Moonlight Passions
by McAddicted
Summary: AU:  Sequel to Dark Passions...the lusty tale of Lord Derek and Lady Meredith continues...with just as much passion and heat as before! The story will take them to London and back home to Gracewood Manor, as they continue to share an all-consuming love.
1. Rogue of Her Heart

** So here we are in September already...and after my little hiatus from posting anything, I am hoping to stir some interest with this new fic. I was trying to come up with an idea for something, and dakotalady suggested perhaps I could revisit Lord Derek with some new adventures. Given the continued interest in Dark Passions, I agreed that it could be a good idea. So this is a sequel to that story, and while you don't have to read that one first, I'm sure that many of you that read my stories have done so once or twice anyway! **

**Story premise: Once again, we visit the historical romance genre, with a return to Lord Derek Shepherd, Duke of Gracewood, and his little love, Lady Meredith. This story picks up not long after the end of Dark Passions, and the tale takes them to London to begin with, to spend some time at the royal court with subsequent intrigue and romance along the way. **

**Rated: Mature...for the many erotic encounters between our favorite lord and lady.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, don't own Greys, or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Passions<strong>

**Chapter One  
>Rogue of Her Heart<br>**

Rain was beating along the mullioned windows of the manor, and a crack of thunder rumbled in the distance. As always in the midst of summer, the weather here in the country was unreliable, veering from sunny days to overcast gloom without warning. Meredith closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep, ignoring the inclement weather outside. Beside her in the big feather bed, Derek stirred as well, his arm pulling her close to him.

"You are awake..." she murmured, caught by his lean body over hers.

"I heard the thunder," he muttered, his lips at her throat. "It always brings back some fond memories..."

Meredith smiled up at him, running her fingers through the black hair that was still as thick and tempting as always, even if some strands of silver were beginning to appear. Indeed, storms had a way of stirring memories for her as well – after all, their first meeting had happened during a huge thunderstorm, where she had been lost and bedraggled, not an auspicious start to a relationship. Derek had rescued her, sweeping her onto the back of his horse, Satan, setting a chain of events into motion that neither of them had foreseen. At the time, Meredith had just been hired as the governess to his sister's children and he of course was the Duke of Gracewood; yet despite their differences in class and background, they had fallen in love and Derek was determined to marry her. After initial reluctance from Kate, Derek's sister, and Eleanor, the dowager Duchess, everything fell into place. Their subsequent marriage brought forth her long lost father, the Duke of Roxburghe, revealing that she truly was of noble lineage and he was able to openly acknowledge her as his daughter. Now she and Derek had four children of their own, who were all growing up quickly, and life was sweeter than she ever would have expected.

"Memories of rescuing me, as well as wanting to seduce me, my lord..." she laughed softly now, winding her arms around his neck.

"Ah, love...how could I resist you?" he asked, playing with the strands of her hair that were in disarray on the pillows. "You had my heart from the first moment I saw those eyes of yours. How could I help but desire you?" His body fit against her perfectly, his hips rocking against hers insistently.

"How indeed?" she breathed, caught up in the love between them that never seemed to diminish, even after the passing years, and the children she had given birth to. She used to wonder if this was the way of other couples, but for them it was right and natural. Everything they shared in moments of passion was too sweet not to be right, she decided a long time ago.

"Mmm...and you're just as sweet and lovely as you were then..." Derek focused on the pulse drumming at the base of her throat, his tongue sweeping over her creamy skin.

She stretched upwards, her body responding as always to his touch. "And you are just as much a rogue as always..."

"I am a loving husband and father...hardly a rogue any longer," he retorted, his hands finding all the curves of her body that were so familiar to him, belying his words.

"Oh, I agree, my lord...you are both a loving husband and father..." Meredith sighed happily, feeling his erection demanding attention between her legs. "And yet...also a sensual rogue in bed...just to pleasure me..."

Derek grinned wickedly at her, feeling the dampness of her folds parting for him. "I do live to pleasure you, my little love..." His mouth found hers then, demanding and hot, his tongue invading just as smoothly as his cock sliding into her wet warmth.

The thunder rolled even louder outside, and lightening flashed briefly, but Meredith was too caught up in the moment to pay attention. She was safe in his embrace, loving the feel of his skin against hers, the touch of his skilled hands on her body, and the seduction of his mouth on hers. She welcomed the sensation of his cock sliding into her, and the way he filled her to the hilt. The world was reduced to this moment, and the slow slide into ecstasy that he was taking them into.

"Take all of me, love..." he murmured, driving harder into her, revelling in the sweet feel of her around him. "You feel so good, so perfect..."

Meredith met his thrusts, consumed by the love between them, as her climax crested quickly. Their cries of passion filled the air, as they rocked together, linked in the moment of blissful release. The rain outside kept up the steady patter, but the thunder was decreasing, only a soft rumble in the distance as they slowly returned to reality.

"I love to wake up with you like this," he breathed, lifting up on his elbows over her. "And I love you..."

"Rogue of my heart, I will always love waking up with you like this..." she laughed softly. "I just fear the children will be waking soon..." Her eyes went to the clock on the mantel, realizing that indeed they would be awake shortly, if not already from the thunder.

"Then I am glad you were able to give me some attention." Derek kissed her again, not quite ready to give up the intimate moment they shared. While he adored his children, he needed these moments with Meredith even more. She was the light of his life and nothing would change that.

Before she could respond, there was a soft tap at the door, and then they heard it swing open . "My apologies for disturbing you both..." Rose called out, and Meredith smiled. The little maid had been with Meredith from early on, and even though she was married herself she still insisted on keeping most of her duties now that her own children were growing quickly. Disturbing the Duke and his wife in their bedchamber was almost forbidden, and she was the only one that could get away with such an act. At the moment, Rose managed to keep her gaze away from the bed, even though the four poster bed had swags of brocade curtains that hid most of the view. "There is a messenger at the front gate, bearing a letter with the royal seal. Hodges sent me to tell you."

"What?" Derek sat up, and raked a hand through his hair, as he took in her words. "Did the messenger tell Hodges anything?"

"No my lord...the lad would speak with you only."

"Very well...make sure he gets some food in the kitchen, and I will be there as quickly as possible," he sighed. "Thank you Rose..."

"Very good my lord...lady...` She bobbed her head and backed away from the door, closing it behind her. Not a good way to start the day, interrupting what was surely an intimate moment, but it had to be done. As she hurried away downstairs again, she smiled to herself, though. For the Duke and his wife, to be so in love and still desiring each other was a good thing to see for sure. Their loving marriage was legendary amongst the staff at Gracewood.

"What do you suppose this means?" Meredith asked, as Derek dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not sure, love, but I hope it doesn't involve going to London," he murmured, easing away from her reluctantly. Since their marriage, they had managed to keep away from the intrigue of court life. They preferred to stay in the country at Gracewood, where the children were able to run around the gardens at will, playing with the dogs and build secret forts in the forest. They had a brief time in London before the birth of the twins, for an audience with the King and his wife, but other than that there had been no need to attend court.

Meredith found her dressing gown from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her body as she stood up. Rose would be back to help her dress soon enough, but for the moment she was content to share a last embrace with her husband. "Maybe there's some royal gala event and this is an invitation...?"

"Perhaps you're right," he agreed, dressing quickly in the black trousers and open white shirt he favored while in the country. He caught Meredith by the waist and pulled her against him, inhaling the scent of her hair that was uniquely hers. "Time to start the day, love..."

"I think your day began already, in quite a passionate fashion…." she teased him, tapping his cheek lightly.

"In a very good way," he agreed, kissing her softly. "I love you, Meredith..."

"I love you, too darling..."

* * *

><p>Derek left Meredith in their bedchamber, and hurried along the quiet corridor. So far the children were not scampering about, but it wouldn't be long before their day began as well. He smoothed his unruly hair into place, trying to think of possible reasons for a missive from London. He wouldn't be against a visit to the city, after all, his mother was still there, along with Meredith's father, along with their friends, Marcus and Isobel Sloan. But spending time at court was not something he enjoyed, too many fools to deal with and intrigue that he didn't care about. He had his share of that before he met Meredith.<p>

In the kitchen, the cook was already working on breakfast, and his stomach grumbled at the aromas of food. He could hear Rose chattering with her, and when she spotted him, she jumped to her feet. "Your Grace...the messenger is waiting for you over there..." She indicated the enclosed back portico, safe from rain that still drizzled down in spurts. "I'll go tend to Lady Meredith now." Dipping a quick curtsey, she hurried away.

The cook handed Derek a cup of coffee that he accepted gratefully, before going to find the messenger. "Good morning, lad...you have something for me."

"Yes, Your Grace..." He handed over a folded message from his pouch. "I was told to wait for a reply."

Derek took the parchment and considered it for a moment without opening the seal, as he sipped his coffee. "Very well. You can wait here." Damn, it must be serious to require an immediate reply, he realized. The day that had started off so well was starting to turn out not so well. He turned and headed for the study, to read it in peace and quiet. Already he could hear the running footsteps of the children as they chased each other along the corridor, along with Meredith's light laughter as she attempted to get them ready for breakfast.

He eased into the comfortable chair behind the large oak desk, and broke the seal on the outside of the folded paper. Another page was folded inside, smaller with cramped script across it. Well, Meredith was partly right; the larger note was an invitation to the Royal Gala Autumnal Equinox Ball, to be held on September 21 at the palace.

But the smaller page was hurriedly handwritten, a personal appeal from the King himself, requesting both Derek and Meredith come to court as soon as possible. The Queen was in need of a mature lady-in-waiting to assist with training the younger girls, thus the need for Meredith. Derek raised his eyebrows – obviously his wife had made quite an impression on the Queen at their one and only meeting. And as for Derek, the King wanted him to advise on the state of the royal stables, while Meredith worked with the Queen. Perhaps there was more to it than that but Derek couldn't decide what from the short note.

"Damnation…" Derek swore, flinging the papers aside in frustration. There was no way they could refuse this and the last thing he wanted was to spend the winter in London.

There was a soft rap at the door, and then Meredith peered around the heavy wooden panel. "Derek…? Are you coming for breakfast?" She noticed the look of aggravation on his face, and she hurried over to him, the soft teal silk gown swishing around her legs as she walked. "What is it?"

"We've been summoned…" he sighed, indicating the notes.

"That sounds rather ominous," Meredith observed, scanning the pages quickly. "Oh dear lord…she wants me as the lady-in-waiting? But…what does this mean?"

Derek hooked his arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap. While he craved to just hide in the study with her like this, wrapped up together, it wasn't to be. "It means, little love, we will be off to London before the end of the fortnight…"

"But...what about the children? We can't leave them for long..." Meredith murmured. "I do not believe that life at court would be good for them...?"

"While on one hand, I agree with you, on the other, it could be a learning opportunity," he said thoughtfully. "If all goes well, perhaps we could be home by Christmas."

"Well, we can take the governess along, and your mother would be willing to have them with her if need be..." Meredith mused. "So long as it is not too long away from Gracewood, it can be great adventure for them."

"You're right," Derek agreed, realizing this would work out one way or another. He nuzzled her throat, loving that she could make a bad situation seem better. "So we should talk to Rose and the rest of the servants to start packing. Life will be different for awhile, love..."

"So long as we're together, that's all that matters."

Derek pulled her closer again to kiss her, holding her pliant body next to him and giving in briefly to the temptation of her mouth. For a moment, they were lost in the passion between them, before they heard the door open again. This time, it wasn't Rose interrupting, it was Michael, their eldest child, peering around the door. Meredith disentangled herself from Derek somewhat, as he ran across the floor towards them. The children were accustomed to their parent's open displays of affection – nothing scandalous, but enough that they were aware of the love between their parents.

"Michael, is everything all right?" Derek kept hold of Meredith with his arm around her waist, as their son joined them.

"Yes, Papa...are you coming to eat? Cook is making special cheese biscuits and I'm hungry!"

"Well, we won't be long," Meredith smiled, ruffling his dark curls. His hair was getting long and it was time to cut the thick locks that were an exact match to Derek's. One more thing to remember before leaving for London, she mused.

"All right. Will you be kissing some more?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I hope so," Derek laughed. "Now hurry along and don't fight with your sisters too much. If you behave, I will take you out for a ride on your new pony."

That was enough of a bribe for Michael to assure them he would behave, and he left them alone again. Meredith sighed and leaned against Derek's shoulder. "He is growing so fast, Derek."

"He is, love," Derek agreed.

"It seems like he was just a baby not so long ago. Remember how he went out to get the Christmas tree with you that year when the twins were just born?"

"Yes, and so sleepy after that." Derek chuckled. "He loves to ride now that he's older. I believe he will be an excellent horseman." He stroked her hair softly, as they sat quietly for a moment. "Best we join them, love..."

"Yes, the responsibilities await us."

"Just one more kiss, and then I will write a reply to this note and join you for breakfast." Derek captured her lips again before she could protest, and it was more than just one kiss as always, and a few more minutes before they tore themselves apart to attend to their respective pursuits.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what do you think? Are you interested in reading more? Does the sinfully handsome Lord Derek still hold the same appeal? I have to admit, I'm a little anxious about this - it seems that most new fics on this site are about Calzona, and interest in MerDer has dropped. So please please leave a review if you want more so I know whether or not to keep going. <strong>


	2. Afternoon Delights

**I am so grateful and happy about all the enthusiastic response to this sequel! I appreciate all of the reviews, and I hope that I am able to live up to all of your expectations with this story which I am most definitely continuing! I'm anticipating that this fic will be pretty much just a happy place, with a minimum of angst, and a maximum of sensuality. **

**Speaking of sensual pleasures, Derek intends to have just that before they leave for London...enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>Afternoon Delights  
><strong>

The days following the receipt of the invitation (or royal summons, as Derek dryly referred to it) had passed in a flurry of activity, with clothes being selected and cleaned, bags and trunks packed, and the manor readied for their absence. After Derek and Meredith explained what was going on, the children took it all in happily, chattering non-stop about what they might encounter in London. Meredith was quite sure they would be all right with leaving home for awhile. The girls, Hannah and Ella, were especially consumed with curiosity about the Queen and what it meant for their mother to be a lady-in-waiting. Michael wanted to see the stables and the horses, and their youngest son, James, was too small to understand anything other than getting caught up in the general activity. A trip to visit their grandparents, and hopefully the Sloan family, would also be in order if time allowed.

Now there was only one day before they were to leave, and Derek was anxious to spend some time alone with Meredith before their departure. He was aware of just how much of their time would be spent apart while at court.

After lunch, Derek led Meredith towards the stables, leaving the children in the capable hands of Rose and Meggie, their nanny/governess. It was a perfect late summer day, the air scented with the lush aroma of the roses in the garden. Meredith had taken over tending them just as diligently as Derek's mother had, and the bushes were full of velvety blooms in a myriad of red, pink and cream shades. They passed through the rose arbour, and Derek plucked one of the blossoms for her, handing it over with a flourish. "For you, my lady..." he murmured, kissing her cheek before they moved along the path again.

Meredith brought the rose up and let the petals tickle her nose. "You do remember the first rose you gave me?" she asked, glancing over at him. Her heart fluttered a little at the sight of him in his open white shirt, snug riding breeches and polished boots. As always, the sight never failed to arouse her.

"Of course, love. And you blushed so prettily, I just couldn't resist teasing you, and then kissing you until you were breathless..." Derek recalled, winking at her. His arm slid around her waist, as they walked slowly together. "And I wanted you so badly and you were so sweet, that I was willing to wait for more...for awhile," he grinned as they crossed the paddock. There were several colts and fillies grazing with the brood mares, many of them descended directly from Satan. Derek had invested in the bloodlines, buying other stallions that showed promise of strength and speed, mating them with mares of Arabian background known for speed as well. The stables flourished and Gracewood was beginning to become well known for its horses, which was clearly the reason the King wanted Derek's presence at court.

"You rogue. My resistance melted like sugar in hot tea as far as you were concerned," she told him.

"You didn't give in too easily, as I recall, love..." Derek reminded her, thinking of her initial hesitation to his advances.

"Oh, I couldn't let you think you had me too quickly!" Meredith laughed, skipping ahead of him. She was wearing a new riding habit, similar to her old one, made of buttery soft caramel color leather. Her dainty boots tapped along the cobblestones of the stable as she raced ahead of him.

Derek chuckled, and gave chase, catching her easily next to the stall where Mistral waited patiently. The filly was still Meredith's favourite, even though they had several other mares to pick from. Now she whickered happily, arching her neck over the stall door. "Hello, lovely..." Meredith murmured, rubbing Mistral's nose, while holding out a chunk of apple. "Are you up for a ride today?"

Behind her, Derek rested his hands on her shoulders, pulling her against his body. "She's ready..." he observed. "Just as much now as on our first ride. Even though I won't take Satan with us today."

"No?" Meredith was slightly distracted by the heat of his body behind her.

"I want to take Midnight out today, and see how he runs." Midnight was one of Satan's offspring, just as black and haughty as his sire. "Since we will be away for awhile, I want to be able to give him a good run – he is too wilful for most of the grooms to take out for long." Satan, on the other hand, had mellowed in his old age, and was content to graze in the paddock, his stud duties done. Derek still liked to take him out from time to time, but for the most part, Satan seemed happy to be left to live his days out in peace and quiet.

"You will miss being here with them..." Meredith glanced up at him. "Satan will likely miss you, as well."

"Yes, but I trust the men completely. I have made sure to leave detailed instructions on the care of each horse with John. He knows what to do, as always." Derek kissed her temple. "And we're wasting time, love...let's get the lads to saddle the horses so we can go. I'm anxious to spend some time alone with you before we are in London with little privacy at court."

Before long, they were riding through the meadow towards the pond and waterfall that had been their private refuge since they first met. Meredith lifted her face to the warmth of the sun, and breathed in the rich scent of the grass and wildflowers. For the moment, they cantered along slowly, but Derek knew that the young stallion was itching to run. He glanced over at Meredith, and raised his eyebrows.

"Ready to race?" he grinned, and Midnight's ears flicked as if he could understand the question as well. Derek held the reins with easy grace, yet sensing the power of the horse ready to spring free.

"Mistral can still race," she replied, kicking lightly to push the filly into a gallop. "Come and catch me!" They were off through the grasses before Derek could spur his own mount into motion, but he quickly gave Midnight his head. The big horse surged ahead without any difficulty, enjoying the chance to run hard, galloping after the filly. He flew past Mistral as if she was merely cantering, and raced towards the forest edge.

At the edge of the clearing, Derek waited for Meredith to catch up. "Impressive," she smiled, nodding at Midnight. "Are you happy with him?"

"He is faster than Satan, and loves to run. He's not even breathing that hard."

"And very handsome..." Meredith smiled. "Almost as handsome as his master..."

"Vixen, flattery will get you anything you want..."

"I've always thought so..." she observed with another innocent smile, and Derek could only shake his head in amusement.

The horses made their way along the trail towards the pond, where Derek leapt off Midnight, and offered his hand to Meredith. She slid down against the strength of his body, enjoying the feel of him against her. He cupped her cheek, and lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. "Come...we can spread the blanket over here..." He took the bags from behind the saddle, and let Midnight roam beside Mistral in the grass. They hadn't bothered with bringing food, just some wine to share.

"So we did not spend that much time at court before, what can I expect for a long term stay?" Meredith asked, as they settled together on the blanket. Even though it had been on her mind constantly, they had been so busy with preparing to leave that she didn't have time to voice her questions. She poured them each a glass of the tart white wine, before savouring a sip that felt heavenly on her dry throat.

"What can I say...hmmm...expect a lot of gossip, a minimum of privacy and remember to keep your thoughts to yourself," Derek replied, as he leaned closer to her, his wine goblet clasped casually in one hand. "No matter what happens, remember that I am the only one you can truly trust."

"You make it sound rather depressing." Meredith lifted her hand to trace the length of skin displayed by his open shirt. While his horse may not have exerted himself in the race, Derek's skin was already damp with fine sweat.

"It can be, but it can also be very entertaining at times. Do not take any gossip seriously, and do not let the women pull you into what can become petty jealousies."

"Do not worry, darling...I know how to keep my opinions to myself. Your mother has always drilled into me the proper etiquette of the upper class, and I'm sure the court is twice as bad." The Dowager Duchess had proved to be a formidable ally when it was announced Derek was marrying Meredith, and the matriarchs in society had been less than impressed at first. Meredith learned much from Eleanor, and found the older woman filled a void left after being without her own mother for so long. In fact, all of Derek's sisters welcomed Meredith unconditionally after they realized how much their brother loved her. He had been willing to leave his title and land if it came down to a choice, something he had made clear to everyone at the time.

Derek nodded, lowering his head to kiss the hollow of her throat, letting his teeth graze her gently while his fingers pulled at the laces of her riding shirt. "Court is a very contained world, and many things are scrutinized, while other things may be dismissed as inconsequential. Just never…ever…forget how much I love you and how jealous I can be if another man even looks at you..." He punctuated his words with more kisses so that she sighed happily.

"As if any other man could turn my head, Derek...you are all I want."

"Ah, but you will be a new woman to them, and their jaded tastes," Derek warned her. "They may try to see if you will betray your marriage vows just for sport. I know how they can be."

"Aha, so is that what you liked to do as a single lord in the court?"

"I admit, I pursued my share of eager women...but none of them were married...and we won't discuss my betrothal to Lady Addison." Preferring not to dwell on the disastrous relationship with Lady Addison Forbes-Montgomery that led to his leaving London, he pushed Meredith's shirt open, exposing her breasts to his roaming fingers. "The only married lady I intend to pursue is the one here with me that I can never get enough of..." In the warmth of the sunshine, Meredith stretched languidly under his touch, giving herself up to the way he made her feel. "My sweet vixen, that's quite enough talking for today. Time for more sensual pursuits..."

"I thought you would never get around to that," Meredith teased him, her thoughts quickly straying away from what they had been talking about.

"I'm sorry, was I making you wait too long...?" he murmured, not entirely repentantly, pressing his lips to her temple, the arch of her eyebrow, her closed eyelid and then her cheekbone, prolonging the moment even further. Then he claimed her mouth in a strong, possessive sweep of his tongue that infused desire into her already humming veins, quickening her pulse even further. His hands deftly worked the loose shirt from her shoulders, exposing her to the warmth of his hungry gaze, before he kissed her again, tangling his fingers in her hair that had been left loose for the ride. The feeling of her bare skin against his shirt was tantalizing Meredith and she spread her legs wider to pull him closer to her. She was impatient to be free of the rest of her clothing, needing to feel him against her completely. The hard arch of his arousal felt delicious and she wanted more.

Derek lifted his head, regarding her lazily, stroking her skin leisurely. "Are you impatient today, love?"

"Yes, you know me well..." she whispered, trying to lift his shirt away from his breeches. "You have too many clothes on." She kissed him, nipping at his lip in her eagerness.

"We can't have that, can we..." Derek eased away and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it aside carelessly, before jumping to his feet and discarding the boots and breeches, so that he was naked in a matter of moments. "Is that what you wanted, my love?" He stood over her, his cock ready for her touch, as the sunlight played over him through the shifting branches overhead. His chest was still as muscled and tanned as always, his time riding and working with the horses in the stables keeping his body in prime masculine condition, down to his strong thighs and calves.

"Much better...I approve..." Still keeping her eyes locked on his, Meredith worked the riding skirt away from her hips, her breathing quickening as he watched her undress. Even after all the time together, the moment of anticipation between them was still erotic; the air still filled with the same palpable need as the first time he took her to his bed. He dropped to his knees between her legs, admiring the sleek line of her body before lowering his head to fan warm breath over the sensitive skin of her thighs. A tremor shook her body, as he nuzzled the inner thigh and then dragged his lips lower. Her legs fell open wider, and the heat in his eyes sent burning sensations through her core. He took one calf and lifted her leg up around him.

"So beautiful..." he murmured, his voice rough with need.

"Thank you, m'lord..."

"Is it _my lord_ today, then vixen?" he teased her. For awhile after their first encounter, she had been unable to call him Derek outside of the bedchamber, a fact he had found extremely amusing.

"You like that…I know you do…" she giggled softly. "My lord and master…"

"You're my mistress of passion then..."

Meredith smiled confidently, tracing her fingers along his chest. With him she could be wicked and shameless, bold and demanding, or submissive and demure. "I'm pleased you approve, m'lord..."

With a devilish grin, Derek moved lower against her body, relishing the feel of her skin against his. His fingers slid over the slick folds of her sex, teasing lightly, tormenting her, before delving into her. Her body arched to meet him, as he played along her clit, maddening her with the pleasure. "So wet, my sweet...so ready for me..." He shifted to press his mouth against her folds, his tongue adding to the feel of his fingers. She could feel the release building, and she ground her hips against him...bliss was imminent, she could feel it. Small waves of pleasure began to radiate through her, as she abandoned herself completely to his wicked tongue.

"Please, Derek...do not tease me any longer...I want you inside of me..." she panted finally, caught up in the need for him.

"I want you to ride me now..." he muttered, pulling her over him quickly. She braced her hands on his chest as she slid slowly to take his cock inside. She bit her lip as it moved its way in – the thick shaft throbbing and alive. The head was barely inside of her, straining to drive deeper, to bury itself in her wet creamy heat.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked, supporting her with his hands at her breasts, giving her a tempting smile that sent her heart racing even faster. There was lust and tenderness mixed in that smile, and she held his gaze as she rose up higher, then let him buck up into her, unable to say anything. Connecting with him, as she bounced faster, making her breasts rise and fall madly. Sensual sweat coated them both, and her senses reeled from the intensity. Her first full climax took hold of her, and she gasped at the pure thrill of the moment here in the open.

"More..." she pleaded, throwing her head back, and he responded eagerly, thrusting up against her, holding her tightly. Derek pulled her forward, arching up to take her nipple into his mouth. They both moaned at the sensation, while his hips bucked up to hers, and he rubbed himself hard against her throbbing, sensitive clit. Demanding and hot, he pushed them both to new heights of pleasure, and tremors wracked them both, as their mutual release flooded them, and she fell forward, kissing him deeply. Feeling his fullness in her as she squeezed him tightly, until he relaxed and exhaled in satisfaction.

"Did that meet your needs, my love?" Derek murmured after a few moments, too sated to move a muscle himself.

"Yes, it seemed more intense than usual today..." Meredith's senses were still whirling, her body shaking as he gently stroked her back. She rested her cheek against his chest, listening to the wild thump of his heart, as she absorbed the scent of him, mingled with her own feminine arousal. The sun was decadently warm, and she was loathe to move anywhere just yet.

"Very much so," he agreed. "We need to keep this moment in mind when we're at court, with not as much privacy, and more demands on our time."

"I will cherish the thought, but we will have time to ourselves won't we?" Meredith lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Yes, we will make time, no matter what..." he vowed. "Now…I believe we have some time before we need to return home, why not cool off in the pond?" His eyebrows raised suggestively, and before she could reply, he was on his feet and swinging her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise, as he waded into the cool water, and then gasped even more once he lowered her into it. He caught her mouth under his, and his kiss warmed her instantly, so that she shivered in bliss instead.

"Yes, m'lord…" she whispered when he broke the kiss, "we must make the most of this time together…as always..."


	3. Settling In

**Thanks again to all of you for your great reviews! **

**This chapter finds our couple settling in at court and will introduce a couple of new characters. As always, the drama level is low and the sensuality level is high! Read, enjoy...be sure to let me know your thoughts...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>Settling In  
><strong>

Meredith hurried into their suite in Windsor Castle, where they had been for over a week now. It was a sumptuous accommodation, with separate rooms for the children, along with their bedchamber and a large drawing room and their own private garden terrace. Her mind was still processing all of the luxurious surroundings, still not quite sure what to make of it all. Since their arrival, it had been a whirlwind of meetings with Queen Adelaide and the young ladies in waiting she was supposed to keep in line, along with getting accustomed to dining in the great hall, with the other aristocracy attending the court before the autumn ball.

At the present moment, the Queen was resting in preparation for dinner, so Meredith had taken the opportunity to slip away to her own bedchamber to gather her thoughts. Somehow she had not anticipated just how trying this situation could be. While the Queen was quite charming when she wanted to be, Meredith was well aware of the royal haughtiness beneath the surface. In no way did Meredith wish to discover the extent of that hauteur directed at herself.

Pausing at the terrace doors, she admired the view of the walled garden area. At this time of year, the asters and chrysanthemums were colourful and brightened the walkways. There were stone benches and a small fountain graced one corner, reminding her of the waterfall at home. It was a peaceful place, and she was grateful for it.

She smoothed the sleeves of one of her new gowns, made by her favorite seamstress in London. They had barely enough time to order new gowns for her once they arrived, but it hadn't taken long for them to be delivered to court. Miss Hanover had been thrilled with the opportunity to make the gowns for Meredith, even on short notice. Of course, the generous amount of money Derek had bestowed on her had helped a great deal as well, Meredith mused.

"Meredith..."

Derek's voice behind her took her by surprise, and she turned to see him striding across the oak floors.

"I've missed you..." she murmured, as he swept her up against him. He had been spending the majority of his time at the royal stables, looking over the King's horses, making notes on what could be improved and what kind of stock could be brought in to add to the bloodlines. "You smell like horses...and hay..."

"I'm sorry, love..."

"No, don't apologize...I rather like that about you..." she smiled, smoothing his linen shirt over his chest, appreciating every ripple of well defined muscle beneath the thin material.

"I'm glad you do, since it seems I will be spending much of my time in the stables. How is your day going?"

"Oh...it is quite trying to keep these young ladies mindful of what they are to be doing. I'm quite sure that I was never that flighty at their age." There were five young women that Meredith had been charged with keeping in line, with one more to make an appearance yet. They were all prone to fits of giggles and flights of fancy, and it was trying her patience. Still, they were all from good families, and she was sure that once the novelty wore off, they would settle down.

"Darling, at that age you were likely having to work for a living, so you were mature for your age," he reminded her, thinking of her hard start in life, before they met. He kissed her forehead. "Just be patient, think of them as children – you were a governess, so use that as your guide."

Meredith laughed softly. "I believe that our children are better behaved, as were Kate's boys when I was a governess." She wrapped her arms around his waist, happy that he had been able to join her for a few moments of conversation. Since their arrival, they had been so busy, they had not been able to spend as much time together as they were used to. And falling into bed at night, most times they fell asleep quickly, after sharing a few kisses. At the moment, Meggie and one of the other young maids were keeping the children occupied so they had the suite to themselves.

"I'm quite sure you will be able to work magic with them, but my main concern right now is making use of these few moments together..." Derek told her, tugging her hand to lead her to their bedchamber. "Before long, it will be dinner, and then the evening's entertainment will be underway..."

"Yes, and then attending to the Queen's bed ritual..." Meredith sighed, as he closed the door behind them, keeping her against him. All of those thoughts scattered, as Derek kissed her, his arms braced on either side of her. Anytime he kissed her, all intelligent thought seemed to desert her, and she gave up to the feeling that swelled in her. He felt hot and strong under her touch, and his scent was masculine and arousing, sending her senses spinning. "Hurry, we do not have much time," she urged breathlessly.

In response, he picked her up and carried her over the bed, then dropped to his knees. He pushed her skirts up around her waist, and spread her legs wider before settling his mouth on her pink, wet folds. Kissing with light flicks of his tongue, soft presses of his lips and teasing grazes of his teeth, then slipping one finger inside her, and then another. Her body gripped him tightly, and he growled against her clit, his cock throbbing in anticipation.

The sensation of his mouth and his fingers sent Meredith into climax within moments, and her throaty moan was pure female satisfaction. Her back arched, and her fingers tangled in his hair, her legs falling apart further. But he didn't leave her there, he continued to stroke and tease her until the climax surged through her again. "Derek, please, I need you..." Her hips rocked as he ignored her pleas, touching all the perfect spots deep inside of her, so that her legs, still in silk stockings, wrapped around his back. "Please...now...need you inside of me so much..."

He couldn't wait another moment either, and he stood to shove his trousers away impatiently. Meredith backed up on the thick feather bed, and he fell onto her, grasping her hips. Her breaths hitched in anticipation as his cock nudged the entrance to her body. As soon as the head parted the slick folds, she pushed upwards, eager for more. Eager for his thrusts and to come with his cock buried deep inside of her. Then her hips arched, welcoming him into her, and she writhed against him seductively. He could feel his imminent climax, just as she squeezed around him tighter.

"Come for me, Meredith, now..." he told her, thrusting deeply, and she moaned in response. He kissed her hard, as his own orgasm raced along his cock. Fierce and hot, they rocked together, groaning in pure pleasure of the moment. Her skirts tangled around them, their skin damp with sweat, they held each other tightly as their pulses slowed again. "Was that urgent enough for you, my love?" he murmured, kissing the damp skin of her throat.

"Mmm...it was just what I needed, and you know it," she laughed softly.

* * *

><p>At dinner that evening, as they enjoyed the succulent roast chicken and the other delights that the kitchen had prepared, Meredith glanced along the length of the table. The other aristocracy attending court for the season included several couples and some young single noblemen who seemed to be determined to do their best to debauch the young ladies under her supervision. Just one more thing to worry about, she mused.<p>

She took a sip of wine from the goblet, and looked at Derek beside her. He had cleaned up nicely from the stables, wearing his new fitted jacket and white shirt with the waistcoat of patterned blue silk. Considering how disheveled his hair had looked when he was ravishing her in bed earlier, she bit back a smile to see him so proper at the moment. "Wonderful meal..." she murmured, shifting slightly in her chair as her body suddenly hummed with the desire for him.

"As always, the best for the royal court," he agreed. He resisted an urge to caress her cheek, admiring the watered lavender silk gown with the round décolletage that showed the creamy silk of her breasts. Her hair was up and adorned with combs studded with amethysts, and the silver filigree amethyst necklace that his mother gave her was around her throat. She looked as delectable as always to him, much more ladylike now than earlier in their bed, however. It was always that way, the difference between the two images, and he loved that about her. Looking into her eyes, he knew she was remembering their earlier tryst as well; they were so in tune with each other that way.

There was a stir at the doorway then, and everyone looked up from their plates. One of the pages cleared his throat importantly, and the King nodded his approval to speak.

"Announcing Lord Rhys Huntington, Duke of Whitely, and his sister, Lady Rowena Huntington!" The page bowed, as the man and woman swept past him.

Meredith exchanged a look with Derek, and he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I know him, but I did not expect him here. Strange that he is arriving late, with his sister no less."

The pair of them were dark haired, with vivid green eyes, and expressions of entitlement. Meredith remembered the name, Rowena Huntington, as the young lady in waiting that hadn't arrived yet, and she looked like she would be a handful. "She is to be a lady in waiting..." she whispered back to Derek, who raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, I should have known."

There were other whispered conversations around them, as the pair advanced towards the King and Queen at the head of the table. Lord Huntington held his head high, not deigning to look at anyone as he passed by, while his sister managed to make eye contact with every man at the tables. Meredith watched in amusement as the young woman looked at Derek intently as she went by, her velvet skirts brushing the leg of his chair.

"Do you know the Lady Rowena as well?" she whispered, as the pair was greeting the King, giving their regrets for arriving late, and disturbing everyone at dinner.

"No, she was not here the last time I attended court, only her brother. She reminds me of Alex's younger sister, Lucy, based on her actions, however, " he noted, placing his hand on her knee. "As you recall, she was looking forward to seeing men in kilts at her brother's wedding."

"And you in particular, darling," Meredith reminded him sweetly.

Derek frowned - the memory of the kilt was not a favorable one. "At any rate, I believe you will have your hands full with that one." Conversation around them had resumed, along with the clatter of cutlery, as everyone went back to their previous activity. Soon the tables were cleared, and the musicians began to play softly in the background.

Meredith was drawn into a conversion with a few of the other noblewomen, while Derek strolled over to greet Lord Huntington. "So, Huntington, you made quite an entrance," he observed.

"Hmph...bad roads and a horse that lost a shoe," Rhys replied, taking a snifter of brandy from the footman. "Didn't expect to find you here, Shepherd. Thought you were happily ensconced in the country."

Derek shrugged. "Not exactly by choice. His Majesty wants me to evaluate his horses, see if there is anything to be improved on."

"Ah, yes, I've heard you have become quite the horse breeder, but it's quite a coup to be asked here." Rhys grinned in appreciation of the fact. His eyes roamed over the collection of women chatting along the edge of the dance floor. The King and Queen had retired to the dais, presiding over the group. "Now that is a lovely addition to the usual bevy of beauties..." he commented, before sipping his drink.

Derek looked towards the object of Rhys' interest, and realized with a start that it was Meredith. Her head was tipped back, as she laughed at something one of the other women said to her. The musical sound made him smile, and she caught his eye on her, giving him a happy smile.

"You know the lady, you devil..."

"Obviously you have been out of touch, Huntington," Derek grinned, enjoying the moment. "The lovely lady is my wife, Meredith."

Rhys raised his eyebrow. "I heard you had married, and there was some talk that she wasn't of our set, but by god I had no idea how beautiful she was. Lucky man."

"Yes, I'm fortunate." Derek managed to inject a note of dangerous possession in his voice, so that Rhys couldn't miss it. "And obviously you haven't heard that her father is the Duke of Roxburghe, and he has declared that our eldest son will also inherit that title. Not that any of that matters, but she's just as entitled as any of us."

"Indeed she is," Rhys agreed quickly.

The musicians began to strike up the opening chords of the first dance, and Derek caught Meredith's eye again. The group began to move into the lines required for the formal dance, and he moved forward to lead her into position. Behind him, Rhys escorted his sister into the formation as well. The men bowed and the women curtsied, before taking the intricate steps for the dance. Hands met and retreated, flirtatious glances were given before moving on to the next in line.

Meredith met the vivid green eyes of Lord Rhys, and she felt unsettled at the admiration in his gaze. It seemed to go beyond the usual courtly flirtation, something she had become accustomed to since their arrival, but she managed a polite smile in return before they parted. She realized that Lady Rowena was partnered with Derek then, and the pretty young lady was making the most of the situation, giving Derek a coquettish smile. For one so young, she was already practiced at the art of flirtation, Meredith mused. When the music came to an end, she found herself next to Lord Rhys.

"Forgive me, Lady Meredith, if I was too bold during the dance, but I have to say, I find you exceedingly lovely," he told her.

"You have not even been properly introduced and already you're asking for forgiveness, Huntington," Derek observed dryly from behind Meredith, with Rowena in close pursuit. He slipped his arm around Meredith's waist, claiming her, and resisting the urge to wipe the smug look off of Rhys's face.

"I am not getting off on a good start, am I?" A wry smile twisted Rhy's lips. "Lord Rhys Huntington, Duke of Whitely, at your service, my lady..." He bowed low over her hand, his mouth a mere breath away from her knuckles.

"My lord," Meredith murmured, equally resisting the urge to pull her hand away as she dipped a brief curtsy.

"And this is my sister, Rowena," Rhys introduced his sister, who smiled coolly at Meredith.

"Lady Rowena, you are here to be in the Queen's service," Meredith commented. "You must be very pleased about that."

"Oh of course I am, my lady."

"And I am the one to keep you young ladies in line..."

Rowena arched one delicate eyebrow. "Indeed? How interesting." Her calculating eyes switched to Derek. "And can we ladies count on your presence to keep us company, Lord Shepherd?"

"Sadly, no..." Derek replied. "I will be mainly in the stables, working with the horses."

"Ah, a shame," Rowena pouted.

The music started again, a waltz this time, and Derek took the opportunity to break away from the pair. "Excuse us, I promised my wife a waltz." He whisked her away onto the dance floor, holding her close.

"Thank you, Derek," Meredith said as they whirled around the floor. "I was feeling rather uncomfortable with Lord Huntington, and his sister was flirting with you quite shamelessly."

"She's rather young, my dear."

"She sees you a dashing older man, Derek. I can tell."

He dipped her over his arm, and took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to her mouth before bringing her back up. "And you have nothing to worry about...there is no one else that could tempt me."

Meredith smiled, a little flushed with desire. "I know, darling, but she and her brother don't seem to understand that concept."

"Then we need to make sure we do not give them any opportunity to think otherwise," he grinned at her, as the music began to fade away. They stopped alongside a shadowed corner, and he held her tightly. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I believe you have. Twice in fact, if I recall correctly." Meredith let her gaze linger on his face. "Thank you, and you look rather handsome yourself this evening."

He raised one eyebrow. "Rather?"

She moved closer to him, so close her breasts brushed his indigo blue waistcoat. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she lifted up on her toes. "_Very_ handsome," she whispered and risked placing a light kiss on his lips.

Her fingers drifted down his chest to brush the front of his trousers before taking hold of his hand. The light touch made his cock twitch with impatience, and Derek resisted the urge to pull her against him and kiss her soundly. The corner was secluded, but it wouldn't be in their best interest to engage in a tryst where anyone could catch them.

"You're being naughty, my lady," he warned her, his voice low with want.

"And you seem to be enjoying it, my lord..." she replied sweetly. "Shall we join the others again?"

Stifling a groan, Derek tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "For a short time, and then we need to check on the children before retiring."

"Of course. I will need to attend to the Queen at her bedchamber soon, I believe, and then I fully expect to find you waiting for me in our bed," she told him, so that the desire flared in his blood even more. Then he led her into the swirl of dancers again, to pass some time before he could have her to himself again.


	4. A Fiery Passion

**Thank you again for all of the kind reviews, and your concerns regarding the appearance of Lord Rhys and his sister. Just keep in mind, I leave the over the top drama to Shonda & Co...MerDer in my fics stick together, and I will continue to write them as happy and passionate, so long as all of you out there continue to enjoy reading about that! I'm not going to go into how disappointed I am with the new season...let's just get into some hot sensual pleasure here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>A Fiery Passion  
><strong>

After settling the Queen in her chambers for the night, and making sure that all of the young ladies in waiting were safely in their rooms as well, Meredith made her way along the now quiet corridors. She knew her way now to their suite of rooms without getting lost. Candles were burning in all the sconces, and the footmen were stationed at every branch of the many corridors at any rate, so she did not feel concerned. She hummed to herself, happy that the evening was coming to a close. They had made an exit from the festivities to spend some time with the children before Meredith had to see to the Queen, and they had been full of stories about their adventures in the gardens that afternoon. So far, it seemed to be going well, but many times she wished they were back home at Gracewood, without all of the other people around. Still, it was early in their time here, and the autumnal ball was still upcoming, so it would be awhile until they could be back home.

Hearing voices ahead of her, Meredith slowed her pace. It was unmistakeably masculine in tone, and then she heard a soft laugh of a woman. Some late night tryst, she realized, not wishing to intrude. Derek had been quite accurate in his assessment of the court – there were always plenty of romantic assignations going on. She peered around the corner, in time to see a broad male form standing over a slight female. He was speaking urgently to her, and Meredith couldn't make out who it was until he took a surreptitious glance over his shoulder. It was Lord Huntington, obviously not wasting any time to find companionship for the night. She ducked back quickly, not wishing to be seen, especially by that man. His manner was far too familiar; even though he tried to radiate a charming manner, she sensed he was the worst type of rake – a man who would enjoy seducing a woman just to see if he could.

After a few moments, she heard soft feminine laughter, before their footsteps moved on the stone floors, and then the close of the oak door signaled that they had taken their amorous adventure to the bedchamber. She gathered her skirts together, and hurried forward again, eager to find her own bed, where Derek was waiting for her. She put the thoughts of Lord Rhys and his unknown lady friend out of her mind as soon as she was out of earshot.

The footman outside their suite nodded at her, and held the door open for her. She gave him a quick smile before hurrying inside. The sitting area was quiet, the fireplace glowing to ward off the slight chill that pervaded the castle. Candles still glimmered in their bedchamber, she could see through the partially open door. The covers were pushed back on the bed, displaying the snowy white sheets and pillows. A smile curved her lips as she caught a glimpse of Derek's dark hair against the bedding, and she closed the door behind her. For a moment, she appreciated the sight...he was sprawled across the bed, his body half covered by the sheets. It gave her a tantalizing view of the muscles of his back, as he lay face down against the pillows. Toned and taut, the muscles flexed as he moved when he heard the door close. He rose up on one elbow, and gave her a lazy, seductive smile.

"Ah, there you are, love..." he murmured, pushing the covers back further, so that she could see he was indeed waiting for her as she had requested. "Is all well with the Queen?"

"Yes, she is settled in for the night, and all of the pretty young maids are abed, as far as that's worth," Meredith replied, pulling combs and pins from her hair as she walked towards the bed. It cascaded around her shoulders, catching the light from the myriad of candles around the room. She paused at the dressing table, and set them aside carefully. There would be no maid to assist her in undressing, Derek had made sure of that, needing to be alone with her. If she needed help, he was more than able to take care of her. Meredith unfastened the necklace, and put it aside in the small jewelery case on the dressing table, and he took the opportunity to come up behind her.

"Here..." he murmured, his fingers quickly undoing the row of buttons along the back of her gown. "I've been waiting patiently for you, but I want to see you out of this," he whispered against her ear. The heavy gown slid down her body, and she stepped away from it and gathered it in her arms.

"Let me put this aside for the maid to look after, it's far too beautiful to be wrinkled," she said, walking to the chaise where she laid it over the brocade seat. She turned back to Derek, who was watching her every move. Now only in the stockings and garters, with the thin chemise not hiding much of her skin, she was the vision of erotic decadence, and all he ever wanted. He held his hand out to her, and she glided towards him. Once she was close enough, he grasped the delicate material and pulled her against him, her back to his chest. Sliding his hands over the chemise, her breasts filled his palms, the nipples hardening against his touch. The sensation of silk over skin was erotic and her senses tingled in anticipation.

"You were the most beautiful woman there tonight..." he breathed, kissing her neck, pushing her hair aside. "And I was so proud that you are my wife...and so happy that we would be here like this at the end of the evening..." His hands slid lower, to cup her derriere and bring her against his already raging erection. His cock slid against the silk of her skin, and she moaned in appreciation as her eyes caught their reflection in the mirror at her dressing table. His hands roamed higher again, pushing the chemise upwards to expose her breasts bit by bit. Before she could lift the garment away, he ripped it impatiently and shivers raced down her spine. Derek's touch was knowingly confident of her response, of how her senses reacted to him. "You have others to replace that..." he muttered, completely unrepentant, needing to touch her skin. Having her was his addiction, like a hunger in his blood that only she could fill. And he was well aware that when they came together like this, it was the same compulsion and craving between them; a soaring, fiery, all consuming passion.

Meredith sucked in a tight breath, leaning back against him, gripping the long muscles of his thighs at the pleasure of his hands and fingers on her naked skin. His hands sculpted and caressed until her breasts were heavy and aching under his seductive touch. His fingers circled her tight nipples, then squeezed lightly so that she gasped. He bent his head, tracing the curve of her ear with his lips.

"Are you looking in the mirror?" he asked, loving the way she looked against him.

She raised her eyes to see them together again, his strong masculine presence behind them, as the light spilled over them, golden and flickering from the fire, muted and soft from the candles. Her breath suspended, her body all his, she watched as he watched her. Every touch, every brush of his fingertips across her taut skin made the ache in her core intensify. He knew just how to release that wild passion inside of her, which she had to keep reined in when they were apart.

"I know exactly what you are thinking, my love." Derek's voice was a dark rumble in her ear. "Between us there will always be the joining of senses and souls along with the physical joining...the combination is much more precious."

Meredith nodded, caught up in his voice as always. One of his hands slid lower, skimming over the curve of her hip towards the swollen folds of her sex. In the mirror, he watched her face, as he caressed the slick skin, sliding one finger into her with excruciating slowness. She shuddered and closed her eyes, felt his lips at her temple, felt his breath against her cheek. "I do adore this part of being with you..." he whispered, and the ache and want built inside of her to a fever pitch. "Just like this…" His fingers delved deeper. "And this…" His other hand still toyed with her breast, and the combination made her quake.

The rumble of his words, explicit and evocative fanned the flames between them. Her body tightened, pleasure spreading throughout her. Meeting his eyes again, the unspoken need in her expression told him all he needed to know. She turned in his arms, and let her own hands roam along his body, returning the pleasure to him. A tremor went through him, as she slid lower, falling to her knees to feather soft kisses along his abdomen. As her tongue danced along his shaft, he hissed at the sensation, his hips rocking forward.

"I want you too, love…" he muttered, guiding her towards the bed before he lost control. "Just like this, on your knees here…lean forward for me…" Still clad in the stockings and shoes, she looked absolutely delectable and he had to pause for a moment to take a steadying breath.

The angle to the mirror was just right, she turned her head and saw him move behind her, saw the expression of passion on his face as his hands made contact with her bare skin, as thumbs and palms caressed while he prolonged the moment between them. His cock was moving between her thighs then, the head parting her slick, throbbing flesh as he slowly eased his way inside of her. For another moment he held himself back, and she moaned softly, asking him for more.

"Yes, love…I will give you all of this…" Then he thrust into her and she lost her breath on a gasp. Passion roared and flared inside of her, as she embraced him with her body. Derek held still again for a moment, his eyes flicking towards the mirror, watching the way she responded, feeling her clench around him sinuously. It was too much, his restraint snapped and he lost himself in the moment. They gave themselves over to the pleasure between them, giving and taking to oblivion and beyond.

* * *

><p>"So, Lord Shepherd...what say you of my stables?" The King was waiting for Derek at the stable doors early the next morning. "Will there be need to bring in more stallions for breeding?"<p>

In the quiet of the stables at that hour, Derek bowed quickly, surprised to see the regent standing there. "You have many good horses now, but yes, I believe that you could benefit from some fresh blood. What do you hope to accomplish with your stables in the long run?"

"There is a new sport of horse racing that has caught my interest. I would hope to have some horses to compete, and of course...win." He smiled confidently at that idea.

"Of course, the royal stables should be able to win," Derek conceded. "I am not all that familiar with the sport, but several of the grooms have been speaking about a race track that is being readied at Ascot. Is that true?"

"Most definitely. I foresee it will become a great event, and you will be a part of that. However, it will be some time before it is ready. Newmarket should be our immediate focus – more established, and there are several races upcoming we can attend to see the current contenders." The King stroked the velvet nose of one of the horses close to him. "Do you have any suggestions for breeding?"

"Indeed, sire...I have bred several stallions with Arabian mares for speed, and I believe you would benefit from that. If you approve, I would like to bring one of my stallions here to mate with your mares. He is extremely fast, and has good stamina as well."

"That would be agreeable to me. How soon can this be arranged?"

"As soon as I can send word to my home, and the groom can arrange to bring Midnight up here. We still have time to breed the mares this season."

"Very well, I will make my trusted courier available to you immediately. I wish to be able to present a foal to the Queen as soon as possible so that we can work toward racing it. She is just as eager about this as I am."

"It will take time, my lord," Derek cautioned him.

The King waved his hand dismissively. "It will happen. I have every faith in you, Shepherd."

"Thank you, sire."

The King nodded, and then turned to head back to the castle, the retinue of servants at his heels, leaving Derek with a smile on his face at this turn of events. To be able to breed one of his own horses to the royal mares was a wonderful opportunity, but he also recognized the responsibility as well.

He was immersed in watching some of the horses being exercised in the paddock some time later, leaning his forearms on the fence, his shirtsleeves rolled up past his elbows. The sun was beating down on him, and he could feel the trickle of sweat down his back. It was warm for the season, but he enjoyed the unseasonal temperatures. Much better than any chill.

"Well, this is where you are hiding, Lord Shepherd." The feminine voice behind him took him by surprise, and he glanced over his shoulder, groaning inwardly to see Lady Rowena daintily picking her way towards him. She was trailed by two other of the young ladies in waiting, all of them carrying delicate parasols to guard against the sun.

"Not such a mystery," he said dryly, but he turned to nod at the three of them. "The ground is a little muddy here, you may want to watch your step." He wasn't about to have a close encounter with her, even with the other girls close by. As he told Meredith last night, Rowena was indeed young, but he recognized the feminine predatory nature that she exuded, and he didn't need to give her any perceived encouragement.

"Oh, I do not mind getting a little dirty, my lord," she smiled suggestively. "Would you be willing to take me out for a ride one day? Along with some of the other ladies, or course..." She twirled her parasol, as she regarded him intently.

"Perhaps you would be better served to have the groom set up the carriage to take you around," Derek suggested. "The horses are quite spirited; after all, they are being bred for racing."

Rowena pouted prettily. "Such a shame. Perhaps you would give us a demonstration of your horsemanship, then? We would adore to see you ride, Lord Shepherd." Her eyes gleamed as she considered the image of him on a horse; the tight breeches and loose shirt leading her thoughts into naughty territory. The girls behind her hid their giggles at her bold invitation.

"Another day, perhaps," he demurred. At that point, one of the grooms pulled up along the fence, and Derek took the opportunity to take his leave. "Excuse me, ladies, but I must speak with William. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." He moved away, to grasp the bridle of the dark roan stallion that danced along the fence. The women watched him for a moment, before reluctantly departing the paddock area.

"He is very handsome, Rowena," one of the girls sighed. "Lady Meredith is so lucky to be married to such a virile man."

"She is indeed," Rowena agreed pleasantly, but her eyes were cool as she considered what she could do to find out just how virile the Duke really was. Men were so easy to seduce, she had been doing that ever since she turned fourteen. He was just as susceptible, she was quite sure.


	5. Making a Wager

**Again, thank you to all that left reviews to the last chapter - always good to know you've enjoyed it! **

**Just wanted to mention, there will be bits and pieces with the children but it's essentially just a MerDer story, with the family as background. (Also, I'm not so good at kidspeak, let alone in the setting of historical romance LOL.) Now, this chapter moves ahead a little bit, closer to the ball...but there may be another event coming up before that...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>Making a Wager  
><strong>

_Two weeks later_

The plans for the Autumnal Equinox Ball were progressing quickly, and Meredith found herself immersed in helping the Queen with a myriad of details. Along with the Queen's personal secretary, she was being asked to give her views on everything from the table settings to the floral arrangements to the choice of music. The sheer size of the event was rather overwhelming; she had never been involved in something of this magnitude. Queen Adelaide had decided it would be a masked costume ball, and the replies to the invitations were returning steadily.

Meredith was happy to see that both her father and Derek's mother were on the list of invitees, along with Marcus and Izzie. It would be wonderful to see them again; this trip to London had left them little time for socializing outside the court.

Now, as she walked with the Queen in the gardens, the bevy of ladies in waiting trailing behind them, she smiled to herself, thinking of Izzie who had married Derek's oldest friend, Marcus Sloan. They had a thriving family of their own, two boys and a baby girl, that Izzie was thrilled to pieces about. They had a beautiful home here in London, but they managed to make the trek to Gracewood often enough to keep up their friendship. Many long letters were written back and forth as well, detailing the antics of their growing children over the years.

The air was already feeling slightly crisper, and the scent of late roses filled the air. Meredith pulled her fur-trimmed wrap around her shoulders a little more snugly, listening to the Queen's comments about the upcoming festivities. The younger ladies were giggling behind them, and she turned to give them a warning look over her shoulder. Most of the girls were well settling down, but as she had predicted, Lady Rowena was willful and determined to have her own way as often as possible. Meredith was quite sure that Rowena was sneaking out of her bedchamber after everyone retired, as well, something that she needed to speak to the young woman about. It would not do for Rowena to be compromised while under Meredith's tutelage.

Rowena smirked before lowering her eyes, making a pretense of behaving, before whispering to Cordelia beside her. The other young women, Margaret, Althea and Emily maintained a decorous expression, hands clasped in front of them. Meredith sighed and turned back to the Queen. "Yes, my lady..." she murmured, in response to a question about the flowers. "All the place settings will have the chrysanthemums, as you requested."

"Excellent. I adore the autumn, don't you, Lady Meredith? The cooler air is so invigorating, and the colors of the trees are exquisite."

"Indeed."

"I trust you and your husband are content here?"

"Of course, my lady."

"And the children?"

"It is quite an adventure for them," Meredith smiled. "Even though we are all here, it's not the same as being at home, however. Not that we do not enjoy the accommodations..." she hastened to add, not wishing to appear ungrateful.

They paused at one of the stone benches alongside the yew hedges, where the Queen sank gracefully onto it, spreading out her skirts carefully. "Sit, Lady Meredith. The other ladies may take their leave."

Meredith nodded. "Ladies, you may return inside. I trust you will find something suitable to occupy yourselves with...perhaps that embroidery you started on yesterday." She raised her eyebrows pointedly.

"Yes, my lady," they chorused, and hurried away, skirts rustling as they swept along the pathway to the palace.

"You have done well with them," the Queen commented. "I am pleased."

"Thank you." Meredith wasn't about to bring up Rowena's escapades, keeping her fingers crossed that she would soon settle down.

"And I hear good things about your husband, and his advice on the horses."

Meredith smiled, thinking how proud Derek had been to have Midnight brought up from Gracewood to serve as stud. "He is enjoying the challenge. I do hope the resulting foal will turn out to be the race horse you desire."

"As do we. Now, as far as your family..." the Queen began to say, but from the opposite end of the courtyard they could hear the sound of children laughing. Meredith looked up, and saw her children, followed closely by Meggie and one of the other maids, along with some of the other children staying at court. It looked like they involved in playing a game, and her son Michael was leading the pack.

"Oh, dear..." Meredith got to her feet quickly.

"Wait..." The Queen put her hand on Meredith's arm. "They appear to be having a good time. I do enjoy hearing the laughter. So innocent..."

By that time, the group had reached them, and Michael flung himself at Meredith's skirts. Hannah and Ella were close behind, and James was toddling along with the help of Meggie. "Mama! We had the best game!" Michael laughed. "We were chasing dragons...and I was the knight leading the charge!"

"I could see that," she smiled, smoothing his dark hair away from his eyes. "But you should try to be quiet out here, you aren't at home in the woods."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," Meggie apologized. "They got away from us..." Her eyes slid nervously to the Queen, and she attempted a curtsy, still holding James' hand. Meredith scooped him up, and held him against her, wiping a smudge of dirt from his cheek. Hannah and Ella curtsied as well, their eyes round at the sight of the Queen's magnificent gown and jewels.

"I do not mind," the Queen assured them, holding out her hands. "Come, sit awhile and tell us all about your adventures. My children are older and no longer romp as much as you do. What game are you playing?"

That was the only encouragement Michael needed. He was becoming just as charming and eloquent as his father, and he launched into a non stop tale of their game, with the other children adding details they thought he missed. Soon the Queen and Meredith were wiping tears from their eyes as they laughed along with them.

From a secluded corner of the gardens, Rhys watched the scene unfold. Lady Meredith was looking especially desirable, in a dark plum dress with a fur-trimmed wrap and her hair up. Her light laughter carried on the breeze as she listened to the children, her face alight with interest. Rowena nattered on to him that Meredith was most boringly matronly, but it did not appear that way to him. Rowena never did appreciate being told what to do; their mother had despaired of reining her in, and hoped for the best when Rhys brought her to court. He was quite sure that Lady Meredith was not having much effect on Rowena's nature either. She and the Queen were obviously getting along famously, however.

But he returned his thoughts to Meredith herself. She seemed to be devoted to her husband, and that was such a challenge, he mused. And it would make seducing her so much sweeter in the long run. All women could be tempted; he just needed to find the right enticement. In the meantime, however, he would content himself with the enticing young lady he had been meeting with. There was no point in being lonely, after all.

* * *

><p>"So our son was being quite the leader," Derek commented later that evening, after Mer edith had detailed the afternoon's adventures. He had been making some notes in a leather bound ledger regarding the horses, wanting to keep detailed accounts about what he was working on. He looked over at her, watching her work on some embroidery as she sat next to the fire. Her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders, catching light from the fire on the cool September evening. Setting the hoop aside, she took the brush from the dressing table, and began to pull it through her hair. He closed the ledger, and came to stand behind her, taking it from her hand, wanting to do the task himself.<p>

She leaned back against him. "Hmm...yes, he was the knight leading the charge against the dragon, my dear." A small sigh escaped her lips as he continued to stroke the brush through her hair. "He's growing quickly, as are all of them."

"No longer babes," he murmured. He was happy that they had four healthy children, even though he had been convinced they would have no more after the birth of the girls. After staying with Meredith during the long hours of childbirth, realizing how arduous it was, he had swore not to put her through that again. Meredith had other ideas, however, and sweetly assured him that she was quite strong enough to deal with childbirth again; hence the arrival of James.

"We could try for another girl," she told him, glancing up at him.

"Meredith...you know my feelings on the subject."

"And you know what I told you before," she countered. "I stopped breastfeeding James before we came to London, so it _is_ a possibility." Breastfeeding was one way to avoid getting pregnant, but she had felt it would be difficult to do here.

"Now you tell me this?" Derek shook his head at her. "We're going to need to be careful then." He ran the brush through her hair a little slower. "I do not like to see you in pain, my love, you know that. You have no idea what it does to me, knowing that I'm helpless while you have to go through that..."

"I do understand, Derek, but giving birth and being a mother has been the greatest gift, after falling in love with you. And having you there to support me was more than I could have asked for." She caught his free hand and kissed his fingers. "Rose has told me there are ways to prevent conception, if need be. But maybe we can still think about another baby?"

"I can never deny you if you set your mind to it, vixen, but I don't want to rush into this," he sighed, continuing to stroke her hair with long, steady pulls of the brush until it gleamed.

"That feels so good...do you remember the first time you brushed my hair?" Meredith wisely changed the subject, focusing on the moment at hand instead.

"Now how could I forget that?" Derek grinned, remembering the night he had made love to her in the bath, followed by holding her in his lap and brushing the tangles out of her hair. It had been at the start of their relationship, and it was another fond memory of his. "You were so surprised that I could do that for you." He continued to work the brush through her hair, his touch gentle and yet sensual at the same time.

"I never expected a man to be able to do that, after all..." she sighed.

"I am a man of many talents, after all," he murmured, leaning closer to her.

"You do not need to remind me. I'm well aware of the talents you possess," she smiled, as he relinquished her hair and set the brush on the table. Before she could say anything else, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, ready to demonstrate just how talented he could be...

* * *

><p>The next morning, in the misty half-light of dawn, the air was definitely carrying the chill of early frost, and the grass was silvery where the sun had not touched it yet. Derek was walking Midnight along the edge of the paddock; the black stallion was prancing eagerly, quite content to be with his master. He had taken quite well to living at the royal stables, and had performed his duty admirably, covering the mares that Derek had decided were the best candidates to breed with. Now it was a matter of time to see which ones were pregnant, and which ones would bear a foal that could turn out to be race horse material. Derek had to grin to himself, and patted Midnight's flank. "You were certainly in fine form with the mares, my boy."<p>

From along the edge of the fence, another male form appeared, and Derek looked up at Huntington stalking towards him. "What brings you out at this early hour?" he asked. Usually no one else was stirring at this time of day, other than a few sleepy grooms and stable boys.

"Couldn't sleep, thought to get some air," Rhys admitted, with a negligent shrug. "You know how it is at court, too many things going on."

Derek nodded. "Indeed, that is why I prefer to spend most of my time out here. Except for missing the time spent with my wife and children, of course."

"You have been very fortunate to find a woman as beautiful and sweet as Lady Meredith. And you've gotten your heirs in line, as well, what more can you ask?" Rhys commented, joining Derek to walk along the fenceline. "No mistress on the side then, I take it?"

Derek frowned. "Good lord, no. I adore Meredith; I would never consider that." He felt like adding, especially not your younger sister, but he kept that thought to himself. "You have not considered marrying?"

Rhys shuddered dramatically. "I can't imagine tying myself to one woman for the rest of my life, unlike you, Shepherd."

"It happens to the best of us; even Marcus succumbed to the love of a good woman."

"Marcus Sloan? The man who seduced Lady Addison while she was engaged to you?"

"I believe that she was the one who did the seducing; Addison was not the woman I thought she was, but thanks to her infidelity, I was able to find Meredith. Marcus was just a pawn in her game, and we came to terms later on," Derek explained, thinking back on that time in his life. "In fact, he was the best man at our wedding, which is where he met Isobel, now his wife. I was surprised as well that he fell in love, but he is very happy."

"Still, not for me," Rhys grinned.

"Never say never..."

"Speaking of sexual conquests, how is the stud business going?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

"Have you been to the races yet?"

"No, though I hear that Newmarket is the place to be at this time of year for that. I hope we can get there before the season ends," Derek told him.

They paused to let Midnight graze, and Rhys leaned against the fence, resting one booted foot on the rails. "There has been talk of scandal among the jockeys, from what I hear."

"Scandal?" Derek raised one eyebrow in question.

"I heard some talk of switching horses," Rhys told him confidentially. "One horse will win a race or two, and they say it's switched out with an identical impostor to skew the odds the next round."

"That would be difficult to prove. I'm sure there are careful records kept of the horses. From what I hear, there is a newly formed racing committee for just that purpose."

"Indeed. Still, it adds a bit of spice to the sport. I do like to place a wager from time to time, so I've spent some time there myself." Rhys seemed unconcerned, and yet Derek wasn't sure why he had brought up the subject. "It could just be idle gossip, however." He glanced at Midnight. "Do you consider racing him?"

"Perhaps, but I believe he is more valuable at stud. He does love to run, however…"

"Care to have a friendly race then?"

"You wish to race me?" Derek grinned. "You would lose, I can assure you."

"My horses are bred to run as well, if you must know."

"I see, well then…we could have a race, just for a friendly wager," Derek conceded. "What did you have in mind?"

Rhys considered for a moment, thinking about the fair Lady Meredith. Somehow he didn't believe that Derek would be amenable to having his wife as the wager, unfortunately. "Your horse…if you lose, you forfeit your stallion to me…"

For a second, Derek was unable to speak. "Hardly a friendly wager, Rhys. Midnight is quite valuable to me. What are you offering if you lose?"

"The same…my stallion, Storm, if I lose."

"I would need to see him, evaluate him," Derek hedged.

"Of course. He's at the stable, a large dappled grey. I think you will find he is up to your standards."

"Very well. Once I see him, I will get in touch with you to discuss the details."

"Fair enough, Shepherd." Rhys grinned happily. "Until later, then."

* * *

><p>Derek took Midnight through his paces after the sun had risen fully, putting all other thoughts out of his head except for the pure joy of riding. By the time he returned to the stables, he felt invigorated from the fresh air, his hair rakishly tousled and his sweat soaked shirt clinging to him. He nodded at William who appeared to lead the horse towards the stall, and he followed them, pulling his riding gloves off.<p>

"Good morning, Lord Shepherd."

The sultry feminine voice made him glance around in surprise, and then he bit back a curse as he spotted Lady Rowena waiting for him. This time she was alone, without any other ladies in attendance, which did not bode well. She made her way towards him, holding her skirts away from the rough floor, exposing the trim ankle boots she wore. There was a speculative look in her eyes as she reached him.

"Good morning, Lady Rowena. Are you here for the groom to take you on a carriage ride?" He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her carefully, leaning against the stall door.

She laid one dainty hand on his forearm, feeling his muscles bunch under her touch. "I believe we both know why I am here, my lord."

Derek arched one eyebrow. "We do?"

Rowena laughed softly. "Don't be so coy, my lord. You are a man, after all...and I am...willing to show you my charms..." After two weeks of getting nowhere with being subtle, she had decided for a more direct approach.

Derek carefully lifted her hand from his arm. "My dear child...your charms hold no interest for me. I love my wife and have no need or desire for the charms of another woman. Am I making myself clear on that point?" He kept his tone cool and amused, and glanced towards William who had been keeping his distance, waiting for Derek. "Now if you will excuse me, my horse needs my attention. Good day, Lady Rowena." Without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving her staring at his back.


	6. Discussions

**As always, a big thanks to all of you reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter brings several discussions into play, and it turned into a longer update than I thought, but I didn't want to break it up. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>Discussions  
><strong>

As soon as Derek was finished at the stables, he went in search of Meredith. While he trusted that William would not spread any word of what happened, he did not put it past Rowena herself to twist the tale around to suit her purpose. In many ways, she was beginning to remind him of Addison, and he raked one hand through his hair in irritation. He stalked through the corridors, past maids flitting by, and footmen that kept out of his way once they saw the look in his eye.

After a quick tour of their suite, where of course she wasn't at the moment, he headed towards the solarium where he knew that the ladies spent their time when not in with the Queen. The door was open, and he could hear giggles and soft conversation among the women. Stopping at the threshold, his presence had an immediate effect on them. The conversation came to an abrupt halt, and he met Meredith's startled gaze.

"Forgive me for interrupting, ladies, but I need to speak with Lady Meredith." He nodded towards the group seated among the potted ferns, their colorful skirts bright against the greenery. A pot of tea and a tray of assorted dainty cookies were on a table between them.

Meredith rose to her feet gracefully, observing his disheveled appearance. Obviously straight from the stables, with his windswept hair and mud spattered boots, he looked dangerously handsome. She could hear a collective little sigh behind her from the younger ladies. Rowena was nowhere to be found, however, and she was going to find her after talking with Derek. The girl had a habit of disappearing at the drop of a hat.

"I will be right back, ladies," she told them, hurrying across the floor to join Derek.

He took her arm and steered her towards the first quiet alcove they came across. "Have you seen Rowena?" he asked once they were alone.

"No, and I need to speak with her..."

"She approached me at the stables, and made a blatant show of her desire. I made my feelings just as clear when I rejected her," he told her, his blue eyes dark with concern. "I wanted to tell you before she alluded to some sort of meeting between us, or before she gossiped with the other ladies and you heard about it second-hand."

"She did what?" Meredith demanded, her grey green eyes troubled. "That girl is far too bold, I will speak with her about that. What did she hope to gain from that? Did anyone see you?"

"William was there, love, and he can vouch that I did nothing to compromise her virtue," he assured her, touching her cheek.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "It's not her virtue I'm concerned with, Derek. I fear she has none. I believe she sneaks out to meet a lover at night, I just do not know who it could be." Derek cupped her face with his hand, and she leaned into it. "This is not I imagined when we were asked to come here," she sighed, inhaling the familiar scent of his skin and the leather from his riding gloves.

"Do you want me to be there when you speak with Rowena?"

"No, I will be fine. I've been patient so far, but she has pushed the boundaries to the limit." She lifted her face to him, and Derek brushed a soft kiss over her lips.

"I have to return to the stable," he murmured regretfully, wishing he didn't have to let her go so soon. "His Majesty indicated that he wishes to take a short ride before the meal tonight. There are other things I need to discuss with you, but we will talk at dinner, all right?"

Meredith nodded. "Very well. I love you..."

"I love you, vixen." He backed away from her, and then headed down the corridor again, and she watched him stride confidently away until he disappeared from view. With a determined set to her chin, she turned and made her way to the solarium again.

"Have you seen Lady Rowena?" she asked, joining the girls again.

"No, my lady," Cordelia spoke up first. "I believe she said she needed some air."

"I see. Well, I need to speak with her urgently. Perhaps she has returned to the castle. I'll check her bedchamber."

* * *

><p>Rowena was indeed in her bedchamber, staring moodily out the window, her pride still stung from Lord Derek's rejection. At the sound of the rap on the door, she turned, ready to dismiss whoever it was. The door pushed open and Meredith was entering the room before Rowena could say a word. The look in Meredith's eyes made her freeze in the spot. The usually serene Duchess was angry, and obviously she had heard about what took place in the stables.<p>

"My lady..." Rowena murmured. "Please do come in..."

Meredith stopped in front of the younger woman, who had edged toward the window seat. "I believe you had a discussion with my husband," Meredith started the conversation without any preamble. "You do realize that we are happily married, and that we have four children together...and that he is not interested in you?"

Rowena managed a nod, her mouth dry. "Yes, my lady..."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Meredith circled around the young woman. "You realize that and yet you still decided to flaunt yourself in front of him? For such a young woman, you have confidence beyond your years. That could be a good trait, however, in this case...it is deplorable. And not only have you been throwing yourself at my husband...I believe you are meeting a lover after you are supposed to be in bed, alone." She stopped pacing and met Rowena's gaze, tapping her foot on the floor. "Is that true?"

"You cannot prove anything in that regard," Rowena said with a frown. "I get restless, I need to walk to clear my head is all. There is no crime in that, is there?"

"No crime if that is that case, but I am not sure you are being truthful with me in that regard. You are here as one of the ladies in waiting to the Queen, that indicates a certain status, and you should hold yourself to the levels of propriety that dictates." Meredith touched Rowena's arm, trying to keep her voice level. "Every action is under scrutiny here, Rowena, have you not realized that? You cannot behave without a care here...and you cannot throw yourself at men, married or not..."

Rowena sank to the padded window seat, and sighed. "Yes, my lady..."

"I am not sure you understand, even though you say you do." Meredith was at a loss what else to tell the young woman. "I have not said anything to Her Highness yet, but rest assured I will if need be, and she will not hesitate to send you home in disgrace, Rowena."

"I shall be the soul of proprietyand discretion from now on," Rowena assured her, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

Meredith softened for a moment. "Be that as it may, you still need to stay in your own bed at night. What if you became pregnant?"

Rowena frowned. "I know how to take care of myself, Lady Meredith. I have been doing so for many years. Trust me in that regard."

Meredith could only nod at that point. "See that you follow through on that. I will not be able to help you otherwise. And just remember that Lord Shepherd is off limits, or you will be sorry."

"His Grace, Lord Shepherd, made it very clear as well that I had no chance. You are a lucky woman, Lady Meredith."

"I know, he and are both lucky, Rowena. You should hope for a man to love you like that someday." At that point, Meredith smiled confidently, and sailed out of the room, leaving Rowena to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You are going to race Lord Huntington...and the wager is Midnight?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrows at Derek at dinner that evening after he filled her in on his conversation with Rhys. On top of the other revelation, she wasn't sure how to take this news.<p>

"Just a friendly race," he replied. "I've looked at his horse, and while he is strong, I know Midnight is much faster. I will win, you know that."

"You're sure about that…" Her eyes slid to where Rhys and Rowena were dining along the other side of the table. Rhys caught her glance and raised his wine goblet in her direction and she smiled politely in return. "Midnight is rather dear to wager."

Derek took another sip of wine, regarding her over the rim of his own goblet. "Do you doubt my skill?"

"Never, husband…" she smiled. "Just that you are being rather arrogant about this."

"It comes with the territory, love. Being a Duke means that I am bred to be arrogant," Derek reminded her with a wink.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Meredith sighed. "I can see that being here is bringing that aspect of your personality out."

"I'm not going to lose, and it's not like I am dueling at dawn," he frowned, rationalizing the situation. "No need to be disapproving."

"I'm not disapproving, just concerned. Lord Rhys is not trustworthy." Meredith finished the last bite of roast chicken from her plate, and dabbed the napkin to her mouth. "Speaking of untrustworthy, I spoke with Rowena, and she tells me that she is willing to behave, but I have my doubts."

Derek glanced towards Rowena, who attempted to keep her gaze innocent. "My love, she will never hold a candle to you." He took her hand and caressed the palm with his thumb. "How can anyone measure to you? And after making love to you, how could I want any other woman?"

A delighted shiver went through her. "I trust you implicitly, but I fear she would still try to compromise you in a heartbeat. Just as Addison attempted, if you recall."

"Vividly," he frowned, thinking of how she had tried to hide in his bedchamber in an attempt to lure him back. Needless to say, she was caught out and her plan backfired. Unfortunately, it had led to her eventual mental breakdown when she tried to shoot Meredith in a misguided belief that Derek should be free to choose her again. Derek ended up being the one shot in that fiasco, and as far as he knew, Addison was still locked away and he hoped she would stay there. "Lady Rowena is aware of my devotion to you. I'm sure she will shift her focus to another more eligible male if she receives no encouragement."

"Hmm...perhaps..." Meredith still wasn't so sure about that, it might just make the young woman more determined to pursue Derek even more avidly. Still, there were several single men at court that were likely interested in Rowena, so maybe she could put a word in the right direction. She glanced around the long table, wondering which one could be a likely candidate.

"What are you plotting?" Derek asked, seeing her look of determination.

"Just a little diversion, darling," she smiled back sweetly. "It's a shame that Izzie isn't here, she would enjoy this!"

"They will be here soon enough for the ball," he reminded her. "How are the plans coming along for that?"

"Very well. I admit, the scale of the whole thing is a little frightening, but with all of the experienced staff working behind the scenes, it should be a success. We will need to give some thought to what our costumes will be, though."

Derek groaned under his breath. "I had forgotten about that."

"Don't worry, I won't make you wear something silly. I was picturing you as a pirate, actually..."

"A pirate?"

"Oh yes...you know, big black boots with your riding breeches, with a sash and a sword tucked along your hip, maybe an eye patch and a scarf over your head...quite dashing, don't you think?" she teased him. "Of course, it would need to be a wooden sword..."

"Of course..." he said dryly. "And what are you going to be? Do I get some input on your costume...?" His voice turned rich with innuendo as he contemplated the possibilities.

"It will have to be within the bounds of propriety," she countered, tapping his arm lightly. "Even though I'm sure you have something decadent in mind..."

"You know me too well, vixen," he sighed. "But we could keep the scandalous costume idea for our own intimate enjoyment, hmmm?"

A slight blush touched her cheeks, even after their time together, he could still manage to surprise her, to find something new to seduce her with. "Oh my lord, you are ever the wicked rogue..." she murmured.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way..."

"Very true." She exchanged a flirtatious look with him. "We can finish this discussion later, I fear we are neglecting to be sociable..." It was too easy to get caught up in their own conversations at times.

"Indeed," he murmured, leaning closer. "I have just the place for a _discussion,_ we can slip out after the children are tucked in for the night..."

Meredith glanced at him, wondering what he had in mind, but he only smiled mysteriously, before turning his attention to the person on the other side of him.

* * *

><p>After the Queen retired for the evening, Meredith and Derek checked on the children. Meggie had them tucked in, and they raised sleepy heads as soon as they heard the door open. "We stayed awake..." Michael smiled happily, seeing his parents walk inside. Hannah and Ella were also waiting up, but James was fast asleep in his trundle bed. The room was large and well appointed, just as much as the rest of their suite. Originally, it had been planned to have the boys in one room, and the twins in another, but they had been too adamant to stay together. Along with the playthings they brought from Gracewood, there were also plenty of books and toys provided for their entertainment. Toy soldiers were marshaled along the window seat, dolls were grouped around a small table set for tea, and two hobby horses were set nose to nose close to Michael's bed.<p>

Meredith sank down onto the twins' bed, pulling the girls against her. "Hello sweethearts...you should be sleeping." She kissed them each on the forehead, while Derek swung Michael up, making him chortle with laughter.

"Did you have more games today?" Derek asked. "Hunt dragons? Save the fair ladies?"

"Oh yes! We were chasing dragons...but I didn't save any fair ladies..." Michael told him, his eyes shining. "But when can we see the horses, Papa?"

"Well, soon enough, I suppose."

"When?"

"Yes, Papa, we would like that too..." Hannah chirped.

"All right, I will see what we can arrange soon," Meredith said. She knew how much they enjoyed spending time with their father. "For all of you, including James. We need to have a family day, I believe."

"Quite right," Derek grinned. He set Michael down on the bed again, and tucked him under the covers. "Now, time to sleep, all right?"

"All right, g'night Papa..." Michael replied, ready to dream about seeing all the horses at the stables. He was mad for horses, and missed having his own pony here. Derek kissed his cheek, before exchanging places with Meredith who had tucked the girls in again as well. Before leaving the bedchamber, they stopped to check on James, still sleeping through all of the conversations.

"I have missed all the interaction with them these last weeks," he admitted, stroking the chubby cheek of their youngest child. "I fear I am missing something important."

Meredith leaned in against him, sliding her arm around his waist. "I know, I feel the same." She ruffled the curls on James' head, and he shifted in his sleep, but stayed asleep.

"Soon we will be home again, love," he told her gently. "After the ball, we can see how the situation is."

"Good."

They stayed a few minutes longer, making sure all was quiet, before leaving Meggie and her charges once again. Out in the corridor, Derek took Meredith's hand, and tugged her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"You'll see..."

They made their way along the myriad of corridors, until they passed through a doorway that led out to the back courtyard. The air was cooler, and Meredith shivered slightly. Then she realized they were heading towards the stables. "You wish to check on Midnight?"

Derek nodded at one of the men guarding the stables, who nodded back, letting them pass by. "I thought we could take a little moonlight ride...continue our discussion."

"What? Oh, I'm not sure..." Meredith murmured.

"We won't be out long, just a nice little canter around the paddock. Are you up for a little adventure?"

By that time, they reached Midnight's stall, and the stallion nickered softly, recognizing Derek's scent. Some of the other horses stirred in their stalls as well, making soft sounds of interest.

"I'm not exactly dressed for riding, darling..."

"I wasn't planning on you taking another horse, I want to have you up with me," he informed her, as he saddled the big black horse, and readied the bridle. He winked at her, as Midnight shook his head, anticipating the unexpected late night expedition. From a trunk in the corner of the stall, Derek pulled out a long woolen cape and draped it over the saddle. "Now, we're ready."

"Aha...you have been planning ahead for this," she smiled at him. She moved out of the way, letting Derek lead Midnight out of his stall. Outside of the stables, he donned the cape and then swung up into the saddle. He held his hand out to her, and she managed to lift her skirts and place one dainty foot up over Derek's boot so that he could lift her up in front of him. Settling back against him, she could feel the heat emanating from him, and she snuggled in gratefully while he wrapped the cloak around them both. His arms went around her, and he held the reins expertly, guiding the big horse out into the paddock. All was quiet, and the clear night sky above them was studded with twinkling stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed happily.

"Of course you are..." he murmured, his breath fanning her ear.

"I meant the stars," she giggled. "But thank you..."

They rode along quietly for awhile then, enjoying the night and each others company. Derek eased the horse into a slow canter, moving along the edge of the fence line, towards the stand of trees along the edge of the paddock. Midnight took the lead eagerly, carrying the combined weight of them easily.

"We're so fortunate, love...to have each other, and the love of our family," Derek commented softly.

"I agree..." Meredith enjoyed the gentle motion of the horse beneath her, with the strength of Derek's arms around her.

"Would you like to try something a little adventurous?" he asked, after they were far out of the sight of the castle.

"Now?"

"Yes, now..." Derek slowed Midnight again, before kissing Meredith's temple.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Making love to you out here..."

"Derek! We have no blankets...the grass is far too damp and cool at this time of night!"

"Little love, I have no intention of taking you on the ground," he murmured seductively.

"So where...?"

"Trust me."

"You know I do implicitly..."

"Good. I just need to stop for a moment, and adjust your position..." Midnight stopped reluctantly, and Derek maneuvered her slender body easily so that she was facing him, her skirts hiked up, her legs astride the powerful horse. His arms held her easily, and his mouth found and ravaged hers in the desire that flared up between them. He kicked lightly against Midnight's flanks and the horse began to move slowly. Their bodies rocked along with the motion and she moaned against his mouth.

She was caught up in the moment, feeling how hard he was between her legs, the insistent heat against her intimately. Even though the air was cool on her legs, bared except for the stockings, the slow burn of passion was building inside of her. Midnight continued to trot along, more docile than she expected, as they moved out of the paddock. Derek pulled at the fastening on his trousers, so that his cock was free of the confining garments. Her senses thrilled at the illicit pleasure of the moment, her fingers straying along the hard length of him.

"Wait...give me a moment..." he whispered, pulling a small package from his waistcoat pocket.

"What are you doing?" she whispered back, her whole body tuned to the moment, wetness already seeping out of her. She eyed the object in his fingers, as he slipped a thin sheath of some sort over his straining erection.

"In lieu of Rose's methods..." he murmured, "this is to help prevent conception, love..."

"Oh..." She touched him, her fingers matching where his were still on his shaft, thinking it felt rather odd, and she glanced up at him.

"Talk in the stables covers a variety of subjects, Meredith, and not just relating to horses..." he grinned at her in the darkness, his eyes flashing with sinful intent. His voice was husky with want. "Are you willing to try this?" His fingers touched the damp skin of her thighs, and she shuddered.

"How do we do this?"

Derek reined Midnight to a stop for the moment, pausing along the fence. "Just like this, love..." he replied, lifted her upwards, over him. Her body contracted, just as she slid down over him, and they both sucked in a breath at the sensation. For a moment, they held still, getting accustomed to the different feel of the lambskin barrier. Then he filled her completely, the angle of her body over him affording a deep penetration. Her arms went around him, and she leaned backwards, over Midnight`s neck. The horse began to move again, the swaying motion adding to their pleasure.

"Oh my lord..." Meredith gasped, totally consumed by the feeling of him inside of her as the horse moved beneath them. The rocking added to the rocking of his hips, insidious as always against her. Pleasure flooded her, and the orgasm began to take over so quickly that she was helpless to stop it. She clung to him, desperate for relief, each stroke and bounce sending her close to the edge. "Harder..oh I want you harder..." she pleaded, nearly mindless with want.

Derek eased Midnight into a faster canter, while he drove up into her at the same time. He was aware that Midnight could proceed without any other supervision, and he gave himself up to the feeling of Meredith's sweet body around him. "Yes, love, all of me is hard here in you...take it all..." He was almost incoherent with the feeling, out here in the open, buried deep in her body where she squeezed around him. Midnight cantered elegantly, even as the reins went slack in Derek's hands.

His hands gripped her hips, the gathering of silk and brocade covering her, just as her intimate part gripped him. "You feel so sweet, so slick..." he breathed, before kissing her lips, his tongue dancing over hers in the familiar duel she welcomed. His cock swelled inside of her, and he groaned in satisfaction, as the climax took over. So good, so decadent...he kissed her harder, feeling the relief of the moment even as she still pulsed around him. "I adore you, Meredith...always..." he managed to tell her.

"Always..." she sighed in sated happiness. "Nothing will ever come between us..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I did a little fact checking on the history of condoms, and they have been in existence in some form or other for several centuries! Of course, it would take awhile to evolve into the glow in the dark kind that Dr. McDreamy prefers! ;o)<strong>


	7. A Rainy Day

**I thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter - rest assured I won't be going into detail on their birth control methods every time, but I figured I should bring it into the story after they had their talk about babies and whether or not to conceive! I want to mention as well, that you will see more of the other characters (like Rose) once the story returns to Gracewood. **

**As far as Rhys, I appreciate your concerns about whether or not he will sabotage the race...time will tell in that regard. In the meantime, it's a rainy day at Windsor Castle...let's see what's happening...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>A Rainy Day  
><strong>

The next morning, Meredith woke up to the feel of Derek still wrapped around her, and she was vaguely disoriented for a moment. Ever since they had come to court, Derek had been off to the stables early, leaving her with a lingering kiss before going to watch the grooms exercise the horses. After their late night ride on Midnight, they had managed to return to their suite without encountering anyone other than two of the guards who let them pass by without comment. Even slightly disheveled, Derek had still been exuding that unmistakable aura of masculine authority and she was grateful they were able to escape any questions about their risque escapade. Even now she was tingling at the remembrance of what they had done.

"Derek..." she whispered, touching his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be at the stable?"

"Raining..." he muttered into the pillow, and she listened for a moment, realizing that it was indeed raining. "No need to rush away from you today, love..." His fingers skated along the curve of her hip, coaxing her body into erotic wakefulness.

"Oh..." she sighed happily, "however, I am sure that the Queen will still be awake at her usual hour..." But her body was already responding to the feel of him. She moved slightly, and then her body ached in a different way, due to the bouncing they did on horseback. "Ah...!"

"What is it?" He lifted up on one elbow, his expression concerned.

"Just a little sore from last night..."

"Where does it hurt? I can massage you if you like...or kiss it better..." he grinned suggestively.

"I'm sure you could, and then I will be very late," Meredith sighed again. "She has come to expect to share tea with me first thing in the morning, to discuss the plans for the day Besides, it's your fault that I am sore, even if it was quite pleasurable at the time..." Still she was reluctant to move, too warm in the soft bedding with her husband all attentive and loving, and she wished they were back at home so they could linger like this longer.

"I understand, but forgive me if I'm still somewhat interested in keeping you captive here for the moment," he told her, pulling her beneath him in a swift move that took her breath away. He kissed her, his tongue delving against hers to make her even more breathless, while his body covered hers from top to bottom, skin to skin. When lifted his head to give her that lazy, seductive smile she knew so well, it was impossible to deny him anything, and he knew it.

"Derek...after last night you still want more of me now?" she managed to ask, with a soft smile, touching his cheek.

"Always, I always want more of you." His cock between her legs gave no doubt of that desire. "Just indulge me, vixen..." Even as he spoke, his knee was nudging her legs apart wider, seeking the warmth between her thighs.

"Indulgence is too easy to give in to..."

"I hoped you would say that..." Derek grinned, his hips moving against her already and he was inside of her before she could say another word. The little aches seemed to disappear as the climax surged through her core, and she moaned in pure delight. His thrusts were determined and deep, and he let himself lose himself just as quickly. "Now, love...come again now with me..." he urged her, kissing her deeply again, glorying in the moment of intimacy.

* * *

><p>It was still raining when Meredith reluctantly left Derek in their bed, but she discovered with dismay that the Queen had not risen, leaving word with her maid that she had a headache and needed to rest for the day. Due to the inclement weather, it would turn out to be a day of enforced indoor activities, obviously, so she decided to check on the children, before anything else.<p>

She made her way towards their suite, wondering if perhaps Derek was still there as well. Caught in her thoughts, she rounded a corner and found herself face to face with Lord Rhys. His greatcoat dripped water onto the floor, and he wiped errant drops of rain from his face as he blocked the corridor in front of her.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise," he said happily, after giving her a courtly bow.

"Lord Huntington," she murmured, trying to sidestep him, but he moved quickly, leaning against the wall as if he had all the time in the world. His eyes seemed to rake her from head to toe, taking in the demure day dress of light green. Much too sedate for his taste, but still alluring in her own way.

"Tell me, Lady Meredith, do I make you nervous?" he asked, his voice low and amused with that same tone that Derek could take. Was it something bred into these men, she wondered briefly before replying.

"Of course not, Your Grace. I have had enough experience with all manner of men," she replied evenly, refusing to give him the satisfaction of admitting anything else. "Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to my children, and you appear rather damp. I'm sure you must want to dry off."

"Indeed..." His eyes gleamed. "Rather nasty out there."

Meredith raised one eyebrow in question. "So why go out?"

"Just checking on my stallion – he gets nervous in this sort of weather. Did Shepherd tell you of our impending race?"

"Oh yes. He's prepared to win." Meredith couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"So am I, my lady. So am I," he assured her before pushing away from the wall. He leaned in closer than proper manners dictated, putting his hand on her arm. "Would you care to make any other wager on the outcome? Perhaps a more personal...wager?" There was a dangerous gleam in the depths of his eyes as he spoke quietly to her.

Meredith pulled away from quickly. "No, sir, I would not...and do not touch me again." Her voice as frosty as she could make it. From along the end of the corridor, she could a sudden sound of footsteps, distinctly feminine and she gathered her skirts to move before someone could see them and make an assumption about their conversation. "Good day, Lord Huntington...I will take my leave."

Rhys chuckled to himself, raking his wet hair back, before going the opposite direction. This time the woman coming his direction was much more amenable to seeing him. "Good morning, my lord...you looked quite cozy with Lady Meredith," she observed archly. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Ah, my lady, you are up early."

"You never know what kind of secrets you will find out if you prowl around the halls." She linked her arm with his as they strolled along to his suite.

"Quite so."

"Now tell me about Lady Meredith – are you attempting to seduce the good Duchess? She is quite above reproach, from what I see of her. I'm sure she wouldn't be your type."

"The challenge, my dear, is what makes the chase interesting," Rhys commented.

She frowned. "Are you saying that I am no longer interesting since you have caught me, my lord?"

"You are still interesting in your own way," Rhys chuckled, stepping into the sitting room and divesting himself of the coat, leaving it carelessly on the floor.

"Mmm, I do not know if I accept that as consolation." She eyed his damp hair and the dripping coat. "What you were doing out in the rain?"

"Checking on Storm," he replied shortly, ringing for the maid to bring some hot coffee.

"You wanted to check on a horse in this weather, rather than coming to my bed? Should I believe you?" she pouted prettily.

"I have no idea, nor do I care, my dear. You have your secrets and I have mine. We just need to make sure no one finds out about them." Rhys stripped off his linen shirt, letting it fall to the floor as well, before fetching a towel from the dressing room. As he dried his hair, she came up behind him and stroked her hands down his back. His body tightened at her touch. "You shouldn't do that, the maid will be here shortly."

"She can leave it here, we can be in bed, my lord…" she breathed, pressing her mouth to his skin. Muscles bunched under the skin as he waited for her next move. "You know I can please you like no other…"

"Damnation…" he groaned as desire licked his veins, and her talented hands were already sliding around his waist, and doing things to his body that he couldn't deny he enjoyed. When she stroked the rising bulge of his cock, he shuddered at the thrill it gave him. She was accomplished at giving pleasure, as he had discovered during their first encounter.

"You like it too much to stop…" she breathed, and he grabbed her and quickly spun her around to face him. "Tell me you don't…" she panted, crushed against his hard body, his arms pinning her tightly. "Tell me, Rhys…"

He couldn't speak, his whole body focused on the need he felt, his cock throbbing harder than ever. Finally he growled, "I don't want you to stop…" before sweeping her up in his arms and taking her to his bed, too anxious to satisfy his need to think about anything else.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Derek was smoothing Midnight's coat, while the rain still drizzled down outside. He heard the sound of rushing footsteps, smaller in size, and he glanced out the stall door to see Michael running towards him, his sturdy legs pumping quickly. As soon as he saw Derek, he grinned happily, and called out to him.<p>

"Papa!"

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Derek put down the brush and swung the stall door open. His son came hurtling into his arms so that Derek had to back up to keep from stumbling from their combined weight.

"I know it's raining, and we cannot have our family day, but I wanted to see the horses!"

"Do Meggie and your mother know where you are?" Derek inquired, raising one eyebrow, as he crouched down to see eye to eye with his son.

Michael burrowed his head against Derek's shoulder. "Not exactly."

"I see." Derek's mouth quirked. "Do you think they might be worried about you?"

"Are you angry?"

"Not angry, son, just concerned. Give me a moment to find someone to get word to Meggie, all right?"

Michael nodded, happy to have time alone with his father, without all of the girls and baby James around to spoil the moment. Waiting as Derek flagged a groom to take word to the palace, he was content to watch Midnight.

"Mama says you are racing Lord Huntington..."

"Mmm...perhaps," Derek hedged, not sure how much to say.

"You will win, Papa,' Michael said confidently. "Midnight is faster than any other horse!"

"He is very fast."

Midnight snorted and stamped his foot as if in agreement.

"Can we watch?" Michael edged closer to the big stallion, and before Derek could stop him, he reached his hand out to stroke the massive chest of the horse, who was suddenly standing more relaxed. Derek marveled at the sight, realizing just much natural affinity his son had with horses.

"I will need to discuss the race with His Majesty, of course, but if it all works out, then I imagine there will be many that will be able to watch. Even your sisters," he added, ruffling Michael's dark hair.

"I want to be able to race horses someday!" Michael said confidently.

"That may not be a possibility. You are, after all, the first born son of a Duke, the next in line to take the title after I pass it on to you," Derek reminded him.

"But that isn't for a long, long time!" Michael protested, frowning. "I can be a jockey too!"

Derek laughed at that line of reasoning. "We'll see." He glanced out the stall door again, noting the rain was lessening. "For now, I can take you for a ride on Midnight, will that make you happy?"

The glowing smile on his son's face was enough of an answer, and it wasn't long before Midnight was saddled and trotting out of the stable with Derek and Michael on his back. They cantered out of the paddock and then Derek urged the horse into a gallop, while Michael laughed delightedly. "Faster!"

As in all things, Derek indulged his son, giving Midnight his head and they sped through the open field and down the track into the wooded area. Both of them moved with the horse without thought, just enjoying the feel of the horse beneath them and the wind in their faces.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good day, my Duchess?" Derek asked, touching Meredith's cheek with the back of his knuckles after finishing dinner that evening. It felt a little odd to be separated from her as much they had been, not knowing how she spent the time. At Gracewood they were never far from each other's sights. He had ridden with Michael for most of the afternoon, before returning to the castle in time to clean up for dinner and returning his son to the care of Meggie.<p>

"It was rather quiet for a change, except for the momentary panic when I realized that our son had disappeared," she replied, raising her eyebrows at him. While going over some details of the ball with the Queen's secretary, Meggie had urgently informed her that Michael had snuck away from the rest of the children. Thankfully word had been passed to the footman about Michael's whereabouts before panic had set in, but it still left Meredith a little upset.

"I scolded him about that, love. He will not do it again," Derek soothed her.

"Mmm, we shall see, I suppose. Oh...I had a strange run in with Lord Huntington this morning."

"What?" Derek raised his eyebrow, while maintaining his composure.

"He was in the corridor when I came from the Queen's quarters. He was damp, he'd been outside," Meredith murmured. "He was rather presumptuous..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Derek demanded, his voice low and urgent, as he touched her arm. "Did he do anything to you?"

"By the time I reached our suite, you were gone, and then after that I was too busy to think about it...is it that important?"

"Trust me, love...anything like that is important," he muttered. "Why was he outside so early?"

"Checking on his stallion, he said. Have you looked at it?"'

"Yes, of course. He's a strong looking animal, but not entirely as fleet of foot as Midnight." Derek levelled a cool gaze towards Rhys, who merely nodded back at him. "Did anyone else see him with you?"

"What? Oh, no, there was no one around." Meredith thought for a moment. "However, I did hear footsteps, a woman's, before I took my leave of Lord Rhys."

Derek frowned. "I don't like the fact he was speaking to you alone – he is well aware that it's not proper. As you said about Rowena, he could use it to compromise you."

"But he must know that I would tell you..." Meredith protested.

"I know, love...but it's difficult to tell what goes through his mind," Derek pointed out. "Let's keep it to ourselves for now. The other question is why he was outside so early. I seriously doubt he was checking his horse."

"Returning from an assignation, then?"

"Perhaps, but that wouldn't mean he would have been outside in the rain. Well, unless his lady friend needs to meet away from the castle."

Meredith bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "What if he was attempting to harm Midnight in some way before the race?"

For a moment, Derek considered this possibility, and he nodded slowly. "You have thought of something I had not, love. However, William is most careful of who comes and goes in the stables."

"But if Lord Rhys is known to check on his horse..." she pointed out, "it may not be that unusual for him to come and go at odd hours. What if he uses that opportunity to sabotage the race?"

Derek frowned and bit back a curse. "I will need to advise William and the other grooms to watch diligently for anything unusual. I agree that Huntington is capable of doing anything to turn the tables in his favor. And above all, I do not like that he spoke to you, alone..." He caught her hand beneath the table and squeezed her fingers.

Their speculation was cut short as the tables were cleared and the musicians began to tune their instruments. As Derek helped Meredith to her feet, he met the calculating gaze of Rhys again. He tried to keep his expression neutral, even as he wanted nothing more than to vent his anger in a satisfying manner; however, this was the royal court and that meant he had to maintain a civilized mask. He tightened his arm around Meredith's waist, watching the King and Queen take their turn around the floor in the first waltz. He hadn't felt this kind of jealous anger since the time he and Marcus had taken care of Jack St. Vincent and the scandalous paintings that man had done of Meredith long before she met Derek. He would never forget that moment, confronting the so-called artist in his studio.

_Derek moved closer, and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt. "I want to make it clear that you can't blackmail me or threaten my wife." His voice was ice cold, as he glared down at Jack. Marcus moved in behind them, to block the exit. "What kind of man are you anyway? Taking advantage of innocent young women…tell me!"_

_"Meredith was very willing, I assure you…" Jack sneered. "All that lovely, virgin flesh…so soft and sweet, the taste like honey on my tongue. But then…you know what I'm talking about…don't you, my lord…?" The insinuation was clear of what the man had done to Meredith, intimately.  
><em>

_With lightening reflex, Derek slammed his fist into Jack's nose, and Jack staggered backwards and sprawled onto the floor. St. Vincent cupped his nose and howled in pain. "Bleeding Christ…you broke my nose, you arrogant bastard…" Blood dripped from his nose, down the shirt and onto the floor. "I'll get you for that…" He sprang up and made a move forward._

_Derek anticipated the attack, and grabbed the edge of Jack's shirt as he came at him. Effortlessly, Derek slammed his back against the wall. He drove his fist into Jack's abdomen. "Not so cocky now, are you?" He punched again. "Bullying women – that's cowardly, St. Vincent. I should kill you for putting your filthy hands on innocent young girls."_

"Derek..." Meredith murmured, to get his attention back to her.

"Yes, love..." Derek shook himself to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"You are staring rather obviously," she pointed out pleasantly, keeping a smile on her face. "Don't glower, darling..." They strolled along the edge of the dance floor, keeping their voices low.

"I'm sorry, I'm just rather possessive of you," he apologized, patting her hand that rested on his arm.

"I know and I feel rather possessive of you. Which is why I believe that young Lord Westcott across the room there might be a good match for Lady Rowena," Meredith pointed out, nodding towards one of the younger noblemen in the group.

Derek's lips quirked. "I see, very good. How do you propose to get them together?"

Meredith wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "I haven't quite got that sorted out, but I will!"

"I'm sure you will, love." Derek had no doubt in his mind that his wife would manage to find a way to entice the capricious Lady Rowena to be interested in young Westcott. As far as that rakehell Rhys, however, Derek was not willing to let him off easily...


	8. I Branded You

**Thanks as always to those of you that left your reviews, and my apologies for taking awhile to get this chapter done. **

**In regards to your concern, Josie, about their conversations at dinner - to my mind it would be a loud group, and they would be able to have their own discussion without too much chance of anyone hearing.**

** I realize I have raised several questions with the story so far, and I hope you are along for the rest of the ride.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>I Branded You  
><strong>

Later in the evening, Derek watched as Rhys excused himself from the group of noblemen he was talking to and walk towards the exit of the grand salon. The music was still playing and the conversations were still going strong, so it seemed odd that Rhys would take his leave so early. After Meredith's suggestion at dinner that Rhys might be capable of sabotaging the race, or worse, doing harm to Midnight, Derek wasn't about to let the other man too far out of his sight. At least until he could speak to William about the dangers, that was.

"I will be right back, love," he murmured to Meredith, giving her arm a slight caress.

"Where are you going?"

"Just checking on something."

She nodded a little uncertainly, letting her fingers stray over the pearl and amethyst necklace at her throat. "Hurry back then, Derek."

"As if anything would keep me away from you for long," he assured her, then leaving her to follow after Rhys before the other man disappeared too far into the labyrinth of corridors. He could still hear the faint sound of Rhys' footsteps ahead of him, and he quickened his pace to catch up. The other man seemed to pay little attention to whether anyone was following; still, Derek managed to keep his footsteps quiet to avoid giving away his presence just yet.

Before long, Rhys took the turn towards the living quarters, not where Derek expected. The anxious feeling in his body dissipated somewhat, realizing it was more likely a romantic assignation instead. At that point, Rhys did pause to glance over his shoulder and Derek ducked quickly behind a pillar. Then he heard someone else approach, the soft tap of a woman's delicate shoes this time, and he relaxed further. Indeed, this was just a case of Rhys meeting for a lusty encounter. Still, he lingered, listening to the soft murmur of voices, unable to make out any words.

As he waited, he heard the door to the suite swing open and he risked a look to see who the object of Rhys' interest was. The woman was petite, and her silvery silk skirts were all Derek could see with Rhys' arm at her back. He tried to remember which lady was wearing that color at dinner, but he hadn't paid that much attention. They all tended to fade into the background next to Meredith.

He smiled to himself at that thought, and decided there was no need to linger here. Obviously Rhys was occupied for the moment, and he should just return to claim his wife again. Still, just to be on the safe side, he made a slight detour to the stables to speak with William while he had the chance.

* * *

><p>"So Rhys was just meeting a lady friend, and nothing sinister?" Meredith commented as they lay together in bed much later. The sheets were in a tangle around them, and he gently stroked her damp skin with his fingertips before answering.<p>

"Yes, love, he is keeping his rakish reputation in good stead."

"Who was it?" Her breathing quickened and she was slightly distracted as Derek continued to caress her. Even though he just had taken his time to ensure her pleasure, her body was responding all over again.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, leaning over her to place a delicate kiss at her throat. "I did not see the lady's face, just her gown..." He kissed the delicate line of her collarbone next, so that she sighed blissfully. One hand slid lower, across her abdomen, and settled at her hip as he rose over her again.

"Oh...what was she wearing then...?" she managed to breath, looking up into his face, now close to hers. "Can you describe it?"

"Ah, damnation Meredith..." he sighed, before pressing more kisses along her cheek and then her lips, while his hand drifted over lower, seeking the damp skin of her thighs. "I do not pay attention to the fashions of other women you know, however, all I can say is that it was silvery, probably silk...?"

"That is not overly helpful," Meredith murmured, smiling at him. "Except for Queen Adelaide, it could be any of the assorted noblewomen here..." As she spoke, her hand splayed on his chest, as her eyes locked on his. Her other hand skated lower, over the hard plane of his abdomen and lower, to find him hard, hot and aroused with desire for her.

"Damn, vixen...you know you deprive me of all ability to think when you do that?" he groaned, as she stroked and squeezed. "Can we postpone our talk..." His voice was thick with need as she pushed him back against the bedding, and her sultry chuckle in response was pure feminine heat. She pressed a kiss at the center of his chest, her fingers still playing along his erection before looking up at him again.

"We can certainly finish talking later, m'lord..." She slid slowly down, her lips tracing a warm path over his skin, following the line of dark hair lower. He pulled in a sharp breath at her caress that was gentle, yet possessive, claiming him as hers alone. As he watched her with his eyes full of love and utter trust, she put her hands to the base of his shaft, and then touched her lips to it. Inhaling his scent, her tongue stroking the warm, smooth skin, up and down and then swirling around. She could taste the sweet drops forming, and glistening at the tip, and she licked them up with a soft moan. Urged on by the shudder that wracked him, she parted her lips, and gently, smoothly took him into her mouth completely.

His fingers slid through her hair, then clenched as she lightly stroked and licked, feeling his muscles tighten under her touch. It was exquisite torture, and she took him almost to the edge of no return. With a strangled groan, he finally held her still against him, so that she released him slowly.

"Enough of that, vixen..." he muttered, pulling her up against him again. "My turn..."

He positioned her with the pillows under her hips, and eased her legs apart. He knelt inbetween her legs, and licked his way up the inside of her leg. Then he was between her thighs, and he plunged his mouth onto her, kissing her pussy, exploring it with his lips, tongue and teeth. Her hips rolled up to his mouth, her thighs against his face, and her legs wrapped around him. She cried out, head back, eyes closed. He sucked on her clit, harder and faster. She could feel a heavy, delicious warmth beginning to build between her legs, and Derek kept on drawing it out with every movement of his lips, every caress of his tongue, until with one last flick he brought her to the peak. The weight burst over her in a rush of warm pleasure that pulsed through her, over and over, as long as he kept sucking on her. It left her gasping, eyes shut, feeling helpless and drowning in the pleasure of it.

He pulled her off the pillows and put his fingers into her, the sensation making her writhe and cry out for more. "Derek, please...I need you inside of me...I'm still having little spasms and I'm so wet, just take me, I'm begging you..."

"You never need to beg me, love..." he grinned seductively, pulling her forward into his lap as he reclined against the mound of pillows. Her legs went around him, her body poised for the moment he filled her. As he claimed her mouth, she slid lower, engulfing him into her slick, hot wetness. His tongue delved into her mouth, just as his cock filled her, hard and demanding. Meredith cried out, stifling her scream against his shoulder, biting down involuntarily. He could feel her tightening around him, and he let himself go as she swayed back and forth. Her head went back as the orgasm shuddered through her, leaving her shaking from the aftershocks.

Falling forward against Derek, Meredith soothed the bite marks she'd left on his shoulder, using her tongue and lips. "There...I've branded you, darling..." she laughed softly.

"Anytime, love...I accept it willingly..." he chuckled, holding her tightly, as they rocked together slowly, just content to be together as always in their own intimate cocoon.

* * *

><p>All was dim and quiet in the stables, as William paced around the perimeter of the building after midnight. While he was sure that nothing would be amiss, he was willing to watch out for anything just the same. If Lord Shepherd was concerned, then that was enough for him. The guards had been alerted as well, and extra men stood at the entrance, poised for action if need be. As he passed by Midnight's stall, the big horse looked up in curiousity, but recognized the scent of the groom and merely huffed in greeting. "No worries, my boy, you're safe here," William assured him. "You need to be on your best for the big race, after all."<p>

Outside in the shadows, a dark cloaked figure paused, spotting the increased guards at the doors and the lanterns lit where it was usually dark. Stifling a curse, before slipping away again unnoticed, one thing was clear...something had alerted Shepherd, and the plan would have to change...

* * *

><p>In the last days before the ball, the castle was immersed into a state of dizzying preparation. The immense ballroom had been cleaned till it sparkled, from the cut crystal points of the massive chandeliers to the hidden corners of the alcoves. There was little left to do until the event, which Meredith was thankful for. She could concentrate on the costumes for the event; while she knew what Derek would wear, she was still undecided on her own attire. To this end, she had planned an outing to Miss Hanover's shop, and the Queen had granted the use of her personal driver and carriage for the day. Derek was still caught up in preparing for the race, and being vigilant over Midnight, and she was happy she could take some time for herself.<p>

As she was perusing the fabrics and patterns that had been prepared for her, Meredith heard a familiar voice at the front of the shop. She looked out from behind the curtains screening the private area where Miss Hanover had laid out tea and biscuits. "Izzie?" she called out.

"Meredith, is that you?" Izzie squealed in delight, pushing past the other salesgirl, recognizing her friend's voice. There was a flurry of skirts and the quick tap of heels across the floor, before Izzie flung herself into Meredith's embrace. For a second, they were hugging and laughing, while trying to talk at the same time.

"I'm so happy to see you, Iz..." Meredith smiled warmly.

"I just popped in to look for some gloves. I have my costume ready for the ball, I'm just so excited about it, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course, but I will be happy when it goes off without any problem," Meredith sighed.

"It will, you'll see," Izzie soothed her. "How is everything at the castle? I want to hear everything in detail!" She settled on the padded chaise, looking at Meredith with wide eyes. "It is so exciting to know that you're there, and so close to the Queen! Is she nice?"

"I do not believe I have enough time right now to go into detail," Meredith laughed. "I am picking out a costume, last minute madness, I know..."

"I'm sure you will be stunning, no matter what," Izzie commented, helping herself to a cup of tea and a small cake.

"How are your children, and Marcus?"

"Everyone is fine. Marcus is looking forward to seeing Derek again – it's been far too long since we got together."

"It has." Meredith glanced at Izzie, realizing that her old friend's gown looked suspiciously tight around the waistline. "Are you expecting again?"

Izzie beamed. "Yes, I have to admit, this one took me by surprise, but little Eliza is a year old now after all."

Meredith leaned down to envelop Izzie in another hug. "That's wonderful then – I am sure Marcus is quite proud."

"Proud and happy. He is so good with the children, Meredith, I'm so lucky to have married him," Izzie sighed blissfully. "I rather thought you would be expecting again by now too."

"I would have thought so as well, but Derek is not sure about it. He is quite protective of me in that regard," Meredith reminded her, with a little smile.

"Men should realize we are much more resilient than they are," Izzie laughed. "Marcus was a wreck after Eliza's birth as well, but I feel fine and you do forget about the worst of it once you hold the baby."

"I agree, and I'm sure I will convince Derek soon enough." Meredith returned to her perusal of the materials. "Now, what sort of costume would you suggest?"

"What is Derek going as?"

"I decided on a pirate for him."

"Ooh...that sounds perfect. What if you could be a pirate's wench?"

"A wench?" Meredith laughed. "I think that would be a little improper!"

"Or you could be a female pirate!" Izzie countered. "It could work...you know with a ruffly white shirt with tons of lace at the wrists, and a brocade waistcoat, maybe with a black skirt and hat with a big feather! And lots of big jewellery!"

"That sounds interesting," Meredith agreed, picturing that quite well. Then Miss Hanover bustled in and caught the last of their conversation.

"Oh, oui, m'lady...but perhaps a lovely jewel color waistcoat!" She pulled out some brocade material in a deep burgundy, patterned with fleur-di-lis. "And a long coat with gold accents, I know just the thing!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Madame will look dazzling," Miss Hanover assured her. She pulled out her tape measure and called for her assistant to bring more materials. Meredith smiled, caught up in their enthusiasm, and stood patiently while the women fluttered around her. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and she left the shop with Izzie much later, feeling happy with her choices.

"I can't wait to see you at the ball, there are still many things to tell you," she said to Izzie as they waited for their carriages to be brought to the front of the shop. "It will be good to see everyone again. And hopefully once that is over and done with, we can take our leave of the castle. Much as I enjoy the experience, I am ready to go home."

Izzie hugged her quickly. "Well, if you could stay in town for awhile at least we could get together before Christmas."

"Of course...the children would love that too. Hug them all for me."

"Yes, and you as well. And say hello to Derek."

Their carriages pulled up and they left each other, with promises of sharing more tales when they were next together at the ball. Meredith settled back against the sumptuous cushions and relaxed. Her costume would be delivered to the castle well in time for the ball, so that was the last detail she had to worry about. As the carriage rattled along the cobblestones, she rested her hand on her abdomen, and thought about Izzie's impending baby. It would be wonderful to have another little one as well, but she was able to see Derek's concern in the matter. While he was strong in many ways, he was completely the opposite when it came to her, she mused. It would just take a little womanly persusian to bring him around to seeing it would be all right...


	9. Race Day Eve

**I appreciate all of your reviews of the last chapter, and your concerns about the so-called friendly race between Derek and Rhys! And we're almost there, this is the last day before the event. I'm sorry this is kind of late in posting, and I'm not sure if this chapter is all that great, but I promise to move things along quicker with the next update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>Race Day Eve  
><strong>

It was the last day before the race, and two days before the ball. Derek woke early as always, and laced his hands behind his head, staring up at the decorative canopy above their bed. It was still too dark to get up, and he savoured the quiet for awhile yet. Meredith was still sleeping, curled against his side, her hair in disarray on the pillows, and he smiled gently, stroking her shoulder. He mulled over the upcoming race, and he sighed a little at the thought. Somehow it had taken on a life of its own, with importance spinning out of control, and he frowned. He certainly didn't envision just how much it would get out of control.

The King had been enthusiastic from the moment he heard about it, and even went so far as having a proper track quickly laid out and marked. There were several viewing stands already on hand, remnants of days when jousts were held and knights in armour were a common sight. These had been draped with the King's colors, and refurbished for added comfort. As soon as the rest of the assembled courtiers had been advised of the race, an added level of excitement pervaded the castle. Now not only the ball occupied their minds, but the race was on everyone's lips.

So far, there had been no incidents at the stables regarding the horses, but William was constantly alert. Derek had even gone so far as to speak with Rhys personally, without giving away any of his suspicions. Knowing the other man as well as he did, it was difficult to believe he would jeopardize his reputation by creating havoc over a simple race. Rhys might be a rake, but honor was still bred into him. Or at least Derek assumed so.

"_You are concerned about the horses, Shepherd. The extra guards, the grooms keeping watch...you cannot seriously think someone would try to fix the outcome?" Rhys asked, raising one eyebrow at Derek as they stood at the rail, watching the grooms walk the horses. _

"_Hmmm...considering that Storm is also being watched, you should be fine with that."_

"_Oh, of course I am. Valuable horses should be protected by all means possible." Rhys glanced at Derek. "But what brought on the concern?"_

"_Just being careful. You can thank me later." Derek clapped Rhys on the shoulder. _

"_Indeed." Rhys smiled slightly. "I would be willing to have my own groom stand watch as well, if William and his men need extra help."_

"_Not necessary. William assures me they have everything taken care of. By the time race begins, our only concern left will be whether we win or lose."_

"_I see, well, you have thought of everything then. I will leave this in your capable hands. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a personal commitment." Rhys checked his pocket watch, before giving Derek a slight salute. _

"_An assignation, you mean? Who's the lucky woman?"_

_Rhys grinned wolfishly. "No one special, just a lovely lady to occupy my time. You know how it is!" He turned to go. "Give my regards to Lady Meredith."_

Shifting slightly now, to slide his arm around Meredith, Derek held her against him, welcoming the warmth and scent of her skin. Her breathing hitched slightly, but her eyes remained closed. His thoughts drifted to the upcoming costumed ball, putting aside the race for the moment. Meredith had been mysterious about her costume so far, but had been quite happy to have seen Isobel at the dressmakers. And of course, she had been thrilled about her friend's pregnancy, which would fuel her own desire to have another child. He was going to have to speak with Marcus about that at the ball, he thought with a sigh.

As if she heard, Meredith stretched slightly, and opened her eyes to find him looking at her in the dim light. "G'morning..." she smiled sleepily. "Are you watching me sleep again?"

"I might have been," he replied softly, cupping her cheek. "You looked so sweet there, I didn't want to wake you."

"What were you thinking about, as you watched me?"

Derek propped himself up on one elbow, facing her. "Oh, several things, my love. The race, whether Rhys is really going to sabotage it...and that I need to speak with Marcus when I see him at the ball..."

"Marcus?"

"Yes, about his impending paternity again," Derek grinned, sliding his hand over her spine to bring her closer to him. "He is making things difficult for me."

"Ah, I see..." Meredith laughed softly. "You do realize that having a baby is completely natural, and I will be able to deal with the childbirth again. The pain recedes to a distant memory, and the baby is all that matters."

He leaned in to kiss her temple. "Still...forgive me if I cannot put your pain out of my thoughts so easily."

"I realize the birth of the twins was much more difficult, but Michael was not as bad, and neither was James's birth. You were with me for that, Derek, you know that's true..." she reminded him gently, stroking his cheek. "All I'm asking is that you think about it." Her fingers traced his bottom lip, and he caught her hand, and kissed her fingertips.

"I will, love. Once we are done with the race, and the ball, it will have my full attention," he told her. He lowered his head and caught her mouth softly, then with increasing ardour. She moved against him, and he took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply – their tongues searching and finding. His hands pushed the straps of her delicate night gown down her shoulders slowly, in his desire to touch more of her skin.

"Ah, love..." he muttered. His voice was low and hoarse from his immediate desire as she reached for him. The wispy indigo silk gown slithered down her torso as he pulled her upwards, exposing her breast, her nipple already taut and hard. Suddenly, she felt Derek's mouth there, his tongue circling the sensitive nub. An instant shot of ecstasy went through her from the nipple through to her clit, making her body go tight in desire. He reached up to her hair, driving his fingers in the thick waves that cascaded down around her shoulders. In the dim light of morning, her hair in disarray, she was just as much a temptress as ever. Her body undulated over him, the movement of silk and skin over his erection was erotic and more arousing than ever.

"I adore having you ride me like this," he told her. The air was warm and languid in the bed, behind the brocade swags of curtains, scented with fresh linens and the pure sexual heat that simmered between them.

"I can tell," she purred, a saucy little smile on her lips. She eased the gown higher on her hips, enjoying the look in his eyes. "Oh, and you like this too, don't you, my lord?"

"Oh, yes vixen, very much so..." His cock prodded between her legs, demanding and hot. "What else are you going to do for me?"

Without saying anything, she bent over him, and her breasts scraped against his chest, tantalizing him with the sensation. He could feel the dampness of her arousal on him, and he was unable to wait for her next move. "Let me love you now," he muttered, driving into her forcefully, taking her breath away. He filled her as deeply as he could go, every thrust shattering her into tiny pieces. And she loved it, every single moment of this, and she rocked her hips, wanting him just like this, wild and uncontrolled.

"Yes…now …" she whimpered, taking Derek as deep as he could go. "Now…Derek, more...now…" The sheer delight of the two of them like this was all she desired, all she could think of.

Derek felt her tense, her body clenching around him, and she felt so impossibly good, so wet, clutching at him. "So hot, so tight…damnit love…" he growled, as she began to climax, taking him with her. Wave after wave of pure, blinding ecstasy took them both. His cock raged upward and she took it, loving it, coming again around it. She fell against him, and his body bucked beyond his control. His seed shot into her, and he tensed, caught up in the fierce pleasure.

"Derek...we forgot..." she panted, thinking of preventing conception, as he held her against him as they recovered.

Still throbbing, still connected, he acknowledged this with a wicked little smile. "We did, indeed, my love...all my fault for wanting you so badly. If I didn't know better, I would say you planned it that way..."

Meredith rested her cheek against his chest, smiling to herself. "Would I do that, my love?"

Derek chuckled, the laughter rumbling against her, as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, never, vixen..."

* * *

><p>At the stables later, Derek conferred with William and some of the younger grooms outside Midnight's stall. "No troubles overnight?" he observed.<p>

"Not exactly, Your Grace," William started, "however early today..."

"What?"

"Well, one of the lads here found something strange out on the trail where you like to ride Midnight most mornings," William said gravely.

Derek gripped the bridle in his hands tightly, looking at the men around him. "What is it?"

William held up a leather strap, with laces at each end. "This was tied between two trees that flanked either side of the trail. It was low to the ground so that it wasn't easily spotted if you were riding quickly, and it would be enough to trip the horse and possibly cause serious injury to both mount and rider. The only reason Gyles here spotted it was that his horse pulled up lame with a pebble and he had to dismount. As he was crouched down, he spotted this."

Derek took it, frowning at the idea that something like this had been done. Even with all of the precautions they had taken, part of his mind had always hoped it wasn't true. Yet it was clear that someone with the knowledge of Derek's routine had tried to injure him, or worse, Midnight. Not to mention, it could have been someone else entirely, taking that trail with him as well. In fact, just the other day, Meredith had mentioned it would be lovely to go out riding with him in the morning, if the Queen was amenable to that. His blood went cold, at the thought of her falling from a horse in that manner.

"Leave it with me," he said, his voice icy. "And speak of this with no one, is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord," William agreed. "Not a word."

They left him alone then, and Derek spent several moments brushing Midnight, letting the routine calm his body and his mind before heading out to find Rhys. The man had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Meredith swept into the solarium, finding the young ladies gathered there after the morning tea with the Queen. She was pleased to see that even Rowena was there, seated in the midst of the others. They all looked up, and their conversation ceased at her appearance. For a split second, Meredith thought Rowena's expression looked almost smug, but it was replaced immediately by a serene smile.<p>

"Ladies, are you ready for the ball? Costumes are ready?" She settled into one of the chairs, and spread her skirts carefully.

"Yes, my lady, we are all prepared," Cordelia spoke up. With her fair hair and her peaches and cream complexion, she was a picture of sweetness. In contrast to Rowena , with her lush curves and sultry eyes, they were like opposite ends of the spectrum. The other girls were all pretty in their own way, as well, but didn't draw attention in the same way.

"Excellent. And I trust you will all be models of decorum and lady-like behaviour..."

"Of course, Lady Meredith," Rowena smiled. "But we are more excited about the race tomorrow, before the ball. Rhys speaks of it constantly. He feels very confident."

"Mmmhmm...I am quite sure he does. As does my husband," Meredith smiled in return. "But no one can predict the outcome, Rowena. The men and the horses are evenly matched, from what I see."

"Do you ride then as well, Lady Meredith?"

"I do, I have a lovely little filly waiting at home. Lord Shepherd and I take many long rides through the country, so I am sure she is getting quite bored without me."

"Then I am surprised you do not ride while you are here," Rowena commented, glancing up from beneath her lashes. "After all, His Grace is quite the horseman, you must enjoy riding with him as well..." There was a touch of innuendo in her tone, but her expression was still merely curious.

For a moment, Meredith's thoughts flashed to the late night ride she and Derek had taken, and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Oh, perhaps one of these days I will, but the horses here are all very spirited and rather large for me."

"Ah, then you must miss the opportunity," Rowena smiled.

"I do, but once we return home, I will be able to ride again. Sometimes you have to give up the things you enjoy in order to serve the royals. I realize that now."

"I know it is a privilege, Lady Meredith..." Rowena said, "But I feel frustrated sometimes with it. As you must realize..."

Meredith nodded, feeling a slight connection with the younger lady. "Of course, we all do, I am sure." The others around them nodded. "But it is still a great honor, and I hope you feel it is worth the time away from your families."

"Of course, my lady."

"And as far as the race tomorrow, may the best man win," Meredith smiled.

"Yes, and we will all be watching breathlessly!" Cordelia said happily, clapping her hands.

"With bated breath..." Rowena added sweetly. Meredith glanced at her, but the girl's expression was all smiles.

* * *

><p>Derek found Rhys in the main dining area, with a cup of coffee and remnants of a late breakfast in front of him. He looked up in surprise as Derek stalked into the room, and dropped the leather brace onto the table. "Care to explain this?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for Rhys to answer.<p>

Lifting one eyebrow, Rhys glanced from Derek to the object on the table. "What the devil do you mean?"

"It was found tied across the trail this morning, obviously laid out for an unsuspecting horse and rider to trip over. A trail that it's known I frequent."

"And you truly believe that I had something to do with this?" Rhys asked, his voice laced with disbelief. He pushed the leather away from him, before taking a sip of his coffee. "Trust me, Shepherd, if I wanted to take you out of the race, you would never know what happened until it was too late. This sort of thing is a childish prank."

"A prank that could cause a lot of damage – not to mention the fact that someone else could have been injured, not only myself. What if Meredith had been riding with me?" Derek demanded.

Rhys pushed his chair back and stood up quickly, meeting Derek's icy blue glare steadily. "I swear, I did not do this. There is no way I would harm you or your wife. I can assure you, I want to win this race, but man to man, not by default."

"So you say," Derek commented quietly, "however, someone set this, in an effort to sabotage the race. If not you, who else has reason to do so?"

"That is a good question, Shepherd," Rhys muttered. "I say we keep this between us for now, and wait to see what transpires. The real culprit will likely tip his hand."

"Fine." Derek wasn't sure if he should believe Rhys, but the man seemed completely sincere. They shook hands briefly. "William knows, of course, but I know he will keep quiet. However, until the race is over and done with, I will be keeping a close eye on the stables personally." He raked his hand through his hair in annoyance. "I do not know about you, but I am beginning to wish we hadn't decided to have this race."

Rhys chuckled. "But what fun would that be?"


	10. May the Best Man Win

**Finally...it's race day. My thanks to those of you leaving your reviews, and I hope you enjoy how this works out. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>May the Best Man Win  
><strong>

"You're sleeping at the stable?" Meredith asked, as Derek pulled on his long coat and riding gloves after dinner. "Seriously?" She was seated at the dressing table, drawing the brush through her hair. The children had been tucked in and had been full of questions about the race in the morning. Now she twisted around on the seat to look at her husband, as he readied himself to go outside.

Standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders, he leaned in to kiss her cheek quickly. "Quite serious, love. You know that I am not going to sacrifice Midnight for this. And by tomorrow, it will be all done, thank god."

"And you will be all right?"

"Of course." He winked at her. "You can sleep well here in the comfortable feather bed, tucked in all warm and cozy, while I am out there, trying to get settled in the hay."

"But William...?"

"Cannot be everywhere at once, and even the guards can be bribed. I, on the other hand, am the owner and incorruptible." Derek had shared the incident of the leather strung across the trail, and she had been horrified at the implication. The thought that Derek could have been injured or worse filled her with dread.

"Is this really worth all of this?" she asked him, covering his hand where it still rested on her shoulder.

"I keep asking myself the same question, but at this point, there's no stopping it."

"Do you believe Rhys?"

"For what it is worth, yes. He may be a rake, but ultimately he holds himself to a certain level of honor. I do believe he wants to win legitimately. I heard some talk in the stables that he has lost quite heavily at the races in Newcastle, however. His losses have been covered, of course, but still it may not sit well with his family that he has been gambling away that much. Perhaps he sees this race as a way to gain some good favor with his family – after all, gaining Midnight would be quite a coup for his stable."

"Oh that does not sound good," Meredith agreed. "So if he wins Midnight from you, he could make a small fortune breeding him."

"Indeed, so he would not want to injure him, love."

"He may wish to injure _you_, however," she pointed out.

"Again, that would look bad, and rather suspicious..."

"Then who would do such a thing as try to trip your horse up?"

"Someone trying to make it look like Rhys is behind it. Or someone just malicious, and taking advantage of the situation. There may be others who are jealous of my position right now, after all."

Meredith shuddered slightly at that implication, and Derek drew her up to her feet. He folded her into his embrace, and kissed her forehead. "I should go. Please go to bed, and do not fret about me. I will be careful." He pulled her even closer, lifting her up while he gave her a deep, searching kiss. It set her senses reeling, and she clung to him tightly, caught up against the lean muscle beneath the leather coat. By the time he released her, she was feeling breathless.

"I'm going with you," she murmured, suddenly determined not to let him out of her sight.

"What? No..Meredith, that isn't a good idea."

"Why? It makes sense...two sets of eyes are better than one. And I promise to keep out of the way if someone does show up. Please, Derek...you know it will only keep me awake thinking about what may be happening."

Derek sighed, and tried to think of something to say to dissuade her. He could tell by the determined set of her chin that she was not going to back down, however. In retrospect, he should have just gone to bed and then left for the stables after she was sleeping. "I love you, Meredith, but..."

"No buts, Derek. I love you too much to let you do this without me. I want to help." She crossed her arms over her chest, and he had to smile at the sight of her in her long dainty nightgown, at odds with the look in her eyes.

"Oh, very well then. But keep out of sight, and keep down if someone shows up," he told her sternly. "And hurry...we're running late..."

"Yes, of course!" she agreed happily, spinning around to find her riding outfit and boots.

* * *

><p>In the cool stable later, Midnight shifted in the stall, looking over his shoulder at Derek and Meredith where they had settled into the corner of the space. William had only shaken his head when the two of them appeared to stand watch, but kept his thoughts to himself. He and the stable lads were awake as well, in various locations throughout the building. At Derek's request, the lamps had been dimmed somewhat– if anyone wanted to take advantage of the situation, it would be an irresistible lure.<p>

"It's getting late," Derek murmured, checking his pocket watch. His breath fanned her cheek as he leaned forward. He tightened his arms around her, as they waited together.

Meredith yawned slightly, resisting the urge to close her eyes. "Mmm..."

"Wishing you were in bed instead of here?" he teased her.

"Only if you were there with me," she replied.

"And even better if we were tangled in the sheets, sleeping together after making love..." he added, his voice rich and dark in her ear. She turned to look up at him, and he gave her that smile that always warmed her heart. No matter where they were, that smile told her she was loved and they would never be parted.

The stables settled into late night quiet around them, and for she wondered if this was going to be an exercise in futility. She was about to speak, when Derek put his finger to his lips, tilting his head to listen. Her breath quickened, and she felt a jolt of fright. Derek jumped to his feet quickly to shield her, keeping them both into the dim shadow of the corner of the stall. She placed her hands on his back, listening carefully. From the corridor, there was a muffled swish of leather, and slight clip of heels across the floor. Midnight's ears flicked forward, and he shifted, scenting something with his sensitive nose. The door to the stall eased open slowly, and a dark form slipped quietly through the open space.

Derek tensed, letting the moment play out, but prepared to move quickly. Midnight, however, was not about to let anyone get close to him that he didn't know, and he snorted in annoyance. In the next moment, just as Meredith felt she was going to explode from the anxiety, Midnight reared upwards, raising his forelegs towards the intruder. Swearing under his breath, Derek rushed forwards, while Meredith watched in shock. Dodging the flashing hooves, he grabbed the bridle in one hand, while pushing the intruder to the floor with his other. There was a shout from the corridor, and William came running in, brandishing a pitchfork.

"Hold on there!" William said roughly, crouching down to keep hold of the person on the ground, as Derek brought Midnight under control. Meredith joined Derek beside Midnight, too anxious to keep back any longer.

"Are you all right? He could have kicked you," Meredith touched his arm in concern.

"He knows me, Meredith. I was in no danger from him." He held Midnight closely, though. "Who is it?" Derek demanded. "And what was he trying to do?" There was a small vial on the floor, tossed aside by the squirming figure under William's hand. Meredith scooped up the glass container, while William pulled away the scarf. There was a squeak of protest, and then Rowena's black hair came into view. Her eyes darted from William to Derek and then Meredith, before she slumped down in resignation.

"Rowena!" Meredith gasped. "What are you are doing here?"

For a second, the young woman said nothing. Meredith dropped down to her knees, and spoke quietly. "Please, Rowena, tell me what you are doing here with this..." She indicated the vial that Derek had taken. "Did you mean to poison Midnight?"

"Speak up," Derek prompted. "My patience is at the end of its tether, young lady."

Rowena blew out a puff of exasperated breath. "I was only going to make him a little off his feed so that he would be sluggish in the morning. Rhys wants to win so badly. I wanted to help him."

"This is not the best way to go about it," Derek said dryly. "And just what did you hope to prove by setting that hazard across the trail? You could have caused a great deal of pain and that would not have helped your brother in the least."

"I knew someone would find it before anything happened," Rowena hedged, biting her lip.

"Ah, and that someone wouldn't happen to be the lover you have been seeing?" Meredith guessed.

"Gyles?" William snorted. "That explains his inattention lately."

"Oh dear..." Meredith sighed. "Will you chastise him for this?"

"I will deal with him, my lady," William told her.

"He only did it for me! He thinks he loves me..." Rowena said. "And I only wanted to scare you. You two are such a loving couple it makes me jealous, I suppose. You turned me down, Lord Shepherd...I was angry."

"Good lord, Rowena. I cannot believe you have gone to these lengths. You know I must speak with the Queen about your behavior," Meredith told her sadly.

Rowena clutched her arm. "Please, my lady. Do not tell her. I promise I will behave from now on, just give me another chance. My mother hoped I would find a good match here at court; we are in rather dire straits thanks to Rhys and his gambling habits."

Meredith exchanged a look with Derek, uncertain of what she should do. He wanted nothing more than to send the girl packing, but he steadied his thoughts. "It is getting late, and we should sleep on this. We can discuss the situation after the race." He held his hand out to Meredith, and drew her up next to him.

William nodded, and helped Rowena to her feet as well. "Very good, my lord. I will speak with Gyles as well then." He pocketed the vial. "And I will take care of this also."

"Good." Derek patted Midnight's neck. "All right then. We should get some rest before morning. I trust you will manage to keep to your own bed tonight, Rowena?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Thank you." Rowena studied the oak planking, unable to meet anyone's eyes at the moment.

"Save your gratitude for tomorrow; it may not be warranted," Derek warned her.

"I will take her back myself," Meredith offered, touching his arm. She knew just how angry her husband was, and she needed to take the girl away while she could. "I will see you back in our suite, Derek."

He nodded curtly. "Soon, love. I will settle Midnight in again and be there as soon as I can."

* * *

><p>The morning of the race between Derek and Rhys dawned cool and misty. Derek moved quietly through the stable, greeting the grooms as they went about their early morning duties, yet there was an air of undisguised excitement in the air. As Derek eased into Midnight's stall, the black stallion nickered softly and tossed his head. "Good morning, handsome. Are you ready to race?" Derek asked softly, running his hands over the horse's back. "Of course you are. You're in fine form." He continued to murmur encouraging words as he inspected the horse's legs carefully. There seemed to be no lingering effects of the late night activities thankfully, except for his own tiredness. Even after returning to their bed, he had been unable to sleep, only finding solace in Meredith's arms as they made love in the early pre-dawn hours.<p>

"Mornin' Lord Shepherd," William called out, bringing in the saddle and bridle. "All set to go?"

"Good morning, William. We are ready as we'll ever be, I suppose."

"I have faith in you, sir, as do the rest of the grooms. No one cares much for Lord Huntington," William said confidentially, lifting the saddle onto the horse's back. Derek slipped the bridle on, knowing that Midnight wouldn't tolerate anyone else doing that.

"Thank you, Will. I don't much want to lose Midnight by losing the race," Derek frowned. "Not after everything else that has happened so far."

"It will turn out well, I'm sure. Horses can be intuitive, but so long as you are confident he will be also."

"Thank you William. Have you seen young Gyles this morning?"

"Not yet, but I am sure he is somewhere."

"Papa!" Michael appeared at the open doorway then, followed closely by Meredith carrying James, with the twins at her heels.

"Well, this is just what I needed!" Derek swung Michael up in his arms before kissing Meredith's cheek. He had left her in their bed earlier, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed from the vigorous morning lovemaking they'd shared. Now she was dressed in a dark blue riding habit, her hair swept up demurely with a small hat at a rakish angle on her head.

"We thought you might like to see us," she smiled. "Besides, Michael was beside himself with excitement about the race."

"Of course I want to see you," he replied. "I can use all the support I can get."

"Midnight can beat any other horse!" Michael said confidently. "And you ride better than anybody!"

"You do, Papa!" Hannah echoed.

"Good luck, Papa," Ella smiled bravely. She was a little nervous around the big horse, and she clung to Meredith's skirts, peeking around her mother carefully.

Derek crouched down to her level, setting Michael down as he did so. "Thank you, Ella. I appreciate that you came out here when I know you are a little frightened of the horses."

"They won't hurt you, Ella," Michael offered helpfully.

"He's just so big..." Ella retreated a little further behind Meredith, and Hannah joined her in support.

"I know, sweetheart," Derek soothed her. "You're safe there."

"We should go and let you prepare," Meredith said. James reached for Derek as well then. He was content with his mother, but he was definitely his father's boy in many ways. "Oh you will need to wait awhile longer, Jamie."

Derek grinned and ruffled James' hair. "Be good for your mother, all right?" He dispensed hugs and kisses to all of the children, as Midnight looked on with rare patience. Then he pulled Meredith in for a quick embrace, kissing her lips with a lingering sweetness despite the surroundings.

"Good luck, Derek. I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, vixen. I'll talk to you after the race."

Derek watched his family walk out of the stables, to join the rest of the group waiting for the race to start. Then he turned back to Midnight, and stroked the horse's strong neck. "This is your moment, my boy. Make me proud..."

"Saying your last good-bye?" Rhys observed from outside the stall. He leaned negligently against the wooden door.

"Hardly," Derek grinned. "Just making sure he understands that he is going to win."

Rhys shook his head. "Prepare to give up the stallion, Shepherd..."

Derek moved closer to the other man. "Rhys, there is something you need to know. Last night, the culprit was revealed..."

"Well, that is good news then."

"Not so much for you, I'm afraid. It was Rowena."

For a moment, Rhys was speechless, and Derek could see the emotions playing over his face. Shock, confusion, and chagrin were all there. "Rowena? Why did she...?"

Derek shrugged elegantly. "Apparently to bail your family out of money trouble. She wanted you to win Midnight in order to recoup some of your gambling losses." He raised one eyebrow as Rhys fidgeted uncomfortably. "Exactly how badly have you been losing?"

Rhys sighed. "More than I can say, unfortunately. However, I had no idea she would stoop to sabotage."

"Oh she knew just where to draw the line. Her erstwhile lover was part of the plan, a young groom named Gyles who 'discovered' the leather strung across the trail. It was a ploy, in more ways than one."

"Damnit, Shepherd, you know I want to win, but not by cheating. Rowena took things out of hand. I apologize."

"Still, we need to deal with her later. Meredith must decide whether to inform the Queen. This is not acceptable behavior for a lady in waiting."

Rhys nodded. "Of course. And I would understand if we canceled the race, in light of this..."

Derek thought for a moment. "We should go forward with it – too many people are anticipating this." He glanced outside where the royal couple was approaching amidst great fanfare, to take their seats in the stands. "We will deal with everything else later, Rhys. I'm willing if you are."

"Very well."

"Good." Derek gave one last pat to Midnight's neck, before pushing past Rhys. "See you at the starting line."

"Good luck, then..."

"I'm always lucky."

Rhys frowned as Derek walked away from him. "Damn him..." he muttered, stalking towards his own stallion, his mood somewhat less enthusiastic than before. Yet he was still feeling somewhat confident about winning, and he whistled softly to himself.

* * *

><p>"My lady Meredith," Rowena observed, managing a brief curtsy as Meredith approached. "You look lovely as always this morning."<p>

"Thank you, Rowena. Would you be able to hold James for a moment while I make sure the other children are settled?" Meredith asked sweetly, handing over her youngest without waiting for an answer.

"Oh...yes..." Rowena looked askance at the child thrust into her arms, and James immediately began to wail at being given over to her. "Oh...shush..." She rocked back and forth ineffectually, as Meredith hid a smile at her predicament.

"He will quiet in a moment, I'm sure...he actually prefers my husband over me sometimes..."

"Really? How...interesting..." Rowena wasn't sure how to hold the wriggling child, this was completely not what she expected. Her usual tolerance of babies was negligible at the best of times, and she gritted her teeth while she feigned interest in James. For his part, he had stopped crying, trying to put his pudgy fists on her face and pull at the veil on her hat.

"Rowena, I appreciate that you are here, I'm sure it was difficult for you."

"My lady, I truly did not mean any harm to come to you or His Grace..." Rowena murmured. "It got out of hand, and I do apologize."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you. Let's just enjoy the race for now and discuss the consequences of your actions later."

Her interest was diverted then by the fanfare of the King and Queen arriving, sweeping over the damp grass, with a retinue of servants following behind. "Thank you, Rowena," Meredith murmured softly, taking James back into her arms. "I attended to the Queen personally this morning, so that you and the other young maids could prepare for the race."

"Thank you, my lady..." Rowena couldn't help but notice that Meredith was just as well turned out as any other woman, and looked radiantly happy with her children about her. Despite the late night, and whatever time she had taken to attend to the Queen had not interfered with her looks or mood, while she herself had needed to urge her maid to spend more time to perfect her appearance. It just wasn't fair, somehow, along with the knowledge of her impending fate added to her dismal mood. But Cordelia was waving at her, beckoning her towards the rest of the group, and she made her way there slowly.

As the royal couple settled into their seats on the platform that had been erected for the occasion, the group of on-lookers quieted down. Meredith spotted the large stallion belonging to Lord Rhys being led to the starting point for the race. The racing silks provided for him were crimson and gray, and the groom leading him was also wearing the same colors. The horse danced along the groomed pathway, bobbing his head as he made his way towards the starting position. Lord Rhys was standing there waiting for him, tapping a slim riding crop in one palm. He cut a dashing figure, dressed in the usual riding boots, fawn color breeches and fitted riding jacket over a white shirt – Meredith had seen the same outfit many times on Derek, and she preferred his looks much more. There was an air of masculine appeal about Rhys, and she could see where some women would be interested, but she really did not care for him. He was too polished, too arrogant for her tastes.

The crowd was still hushed, but murmurs broke out when Midnight was led out of the stables. The black stallion was in his element, prancing eagerly towards the starting line, eager to get going. His silks were indigo and cream, and they looked striking against the black of his coat. His mane rippled in the morning breeze that had picked up, and the little groom was having difficulty keeping him in line.

Derek appeared then, dressed in his own black boots, grey breeches and dark blue jacket with a snow white cravat at his throat. He tugged on his riding gloves, and bowed briefly towards the King and Queen, his expression calm and confident. Applause broke out in the crowd, and Meredith smiled, wondering if Derek had a bit more support than Rhys. The children all clapped loudly, jumping up and down in excitement, while James waved his chubby fists in the air.

Then she looked over at the Queen, and the older woman beckoned with one regal wave of her hand. Meredith nodded, and glanced towards her children. The Queen smiled quickly and nodded in return, waving them over. The children in tow, Meredith made her way to the side of the Queen, with the rest of young ladies in waiting following in their wake. She curtsied, before settling into the chaise alongside the Queen. The younger ladies all gathered around behind them, minding their manners, for which Meredith was grateful.

"Your husband is favored to win," the Queen murmured. "That horse of his looks very strong."

"Yes, my lady. Midnight is strong and very fast."

"Then we will wager that he wins, since some of our mares are carrying his foals."

"Indeed."

At the far end of the track, Derek and Rhys were waiting on their horses, holding the spirited animals back. "Are you ready for this?" Rhys asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I should ask the same of you..." Derek commented, holding Midnight in place.

"May the best man win..." Rhys saluted him with the riding crop.

Derek nodded briefly. The young groom in charge of the starting line grasped the bridles of both horses to hold them in place, while the King rose to his feet. Holding his hands out for silence as the two men reined in the powerful animals, and the crowd silenced once again. Derek's heart thundered in his chest, and he could only hope that Midnight was ready to give his all. He knew the animal was primed to run, the crowd didn't bother him and his ears were pricked forward in interest. Beside them, Rhys and Storm shifted, just as eager for the command to start.

Meredith bit her lip, nearly unable to breathe in anticipation, willing the race to turn out well. After everything else that happened, Derek just couldn't lose Midnight, it would be unbearable if that would happen. Beside her, the twins were just as tense as she was, and Hannah patted her knee. "Mama, will Papa win?"

"I certainly hope so, Hannah."

"He's going to win!" Michael scoffed. "Midnight can run like the wind!"

"Shhh...let's wait and see..." Meredith hushed her son, as the rest of the crowd quieted. The King raised his arm, signaling the riders to be ready. The small scarf in his hand fluttered in the slight breeze, and seconds ticked by before he dropped his hand.

The grooms had backed away from the horses as soon as the King stood up, and now that the signal had been given to race, the crowd erupted in cheers and the two horses sprang forward simultaneously. Derek leant low over Midnight's neck, encouraging him to race, just as Rhys tapped his crop on Storm's flank. Derek never used a crop on his horses, preferring to use his body and his hands to indicate what he wanted. Now Midnight surged forward eagerly, finding his stride and charging down the track. Derek was dimly aware of the other horse and rider, but he focused his attention on the track and the horse beneath him. Everything else was just a blur.

Meredith jumped to her feet, and along with everyone else, she was caught up in the moment and the excitement. She could see Derek was clearly in the lead, with Midnight galloping easily down the track. Rhys was pushing his horse hard, hitting the poor animal with the crop, and kicking him to go faster. Still the distance between them was not close, and as they thundered past the King and Queen, she could see that Derek had complete control. Both he and his mount were moving as one, just as she had seen him riding for the first time many years ago...he would always have that uncanny ability to bond with the horse, and look dangerously attractive while doing so. For a moment, her thoughts drifted to that image of him...

_He was shirtless, his black hair rioting in the wind. His torso, damp with sweat, was as lean and well defined as she imagined from the way his wet shirt had clung to him. The muscles in his arms and back flexed as he reined in the spirited stallion. His riding breeches only accentuated his tight, muscular legs as he moved as one with the horse, clamping the animal between his powerful thighs. Pure ecstasy burned in his eyes from the joy of riding._

_Meredith licked her dry lips, her body tingling again as she watched him pull up and dismount with easy elegance. As he walked towards her, she admired the play of his muscles beneath the breeches, the bulge of his calves in the polished boots. Once he was close to her, she felt faint from the intoxicating male scent of him, a combination of soap, leather and sweat. He leaned closer to her, to look at the filly behind her. "You like Mistral?" he asked, nodding at the filly behind her. "Perhaps we should go for ride together one day. She needs to be exercised." His body heat enveloped her like a warm blanket, and she forced herself to breathe. She closed her eyes for a second, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his chest. She stared at him, the ridges and planes of muscle, swirls of dark hair, the brown nipples. Somehow she dragged her gaze back to his face, her thoughts scattered. What had he just asked her? Oh, yes, the horse, riding with him…_

The sounds of the cheers brought her back to the present, but she smiled to herself at the memory. She glanced over at Michael, who could barely contain himself, clapping his hands and whooping in delight as his father continued to lead the race. Clods of dirt flew from the horse's hooves, as they raced towards the finish line. Rhys continued to push his mount hard, edging somewhat closer, and Derek managed a quick look over his shoulder. Midnight stretched out even more, sensing the imminent arrival of the other horse, and managed to pull ahead just a little more.

"That's it, boy..." Derek muttered, "just a little more...that's it..." Midnight's ears went back, and then he gathered himself, moving even faster, responding to Derek's urging. They left Rhys and Storm behind, crossing the finish line easily, much to the delight of the watching crowd.

"He won! He won!" Michael's eyes shone with delight, as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "I knew he would win!"

Meredith smiled happily too, just relieved that it was over and it ended well. The rest of the small crowd cheered loudly as Derek reined Midnight in, before wheeling around to greet Rhys. Midnight was prancing happily, as if knowing he had done well, and accepting the cheers as his due. From their vantage point, she could see that Rhys looked disappointed and vexed, but the man still managed to nod graciously at Derek when they reached each other to exchange a brief handshake.

"Congratulations, Shepherd..." Rhys muttered. "I will make Storm available to you as soon as possible." He dismounted, handing the reins over to the waiting groom.

Derek nodded shortly. While he didn't necessarily need another stallion, he would be willing to take the horse if only to keep him from being beat again. He didn't agree with that line of thought. "You raced well, Rhys. We can meet in my suite in a few hours to discuss the rest of the situation. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Of course," Rhys assured him, before stalking away. This day was not going well, and he had a feeling that it would only get worse...


	11. Arrogance & Pleasure

**Thank you as always for the reviews - I'm glad you were happy with the outcome of the race! And now, in case you were missing the good stuff...this chapter starts off nice and steamy. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>Arrogance and Pleasure  
><strong>

"You won..." Meredith observed, as Derek joined her in their bedchamber later. She had slipped away from the crowds with the children, taking them inside to the nursery again to keep them from being trampled by the happy crowd.

Clicking the door shut behind him, he paused, stripping off the riding gloves, and smiled at her in agreement. "Oh, yes...was there any doubt?"

"Such arrogance, Your Grace..." Meredith raised one eyebrow playfully. After the race ended, the court had retired to the castle, buzzing about the outcome. The King was obviously elated, with the confirmation that Derek's stallion was indeed fleet of foot. It boded well for the foals that would be born in the spring. Everyone else had been full of congratulatory good spirits, and a celebration was planned for later in the afternoon.

"I believe we had this discussion already, love. Arrogance comes with the title," he reminded her wickedly, crossing the distance to her quickly. His body was still pumping with adrenaline from the race, and he was extremely aroused for her. He discarded his riding jacket as he walked, letting it fall heedlessly to the floor, before loosening his cravat along the way. "And right now, your arrogant husband wants you more than anything else..."

Seeing the desire smoldering in his eyes, Meredith felt the fire of passion flare inside of her as well. This was the man she loved – strong, authoritative, and passionate. Without another word, he pulled her against him, and cupped her face with his hands before kissing her deeply. His mouth was warm and demanding her response, and she fell fully into his heat, twisting her hands in the loose folds of his shirt. She could feel his hands shift down along her body, and circle her waist, pulling her even closer, almost lifting her off her feet while his tongue plunged deeply against hers.

She opened her mouth wider, meeting each silky thrust with a broken whimper of pleasure. Urgent sparks of hunger raced down her spine, and her body trembled from delight. She tightened her arms around him, yielding to the promise of his embrace, returning his kiss thrust for thrust. The hunger in him, raw and explosive, was palpable and driven by the rush of blood in his veins, the thrill of the victory in his thoughts. His body hardened and all he could think about was losing himself into her, feeling her body tighten and shiver around him. The layers of clothing between them could not hide the need he felt for her, and he tore his mouth away from her, needing more than just a kiss.

Breathing heavily, as their hands moved to work open buttons, casting his shirt aside feverishly, before peeling her gown down her shoulders. His mouth burned a trail to where her breasts swelled above the corset, teasing the nipples away from the lace covering, while his hands pushed the gown further down her hips. As soon as the offending garment puddled on the floor, he swung her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, his mouth never leaving her.

Half-undressed, her breasts spilling from the corset, she fell back against the pillows, as he tore at the last few buttons keeping him confined. With a sound that was half groan, and half growl, Derek settled between her legs, rubbing his erection against her belly, marking her. His body was taut and slick, his breath coming in rasps, before pushing forward against her wet warmth. He never asked, he simply shifted and she spread her legs to welcome him home. He kissed her again, long and deep and wicked and then drove into her and she forgot everything else. She braced her feet against the mattress and lifted to meet him, taking him in, all of him, to the very hilt of him, welcoming him to the edge of her womb. He caught her mouth at the same time, holding her hips to find just the right angle of thrust. All thoughts of stopping to worry about any kind of protection fled completely, all she wanted was more of him, more of the body that was hot and hard. The bed shook from the intensity, and she pulled him even harder and deeper inside, while he kissed her, their hands touching everywhere. She panted for air, for patience for strength, because the fire he ignited had begun to overtake her. Not gently, like music, but wild and intense. Their meeting was a primal force, both of them straining, arching, gasping, laughing, their bodies slick with sweat, their eyes open as their hunger met and matched.

A storm of pleasure swept over her, crashing through her, pulling her under. She felt her body succumb to it, tightening from the force of it. "Oh dear god…Derek…" Meredith panted, while his teeth marked her throat, little nips of passion that he couldn't seem to control. Her legs wrapped around him, as he claimed her, possessed her body and soul, until she nearly screamed. Derek called her name as he pumped heat and life into her, his own body taut and urgent and she laughed. Laughed until they fell, spent and happy, curling in each others arms amidst the tangle of bedding and twisted clothes.

Derek glanced at the clock on the mantel, before kissing her again, gentler this time, yet still as erotic. His hand played along the curve of her hip, his touch arousing her once again. "Do we have time to play a little longer?" she whispered, when he moved his lips to her throat.

"Of course, love...this was not nearly enough to satisfy our needs..." he replied, loosening the laces on her corset. He pressed a line of kisses along her warm skin as it was revealed.

"Mmm..." she sighed happily, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. "I believe I like this arrogance when it comes to ravishing me, my lord..."

"It was rather primitive and wild, wasn't it?" he murmured. "Something about the thrill of victory took hold of me - I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Only in the most pleasurable way..." she purred happily, as he moved away to remove the riding breeches and boots that had not been discarded earlier. Seeing his muscles flex and his cock rising again made her ache for him and she reached for him as he joined her. "Now come and take me again, my arrogant Duke..."

"With pleasure, my lady..."

* * *

><p>"Was Lord Huntington very angry with you for winning?" Meredith asked, as they prepared for their meeting with Rhys and Rowena. There was to be a celebratory dinner as well, with the King in high spirits from the race, it promised to be a lively evening.<p>

Derek shrugged elegantly, adjusting the cuffs on his shirt as he waited for Meredith to finish preparing. The little marks on her throat had to be covered with lengths of velvet ribbon and she was concerned it would be far too obvious just how ardent her husband had been with her after the race - she adjusted them again with a little smile. While the maid had left them alone moments ago, Meredith smoothed her hand along the ivory and gold gown, wishing somewhat that Rose had been able to accompany her. Still, she knew that her long time attendant was better off at home with her own family, even if she missed the knowing chatter and deft hands of Rose.

"I believe he has more to be concerned with than losing the race. I'm sure he had some choice words for his sister," Derek commented dryly. He settled at the settee in the sitting room, pouring a glass of sherry for himself and Meredith.

"I dare say he did. I feel for her, but, still she was beyond the bounds of propriety in what she did. Not to mention, she could have been injured badly by Midnight," she murmured, taking a seat beside him.

"Yes, I agree. No matter what her intentions, I believe she should be sent home. Advise the Queen discreetly, and the girl can leave without fanfare. It's the best course of action." He leaned back, and crossed one ankle over his knee, looking masculine and resplendent in his dark evening clothes, with the waistcoat of watered indigo silk. "In fact, Rhys should leave with her."

"I see your point," Meredith smiled, "but if she could make a good match, it would save her family from disgrace."

"That should be Rhys's concern, not ours, my love."

Taking a sip of sherry, Meredith considered his words. Part of her felt sorry for the girl, even after all the troubles she had caused. "I suppose so, but what if we could help just a little in that regard."

"Still playing matchmaker?"

"Westcott is in need of a wife, and he has a title and lands that date back several generations. It could be the best thing."

"My love, why would he consider marrying a girl who has been found to be devious, not to mention, obviously not virtuous?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow. "Don't forget her trysts with young Gyles..."

"You were able to overlook my lack of virginity..." she pointed out.

"Ah, but you had many other redeeming traits," he said with a seductive smile. "I fear Rowena has none of those."

Meredith patted his arm. "I always knew you loved me for other reasons..." she smiled.

He covered her hand, squeezing lightly. "I love you for many reasons, but you have to admit, we are well matched as far as our passion goes." His smile was warm and intimate, and heat washed through her at the remembrance of their earlier passionate encounter. She leaned closer and kissed him softly, tasting the tart sherry on his lips.

Before they could get too involved with their desires, there was a knock at the door, interrupting them. "Time for our guests," Derek muttered, pulling away reluctantly. "We will continue this later."

"I will hold you to that," she smiled, caressing his cheek, before getting to her feet to let the other couple in.

Rhys propelled his sister into the room, his anger simmering beneath his usually urbane exterior. His eyes glinted dangerously, before he bowed over Meredith's hand. "My lady, please accept my most humble apologies on the behalf of Rowena and myself. I had no idea she would go to such lengths to attempt to sabotage events." He looked upwards toward Derek before straightening. "And to you, my lord, as well. I would never have forgiven myself had someone been injured."

"Yes, forgive me..." Rowena added, dropping a curtsy and keeping her eyes on the floor. The skirts of her dark blue gown spread out around her. "I truly meant no harm."

Derek had not risen, but waited on the settee, keeping quiet for the moment.

"Rowena, if the young man had been late to find the hazard, you may have very well done a lot of harm. Derek could have been thrown, and the horse maimed," Meredith sighed. "I want to be able to help you, but..."

"But no one was injured, Lady Meredith! Gyles knew exactly what time to go out on the trail to remove it," Rowena protested. "You were in no danger."

"The intent was there," Derek said quietly. "Along with the events in the stable. No matter that you were trying to help your family, this is not an honorable way to go about it."

Rhys nodded. "Trust me, Shepherd, I have spoken at length with her about this. My actions were the cause of this; however, she was only trying to help. I squandered much of my family fortune on the races, and other gambling pursuits. Only Rowena knows the extent of my problem; no else has been aware of this until now."

Meredith sank down onto the settee again beside Derek, and indicated that Rowena sit as well. Rhys paced along the patterned Aubusson rug in front of the fireplace, hands clasped behind him. For a few moments, there was only the sound of the clock ticking on the mantle. Derek steepled his fingers, looking at Rhys carefully before speaking.

"If you were in my place, Rhys, what do you think should be done about this?" he inquired finally.

"I would not tolerate any delay in settling this – I would expect you to be out of my sight as soon as possible," Rhys sighed. "Just as we should be out of your sight. I only ask that you do not tell the royal couple. Just let us go quietly, plead a family illness...I would be forever in your debt if you agree."

Derek exchanged a look with Meredith. "You are already in debt, Rhys. Adding to that is not a good idea."

Rhys shrugged. "What is one more debt at this point? If you ever need a favor, just ask. I swear to do anything in my power to help."

"But Rhys..." Rowena began to protest. "How am I to find a suitable match if we're back in the country?"

"Let me worry about that," he replied curtly, taking her hand to pull her to her feet.

"I may have a suggestion for you in that regard," Meredith smiled. "If you truly want to leave, I agree not to say anything damaging to the Queen, but you have to take care of your sister. She may be guilty of bad judgment in this case, but I hope that she can settle down with the right man. In fact, there is a young lord here at court who is looking to wed soon, if you are interested."

Rhys bowed over her hand briefly. "Thank you, Lady Meredith, however for the time being, I wish to concentrate on taking my sister back home, and we will decide what to do at a later time. I fear she still has some growing up to do." He glanced at Derek and bowed briefly. "Good day, Shepherd. I envy you your marriage and your family. You are a lucky man, indeed, and not only on the race track. I may need to revisit my thoughts on the idea of settling down – you certainly make it seem worthwhile."

Derek nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "Good luck with that, Huntington. And settle your monetary debts before anything else."

"I meant what I said about that favor – don't forget." With that comment, Rhys tugged on Rowena's arm and departed.

"Well, the Queen will have one less lady in waiting," Meredith sighed softly, settling back into Derek's arms.

"She will be able to bring in another young woman, I'm quite sure," he commented, leaning closer to kiss her cheek, before standing up to draw her up beside him.

"Well, I hope you're right." Meredith smiled as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Dinner awaits, love. Let's put all of this out of our minds and enjoy the celebrations. It's too bad Rhys will miss out, I would have enjoyed watching his irritation at losing for awhile, actually," Derek observed with a wink.

"What am I going to do with you?" Meredith sighed.

"One or two naughty scenarios come to mind," he told her as they stepped into the corridor. "In fact..."

"Insatiable rogue..."

"As I recall from earlier today, you were just as insatiable, little vixen..." Derek whispered in her ear just before they met up with other couples making their way to the dining room. Meredith felt her cheeks flush with sudden heat, recalling their wild lovemaking.

"You have that ability to make me lose all my inhibitions," she murmured back, but then they were caught up in the group of people that was waiting to congratulate Derek on his win. Voices were raised in celebration, and several of the men came up to clap him on the back. Meredith was happy for him, happy that the race had turned out in his favor. She was about to step back, and let him have his moment, but he made sure to clamp his arm around her waist possessively to keep her beside him. They shared a quick, intimate look, before giving their full attention to the conversation.

"A toast!' The King and Queen stood at the top of the dais, and spoke loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to face them, glasses raised in anticipation. "To Lord Derek Shepherd, the winner and grand champion of today's race! Congratulations to you and to your stables, Your Grace!" He lifted his champagne flute amidst raucous cheers and applause. "And to your great stallion, Midnight, may his foals live up to the legend of their sire! I hope you have given him extra oats tonight."

Derek grinned happily, accepting the accolades with a lift of his own champagne flute. Midnight had indeed been well rewarded for his performance, and was resting comfortably in his stall after the excitement of the day. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It was a great honor to have the chance to race in your presence."

"And where is Lord Rhys?" the King inquired, looking around the room expectantly. "He should be here to share in this moment as well, even though he was not successful."

At that point, a footman approached, carrying a note in his hand. Bowing low, he handed it over to the King, who scanned it quickly. "Ah, well, I see then. It appears Lord Rhys and his sister will have to depart due to a family illness, and they have sent their regrets on being unable to attend tonight's celebration."

A murmur swept through the assembled group at this bit of news, and the Queen beckoned Meredith over. "Were you aware Lady Rowena was leaving us?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady, just before we came here – I had no time to speak to you, unfortunately. It was a sudden summons," Meredith said quietly. Part of her felt remorse at not being able to tell the Queen the entire truth.

"I see. I must say, however, that she did not seem quite suited to the position in some ways, so perhaps it is for the best." Queen Adelaide's eyes were wise and knowing, and Meredith was quite sure that the other woman knew more than she let on.

"Indeed."

"Enjoy the evening. We will speak again in the morning, Lady Meredith."

"Thank you, my lady." Meredith curtsied and backed away to join Derek again.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, I hope so. The Queen is not easily fooled, Derek. She wishes to speak again in the morning."

"Let her set the tone when you see her. You will know whether or not to tell her the truth."

"You are right, of course." She took a sip of the champagne he handed her. "Now, we should enjoy the evening, and celebrate the win."

"An excellent idea, my love," he agreed. "Then we can return to our suite and continue the celebrations in private..."


	12. Talk Like a Pirate

**Thanks to those of you that have been reading and reviewing! **

**I have to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, and the shortness (compared to some of the last few chapters)...however, I've been lacking both time and inspiration lately. This chapter moves along to the ball, at last. Hope you enjoy what I have so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>Talk Like a Pirate  
><strong>

"Meredith, my love..."

Derek's voice was a little vexed, and she glanced towards the dressing room where the maid had laid out the costumes for the ball. Meredith had assured her that she would be able to manage without her for the evening, knowing that Derek would be able to help her dress. Now she smiled to herself, before moving quietly to join him. She paused at the doorway for a moment, watching him unobserved as he glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Meredith!"

"Yes, darling..." she murmured, laughing a little at the look on his face as she slipped up behind him.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" he sighed, raising one eyebrow at her reflection beside him. He waved his hand over the costume in question.

"Oh, of course you should wear that...I think you look quite dashing..." she commented, resting her hands on his hips. Her admiring gaze slid over him. She and Meggie had worked together to pull together the outfit, along with some help from Miss Hanover who sent extra accessories along with Meredith's own costume.

Now Derek was dressed completely in black, from his polished leather boots leading to black suede breeches, black linen shirt and cape. He had not shaved since early before the race the day before, and the black stubble lent a rakish look to his face. The shirt was unbuttoned just enough to be daring, and a gold chain with a coin gleamed against his skin. A black and indigo patterned silk scarf dangled in his fingers, that she had informed him was to be tied over his hair, and several odd items were strewn over the dressing table. Feathers, bits of glass and even a silver skull and crossbones had been strung together haphazardly. She wasn't sure where that piece had come from and she didn't ask Meggie. There was also a black velvet mask that would add to the mystique.

Meredith slid her hands upwards, feeling his hiss of breath at her touch. "Vixen...you know we do not have much time to prepare..." he warned her.

"I'm just trying to work my feminine wiles on you to convince you how good you look," she teased him. "Is it working?"

"You know better than to ask that," he told her, with a wink. Then he turned quickly and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her against his body. She was still wearing her silk robe, and his hands moved over the delicate material slowly. "And you still have to get dressed, in whatever it is that you are wearing." The maid had done Meredith's hair in loose waves, rather than putting it up, and he could smell the sweet lavender essence on her skin from her bath. "Or perhaps we could send our regrets and stay in our suite instead..." he suggested with a sinful smile.

"We have to attend or the Queen will not be happy with me after all of our preparations. As it is, she is still not convinced Lady Rowena was entirely innocent of anything before her departure, and now her retinue has been reduced." They had talked over morning tea, after Rhys and Rowena had taken their leave. Meredith had watched from the window, as the carriage disappeared down the curved drive, before joining her. The rest of the young ladies had been full of questions at the sudden turn of events. Cordelia in particular had been upset, twisting her hands together, her eyes troubled as they listened to Meredith explain that the Huntingtons had left for home.

"Did you find it necessary to tell her the whole truth?"

"Not exactly. I merely alluded to the fact Rowena was concerned about the outcome of the race, and tried to help her brother."

Derek kissed her forehead. "Well done. Now we can put this all behind us and enjoy the evening. I know you are looking forward to seeing everyone again."

"Yes. Now help me dress, sweetheart." She eased away from his embrace before he could detain her any longer, beckoning him to follow her. As she walked, she let the dressing gown slide down her shoulders, exposing the line of her back.

"You do like to tempt me, don't you, vixen?" he grumbled, watching her saunter away before following her, his boot heels clicking on the polished floor. When she paused at the armoire that contained her gowns, he leaned one shoulder against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You do not usually complain," she countered sweetly, as she withdrew the costume and bag of accessories from the armoire.

"I'm not complaining, wench," he grinned. "But as the pirate captain here, I will have my way with you later..."

"Ah, but you are not the only pirate here tonight..." She held up the hat with the feather.

"Very good." He came closer to her, taking it from her hands and sitting on the bed as she started to dress. She drew on her black silk stockings first, smoothing them over her legs before fastening them with dainty indigo silk garters. Next she pulled on the whisper thin chemise, and picked up the corset. After she had it in place, she glanced at Derek who was watching her intently. "You do realize you're playing dangerously now..." he commented, raising his eyebrow.

"You can lace me up?" she teased him, turning her back to him.

"Of course, but unlacing is more my preference," he reminded her, getting to his feet again, and taking the laces in his fingers. He tightened the undergarment around her and secured the laces down her back before dropping a kiss on her shoulder. His lips moved in a lazy caress up her throat, making her shiver. Before she could protest too much, he took advantage of his position to slide his fingers beneath the fabric, and stroke her nipple. He felt her little sigh of surrender, and her legs parted as she relaxed against him. His other hand moved down her body, over her hip and then snaked into the creamy heat of her body. His only thought at the moment was definitely erotic, and he wanted to lose himself in that moment, to hell with all of their obligations. With a little growl, he spun her around and dropped to his knees, gliding one finger into her again, where she was already silky wet and welcoming. Adding his tongue to the damp folds, he teased and tormented every inch of swollen flesh. She shuddered under the sensation as he worked her clit to throbbing attention, just as his own cock throbbed close to bursting in the tight breeches. She shifted and clutched at his shoulders, her nails nearly digging in through the material as she came apart from the pleasure he gave her.

"Derek..." As always, the need for the intimacy was greater than anything else between them. Without another word, he stood and freed himself from confinement, and sheathed himself inside of her in one firm stroke. She spasmed around him, all warm honey, as his fierce passion drove him deeply into her with every thrust. Clinging to him, Meredith felt wild and needy, as the heat danced between them in waves. Derek loved the way she looked at that moment, her hair wild, her skin flushed, and he kissed her hard, his tongue sweeping against hers. He could kiss her forever, it was never enough for him. Her body quivered around him, riding the wave of her orgasm, and she made soft cries between kisses. There was no stopping the rush of his own climax, and he groaned in satisfaction at the sensation. For a moment, they rocked together more slowly, their heartbeats skipping between them, and she lifted her eyes to his.

"Properly tumbled, my Duchess...that is the way I like to see you," he teased, kissing her softly, before easing her back to her feet. "And while I take full responsibility, you have to admit you _were_ teasing me as you put on those stockings..."

"We seem to lose all reason and behave far from rational adults with growing children, " she murmured, her voice sultry and sated.

"And we would not have it any other way, love..."

"Indeed..." She kissed him again quickly. "Now I do have to hurry..."

She moved to freshen up, and put on the frilled white shirt, with lacy cuffs that extended to cover her hands. This was tucked into the long black skirt that she layered over a voluminous petticoat. The burgundy brocade vest added a dash of color, and she pirouetted in front of the mirror with a critical eye. "How do I look so far?" she asked him, before picking up the myriad of glass beads and chains to loop around her neck. They nestled against her chest, over the décolletage displayed where the ruffled shirt opened.

"Very delectable, my pirate lover," he replied, resisting an urge or take her and pull her onto the bed and make love to her again. "At least, I assume that is what you're supposed to be..."

"Absolutely. Izzie suggested it and I thought it would be fitting." She settled at the dressing table, and picked up a pair of gold hoop earrings that she slipped in place. "Now are you putting that scarf on? We need to get to the ballroom soon, Derek."

"If I must." He moved to the long pier glass, and tied it over his hair, feeling rather ridiculous. The wooden sword was in the scabbard at his hip, and he adjusted it, wondering just how long it would be before he could escape the party.

"You look very authentic and dangerous." Meredith could tell by the expression on his face that the scarf was likely not to stay in place for long that evening. She picked up the masks, and went to stand beside him. "Here, put this on, while I put on my boots and get my coat."

"Yes, my beauty..." he grinned. "You are the finest treasure a pirate could ask for. I'm quite sure that no one will be looking at me, thank god..."

"Hmm...do not be so sure of that. The ladies will be quite willing to spend time with you, and your...er...sword..." she smiled, donning the long coat with gold buttons. Her low heeled boots clicked on the flooring as she joined him to help him position the mask. "There." His expressive eyes seemed even more compelling with part of his face obscured, and his mouth looked more sinful beneath the black velvet.

"But we are a matching pair, love. I will be your devoted partner for the night," he told her, before leaning in to kiss her. "My sword is only to be sheathed in you..." he added, winking at her.

"Mmm...that sounds distinctly dirty," she smiled, after he released her.

"Just as sinful as I meant it to be, vixen."

She put her own mask in place, and then the hat. "Shall we go?"

Derek tucked her hand in against his arm. "Aye, aye...sweet lass. Move along smartly, lest we be late and grog is all gone..."

Meredith dissolved into giggles at his attempt at speaking like a pirate. "Lead on, Cap'n Shepherd..."

"No giggling, wench, or you will pay the consequences later," he warned her as they left their suite.

"Will you make me walk the plank, Captain?" she giggled again.

"Oh, I can think much more pleasurable consequences, my lady love..." he replied. "Now, avast me beauty. I need a whisky to keep on with this masquerade."

"This will be a long evening at this rate, me Captain..." she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit, I have an inordinate love for Captain Jack Sparrow as played by Johnny Depp, and I just recently saw the last Pirates of the Caribbean movie...it may be influencing my Captain Derek description here...<strong>


	13. Having a Ball

**Well...while the last chapter didn't get too many reviews, those of you that did post were so enthusiastic, you made up for it! I really hope I'm continuing to entertain the rest of you as well. I'm going to do my best to keep going with this story, maybe shorter updates, but still moving forward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>Having a Ball  
><strong>

Derek escorted Meredith into the throng of costumed nobility that was surging towards the ballroom, and moved towards the King and Queen that were greeting everyone. Meredith glanced around, trying to find Izzie and Marcus in the group, or either of their parents, but it was too much of a crush. Strains of music wafted over the group, just audible above the hum of conversation around them. Passing through the receiving line, where the royal couple greeted them warmly, knowing full well who they were behind their masks, Derek held Meredith's arm possessively. After making their way past several groups, nodding and smiling pleasantly, Meredith finally spotted her father, and Derek's mother. "I see our parents have forgone the costumes," she whispered to Derek.

"I would have been surprised if they had been dressed otherwise," he replied. His mother was dressed in dark blue velvet, with a matching mask, and ribbons of cream silk in her silver hair. She was petite and formidable at the same time, still able to make Derek feel like a ten year old boy from time to time. She had been reluctant to accept Meredith at first, so that Derek had been ready to give up his title and land to be able to marry if need be. However, Lady Eleanor had realized the depth of his love, and the sweetness of Meredith's character, and given her blessing to their marriage.

Meanwhile, Lord John, Meredith's father, was dressed in dark evening clothes, his own silver hair lending a distinguished air to his appearance. They had only renewed their family ties after Meredith's wedding, but she was happy to have him in her life now.

"Father..." she hurried over and was immediately enveloped in his embrace.

"My goodness, Meredith, I hardly recognized you," he smiled, stepping back to survey her costume. "The two of you look decidedly dashing together."

"Yes, Derek…" Eleanor patted her son's cheek. "Very dashing indeed."

"It's wonderful to see you both," Meredith told them. "It has been an eventful time here at court so far."

"You must tell us all the details," Lord John prompted her. "There was talk amongst the society matrons of a horse race. Is that true?"

"Absolutely. And Derek won!"

Before she could elaborate, another couple joined them, and Meredith recognized Izzie's brown eyes behind the cream color mask she wore. "Izzie! You look charming," she laughed, looking at the costume. Dressed in red from head to toe, with a long flowing cape that covered her hair and disguised the early signs of her pregnancy, Izzie looked radiant. "Little Red Riding Hood?"

Izzie giggled. "It seemed like the best thing to cover up with, after all. Marcus was quite sure that I should not even attend, but how could we miss the event of the season?"

Beside her, Marcus smiled. "At least she didn't expect me to dress up as the grandmother!"

"You would have looked quite fetching, I'm sure," Meredith teased him. Instead, he was wearing a more traditional outfit, with slim leggings that tucked into soft boots, and a tunic of light suede. Strapped across his back was an authentic looking bow and arrow.

"Nice legs, Sloan," Derek grinned.

Marcus frowned. "Careful, or I will need to challenge you to a duel."

"With a bow?" Derek raised one eyebrow, indicating the quiver on Marcus's back.

"Ah...well, that could pose a problem."

The orchestra began to play the opening bars of the first waltz then, and the royal couple made their way onto the dance floor. As they took their turn around the floor, under the gleaming chandeliers, everyone else looked on. Meredith was relieved to see that all of their plans had gone well, and there seemed to be nothing out of place. She was anxious to share all of the recent happenings with Izzie, as well as with their parents, but obviously that would have to wait awhile until the activity slowed down.

Derek's hand was on the small of her back, and she could feel his possessive touch through the material of her coat. Her body still hummed with the thrill of their last encounter, and she shared an intimate little smile with him before returning her attention to the King and Queen. As the music faded away, everyone clapped in appreciation, while the Queen curtsied low beside her husband, who bent over her hand for a courtly kiss.

"Thank you all for joining us in our celebration of the Autumnal Equinox," King George announced, after drawing his wife to stand beside him again. "We welcome you in your various costumes, and we appreciate the inventive nature of everyone! Unmasking will be at midnight, so until then make merry, and enjoy yourselves!"

The music began again, and this time several couples took to the floor eagerly. "Shall we?" Derek asked, taking Meredith's hand. "Or should I just drag you away without asking, as pirates do?"

Marcus laughed at that suggestion. "This could be the only time you could get away with that sort of thing, Derek!"

"You may be right..." Derek agreed. "Come along wench..."

"Oohh...Cap'n Shepherd, do not forget I'm not your wench, but your wife..." Meredith reminded him playfully, as they joined the swirl of dancers. It took a moment for them to adjust their movements to compensate for her cumbersome coat, and his sword and assorted bits of piratical paraphernalia.

"We need to lose this coat soon," he murmured, holding her as closely as he could.

"Undressing me already, Captain?" she laughed, still adjusting to the difference in his looks with the mask on. From the admiring glances the other women were giving him, it was apparent they were drawn to the black pirate in their midst as well.

"You are too tempting not to undress, my little vixen..." he whispered, and she could hear the undercurrent of desire in his voice. He navigated them skilfully around the floor, closer to the edge of the cleared space.

"You are not planning to whisk me away to have your way with me, are you?"

"A most excellent plan, beauty," he grinned wickedly. "I believe the greenhouse is deserted, just the right tropical place for a pirate's tryst..."

"Derek...we cannot just disappear! People will talk, and your mother is here, watching us..." Meredith warned him.

"We managed to steal away at Mother's ball if you remember..."

"Ah, very true, However, that evening didn't turn out the way we expected at all..." Meredith reminded him. Lady Addison had managed to smuggle a pistol into the ball, and planned to shoot Meredith. However, Derek ended up getting wounded instead, something that Meredith did not like to recall. Just the thought of of his blood staining his white shirt made her shiver.

"That was a rather unfortunate turn of events."

"To say the least...I hope we have nothing of that nature this evening."

* * *

><p>The ball proceeded without a hitch, through the music and on to the late evening meal. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and laughter and conversation filled the air. Meredith sighed in relief as they settled to eat the sumptuous food, thankful that it was turning out to be a success.<p>

"This has been a wonderful evening," Lady Eleanor commented, fanning herself with a small lacquer fan. "Now, tell me, dear...how have you been doing here?"

With Izzie listening on the other side of her, Meredith gave them both a brief explanation of what had been happening since they arrived at court. By the time she told them about Rowena being caught at the stables, they could hardly believe the way things had gone.

"I know the Huntington family," Eleanor mused, tapping her fan thoughtfully. "His mother must be quite upset with Rhys. Since the Duke passed away some time ago, young Rhys has been rather free with the family funds it seems."

"And the horse race, do tell us more about that!" Izzie urged, her eyes shining. "Derek won, of course, but it must have been so exciting!"

"That it was, Izzie. I thought that Michael was about to jump out of his breeches, he was so excited. He tells Derek that he wishes to be a jockey when he gets older, especially now that he has seen the race first hand."

"It is such an honor for Derek that his stallion was able to sire some foals for the royal family," Eleanor beamed, looking at her only son fondly as he chatted with Marcus and Lord John.

"I do not know who was more thrilled at that honor...Derek or Midnight," Meredith giggled. "They are both quite proud of the deed!"

"Well, once the foals arrive, there will be much celebrating, I'm sure!" Izzie laughed, resting her hand on the slight swell of her own baby.

The clock in the ballroom began to strike midnight, which was the signal for everyone to remove their masks. Several had been discarded already, and Meredith thankfully eased hers away from her face. It was decidedly warm in the room, despite the sheer size of the ballroom, and she was ready to end the evening. She caught Derek's eye on her, and it sent a warm quiver of desire through her. So far they had been completely on their best behavior, but she could tell he was close to the end of his restraint.

Music started again, and Derek pushed to his feet, coming to take Meredith's hand. "Dance, my Duchess?"

"I would love to," she smiled, rising up beside him.

The dance floor was much less crowded at the moment, with most of the guests still finishing their meal or conversing with friends. It gave Derek the perfect opportunity to maneuver Meredith towards the open doors leading to the terrace. Out there, in the darkness lit only by a few lamps, he pulled her against him urgently. "I believe I need to have you alone, in bed, more than anything else," he told her, "much as the idea of the greenhouse appeals to me in some ways, I do not wish to be interrupted. We've had too many hurried, stolen, moments lately." His voice was low and lush as velvet in the darkness.

"Mmm...I agree with you," she whispered, a sultry chuckle escaping her. One of her hands strayed lower, between his legs and found him...hard, hot, fully engorged with arousal for her. Closing her hand, she squeezed, then stroked, watching his eyes go darker, his expression tight with desire. His own hands moved to undo one of the pearl buttons on her blouse, giving him access to the curve of her breast. Need and wanton desire made her tremble, as they continued to tease each other. His mouth claimed hers then, in a kiss that was fierce and passionate and demanding. Her little teeth nipped his bottom lip, before he relinquished her mouth.

"Vixen..." he muttered, aching to be inside of her again. He was about to swing her up in his arms and carry her away, be damned who might see him, when there was a sudden clatter at the open doorway. They both turned, looking towards the illuminated entrance, their breathing quickened from the combination of arousal and the threat of discovery. His arm went around her protectively, prepared to dismiss anyone who might be intruding. Meredith gasped behind him then, recognizing the young woman silhouetted in the doorway.

"Cordelia!" she gasped. The young ladies in waiting had all been dressed as fairies, in matching gowns of pastel shades. Cordelia was in pink, with filmy wings attached to the back of her gown that fluttered now in the slight breeze. She stood still for a moment, before her knees buckled, and she sank to the parquet flooring without a sound.

Meredith dashed forwards, dropping to her knees beside the young woman, with Derek at her side. Cradling Cordelia's head in her lap, she searched for any sign of what may have happened. Then she noticed a slight stain of blood on the front of the pink gown, and she felt a flutter of fear. "Go and get Izzie..." she said, looking up at Derek. "Her nursing skills are better than mine. Hurry!"

Without a word, Derek disappeared inside, all thoughts of their romantic tryst wiped out of his mind. Several others had noticed the activity at the doorway and gathered around in concern.

"Oh, Cordelia, what happened...?" Meredith murmured, stroking damp hair away from her forehead. The girl was feverish, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Lady Meredith...the baby..." she muttered, clutching at Meredith's hand.

"What baby? Oh, my goodness..." Realization dawned on Meredith, just as Izzie joined her. She glanced at Izzie. "I believe she's had a miscarriage..."


	14. Keeping His Duchess Happy

**Thank you for the positive feedback once again...always makes me want to keep going! So here we are with a little bit more to finish up the evening...hopefully you will be happy with the outcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>Keeping his Duchess Happy  
><strong>

Once they had Cordelia settled in her bed, dressed in a fresh cotton nightgown and her hair in braids for the night, Meredith conferred with Izzie. "So she did lose the baby?"

"I'm afraid so, Meredith. Not far along…still, it is always a tragedy when it happens." Izzie's sympathetic gaze swept over the sleeping girl. The palace physician had been roused from his sleep after Meredith had insisted on having him there. He had prescribed a sleeping potion and agreed there was nothing else that could be done at the moment but let the girl rest. Cordelia was young and healthy, there was no indication she wouldn't be able to carry a baby to term the next time.

"She never indicated any knowledge of it to me. I wish she had confided in me," Meredith sighed and looked at Izzie sadly. "I feel like I have failed quite miserably in my duties...first Rowena, and now Cordelia. The Queen will be unhappy."

"You couldn't help it if the girl had taken a lover. It happens, after all," Izzie reminded her.

"Still...she was my responsibility."

"Thank god you and I have never had to deal with that kind of loss."

"I know...and I am so thankful for my children. Even if we do not have another one, they are all so precious."

Izzie regarded her friend carefully. "Have you discussed it with Derek? I'm sure he would be thrilled if you were expecting a child again, no matter what."

"Oh, we have_ discussed _it, several times..." Meredith smiled.

"You have that look..."

"What?"

"That look you get when things are going the way you want..."

"Perhaps..." Meredith nodded. "Do you feel all right? I suppose you and Marcus need to return home now."

"We should leave, but you know we are in London until Christmas."

"Yes, of course. Maybe we will be done here sooner than I expected, now that this happened."

Izzie hugged her. "That would not be so bad, after all, would it? You could be home at Gracewood for the holidays, then."

"I would like that. No more court intrigue for me!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marcus and Lord John gathered with Derek in his suite. A fire had been lit in the big fireplace, and the three men relaxed in their chairs with glasses of brandy and cigars. Lady Eleanor had remained in the ballroom with some of her acquaintances, waiting for Meredith and Izzie to fill her in with the details.<p>

"Rather a sad ending to the evening," John commented, watching the flames leap in the grate. "I gather the girl was not married, however..."

"No, one of the ladies in waiting to the Queen. She always seemed to be very charming and innocent, so this is quite a surprise," Derek mused, before sipping the brandy that warmed his body. He had discarded the scarf from his head, but otherwise was still attired in his costume.

"Any idea of who the father could be?" Marcus asked, sending a plume of cigar smoke into the air.

"Not exactly, though I have my suspicions."

"Huntington?"

Derek shrugged slightly. "He is a rake and a scoundrel, who loved his dalliances. I am quite sure he was bedding several women while he was here. Cordelia could have been one of them."

"Better off without him, in that case."

"Speaking of paternity, Sloan…" Derek started to say, but Marcus held up his hand to stall the inevitable comment.

"Isobel is thrilled, even though we did not exactly expect this one. Besides, we need another girl to balance things out."

"Careful or they will outnumber you if you aren't careful," Derek grinned. "Look what happened in my family, after all."

"Your father was brave indeed…" Marcus grinned.

"He escaped into his study quite often, as I recall!" Derek laughed, before the door opened and the three women swept inside. Meredith, Izzie and Eleanor all looked a little tired and saddened by the event that ended the evening. The men immediately rose to their feet, each taking an arm of their respective partner.

"How is Cordelia?" Derek asked Meredith, kissing her cheek.

"Sleeping now, I shall speak with her in the morning." She sank into his discarded seat, gratefully resting her feet.

"We should leave, and let you rest," Eleanor said firmly, looking at Lord John.

"Yes, of course. It is far past my bed time," he joked. He brushed a kiss over Meredith's forehead. "Good night, daughter. Sleep well, and this will all look better in the morning. It was wonderful to see you both. Kiss the children for us, and we look forward to seeing you all at Christmas hopefully."

Derek hugged his mother as well. "Hopefully we will be out of here soon and back to Gracewood, if not by Christmas, then after the New Year."

"Keep in touch, Derek. I am glad that all has gone well for you here, but still it could have been disastrous."

Marcus and Izzie prepared to take their leave as well. "Much too short a visit, Meredith," Izzie sighed as she exchanged a hug with her friend. "Not enough time to gossip properly."

"Soon, Izzie, I hope..."

"Soon and with good news..." Izzie smiled conspiratorially.

Derek regarded Meredith carefully after they were alone again. "Are you all right?" he asked, dropping down beside her chair. She curled her feet under the voluminous skirts, looking less like a pirate at the moment. Her fingers worried the many colorful beads at her throat as she thought of Cordelia's troubles.

"Just worried about Cordelia, and feeling sad for her loss. I cannot imagine how she will feel when she awakes and realizes the tragedy. We have been so lucky with our family, Derek."

"We have." He leaned closer and took her hands in his. "Shall we go and see them before we retire?"

Her eyes brightened. "Yes...we won't wake them, but I need to make sure they are all right."

"I thought that would cheer you up, love..." He drew her up beside him, holding her against him. "Along with this..." Tipping her face up, he kissed her gently, yet with the passion he felt for her. He knew her gentle nature and tender heart were the best part of her, the part he loved to distraction. But that part of her also made this sort of situation very difficult for her. And he resolved that he would do whatever it took to make her happy as always.

Meredith melted into his embrace, welcoming the strength and the protection of his body against hers. She met the passion of his kiss, her tongue dancing with his until they were both breathless. He relinquished her lips incrementally, before resting his forehead against hers. "Let's go see the children now, and then we can finish what we started out on the terrace."

"Yes, lets..." She wound her fingers with his, and they made their way to the children's room. A small lamp was still glowing, and Meggie was sitting by the fireplace, half asleep with a book sliding out of her fingers. She sat up quickly, when they entered but Meredith waved at her to keep seated, while they checked on the slumbering children.

At the side of Michael's bed, Derek reached down to straighten the quilts, a smile on his face as he looked at his eldest son. "He does look peaceful like this, doesn't he?"

"Mmhmm..." Meredith smiled. "Much more so than when he's awake, but I love his sense of adventure..."

Just then Michael stirred and his eyes opened slowly, then widened when he saw his parents standing there in their costumes. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "Papa!"

"Shh...don't wake everyone else..." Derek cautioned, sitting down.

"I'll be quiet, promise..." Michael whispered, reaching up to touch the various bits of pirate booty on Derek. "You look very handsome, Papa."

Meredith laughed softly. "A handsome pirate indeed."

"Pirates always have parrots...did you have one?"

"No, we didn't have a parrot, unfortunately."

"Were you a pirate too, Mama?"

"Aye."

Michael smiled happily. "I like it! Can you be pirates all the time?"

"I don't believe so, son. Maybe we can wear them at home for your birthday party..." Derek suggested, glancing at Meredith, who nodded.

"A good idea. We could all be pirates then," she said.

"Oh yes!" Michael bounced a little in bed, excited about that prospect.

"All right then, you need to go back to sleep." Derek eased Michael back onto the pillows, and tucked the covers around him securely. "Dream about pirates."

"And horses..." Meredith smiled, making sure the little wooden horse at the bedside was in her son's eyesight. "Love you, Michael. Sleep well." She kissed his cheek, just as Derek had a moment before.

"Night Mama..." His eyes swept shut, and he snuggled into the pillows happily.

Derek took her hand, and they checked on the rest of the children, all still soundly asleep. Hannah and Ella were snuggled together, as always, with stuffed bears under the covers with them. James was tucked into this trundle, thumb in his mouth, as he slept, and Meredith carefully removed it. She kissed his chubby cheek, inhaling that scent that was still reminiscent of baby. For a moment, they stood, their arms around each other, just content to watch him sleep.

"We have beautiful children," she whispered, looking up at him.

"That we do. We have been blessed."

"I cannot imagine how it would feel to lose a child, even at such an early stage. It will be traumatic for Cordelia. I want to be there with her tomorrow."

Derek kissed the top of her head. "Of course." He paused for a moment. "Meredith, if having another child is truly your desire..."

"It is, Derek." She looked up at him, seeing the expression in those eyes of his that always told her his deepest emotions.

"Then if that makes you happy, it will make me happy," he told her softly. "And perhaps we should work on making that come true, what do you think?" The gentle caress he gave her cheek, and the lazy seduction in his voice was intoxicating and she caught her breath. Mindful of Meggie still dozing in the chair, she just touched his chest lightly, feeling the steady beat of his heart under her fingertips.

"I love that idea, Derek..."

He winked at her. "Then come along wench..."

"Wench now, is it...my pirate lover..."

Without a word, Derek swept her up into his arms, and carried her, the pirate skirts billowing around them, past an astonished Meggie. "Good night, Meggie..." Meredith said breathlessly as they went by.

"Good night, my lady...my lord..." she managed to say quietly. She shook her head in bemusement...Rose had always told her of the Duke's penchant for romantic gestures, and yet this was the first overt example of it that she witnessed first hand. Truly, the man was too good to be true...

* * *

><p><strong>I know...sorry to leave you at that, but you can look forward to their sensual encounter in the next chapter!<strong>


	15. Alone at Last

**I thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, and I apologize for the delay in getting this one posted. Life has just been too hectic, and yet I know we all need our hot Lord Derek fix...but now here it is, steamy and sinful...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<br>Alone at Last  
><strong>

Derek carried Meredith into their bedroom, and forcefully shut the door with a kick of his boot heel, keeping her in his arms. Whirling around, he lowered her to her feet and for a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes before he drew her fully against him. Then his gaze dropped to her mouth. "Now...where were we before all of the drama?" he murmured softly.

He kissed her mouth hungrily, intent on seducing her just as surely as he had on their first night together. It was a fiery kiss, that sent flames of desire spreading under her skin, spilling through her veins to pool in her core. Her breasts ached with sudden need, as he pressed her back against the door. The kiss deepened, his tongue searching and pleasuring as he took his time to draw the moment out. His hands slid over the length of her body, completely possessive and demanding. The hot ridge of his erection was hard against her skirts, so hard she felt it through the layers of petticoats.

Lifting his head, Derek smiled seductively at her. "We are not doing this here, vixen..." he told her. "After waiting for this, I want to take my time with you and make you happy and pleasured again and again...until you cannot take anymore...and then and only then will I lose myself inside of you..." He kissed her forehead, and her temple and her cheek, skated kisses along her jaw before pressing his lips to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "And I want to do it all over again after that..." he murmured, dipping his head to follow the line of her throat to where her pulse thudded at its base. He licked, and sucked lightly, so that she shivered in pleasurable anticipation. As his fingers expertly opened the tiny buttons on her shirt, he kissed her skin as it was exposed. "You are so absolutely luscious..."

Meredith's knees went a little weak, as always she was consumed by the need she felt for him. Her hands rested on his hips, pulling him closer, inhaling his masculine scent and tasting the salt of his skin as she kissed his chest.

"Are you ready to play?" Derek asked, his fingers in her hair, reveling in the thick silk and the scent of lavender that always clung to her. Without waiting for her answer, he started to undress her, with maddening slowness. As each piece of clothing dropped to the floor, he kissed the skin uncovered, until she was shaking. "Now...I believe I will leave the jewellery in place..." His fingers traced the lengths of gold chain and faux gemstones that circled her throat and dipped between her breasts.

It felt naughty and decadent to stand there, naked except for her garters, stockings and shoes, with the necklaces cool against her chest. The room was lit with only a few candles, and soft light flickered across her face. "What else would you like, my lord?" she asked softly, reaching for his hand.

"Oh, so many things, my love..." he grinned, easing her backwards against the bed. "Just lay back for me, let me appreciate how beautiful you look."

Meredith reclined against the bedding, warm and aroused under his hot gaze. She toyed with the necklaces, letting them trail over her skin, knowing he was watching every move she made. "Like this...?" she teased him, just as his hands skimmed over her calves and moved higher, up along the damp curls at her pussy. She was already dripping wet, already so aroused and she whimpered, as Derek dropped to his knees on the bed. He spread the lips of her pussy apart, his tongue moving wetly over her clit, again and again, making her nearly scream in delight. His tongue stroked leisurely over her clit, his fingers teasing her at the same time, just enough to keep her in a continuous spiral of pleasure.

"Derek..." Her voice was husky with need, and her body was at the mercy of his mouth. The climax was building with every touch of his tongue, exploring deeply, as her wetness spilled out of her. She couldn't form any other words, as she surrendered to the moment, and the waves of satisfaction that crested over and over.

Releasing her slowly, Derek moved up along her body, placing a kiss here, a lick there, stroking the damp skin of her breasts before he kissed her mouth. It was a strong, masterful kiss that gave her no doubt of his passion that united them.

"You are my saucy pirate wench tonight, aren't you?" he breathed, capturing her hands over her head. Her body lifted, wordlessly inviting him again, and he slid one knee between hers, his other hand cupping her, and sliding inside of her. He filled her welcoming mouth with his tongue while between her thighs he filled her with his fingers. She moaned, the sound trapped between their lips. Writhing, hot and desperate, she tugged at his hold, but he kept her hands tight. A shudder wracked him, when she used her curves and womanly flushed skin to tempt him, wanting him inside of her.

"Oh, vixen..." he muttered, his breathing heavy as she shifted under him again and he relinquished her hands.

"I want you now..." she urged him, spreading her hands over his shoulders, his chest, heading for the belt at his waist.

In response, Derek only lowered his mouth to her breast. The wet heat of his tongue expertly traced the sensitive peaks of her nipples, and it was both pleasure and punishment. She wanted more of him, and she could feel the heavy weight of his erection against her inner thigh, ready for her just as much.

"My lord...my pirate captain..." she purred, rolling against him. "Undress for me..."

In the dim light, he looked just as dangerous as any pirate, and he gave her a lazy smile. "Such impatience..." But he moved away from her, pulling the shirt away, and discarding it carelessly. His boots and pants followed, leaving him naked to her touch. Meredith let her fingers graze the muscular chest, following the dark hair down to his groin, where his flat abdomen clenched from her touch. Candlelight flickered across the sculpted muscles in his abdomen, and the perfect definition of his navel. Meredith licked her lip again, admiring the impossibly taut hips and thighs, and the hard cock that strained upwards against the mat of hair. Her breathing quickened, smoothing the velvet skin of his cock, so hot and heavy against her fingers.

"Do you really want me now...fast and hard?" he taunted her, his body taut with desire, as she stroked him slowly. "Or slowly...? Torturing you until we cannot wait any longer?"

"Torture me..." she breathed, wondering what he had in mind. The air was thick with the scent of their arousal, warm in the cocoon of the bedding.

"I hoped you would say that," he grinned, helping her to her knees and turning her over. From behind her, she felt Derek's hand gliding along her back, over her derriere , and between her legs again. His fingers teased her, sliding inside of her, just as his cock began to bump at her. Then his mouth skated along her hips, tongue weaving a sensuous path over her skin, over the small of her back. He pressed kisses there, lower and lower, finding the spots that made her arch her back and moan louder. His fingers never stopped moving, and heat pooled in her groin, rippling outwards, as she welcomed the sensations he was intent on giving her.

"Now, Derek...please...enough torture..." she begged.

His hands at her breasts, Derek was close to the edge of losing control himself and he could only nod. Without hesitation, he slid inside the heat of her body, welcoming the sweet sensation with a groan of relief. "So hot, so wet, sweet girl..." he muttered, kissing her spine, thrusting in and out with excruciating slowness.

Meredith moaned louder, her body shaking from the force of Derek's thrusts. It was an all consuming delight, and she couldn't get enough of it. The climax began again, going on and on, until all she felt was the hardness of Derek's cock and the softness of the bedding underneath her.

"Dear god...harder...harder..." she begged over and over again. The bed shook from the movements, and she was dripping with sweat and her own arousal, mingled with Derek's. Wet flesh stuck and moved together, his balls coiled and ready to explode. "Deeper...please, oh please..."

Her climax swamped her yet again, and it took him with her this time, his release roaring through his cock, flooding her as he fell over her back. She quivered around him, milking him harder, each clench making him hiss in delight. Aftershocks making them both twitch, they fell together in tangle, with his muffled curse at the sensation.

"Are you all right?" he asked, as they lay tangled together, breathing hard, their bodies still pulsing with pleasure.

"Mmm..." Meredith sighed happily, feeling sated and drowsy. As they moved to face each other, she smiled happily. His leg hooked around hers, pulling her against his body, intimate and comforting at the same time. With infinite care, he caressed her skin, and kissed her gently, loving the connection between them.

"Meredith?"

"I am always all right with you, Derek..." she smiled up at him happily. "I love you so much..."

"I love you, Meredith...and I believe we are not yet done with this..." he murmured, his hand resting at her hip. "We need to keep on with the baby making, don't you think?" His voice was a seductive whisper in her ear, his tongue tracing the curve so that she shivered.

"What else do you want?" she murmured, just happy to be there with his body over hers, his cock still hot between her legs.

"I want to keep you happy, my Duchess..."

"But you do, Derek...I could not imagine being any happier..." she protested.

"Oh, well then...I do not have to do this..." he grinned, rising up over her again, the sinful intent in his eyes enough to make the arousal simmer between them.

"Ah...my lord and husband...I will never turn you down..." The little giggle in her voice was enough to make them both smile. Her hand slid between them, cupping the length of his cock in her small hand .

"And I would never have you any other way..." he observed, "...but I will _have_ you again, little love...more than once...'

With that promise, they melted into each other, lost to everything else but their own pleasure...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Meredith tapped on the door of Cordelia's bedchamber, listening for a moment before easing it open. The whole castle was quiet after the last night's activity, but she was sure it was only a matter of time before everyone was awake and discussing what happened. For the moment, she wanted to talk with Cordelia before speaking with the Queen.<p>

The room was quiet, the curtains drawn, without any lamps glowing. Meredith could make out the slight figure of the young woman huddled under the covers and she could hear a soft sob muffled against the pillow. She quickly crossed the room, and put her arm around Cordelia, who looked up at her in surprise. "My lady..." Cordelia whispered, wiping her red-rimmed eyes with a hankie.

"Cordelia..." Meredith started, unsure of what to say exactly. "Can you talk about this..?"

Cordelia took a shuddering breath. "Oh, my lady...it was foolish of me to believe he loved me...I thought, oh, I thought it would be all right..." Her fingers twisted the linen hankie nervously.

Meredith's heart went out to the girl. "I understand how that can be, Cordelia." Her own virginity had been taken at a young age as well, by someone who claimed to care for her. Her only saving grace was that she had not gotten pregnant. "He should have been more careful with the fact you are young and innocent. Was he aware of your condition?"

Shaking her head, Cordelia sniffled into the hankie. "No...I only suspected it and now it's over. I had no idea what to do. I wished that Rowena was here, she would know."

"You could have come to me, Cordelia."

"I did not wish to trouble you, and I was not entirely sure..."

"Who were you involved with?"

"Does it matter now? It's over and there is no responsibility on his part." The girl's voice was slightly bitter.

"Of course he has responsibility. Whether there is a child or not, he has taken your innocence, and in the eyes of society he should stand by you, and marry you."

"Oh no, my lady...I do not wish to marry him just because of this. I know he does not love me, even if he told me he did. I was caught up in the desire and passion, I should have known better. He was just too charming and persuasive, it was like I was the only woman in the world, and I was thrilled that he wanted me." A slight blush crept over her cheeks as she recalled the time spent with him, and the intimacies they had shared.

A sudden realization came to Meredith and she covered Cordelia's twisting fingers with her own. "It was Lord Rhys, wasn't it? He seduced you..."

With a sigh, Cordelia nodded. "He did not force me, my lady. I was a willing partner, and it was exciting to be involved with someone so handsome, and to have a secret relationship. Part of me knew it was wrong, but..."

"Hush, I understand. Did Rowena know?"

"No one else knew, he made sure no one saw us together, and I did not tell even Rowena." She glanced up at Meredith. "He talked about you, my lady."

"What?"

"Oh, I can understand now he was not a good man in many ways, and he was likely bedding others besides me. You must know he wanted you as well."

Meredith frowned. "I was aware of his arrogance and his belief that he could bed any woman he fancied, but I had no interest in encouraging him. I am sorry you were caught up in his charms. However...the Queen will likely insist that you marry."

"No, please, can't you intervene? She likes you, Lady Meredith. She will listen to you," Cordelia pleaded. "I will leave court, live quietly at home with my parents, whatever it takes..."

"What will you tell your family?"

"I am not sure. Mother hoped I would make a suitable match, however..."

"Marriage is a wonderful thing, Cordelia. I was extremely fortunate to fall in love with Derek – he is a good man. Perhaps with you, Rhys could be that kind of man."

"Do you really believe that, my lady?" Cordelia smiled sadly.

"Rakes _can_ reform," Meredith countered, thinking of Marcus and his love for Izzie. "However, I will speak with the Queen on your behalf." She patted Cordelia's hand. "Are you feeling all right physically?"

"Just sleepy yet."

"All right, try to rest. I will speak with you later."


	16. Changes to Come

**I guess everyone is still in post-holiday funk, as I anticipated a wee bit more response to Lord Derek's hotness in the last chapter...but thanks as always to those of you that did let me know you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<br>Changes to Come  
><strong>

Meredith left Cordelia's room, and made her way slowly to the wing of the castle where the Queen had her chambers. Along the way, she pondered the best way to discuss this latest turn of events. She should have realized that Lord Rhys had been the one to seduce Cordelia; his manner and his charm would have been too irresistible to someone as young and impressionable as Cordelia. In the end, he had been thoroughly dishonourable, and any good will she had been feeling towards him for taking responsibility for Rowena's actions had been erased.

She reached the Queen's suite, and the footmen at the door nodded at her, both of them smiling at her briefly, before bowing and opening the door for her. Returning their smiles, she moved gracefully past them and found the Queen waiting for her near the fireplace.

"Ah, good morning, Lady Meredith," she observed, lifting her eyes from the tea place settings in front of her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Meredith greeted her, dropping into a curtsy, determined to maintain all of the social graces required.

"You are in time to pour tea."

"Yes, my lady." Meredith took the seat across from the Queen, and busied herself with the ritual of pouring tea and passing the cream and sugar. They sat silently for a few moments, with the clink of spoons and china the only sound.

"I understand Lady Cordelia found herself in a delicate condition," Queen Adelaide finally said. "One that had an unfortunate end. What do you know of this?"

Setting her dainty tea cup down carefully, Meredith took a calming breath. "Of course you have heard correctly, my lady. Your own physician confirmed the loss of the baby, unfortunately. She did not confide in me previously, and was not certain if she was carrying a child. I regret that I did not notice a change in her personality, or her demeanor, prior to this."

"Did she tell you who the father of the babe was?"

"Yes, it was Lord Rhys."

The Queen frowned. "My word, these Huntingtons have been the bane of our existence this week. First the girl, and now His Grace. I truly wish we had not invited either of them to court."

"It has been tragic, I agree."

"Well, there is nothing to be done but to send word to Huntington that he return to court and face up to this situation. Lady Cordelia's reputation has been damaged, and he must marry her. The cad has gone too far this time, Lady Meredith, don't you agree?"

"It would seem so, my lady, however…"

"However…?" The Queen lifted one royal eyebrow, as if shocked that Meredith would deign to contradict her. "Please, do tell what you think should be done…"

Meredith bit her lip, knowing she was on thin ice in this situation. Even Derek had made the suggestion that whatever it took, Rhys should be held accountable. He was quite sure that Cordelia's father would want the same. Meredith had teased him that he would be quite the ogre when it came time for their daughters to wed, to which he replied no one would be good enough for them.

"My lady, Cordelia admits she was taken in by his good looks and his charm, and that she understands he doesn't truly love her. What kind of life would that be for her, wed to a man like that? I realize, not all marriages are based on love, and that we are fortunate if that is the case…still, how can we condemn such a young woman for making a mistake?"

"Our society is such that we must, Lady Meredith; otherwise she is a soiled dove, and no one will make an offer for her hand. There are many of the nobility here for the fete, and everyone will be aware of what happened soon, if not already. I must insist that the rules be followed. And perhaps in time, there will be fondness between them." The Queen sighed a little. "I am also sorry, Lady Meredith that this happened under your watch. You made a great deal of progress with the young women, but perhaps you are too soft-hearted in this regard. I think it would be best if you and your family left court."

While she had been prepared for this request, or rather this royal statement, Meredith still felt a little dismayed; that she had failed in some regard. She gathered her skirts to rise. "Of course, I understand. Still, the stables…will His Majesty require my husband to remain?"

The Queen inclined her head regally. "Perhaps for a short time, but it will be up to His Majesty to decide of course. We will confer with Lord Shepherd later today."

"Very well." Meredith rose to her feet gracefully, and dropped a low curtsey again. "My apologies for the unfortunate turn of events, my lady."

"Oh, Meredith…" The Queen smiled softly. "I know you did your best, but you were not truly content here, I realize that. You wish to be at home, with your children around you. I am not such a tyrant, trust me. Consider this an experience to draw from, and I have been pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you, my lady." Meredith stood up, and her heart felt a little lighter, even though she wished she could have done more for Cordelia.

"Good day, Lady Meredith." The Queen turned back to her tea cup, and Meredith was dismissed.

* * *

><p>Derek was overseeing the exercise of both Midnight and Storm when Meredith found him later that morning. There were a few other men watching the horses go through their paces, but it was still mostly quiet after the previous evenings activities. As soon as he saw the expression on his wife's face, he excused himself from the group and joined her.<p>

"What happened with the Queen?" he asked quietly, taking her elbow to guide her towards the stables. "You look upset."

She smiled up at him, and patted his hand on her arm. In the cool air of the day, he was dressed in his long leather riding coat over an open white shirt and black trousers. "In truth, I am not entirely sure how I feel right now, Derek." After leaving the Queen's chambers, she had returned to spend time with the children, letting their laughter and innocent chatter soothe her. She hadn't been to talk with Cordelia yet; that would keep until later.

They stopped inside the open door, out of the breeze, and Derek studied her for a moment. "I gather that Her Majesty was not willing to just let Cordelia return home."

"No. You were quite right, she wishes Lord Rhys to marry the girl and take responsibility for his actions."

"What else?" Derek brushed a tendril of her hair away from her cheek tenderly.

"I have been absolved of my duties, after this escapade. She feels that I am too soft-hearted for the position." Meredith gave him a little smile.

"Ah, love, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, you know that. Lord Rhys was well aware of the fact his actions were wrong – and he should have taken more care to prevent conception." Derek pulled her into the shadows, and held her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"I know. And she did say she realized I would be happier at home, with the family."

"Well, then we should plan to leave as soon as possible," he told her, stroking her back.

"Unfortunately, you may not be able to leave with us."

"What?" Derek pulled back to look at her, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"She said the King may want you here yet with the horses. They will speak with you later today."

"I am not staying here without you," he said firmly. "I can leave instructions with William, and the other grooms, as far as what needs to be done. The mares will not give birth until spring; if he wishes me back briefly at that time, we can negotiate that point." Derek's eyes were stormy as he spoke, not willing to let anything keep him from his family.

"I could just stay in London at the town house, if need be. Your mother would be thrilled to have us close by for awhile."

"Be that as it may, I am not letting you leave without me. I believe I have had my fill of court intrigue as well." He took a quick look around, before leading her into the secluded stall. There was a new bale of hay in the corner, and he sat down, pulling her onto his lap. The air was warmer, and fragrant with fresh straw, and she settled against him happily. His fingers strayed up along the bodice of her gown, brushing the creamy skin that swelled upwards at the neckline. The light fur-trimmed wrap was loose, but it gave him easy access to her, and the touch gave her an illicit thrill.

"Derek...this is not the best place to do this..."

He nuzzled her throat, his breath warm on her skin. "No one will bother us, they know better." Still, he was acutely aware of the faint sounds of the grooms outside, and the horses in the other stalls. "Now just think, if we were at Gracewood, we could let ourselves get carried away with our desires...and enjoy the moment..." His voice was rich as silk in her ear, and sweet heat began to throb in her core.

"Oh, I know just how well we are able to get carried away," she laughed softly. "And I look forward to returning there soon. I think I just needed to share the conversation with you and tell me that all is well. I always feel better with you."

"As I am with you," he whispered, burying his face against her throat and kissing the warm skin there. "And if we were at home…I could be losing myself inside of you, taking you into mindless delight…"

Meredith shivered at the erotic images he wove in her thoughts, his voice low and intimate. He captured one of her hands, and pressed a kiss to her palm, feeling her pulse quicken under his lips.

"Rogue…" she sighed. "You tease me like this, and leave me aching for more…without giving me any release…" Shifting on his lap, she could feel just how much he wanted her as well.

"Vixen…" he muttered, his breath hitching as she squirmed against him. "Much more of this, and I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Is that a promise?"

"Not here…" Derek made the effort to keep the situation under control, even though he wanted nothing more than to lift her skirts and drive himself up into the warmth that waited for him. "Meet me inside; I'll join you as soon as I can." He kissed her lips again, a long demanding kiss that left her no doubt how much he wanted to make love to her right then and there.

After Meredith slipped away, Derek returned to the paddock and left some final instructions with the grooms taking care of his horses, and took his leave of the other men still leaning along the fence. He was eager to get inside, but along the way he was stopped by one of the King's footmen, carrying a note.

"My Lord Shepherd…from His Majesty…" Bowing, he handed over the paper. "I am to await your response."

Nodding, Derek scanned the short message. "Tell him I will join him as soon as I have cleaned up from the stables."

"Very good. He will be in the main salon, my lord."

As soon as the other man left, Derek quickened his own pace towards the castle. This did not leave much time to spend with Meredith, but he would make the most of it. And after that, they could plan to leave for home where they would have all the time in the world.


	17. Sharing News

**In response to the concern about the era and the attitude about "fallen" women, I have to say, in the books I've been reading it was fairly common for this sort of situation. In the **_**'ton'**_** which ruled British society for many years, **it was acceptable for the aristocratic male to be sexually experienced, but not so for females. **In fact, a single woman was almost compromised if she was merely caught alone with an eligible man; and good as engaged if they went riding together unchaperoned in Hyde Park. It's not a topic I've touched on before with my story, so I just brought that little bit into here as far as poor Cordelia. (Of course, in books, the hero always seduces his woman, but it's okay because they are destined to live happily ever after!)**

**Now, all that being said...on to the next chapter, moving away from the castle intrigue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<br>Sharing News  
><strong>

Meredith settled into the wing chair adjacent to the fireplace, and smiled happily at Izzie, who was seated across from her. It was the first week in October, and they were ensconced in the London town house. It hadn't taken long to make the move out of Windsor Castle, and she was grateful to have their privacy again. They decided to spend some time in London before trekking back to Gracewood before the weather turned too cold. Derek had arranged to have Storm escorted back to Gracewood, but he had kept Midnight here in order to ride him along the way home; he was well aware he would need to spend time out of the confines of the carriage.

Izzie sipped her tea, and tucked her feet underneath her, before gazing out the windows. A steady drizzle had started, but inside by the glowing fireplace it was cozy and warm. Derek and Marcus were at their club, catching up on current affairs, and likely playing a hand or two of cards.

"It is so good to be here," Meredith sighed. "It was quite an experience, but I am glad it's over."

"What happened with Cordelia? Is the Queen that determined to summon Lord Rhys back from his estate?"

"It would seem so. Cordelia was resigned to the outcome, I suppose. Sometimes I wish society was different."

"Mmm...we are lucky indeed that we have married men who adore us," Izzie laughed, resting her hand on her rounded belly. "I would hate to have the kind of husband who married me for duty, and then abandoned me in the country while he had his mistress here in London."

"Yes, far too many men believe once they have an heir and a spare they are absolved of their marital duties," Meredith observed. "Sad but true."

"If Marcus ever thought that, I would be forced to hurt him..."

"You know he would never, and neither would Derek. Both of them are too loving and too honourable...however, Lord Rhys on the other hand..." Meredith frowned again. "Poor Cordelia..."

"You did what you could, Meredith. The girl made her choice, and they aren't your children, after all. If the Queen cannot understand that, it is her loss." Izzie was practical in many regards. "Now, just put it behind you and let's talk about you...are you expecting yet? I am sure you convinced Derek that you could handle it!"

Meredith smiled over her teacup. "We came to a mutual decision, you could say…and while it may be too early to tell, I am feeling like it could be possible."

Izzie clapped her hands happily. "I knew it! Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet. With the move here and the plans for heading to the country, there hasn't been much time for discussion; besides I want to be sure about it before saying anything."

"You must be glad he was able to leave court with you and the family."

"Indeed, though I'm sure the King would prefer him there, Derek was very adamant he would not stay without us. He negotiated a brief return in the spring, in time for the foals to be born, but it would be a short stay." Meredith was quite sure Derek had been very persuasive in his arguments, as only he could be.

"Mmm…and if you are pregnant, you would not be able to travel then either. Knowing Derek, he would not be away from you long. His own child will take precedence over horses, no matter how expensive they may be!" Izzie reached for one of the sugar cookies on the plate next to the teapot, indulging her sweet tooth.

"I agree, he will want to be there for the birth, and I do prefer to have him with me. Even though I nearly puncture his palms with my nails during labor!" Meredith laughed.

At that moment, Winston appeared at the doorway, carrying an envelope on a silver tray. "My Lady Meredith, pardon me for interrupting." He paused as she acknowledged his presence.

"What is it, Winston?"

"This just arrived for you." He crossed the room and held the tray out for her. The creamy vellum enveloped was addressed in a flowing script, and Meredith instantly recognized the handwriting.

"Thank you. Can you please bring in more tea?"

"Oh, and more of those little cookies?" Izzie added hopefully. "I seem to have a craving for them, and your cook makes them so well."

Winston took the empty plate, and the cooling teapot. "Very good, ma'am. I will convey your compliments to cook."

"Lord, Meredith...I should stop eating, or I will be as big as a whale," Izzie sighed. "Who is the letter from?"

"Kate. I haven't heard from her in months." She opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. Derek's sister and her husband, Alex, lived far to the north of London, close to the Scottish border. It meant for few visits, and Meredith missed the other woman's company. Kate had become closer to her than any of Derek's other sisters in their time spent at Gracewood.

"Oh, lovely."

Meredith scanned the letter quickly. "This is wonderful! She wants to know if we would be able to have them at Gracewood for the Christmas season. She says it has been too long since we spent time together, and Alex has business in London early in December."

"That would be a wonderful time," Izzie said, just as Winston returned with a laden tray with fresh tea and a plate of cookies and also fresh scones and jam. "Oohh...and this is wonderful too!"

"Thank you Winston," Meredith murmured, as he bowed and backed out of the room silently. Before she could pour any tea, they could hear the sound of the front door opening, and the masculine voices in the foyer. "Ah, the men have returned."

Derek and Marcus swept inside the parlor, bringing with them the cool aroma of autumn rain, mixed with the scent of cigars from the club. Both men were in jovial spirits, and as Derek leant to kiss Meredith, she could taste the whiskey on his mouth. "Ah, love, I missed you," he whispered, and they shared that intimate smile that spoke of promised delights to come.

"Missed you too," she replied, squeezing his hand.

Marcus kissed Izzie on the cheek, smiling to see her holding the cookies in her fingers. "Sugar cookies, Isobel...I should have known..."

"You know I can't resist them. I must get the recipe for our cook."

"Of course. Anything to keep you happy." His gaze rested fondly on his wife, still somewhat amazed that he was happily married, with a family, after being convinced he would remain a bachelor all his life. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Just let me finish the tea," Izzie assured him.

Derek settled next to Meredith, his arm resting along the back of her chair. Idly, his fingers toyed with the tendrils of hair escaping from her chignon. Tonight they would be staying in, but then the rest of their evenings were taken up with visits with their parents, and other low key social engagements. He was just impatient to get to the country, but he knew they had to make their appearances. He was just as impatient to have Meredith to himself.

"I trust you and Izzie had a nice afternoon."

"Lovely. I am so happy to be in our own surroundings."

"What gossip were you two discussing?"

"All sorts of things," Meredith smiled sweetly.

"Do not ask," Marcus groaned playfully. "Or we will be in for a discussion of the mating rituals of the young bucks in the _ton_..."

"...and how the women are gowned in their coming out parties..." Derek added, lifting his eyebrows.

"It's serious business," Meredith pointed out. "Just because you avoided all of that..."

"Marriage mart, with hopeful mamas pushing their reluctant daughters forward..." Marcus said with a mock shudder. "Thankfully I was not the eldest son, and could take my time to decide my own mind."

Izzie patted his arm. "After you nearly made a disastrous choice with Lady Addison, that is..."

"Please, do I need to do penance for that forever?" Marcus sighed.

"I think being with Addison was penance enough," Derek said dryly. "And I continue to give thanks for your actions, or I would never have been able to marry Meredith."

"Glad to be of service," Marcus grinned. The two couples were able to look back on what happened and tease each other, even though for a time Derek and Marcus had not been on speaking terms. "And of course, it was your fault I was injured, leaving Isobel to tend to me so carefully she stole my heart."

"Poor horsemanship..." Derek quipped, so that all of them laughed, and they spent the next hour visiting and catching up on what was going on in their lives.

* * *

><p>"That was a nice afternoon," Meredith observed, later that evening. The children were tucked in their beds, and she was ready to have a late bath. Derek lounged on the bed, brandy snifter in hand, watching her pin her hair up loosely as she sat in front of her mirror.<p>

"It was," he agreed lazily. "I even had an opportunity to do make a small purchase."

"What?" She tilted her head and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Just a small token of my love."

"Derek..." she protested, but he was behind her then, putting a silver chain around her neck, with a small medallion that settled in the hollow of her throat. She touched it gently, smoothing her fingers over the pendant.

"It's a cameo set in black onyx. I thought you would like it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I love it! It's so unique."

"After everything that has happened in the last while, I just wanted to give you something to see you smile."

"Thank you, but you know that just being home again with you is enough." She touched his hand where it rested on her shoulders. "But I do love how you spoil me, just the same."

"My pleasure..." He pulled her to her feet, and he offered her a sip of the brandy from his snifter, but she shook her head.

"It makes me too sleepy, and I usually feel drowsy enough after my bath."

"Well, I can certainly think of something to keep you awake," he told her, arching one eyebrow. "If you wish, that is..."

"You rogue..." she smiled, turning to head towards the dressing room where the bath tub waited. "As if you need to encourage me..." She peeked over her shoulder, hearing his footsteps behind her.

"Then let me help you. I've rather missed this part of our life." He stalked across the floor, catching up with her easily. His hands grasped the delicate material of her robe, drawing it away from her, so that she moved away from it, leaving her clad only in her thin nightgown. He stopped, admiring the sweet curves of her body, and felt the heavy stirring of desire in his own core. "Take off that gown..." he murmured softly, unable to move as she turned to face him.

A smile played over her lips, as she slowly eased the dainty straps away from her shoulders, letting the silken garment skim away from her breasts. "Like this?" she teased him, holding onto the material to keep it from sliding to the floor completely. Candlelight painted her skin in honey gold, the fullness of her breasts and the nipples already hard under his gaze.

"Just like that...keep going..." he urged, closing the short distance between them in a heartbeat. "Or I will be forced to assist you."

"Oh, I cannot have that, my wicked lord..." she said, but his hands were already on hers, moving the gown past her hips. Sensation laced through her, as he put his hands over her breasts, his thumbs pressing over her nipples. The gown was at her feet, and she was naked, quivering with anticipation as he bent his head, taking her lips in a long, lingering kiss. His hands played over her skin, knowing just where to touch, where to tease, until her senses were stretched tight, nerves coiled, wanting more.

Derek lifted his head finally, regarding her with lazy seduction. "Your bath awaits, my lady. You don't wish the water to get cold, do you?"

"Oh, no..." She blinked, returning to the moment at hand.

Before she could say anything else, Derek scooped her up in his arms, and lowered her into the steaming tub. She sighed in happy appreciation at the feel of the water around her, scented with lavender and oils. Water splashed up his shirt sleeves, and left drops on his chest where the shirt was unbuttoned. Reaching up, she traced the wet path along the dark hair, so that he shuddered at the sensation. He caught her hand, and then leaned closer to kiss her again, his tongue dancing along hers in a searing, demanding kiss that set every nerve in her body on fire.

"Just let me help you for a moment..." he muttered finally, reaching for the soap. With infinite care, he lathered the fragrant soap over her skin. His sure fingers stroked her breasts, and he looked at her closely. "Meredith, do you believe that our efforts have come to fruition?" One hand drifted lower, over her belly, and she gave him a secret little smile.

"Perhaps, though it could be far too soon to be sure...but after having some experience in this, I think I could be."

"Well, we should keep working on it, just in case," he grinned. His fingers delved deeper, under the water, between her legs. Sliding into her, as she gasped in delight, making every thrust of his fingers take her closer to the edge of a climax. Her body throbbed, her skin flushing as the pleasure surged through her, until he let her go slowly.

"Oh, I agree..." Meredith shifted, her voice throaty, as the water splashed along the rim of the tub, further soaking his shirt. It clung to the muscles of his chest, and she admired just how darkly handsome he was. The candlelight cast beguiling shadows over his face, and he exuded pure masculine heat and carnal desire. "I always have a fondness for sharing a bath with you, after our first time."

Derek moved away, and pulled the soaked shirt over his head. "You were still rather shy about that, as I recall...even after we shared an afternoon of making love outdoors, and spreading melted chocolate over each other."

Meredith giggled softly at that. "I know, and you managed to thoroughly corrupt me, my lord..."

"You enjoyed every moment."

"I always do with you," she smiled in response.

His boots and trousers discarded, he stepped into the tub with her, sliding in behind her. His legs went around her, and he pulled her close to him. She could feel his hard, demanding erection against her back, and she shivered in delicious anticipation. Derek kissed the back of her neck, and around to pull at her earlobe with his teeth. His hands slid up along her ribcage and higher, to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs sensuously across her nipples. She was still keenly aroused, and his slightest touch made her eager for more. Those sure and strong fingers of his kneaded and stroked her, fueling the fire raging in her veins.

"You feel like such an angel in my arms," he murmured, lifting her upwards, over his cock. He wanted her suddenly, wanted to bury himself inside of her and lose himself. Meredith whimpered in delight, spreading her legs as the water rose and fell around them. Her fingers gripped the edge of the tub, as he held her tightly against him. But the tub was too narrow, and he swore under his breath, unable to make the close contact he needed.

"Wait...just let me fix this..." Meredith laughed softly, sensing his frustration. With another splash, she twisted around to face him, in order to accommodate him properly. His hips lifted, as she wrapped around him, and with a groan of satisfaction he drove up into her smoothly. Her own cravings escalated in time with his, her nipples rubbing against his chest, her fingers threading into his thick hair. With practiced ease, his hips flexed, as they moved together as one, creating small waves of water around them. He framed her face in his hands, and his mouth caught hers in a feverish kiss, as their slick, heated skin slid together.

His hands lifted her up, away from him briefly, before he brought her down again, engulfing him into her heat even deeper. Her body quivered, close to surrender, as she moaned against his mouth. He pressed deeper still, and she lost herself in the torrent of desire that over took her, crying out for more. Matching her climax, he rocked against her, holding her closer than ever. Panting heavily, sweat pouring out of them, he kissed her deeply, unable to stop the assault of his tongue and his lips against hers. "Damnit, Meredith…" he finally sighed, pulling away from her. "I can't get enough of you sometimes...oh I how adore you..." he muttered, "always and always..."

Meredith rested against his chest, crushed against him, lulled into contented satisfaction. "Always..." she echoed happily, unable to form any other coherent thought.


	18. Homecoming

**Thank you all for the reviews, I'm so glad for the continued interest in this story!**

**This chapter brings a return to Gracewood, and with it a return to basic family issues...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>Homecoming  
><strong>

"Are we home yet, Mama?" Hannah inquired, looking out the windows of the carriage as it bumped along the lane. "I think we must be close!"

Meredith smiled tiredly, holding James in her lap. "You are very observant, sweetheart. It won't be much longer." They had passed the last village that was close to Gracewood, and she knew it was only a matter of a short time before reaching their estate. By now, she was familiar with all of the landmarks, just as much as Derek was.

Michael was seated on her other side, resting his head against her arm. He had been quite exuberant at the start of the journey, but he had become sleepy and quiet in the last few hours. His toy horse was clutched in his fingers, and he listened to his sisters chatter about seeing the puppies at home, and the cats in the stables.

"Are you all right?" Meredith asked, stroking his hair. She was a little concerned; he was always so cheerful and busy, it wasn't like him to be so quiet. He felt a trifle warm against her side.

"Yes, Mama. Just sleepy, I suppose. I wish I could ride with Papa, I'm sure that would make me feel better." He looked up hopefully.

"It's a little chilly out there for you, Michael. Your father is dressed for the weather." She could see Derek riding alongside, sometimes disappearing as he gave Midnight his head, but returning to keep pace again. He had his heavy leather greatcoat on, and black riding gloves, well bundled against the elements.

"You can ride your pony at home," Ella consoled him. "That will cheer you up."

Michael smiled at the thought, before resting his head again. "I bet he missed me."

"I'm sure he did," Meredith agreed. "I look forward to seeing Mistral again as well."

Hannah and Ella returned to their dolls, and the rest of the time passed quietly. It was only when they rolled through the imposing gates at the end of the curved drive that everyone perked up again. The carriage began to slow as it approached the manor house, and Meredith could already see the group of household servants gathering on the front steps. "We're here," she said happily. "Good to be home, isn't it?"

The carriage door opened as soon as it rolled to a stop, and Derek stood waiting to help them all descend. He swung the girls down first, and then reached for Michael, who was more awake, and looking around happily. Meredith handed James out, and then gratefully stepped outside herself, into Derek's waiting arms. He kissed her forehead, as the children were greeted by an enthusiastic Rose.

"Welcome home! Oh, we have missed you all so much..." Rose hugged all of them, before greeting the adults. "And good to see you both well after your adventures, m'lord and lady. I already called for your bath, and dinner to be sent up on trays tonight. You must be ready to rest."

"Thank you, Rose. You always know just what I need." Meredith resisted the urge to hug Rose for her efficiency. "Court life was interesting, but I am so glad to be back here again."

They began to ascend the wide staircase, and she was grateful to have Derek's arm at her waist. She always felt a little shaky after riding in the carriage for so long. The older children were scampering ahead of them into the house, and Meggie had James on her hip. Gracewood Manor was warm and welcoming, with vases of late blooming asters and mums. She could smell cloves and cinnamon, and she realized that the staff had outdone themselves to welcome them home. She smiled indulgently at the children as they headed for their bedrooms, eager to find all of the toys they had left behind. From the kitchen, there was a sudden sound of barking, and then Shadow and his progeny made their presence known. The older dog was moving a little more slowly, but he still managed to lead the pack to greet Meredith first.

"Oh, hello Shadow...have you been looking after everything for us?" She dropped to her knees and held the little Cocker Spaniel as he wriggled happily. The other dogs circled them as well, tails wagging. They had kept only a few of the puppies from a litter or two, much to the dismay of Hannah who would keep all of them.

"He has missed the children terribly," Rose told them. "And you, of course, my lady."

Meredith giggled as the dog placed a wet lick on her nose. "We missed you too." When he had been a puppy, he had always trailed at her heels, before Michael was old enough to chase him. They called him Shadow as a result, and he still considered Meredith his prime master, but Michael was a close second.

"Let's go then...go find Michael!" Meredith urged, and the pack was off after the children in a heartbeat.

"Go on, my lady," Rose laughed. "The children will be fed and tucked in before you know it."

"What have I done without you?"

"Just hurry along now..." Rose nodded. "I am sure His Grace will be ready to look after you, so I won't bother to come up."

Derek chuckled to himself, as he took Meredith's arm to lead her up to their suite. It was good to be back at Gracewood; every time he came back he regretted leaving in the first place. Midnight would be well taken care of by the grooms, so he was able to relax and take his wife to bed and keep her there as long as they both needed to be there.

* * *

><p>"We should plan for a large celebration at Christmas this year," Meredith said, after they had bathed away the travel dust, and shared a light dinner in front of the fireplace. They were tucked into the large bed, spooned together, just content to be together. "Especially with Kate and her family here."<p>

Derek stroked the curve of her hip, taking his time to kiss her bare shoulder before answering. "I agree, we could invite some of the other local families as well. It's been too long since we've had a celebration here at Gracewood."

"Not as major as the one we just had at court, however..."she countered.

"You should have good experience now," he chuckled, his hands roaming along her skin, igniting little flurries of desire in its wake.

"Plenty of experience, and hopefully no drama such as we had," she sighed, losing her train of thought as he continued to touch her, and press kisses along the back of her neck. She shifted lazily against him, feeling the throb of his erection behind her.

"Mmmm..." he murmured softly, easing the silky nightgown higher along her hips, so that he could trace the delicate skin between her legs. "Can we discuss that later, sweetheart...? I have this need for you right now..."

With a soft laugh, Meredith turned in his embrace, and lifted her face for his kiss. He cupped her face, as she wound herself around him. "I always need you, Derek...and I can think of no better way to celebrate being home than making love."

"I agree with you, love." Her body was pliant against him, her wetness already evident against him, and he moved upwards, into her heat. His fingers cupped her derriere, as his cock moved in and out of her slowly, as he claimed her mouth again. The kiss was deep and erotic, and he felt her body shaking, her nipples hardening against his chest. Their tongues met and slid together, as their bodies rocked slowly together. Breathing faster, every part of their skin tingling and aroused, they lost themselves into the mutual spiral of pleasure.

"Welcome home..." he told her, still sheathed in her throbbing core, as he regained his composure.

"Yes, it's good to be home, where we belong..." she sighed happily.

* * *

><p>Much later, Meredith was shaken out of a pleasant dream about puppies and babies, to find Derek beside her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Meredith...love, wake up..."<p>

"W-what is it?" She looked at him sleepily, blinking in the light of the candles.

"Rose just came to fetch us, Michael is not feeling well. He wants you."

Instantly, Meredith sat up, and scrambled to get out of bed, as Derek handed her the robe from the foot of the bed. He helped her with her slippers, and then he guided her towards the door where Rose waited for them. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Just a cold, I believe, but the poor boy is quite feverish."

Meredith nodded, but she knew Rose had a good deal of experience with this. They had been lucky so far with their children; none of them had been too ill other than a few sniffles and fevers, so she wasn't overly worried. Likely Michael had been over-tired and he would be fine with a short time. But of course, he was scared and needed to be comforted as only his mother could do.

They found him sitting up, with Hannah and Ella both in his bed as well. Tears streaked his cheeks, and his dark hair was plastered to his head. "Girls...go back to bed," Meredith whispered, looking at Derek for help.

"Come, let's let Michael spend time with your mother, all right..." Derek took them by hand and led them towards their beds. Meredith was thankful that Derek was such an involved father; one more reason to be in love with him as much as ever.

"Now, sweetheart..." Meredith settled against her son, and he gave a little hiccup of distress. "Oh, it's all right...I'm here, now..just try to sleep..." She hummed a soft little lullaby, rocking him slowly. Rose fixed the sheets, tucking them securely into place. Derek came back after awhile, having made sure the girls were asleep again.

"He is very warm..." Meredith murmured, as Derek dropped into the rocking chair nearby. Candles flickered, adding a cozy feel to the room, but she still felt a frisson of worry. "Rose...what do you think?"

"I'm sure it is just a cold, m'lady..."

"What if it isn't? What if it is more serious?" After being at court, around so many other children, Meredith wondered if there was something else wrong.

"Meredith, you mustn't get ahead of yourself. If his fever doesn't break, we will send for the village doctor," Derek said reasonably. But even his usual calm was a little less so; just as Meredith, he was hated to see any of the children sick, and Michael was their first born, the heir to the title. There was nothing Derek would not do for him, within his means.

"Now, m'lady Meredith...just give it time," Rose soothed. "He's falling asleep now."

Meredith nodded, feeling him relax further against her side. His breathing was even, and he seemed to be content there against her. She slid a little lower against the pillow, and rested her cheek against him. "I will stay here," she said quietly, looking at Derek. He gave her a reassuring smile, and stretched out his legs, as he settled into the chair.

"Then I am not going anywhere either," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Rose shook her head. "Very well, I will check on all of you in the morning."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Meredith opened her eyes slowly, realizing she was still in Michael's small bed. He was stretched out, covers kicked away, as he slept. The room was cool, and she shivered a little, not as warm as he was obviously. She touched his forehead and found her fears confirmed, he was still burning up.<p>

"Derek!"

Within a moment, Derek had stirred in the chair, and rubbed his face sleepily. "What is it?"

"Michael is still feverish."

He sat up, and touched her hand, where it rested on their son. "All right, we'll send for the doctor. Are you all right? Did you sleep?"

"Some."

"You need to take care of yourself as well, my love. If you are carrying a baby again..." he told her, his voice low.

"I'm fine, Derek. Just send for the doctor, If anything happens to Michael..."

"All right. I'll have Rose come and sit with you, but promise me you will rest later." Derek pressed a kiss on her forehead, before heading towards the door. His eyes were stormy, and his thoughts were troubled as he strode along the corridor to their own suite. Despite the sweet interlude they had shared the night before, this wasn't what he had envisioned of their homecoming, and he uttered a silent prayer that everything and everyone would be all right...


	19. Domestic Joys

**I know I always say this, but thank you so much for the kind reviews!**

**I meant to get this posted sooner, but 3D life got in the way (along with the distraction of an idea for a new story). This chapter carries on with the return to domestic life at Gracewood, so hopefully you won't be bored with it. **

***NOTE - I'm not sure if the site is having problems, but I have been informed that this chapter was not showing up on first posting attempt - trying again.*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<br>Domestic Joys  
><strong>

"Lady Meredith, you need to rest," Rose fretted. "No good will come of you making yourself ill. You look rather peaked, if I may say so." She touched Meredith's arm gently.

"If I move, he will wake up." Meredith indicated the way Michael was curled against her side, the bedding kicked aside. "He needs to sleep."

"Well now, His Grace has sent for Dr. Wilding from the village, so it will not be long till we know what is wrong with the young Master." Rose sat down on the other side of the bed. "I expect he will be up and running around, right as rain, in no time, you'll see."

"He is just so hot, it can't be good."

"Meggie is bringing up some cool water and cloths, we can sponge him down. And then you will go and get dressed, and have some tea."

"Is that an order, Rose?" Meredith smiled slightly.

"Oh no, my lady, I would never dream of such a thing," Rose replied innocently.

"Very well, then." The door opened and Meggie bustled inside, carrying a basin and clean towels. Between them, the managed to bathe Michael and cool him down slightly. He opened his eyes briefly, still groggy from sleep, moaning a little.

"There is no rash," Rose observed. "That is a good sign, m'lady."

"Good." Meredith rubbed Michael's back, wishing she could just massage away his pain. They dressed him again, in the lightest cotton nightclothes possible, and he seemed to fall asleep again, his breathing somewhat easier.

"Please, m'lady, now you can go and freshen up. Shall I come and assist you?" Rose asked gently.

"You stay. I can manage, and Derek is able to help me if I need it." Meredith kissed Michael's cheek. "I will be back as soon as I can."

As she hurried into their bedchamber, Meredith rubbed her temples, trying to will away the headache that was threatening to take over. Sinking into the chair beside the fireplace, she reached for the teapot, but found her hand was shaking badly as she poured some of the steaming liquid. It splashed over the edge of the teacup, and she set the pot aside with a little gasp at the feel of the hot tea on her fingers.

For a second, she stared at the cup, rubbing her fingers with the linen napkin. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes, and slid down her cheeks, and she stifled a sob in the napkin. It was still too soon, she realized, to know if Michael had scarlet fever, but the thought filled her with dread. There were too many instances of children brought down with the fever, and if they did survive, they were confined to bed for a long period of time and were weak as kittens as well. She could not imagine her busy little boy in that condition.

She didn't know how much time passed, before she felt Derek's arm around her, pulling her into his arms. He carried her towards the bed, and settled her there gently. "Hush now, love..." he murmured. "Was Michael's condition getting worse?"

"Not much change...I just feel so helpless...and far too emotional."

He kissed the top of her head, feeling her slight body shake with another little sob. It made him feel just as helpless, but he tightened his grip on her. She didn't have to say what her worst fear was; he was just as aware of the dangers of scarlet fever. "We should just wait to hear what Dr. Wilding thinks, Meredith..."

She nodded, reassured by his heartbeat under her cheek. "What would I do without you to hold me when I am upset?" she sighed, as he stroked her back in the same way she had done for Michael.

His soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I live to keep you happy, love, you know that."

"I love you, Derek..." she whispered. "Whatever happens, we will get through everything together."

"I love you..." He caught her hand and kissed her fingers. "Are you feeling well enough to have some tea? I can ring for a fresh pot."

"Of course, and then we need to speak with the girls. They must be worried."

"I was just with them, but of course, you should speak with them too." He sat up, and held her hand as she swung herself to the floor. For a moment, he hugged her close. "At least we are all here at home, where we have the support of Rose, and the rest of the staff."

"I agree. We are so fortunate, and we have each other." She wiped away the last of her tears, and took a deep breath. "Nothing else matters."

* * *

><p>Later the next day, Meredith was rocking Michael gently. The physician had examined Michael thoroughly, and given his diagnosis of a cold and fever only. Dr. Wilding was fairly young, and advanced in his thinking about illness, so she was quite confident that he was correct. He advised bed rest for a few more days, with liquids and cold compresses to cool the body temperature. There was a touch of soreness in Michael's throat, and he was coughing sporadically, but Dr. Wilding was adamant it was not scarlet fever. There had not been any epidemics of the disease in the area, nor in London. Still, he advised Meredith to watch out for any changes, especially the appearance of any kind of rash.<p>

Rose entered the room quietly. "He seems to be sleeping easily," she observed, changing the bedding efficiently.

"Yes, thank goodness. I feel much better myself. I was fearing the worst."

"That is what happens when you are pregnant, my lady..." Rose smiled. "Emotions can get the best of you!"

"What? Oh, Rose...of course you are probably right."

"Of course I am...do I not have much experience in this situation?"

"We both do." Meredith realized just how much different she was now, compared to her first time with Michael. At that time, she had been so unsure, needing Kate's wisdom in the matter. "Sometimes it seems like only a short time ago that I was having this one, and now he's getting so big."

"That he is, m'lady."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden flurry of activity in the corridor, and then Meggie appeared, looking rather flustered. "Oh, Lady Meredith...I am so sorry to bother you with this..." She glanced over her shoulder, at the closed door, her hands braced against the oak panels.

"What is it?" Meredith exchanged a worried glanced with Rose. "Is one of the other children sick?"

"No, nothing like that...however, the twins have been playing outside and brought in an animal..."

Meredith had to smile. Both girls were fond of bringing in kittens from the stables, or baby bunnies, or wounded birds, whatever they felt would need to be nursed back to health. It obviously did not take them long after arriving home to find something else to bring inside.

"Meggie, you know they love to do that. They had no opportunity to do so in London..."

"I know, my lady, however this time..." Meggie's eyes were a little wide. "This looks like a weasel of some sort..."

"A what?"

"A small, furry thing," Meggie nodded. "About this long..." Her hands spread apart to show the length.

"Where are the girls now?" Meredith asked.

"In the playroom, I believe..."

"All right. Let me settle Michael here and I will speak with them."

"Here, let me help you," Rose took the sleeping child gently. "If he wakes, I will find you."

"Thank you, Rose..." Meredith stood up, and turned to Meggie. "All right, where is this creature…do I need to enlist Derek for the capture?"

"Well, it is quite small, my lady," Meggie confessed. "Perhaps you do not need His Grace's help."

A little smile quirked Meredith's lips. "Excellent." They found the girls still occupied in the playroom, with a small box between them. Meredith crouched down beside them, and peered cautiously into the crate. "What you have found this time?" she asked them.

"It's a ferret!" Hannah informed her proudly. "We found it in the stable…"

"…and he was cold and wet…" Ella added.

"…so we brought him inside!"

"Can we keep him, please Mama?" The little creature in question was looking rather forlorn indeed, except for his bright, inquisitive eyes, as he curled into the blanket that they had put into the box for him.

"The cats were after him," Ella offered. "We had to rescue him!"

"I see." Meredith wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea to keep the animal inside, but he did look harmless enough. "Well, perhaps just until he is recovered. Then you have to let him go."

Meggie looked a little horrified at this suggestion. "What if he escapes?"

"We promise to look after him!"

"Promise that you will be careful," Meredith warned them.

Hannah and Ella both nodded vigorously. "We will!" they chorused, and Meredith smiled at them.

"All right then."

"Is Michael going to be all right?" Ella asked. "We want to see him. Maybe Henry would cheer him up!"

"Henry?"

"Yes, he looked like a Henry," Hannah replied, stroking the ferret's head.

"Oh, well, maybe later Hannah. Michael's sleeping."

"But he will be all right, won't he, Mama?" Ella's eyes were concerned.

"Of course he will. He will be up and chasing you around with his toy sword before you know it." Meredith looked down at the little animal now curled into a ball, with his tail over his nose. "In the meantime, what do you suppose this little fellow would eat?"

* * *

><p>Derek found Meredith resting in their bed some time later, and he paused for a moment at the doorway before she was aware of his presence. He had been out in the stables, checking on all of the horses, and was grateful that all had gone well in his absence. The grooms were all interested in the tales of what happened at the royal stables, and that Midnight had won the race against Lord Huntington. Storm was settling into his new life at Gracewood, and Derek was sure he would be a good addition to the bloodlines. Then he had taken Satan out for a leisurely trot around the fields, once again relishing the sensation of being away from the crowded life at court.<p>

Now he walked towards the bed, and she opened her eyes at the sound of his footsteps. "Derek..." She held her hand out to him, and he sat down next to her, taking in her sleepy appearance of loose hair and belted robe. "Did you have a chance to check on all of the horses? How is Mistral?"

"Mmhmm..." he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly. His lips were cool against hers, and the scent of autumn air clung to him, mingled with the usual equine aroma. "They are all well and content. Mistral will be ready to go out whenever you are, love." He was relieved to see that she seemed more relaxed now that Michael was resting comfortably. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I feel very well," she smiled up at him. "Considering that I'm carrying a baby again..."

"You are sure?" Her delighted expression was enough to make him smile in return, and he rested his hand on her belly.

"As sure as I can be, and even Rose agrees, so..."

The rest of her words were lost against his mouth, as he gathered her against him and kissed her deeply. No matter that he had been reluctant to put her through another pregnancy; the news of impending childbirth always filled him with a sense of wonder and happiness. She lifted her arms to bring him closer, revelling in the flowing strength of him covering her, and the robe slipped down a little. With every breath, his chest slid against the sensitive tips of her breasts, the light friction eliciting soft cries from her throat.

His mouth broke from hers, exploring her shoulders and chest with hot open kisses, as if he were intent on tasting every part of her. He caressed her stomach with the backs of his fingers, teased his thumb around the curve of her navel…his hands wicked and yet gentle at the same time. He was not even undressed, and nowhere near the point of making love to her, and yet she could already feel him at the very center of her being…the pulse, the pleasure of him inside of her.

The delicate robe she wore was pushed aside further, and he spread her wide beneath him. His mouth dragged over her, sucking and teasing so that she was absolutely wet for him in an instant. He touched her with his tongue, delving with the tip until he found the spot that throbbed exquisitely. His arms slid beneath her legs, cradling her against him, continuing to swirl and glide his tongue over her.

Her senses were dazed as he lifted her over him, her knees on either side of him, and then his mouth was on her again. She whimpered helplessly as he caressed repeatedly over the heated wetness, alternating with his fingers sliding into her, taking her into a swirl of ecstasy. Her body tipped backward, and her fingers dug into the bedding as the spasms rocked her body. Only when she was gasping for breath did he relent and tumble her backwards, relishing the dazedly erotic look on her face as he started to strip his shirt and pants off.

"Come here, my little love..." he urged her, crawling back to meet her halfway in the twisted bedding. Meredith moaned his name as he knelt between her legs, and his hands grasped her hips, lifting and bracing them on his thighs. Derek watched her, his eyes smoky with desire, while he stroked her, toying with the soft cleft and the dampness inside of her. All she could do was surrender to his knowing touch, his thumbs swirling against her sensitized clit, as she strained against his solid strength. Her breath was a hiss of pleasure, and all she could think of was the pure sweetness of sharing this with him. Her hands reached for him, and for a moment he let her go before pushing into her, filling her completely. Her hips lifted to bring him deeper, but he resisted with a deliberate slowness that made her gasp.

"Derek...do not tease..." she begged, trembling with need. "I can't bear it much longer..."

"Ah, but you have to, my vixen..." he murmured, his breath fanning her cheek before he kissed her temple.

Meredith caught her breath as he pulled back, leaving only the tip of his cock teasing her. "Rogue..." she muttered.

"I love to tease you..." Giving her that wicked grin she knew only too well, he took his time to push inside her again, his hands caressing her, every infinitesimal movement so deliciously arousing that she shuddered and climaxed. Then he held utterly still, throbbingly hot, while he pinned her hands to the bed. "There...is that what you wanted?" he whispered, flexing his hips against her.

"Y-yes...oh yes..."

He began to thrust slowly, repeatedly building up the tension and then slowing down, until she was so hot and consumed she was almost dizzy. He bent lower, driving into her harder, taking pleasure from her satisfaction as she clenched around him again and again. Letting go of her hands, he caught the back of her head as he kissed her deeply, his tongue relentless and his needful groan lost against her mouth while his own release spun through him. Meredith clung to him, her hands tracing delicate patterns on his back as he slowed and held himself on his forearms to keep from crushing her. His kiss turned gentle, and he shifted their bodies to lay side by side, fitting her tightly against his sweat dampened skin.

"I adore you, Meredith..." he smiled in the dim light. "And our life and our children...and baby..."

She traced the side of his face with her fingers. "I love you just as much...and thank god for all the joy we have..."

Before she could finish the sentence, there was a sharp clatter of footsteps in the corridor, and the sound of someone shouting. The higher pitched squeal of one of the twins could be heard, and then Meggie's voice. "Catch him!"

Derek looked at Meredith in confusion. "Oh, dear...I didn't have a chance to tell you about Henry..." she managed to say before dissolving into helpless giggles.


	20. Finding Henry

**Thanks again for the reviews, and hopefully you were all able to find the chapter after the technical difficulties for the last posting. Sometimes there seems to be gremlins on this site!**

**This chapter is kind of slowish, I guess...will try to move things along more next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>Finding Henry  
><strong>

Within a few minutes, Derek was dressed and helping Meredith into her gown. "And who exactly is Henry?" he inquired, doing up the buttons along the back of the dark green satin. "We haven't acquired an extra child since we returned home, have we?"

Meredith laughed softly again, as she twisted her hair up loosely. "Not yet. Henry is the latest creature rescued by the girls."

"Creature? Not a kitten or a bunny, I take it."

"No, my dear...this time it's a ferret." Meredith quickly joined him where he waited by the door, his arms folded over his chest. She lifted up on her toes to kiss him quickly. "And we apparently need to go and find him, before he gives the staff heart palpitations."

Out in the corridor, they found two of the younger footmen on their hands and knees, searching beneath various rugs and tables. Rose and Meggie were conferring with each other, keeping a cautious eye on the floor around them.

"Lady Meredith..." Rose spoke up first. "I am sorry you were disturbed..."

"It's fine, Rose. What happened?"

"The girls had Henry in the playroom, and well...he had been sleeping, from what I understand. They left him alone for a few minutes..."

"...and he escaped..." Derek finished dryly.

"Yes, my lord," Rose sighed. "As soon as they realized he escaped, it was quite the predicament, I must say!"

"I happened to see the rascal scamper down the hallway..." Meggie spoke up, "and the girls gave chase, which only made things worse."

"Hence all the shouting," Meredith observed. Hannah and Ella came running up the hallway, with Shadow at their heels. He was barking, caught up in the excitement, but he prompty sat down at Meredith's feet, giving her an adoring look. "And you, Shadow...can't you find him either?" In response, he tilted his head, and whined softly, as if apologizing for not bringing the ferret to her.

The footmen stood, giving up the quest, and Derek directed them to continue their search down the stairs and elsewhere in the main floor. "He won't hurt anyone, he's just a small creature after all."

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but I do not wish to find him popping up in my bed," Rose said, with a little bob of her head.

"I understand, Rose." Meredith exchanged a sympathetic smile with the little maid. "I am sure that would upset me as well."

"Well, it would seem that Henry has found a good hiding place," Derek pointed out. "I believe that dinner will be ready soon, and we can worry about this later."

"Of course, Your Grace," Rose nodded. Meggie dropped a curtsey, and directed the girls to their meal. "Michael is still resting, but he felt cooler. I believe he will be fine."

"Excellent news. We will be up to check on him after dinner," Meredith smiled. Derek took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"Life is never boring at home," he commented as they made their way down to the dining room.

"Are you still sure you prefer this to court?" Meredith teased him.

"Quite sure, my love," he assured her, as Winston met them at the bottom of the stairs. He bowed and held open the door to the dining room, his impassive expression not giving away any indication he was aware of the previous mayhem. Meredith wondered briefly what he would do if Henry appeared in front of him, and bit back a smile at the idea. It was good to be home, no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>After dinner, which proved to be without incident, Derek escorted Meredith into the great room. He was ready for a brandy, and they settled into the chairs in front of the fireplace. If Henry was around, he was hiding himself admirably, she mused. Winston had reported to them during the meal that the footmen had no luck in finding the ferret, and again Meredith had marvelled at the complete lack of amusement in his expression at imparting this news.<p>

"Where do you suppose Henry has gotten himself to?" she asked, glancing around the room. The portrait over the fireplace of Derek alone had been replaced with one of Meredith and the children, painted the previous summer.

"I am quite sure we will hear about it when he makes his appearance," Derek grinned. "Ferrets can be very acquisitive, you know. He could very well be searching for items to hoard, and building a nest of his own liking to keep them in."

"Oh my goodness...perhaps I should not have let the girls keep him." She looked at him in concern, as he swirled the fragrant liquid in the snifter.

"He will turn up somewhere, love. Let's not worry about it." He reached over to clasp her hand in his. "And we have our children that need our concern, at any rate."

"You are right, of course. I just hate to think of the poor little thing lost and scared," she told him.

"It is no wonder our daughters bring in all manner of injured animals, Meredith. They have inherited your gentle heart."

"And what will you do if we have another girl?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"It will be a wonderful thing. There is a trait of females in the Shepherd family, after all." Besides Kate, he had three other sisters, Elizabeth, Sarah and Anne, who all had growing families of their own.

"Very true. Speaking of that, we need to send out invitations to all of your sisters for Christmas. If we are planning a celebration, we should include all of the family."

Derek nodded. "Very well, but do not be upset if everyone does not make it. Winter makes for difficult travelling."

"I know. However, feelings can be hurt if we do not ask them all," she reminded him. "Along with our parents...and oh, Izzie and Marcus..." Her thoughts were suddenly spinning with all of the details, and what kind of festive wreaths and decorations would be needed. "Oh, and of course, Dr. Wilding and the village gentry..."

Derek saluted her with the snifter. "I leave it all in your capable hands, my love."

Meredith smiled at him. "Rather like our wedding, then?"

"Between you and Rose, there is nothing you can't handle."

There was a discreet knock, and then the doors to the room opened, and Winston appeared. "Pardon me for disturbing you, Your Grace," he said, "however there is something you should see."

Derek stood up, and held his hand out to Meredith. "I have a feeling I know what this is." They headed out into the front hall, where one of the footmen was waiting for them.

"Dominic has found the escaped creature," Winston advised, indicating the footman. "Under the stairs in the servants wing..." His tone was impassive, but Meredith was sure she detected a faint look of amusement in his eyes this time.

Dominic nodded, and held out the ferret. "Your Grace..."

Meredith couldn't help but smile herself, exchanging a look with Derek. "This is quite an unusual situation."

"Indeed." Derek accepted the little animal, who blinked up at him with interest. "Thank you, Dominic. I appreciate the assistance in this matter. Did you find any items with him?"

"Yes, my lord. A pair of spectacles, some yarn and a hatpin...I left them in the kitchen."

"Very good. If anyone is looking for them, I will know where to direct them."

"We should return Henry to the playroom," Meredith murmured.

"And lock the doors," Derek added. "However, if he is feeling well enough to escape, perhaps he should be returned to the stable."

They ascended the stairs, towards the children's rooms. Meredith reached over to pat Henry's head. "One more day or so...the girls will enjoy taking care of him, so long as they keep a leash on him."

"Agreed. A leash would be wise."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Meredith checked on the girls first, and found them curled up together as usual. And the box with Henry was at the foot of the bed, with the little ferret curled into a furry ball. She shook her head; obviously they had brought him into their room at some point, but she wasn't about to make a fuss over it.<p>

Then she looked in on Michael, and was happy to see that he was awake, and sitting up in bed. "Well, good morning," she greeted him. "How do you feel?" She touched his forehead, and his skin was not feverish thankfully.

"Better, I think, Mama..." His eyes were brighter as well, but he still sniffled a little. "Is it time for breakfast? I'm starving..."

Meredith hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "We can find you something to eat, I'm sure. Some toast and porridge, would you like that?"

Michael frowned a little. "No porridge, Mama...maybe some eggs?"

"All right, coddled eggs then...on toast points, with hot chocolate?"

He nodded happily. "And may I go riding then?"

"Oh no, my dear. That will have to wait for a few days. Your pony will need to be patient awhile longer." She ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you feel better...the girls have a new pet to show you as well. I'm sure they will be in to see you when they wake up."

"What is it?"

"A ferret, they called him Henry. He's already proved to be an escape artist, though." Meredith stood and rang for the maid to come and bring breakfast. She opened the curtains, and saw that the weather had turned sunny. A good day to take Mistral for a short ride, she mused.

"Was he in trouble, then?" Michael looked concerned.

"We found him, or rather, Dominic found him, along with a few things that Henry had hidden. Your father believes that Henry should be returned to the stables soon, however."

"I hope I get to see him first..."

"We'll make sure to keep him for awhile yet," Meredith assured him. "Now, breakfast will be here soon and then you should try to sleep again. The doctor said you needed to rest to get better."

"I feel better," he protested with a stubborn tilt of his head that reminded her of Derek.

"Not enough, my dear. You can stay in bed today, and then tomorrow we will see how you feel, all right?" She kissed his forehead, and he nodded.

Michael nodded, but he stifled a small yawn, and admitted to himself that perhaps that sounded like a good way to spend the day.

There was a soft knock at the door, and then Rose appeared. "You will be wanting breakfast, my lady?"

"Yes, please, Rose. Coddled eggs on toast, with hot chocolate, if you please."

"And for you?"

"Just some tea. I will join Derek for breakfast in the dining room."

"Very good, ma'am. And if I may say so, it is wonderful to see Michael looking so much better. Now you all be able to enjoy being home again!" She dropped a quick curtsey. "Be right back with breakfast!"

"Mama...will we be staying here now?"

"For quite some time, and for Christmas we will have a big party, with some of your cousins here to visit."

His smile grew again at that prospect. The door opened again, and this time it was Derek, with Shadow tagging after him. "I thought you would like to have Shadow for company today. The girls have Henry, so he can sleep with you." Shadow jumped up on the bed and snuggled in against Michael happily. By the time Rose appeared with the breakfast tray, Michael was almost ready to sleep again but he managed to eat some eggs and toast, with some swallows of hot chocolate. Meredith tucked him in again, kissing his cheek, as his eyes were already sweeping shut.

"Sleep well," she murmured, exchanging a smile with Derek as they moved towards the door.

"I didn't mention that we might go riding today," she told him, once they were in the corridor. "He wants to see his pony so badly."

"Soon enough. And we can have a nice quiet ride today, no antics," he warned her, thinking of her condition.

"Derek..." she chided him. "I am able to ride quite well, no matter what..."

"Indulge me, love." He kissed her temple. "You can race me another time."

"Oh, I will hold you hold you to that," she laughed.


	21. Shall We Play?

**Thanks to all for the continued reviews. I hope to keep your interest as we keep going forward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one<br>Shall we Play?  
><strong>

"Lady Meredith, a letter has arrived for you."

The announcement made Meredith look up from the notes she was making about the menu for the upcoming Christmas dinner. She had James on her knee, and he made a grab for her ink pen when she stopped writing. "Oh no, my boy...you do not need to have ink all over your hands..." she murmured, laying the pen out of reach before looking back at Winston.

"Thank you. It must be a response to one of the invitations." She looked at the creamy vellum envelope with a smile. "Will you please bring some tea, and some cookies for James?" The rest of the children were in lessons with Meggie, leaving James to enjoy his mother's undivided attention.

"Very good, my lady." He bowed shortly, but gave them a quick smile before backing away to the door once more. She was ensconced in the library, enjoying the peace and quiet. Derek was out in the stables, working with Midnight and Storm, taking them through some paces in preparation for racing them in the spring.

She picked up the envelope, looking curiously at the handwriting that looked somewhat unfamiliar. Using the silver letter opener, she carefully worked open the seal holding it shut and then withdrew the single sheet of paper. "Now, this does not look like an RSVP, does it James?" she observed, settling him a little more comfortably on her lap. A lap that was a littler smaller due to her growing belly. It was early in December, and it was evident that she was expecting. "Oh, it's from Cordelia!"

James made a sound of interest, gazing up at her. "Cor...!"

She kissed the top of his head, laughing softly at his attempts to put words together. "Soon you won't be the baby in the family any longer," she commented, before scanning the dainty script.

_Dear Lady Meredith,_

_You were so kind to me in London, at my time of distress, and I want you to know that I have thought of you often since then. It was sad to see you leave, and the other ladies were distraught at the unexpected turn of events. I also feel distress that it was my reckless behaviour that led to your dismissal. Truly, you did nothing wrong, it was my own fault but who can argue with Her Majesty?_

_Lord Rhys was summoned back to London, and the Queen spoke with him regarding my situation. Of course, he chose to do the honourable thing and take my hand in marriage, after all, what else could he do? Due to Her Majesty's influence, a special marriage licence was obtained, and we were wed within the fortnight. My parents were shocked, of course, but they came around in the end, and are satisfied with the outcome. So I am now Duchess Cordelia Huntington!_

_After the wedding, we left London for his family home, Whitely Manor. As you know, he has gambled away a good portion of the family fortunes, but he has vowed to reform and be a good husband and rebuild the coffers. I had reservations in that regard, and still do, but I have been welcomed into the family by his mother, Dowager Duchess Margaret. Along with Rowena, they have both done their best to make me feel at home. Rowena is still rather impetuous and prone to irresponsibility, however, we spend time together, working on embroidery, or knitting, if you can imagine that after your attempts to get us to sit still for that!_

_I have other news as well, it appears that I am quite fertile, and am expecting a baby once again. I pray that this time all will go well. Rhys seems to be happy, and his mama is thrilled there will be an heir. Perhaps you were right, and rakes can reform._

_I trust all is good with you and your lovely family, my lady. Thank you once again for all that you did for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Cordelia_

"Oh that is so sweet of her to let me know she is doing well," Meredith smiled, folding the letter and tucking it back into the envelope. "I must send her a note back, wishing her well with the baby and for Christmas..." Then Winston knocked at the library door before entering with the tea tray, and followed closely by Rose who had lists of paper in her fingers as well.

"There you are, my lady. Cook sent along extra biscuits, on the chance you were hungry."

"Ah, thank you. She knows my sweet tooth." Just as Izzie had devoured the sugar cookies, Meredith found her own cravings increasing. "Rose, do sit down and have tea. I can see you have more lists to go over."

Taking in Meredith's hands full with James and the letter, Rose poured the tea expertly and handed over the plate of cookies, before taking a seat opposite the desk. "It will be such a grand party. The village is all agog over the prospect, if I may say so!"

"Then we must do our best to make sure they are entertained. I am sure that when Kate arrives she will be thrilled about the party, and will be able to help with anything that I cannot do in my present condition," Meredith smiled.

"Indeed, my lady. His Grace has already warned me that I am in no way to permit you to climb any ladders or stand on chairs to hang wreaths."

"If Derek had his way, I would be wrapped in cotton batting and be confined to my bedchamber with a box of bon-bons!" Meredith laughed. "What would happen to the running of the household if that were the case?"

Rose laughed as well, and they settled in to review the rest of the work that needed to be done in preparation. Kate and Alex and their family would be arriving within a day or so, and Meredith was anxious to make sure everything was going to be ready for them.

* * *

><p>"I received a letter today from Cordelia," Meredith told Derek later that evening. It was after dinner, and they were sitting together in front of the fireplace in their bedchamber. A cool wind rattled the windows, and she was happy to be inside where it was warm and cozy. She had propped her feet up on Derek's lap, and he was massaging them gently. He had finished his brandy and she had tea with honey.<p>

"How is she?"

"Mmm...that feels lovely..." Meredith sighed as his thumbs rubbed into her arches. After talking with Rose she had been busy in the kitchen with the cook, and then overseeing the footmen as they brought in some garlands for the main stairwell. Along with playing a game of hide and seek with the children before their meal, it had been a full day. "Oh...Cordelia...she is well. Rhys did the honourable thing and married her, and obviously consummated the union, since she is expecting a child again."

Derek raised one eyebrow. "So soon...he is obviously taking marriage seriously."

"She hopes so, and his mother has been very welcoming, so that will help."

"Perhaps he was sincere in what he told us...that he envied what we had. This is his opportunity to change his life for the better." He continued to massage her feet, now moving his hands up over her ankles, pushing the silky folds of her gown a little higher.

"Well, I hope so, for her sake. She is a sweet girl. I believe I will send her a gift for the baby's christening."

"I'm sure she will appreciate that..." Derek murmured, but his attention was not on the thought of Cordelia's impending baby, but rather his own wife's condition. Letting go of her feet slowly, he met her eyes as he took her hands instead. He pulled her into his lap, so that she nestled against him comfortably. "Now, as far as our baby...I trust you aren't over doing in your efforts to prepare for the upcoming festivities."

Meredith rested her hand on his chest, toying with buttons on his shirt, while he cupped the slight swell of her belly. Her gown was a dark, rich green, that made her creamy skin seem even more luminous. He had to admit, she always seemed to glow when she was pregnant, as if her inner happiness manifested into the outer beauty.

"I was very careful, Derek...I am just a little tired. However, since you massaged my feet I do seem to have recovered..." she teased him, her eyes warm as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Have I told you today just how much I love you?" he asked, his voice husky as he inclined his head so that his mouth hovered over hers.

"I do not believe so, my lord..."

"Then I must do my best to remedy that..." he whispered, pressing soft kisses along her cheek, and then over her temple. "Since I do love you so much, and adore you..."

"…I love you just as much…" she sighed happily.

"We should take advantage of this opportunity before the family descends on us for the holidays…" he murmured suggestively.

"Oh I agree…" Meredith replied, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing it aside completely. Her mouth descended along his chest, licking across his nipples, and tugging at one and then the other, until he groaned softly, his body suddenly hot and hard. His arms snaked around her tiny frame, pulling her up against him. The silky material of her gown caressed him, as she shifted over his hips. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's been awhile since we had some sensual games," he commented, raising one eyebrow suggestively. "Do you remember?"

"I have fond memories of games…" she whispered, as he managed to get to his feet, with her in his arms. He headed towards the bed, and she kissed his temple, darting her tongue along his earlobe.

"Good…"

"Even though I'm a mother and a respectable lady…I love how we can still have these moments…"

Derek let her down next to the bed, kissing her softly for a moment. "We will always have these moments between us, Meredith…never doubt that, my love." His knowing hands moved over her, expertly undoing buttons and laces, freeing her from the constricting garments one by one. "This is our own time, whatever we do together is always pleasurable and perfect…"

Meredith shivered in anticipation, helping to divest him of his own clothing, as they continued to exchange kisses in the flickering firelight. "You have complete control of me right now…whatever you wish of me…" he told her, sinking onto the bed to look up at her as she stood between his legs.

"Lay back, then…" she urged him, with a wicked little smile on her lips as she contemplated the decadence of his body on the bedding. Every inch of his delineated muscle, taut and tempting was displayed for her. "Let me see…what do I wish of you?" Her hand drifted over his cock, that was already hard, demanding attention. He jerked a little, and bit back a groan.

She reached up and pulled away the green velvet ribbon in her hair, and let it flutter over his chest. "I do remember how you enjoyed to tie my hands, perhaps you could be restrained in the same manner?"

"Yes…" Even though the ribbon was delicate, and it was merely a symbolic gesture, he still felt a shudder of desire at the idea. He offered his hands to her, and she wrapped the ribbon around his wrists, and backed away slowly.

"Ah, darling…I have an idea…do not move…" she told him, trailing her hands along his firm thighs before she disappeared from his line of sight. He could hear her humming softly, and he closed his eyes, waiting for her, all of his senses alert.

The bed shifted and he opened his eyes, to see her straddling him. She held a small pot in one hand, and he could detect an aroma of honey. Then she dipped her fingers into it, and spread some of the sticky substance over his chest. "Where did you find that?" he asked, but she merely smiled at him, and he could feel the trails of honey along his abdomen, and around his navel. Tickling, teasing….until he writhed almost without thought.

"You like?" she asked, dipping one finger along the honey, and placing it against her mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked it clean, and he groaned again.

"You know I do."

"…mmm…" She bent over and sensuously licked a path clean over his ribcage, moving lower to his cock. Her tongue swept over him, along the velvet skin, tasting the sweetness, along with his own masculine essence. But before he could think about thrusting up against her lips, she let him go with a little laugh. "Ah…not yet, honey. I'm not finished torturing you…"

"Vixen…" Derek growled, tugging slightly at the ribbon. "You have become quite adept at this..."

"You have always been a good teacher," she smiled. Her fingers moved up, over his nipples, coaxing them into hard tips. "You look good enough to eat, my love..."

"Do not hold back..." he taunted her, his eyes hazy with passion now, willing her to do something to take the edge off his sudden lust.

Meredith touched her tongue to his cock then, sliding her hands along his balls at the same time. Squeezing lightly, as she took him into her mouth, so that he almost yelled out loud in relief. Again and again, her tongue swirled over him, teasing him to the brink of release, and then letting him go.

It was the advantage he needed and before she realized his intention, he had pulled the ribbon away from his hands and had her pinned down against the mattress. "My turn, vixen..." he muttered, spreading some of the honey over her breasts, and lower, over her navel and between her legs. Then his tongue followed the path, licking and cleaning her skin, until he reached the folds of her sex. Dipping his tongue into her, he could taste the feminine arousal and the sweet honey mingled together, and he stroked her as deeply as he could.

Meredith sighed, lost in a world of pulsing desire and hot tangled nerves. "Derek…I really, really…need you inside of me, please my darling…" Her fingers played along his arms. "I think we have played enough…time to get serious…"

"Yes, love...this is quite serious..." he growled, spreading her legs wider, admiring her glistening folds, damp and honey scented. Slowly and deliberately, holding his cock against her, he rubbed himself along her length, teasing both of them. "You do seem ready for this…"

"Yes…hurry Derek…" Meredith tried to shove up against him, needing his heat, his fullness. "Make love to me…"

Derek gave her a slow, sensual smile, obeying her breathless entreaty. "All right, you can have me. I give in too easy with you…" His cock dipped against her clit, as she rolled against him, and a low hoarse moan caught in his throat. His whole body shuddered, as he gave her what she wanted, what they both wanted at that point.

"Then we're well matched," Meredith smiled up at him, watching his cock slide into her, before he fell across her, and buried his face against her throat. "You feel so good…" He was pulsing inside of her, every throb intensifying the tingle she felt building in her clit.

"Oh, you are so right, honey…" Derek groaned, withdrawing almost completely, leaving just the throbbing head inside of her, holding her hips. His body shook from deliberately waiting. "NOW!" And he thrust deep and hard into her, so that she cried out, her back arching and her breasts bouncing from the force of his movements. Her legs tightened around him, urging him to give her more. Derek pulled back, and drove deeper again, catching her mouth this time, and driving his tongue against hers. Moving in the same wild rhythm of his cock, as her tongue met his, tasting honey and her own essence all mingled against each other. The pressure built at the base of his spine, as they moved faster, and her nails dug into his back. One more long slow thrust, and her body clenched around him, and she whimpered against his mouth. His own control shattered, and he lost himself in her as they clung together.

It took a minute or more before Derek was able to lift himself up, and he kissed her nose before rolling away slowly, his breathing returning to normal by degrees. "Sweet girl...you will always amaze me..." His hand caressed her curves, encountering a slight stickiness here and there, finally resting on the small round of her abdomen. He leaned in to kiss her there, eliciting a little laugh from her.

"We need a bath now..." she sighed, feeling too content to really move a muscle.

"We do...and I will help you clean the honey from all of those place you can't reach..." he grinned, pulling her against him for a deep kiss that sent her senses spinning all over again...


	22. Snow on Gracewood

**Thanks for the reviews - while not as many as I would like to see, the few of you are enthusiastic, and that's encouraging!**

**Oh, and in case you've missed it, I posted a little Valentine themed one-shot called "Because You Loved Me", my take on ep 8-14, since I wasn't entirely thrilled with Shonda's version of it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two<br>Snow on Gracewood  
><strong>

Meredith watched as Derek and two of the strongest footmen carried the huge fir tree into the foyer and then through to the great room. Cool air rushed in with them, before Winston efficiently shut the front doors to keep the winter chill outside. It didn't take them long to hoist the tree into position, placed in a container for water, but it took far longer to find just the right spot to display it to advantage. There were boxes of delicate ornaments waiting to be placed on the tree, along with candles, and strands of silver and gold ribbons.

"There, I believe that is perfect!" Meredith clapped her hands happily. She loved the festive season, and the scent of fresh pine in the air.

"Good. I do not believe we wish to move it again," Derek grinned, rolling up his shirt sleeves after the exertion of adjusting the large tree. "But you are quite right, that is perfect...and I believe it is the exact same place we had it last year..." he teased her.

"Do you really think so?"

"I could be wrong, my love," he replied, winking at her. "Now, Dominic and Charles can help with the decorations, if you wish to supervise. And promise me that you will not climb any ladders yourself..."

"Aren't you staying?"

"I will be back by the time you need to place the angel on the top. There are a few things I need to attend to at the stable."

"All right...I believe Rose will be here in a few moments as well."

"Good." He brushed a kiss over her temple.

"We will have hot chocolate and ginger cookies when we're done, the children are looking forward to it after their lessons."

"I will be here." Derek escaped then, leaving her to happily direct the footmen in the decorating. He loved Meredith to distraction, but decorating the tree was really not his forte. And he really did need to check on things in the stable to make sure there would be enough room for the horses and carriages arriving within the next day or so. Alex had sent word ahead they were on the road, along with John and Eleanor. They were travelling together to be sure the elderly couple would not be stranded in case of bad weather. Of course, not that they weren't without a cadre of footmen and drivers, but still it was a good idea to travel together. Marcus and Izzie were planning to make the journey as well, despite Izzie's pregnancy. She had written to Meredith, accepting the invitation, and said she felt fine and strong enough to travel. Other than that, only his youngest sister Elizabeth and her husband Lucian would be coming – all the others were too far away or had family concerns that kept them home for the season. At any rate, it would be a houseful, especially with the ever growing brood of children.

"Your Grace, I did not expect you out here today," John greeted him, giving a short bow as Derek entered the stable.

"Just escaping for awhile. Have you finished the stable arrangements for our guests?"

"Ready to welcome them, my lord. Will you be taking Midnight out today?"

"Since you have everything under control, perhaps I will. He does get restless without a daily run." Derek pulled on his riding gloves, and Midnight shifted in his stall in anticipation.

"Just be careful, my lord. My joints are tellin' me it might snow and it gets a mite slippery on the trail in that case." John hoisted the saddle into place, while Derek adjusted the bridle.

"Duly noted," Derek grinned, before swinging into the saddle. "I have no intention of getting injured before the festivities! Lady Meredith would not be pleased."

* * *

><p>Meredith settled into the wing chair next to the fireplace, and surveyed the tree with satisfaction. The decorations were in place, and while the candles weren't lit yet, the firelight reflected on the myriad of silver and glass. The scent of pine permeated the room, mingling with the cinnamon and cloves set out in bowls.<p>

She glanced at the grandfather clock that chimed the hour, and wondered where Derek was, just as Winston appeared in the open doorway, with Rose close behind him. There was a grave expression on both their faces, and a sliver of fear went through her, remembering another time when Marcus had been thrown from his horse.

"What's happened?" she asked, gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

Winston paused. "My lady...John has sent word...His Grace has not returned from his ride..."

Rose hurried forward, dropping down to her knees next to Meredith's chair. "Now, my lady, that sounds far worse than it should...John merely wanted to let you know Lord Derek will be late. I am quite sure there is nothing to worry about."

Meredith closed her eyes, trying to quell the fright that rose in her like a wild animal. "Are you sure that is all John meant?" she asked quietly.

Winston clasped his hands, and maintained his usual serene expression. "My lady, it is snowing some, and John is concerned that the trail is slippery. I am quite sure His Grace is taking his time to return without incurring injury to his mount or himself."

Looking out the window, Meredith could see the flakes swirling in the darkness. "I want to go and speak with John myself. We should send a groom to look for Derek..."

"I am sure John will do that very thing," Rose said soothingly.

Meredith pushed to her feet. "Fetch my cape, Rose. I will speak with him just to be sure." She started to walk towards the doorway, with Rose trailing behind her.

"My lady...it is chilly, and you need to be careful..." Rose fretted. "Think of the baby..."

"I will be all right. I just need to make sure that Derek is also..." Meredith kept her voice steady, even if her heart was pounding and all she could think of was making sure Derek was not lying somewhere in the dark, injured and unable to move. Winston nodded at her as she swept past him, his eyes meeting Rose's.

"Dominic can accompany you, my lady," he suggested. "He has proven quite capable of late, and you can trust him."

"Very well, just hurry and have him meet me at the back terrace."

As Winston went to find Dominic, Rose brought the long, fur-trimmed cape and wrapped it over Meredith's shoulders. "Do you wish me to come along?"

"No, Rose...stay here and keep the children busy. I do not want them to be worried."

"His Grace is an excellent horseman, he will be fine," Rose assured her. "No need to worry, but Meggie and I will wait with them until you return."

"Thank you, Rose. I can always depend on you." Blinking away tears, Meredith embraced the little maid, a woman that had become a close friend over the years.

"Now do not fret...His Grace will be right as rain, and ready to put the angel on the tree before the hour is out, mark my words..."

* * *

><p>Derek swore under his breath, as Midnight stumbled along the trail, and the early winter darkness descended and fat snowflakes swirled around them. The trail was already disappearing, and just as John predicted, was growing treacherous. "Steady, Midnight..." he murmured, easing the big horse to a slow walk. "No need to hurry. The oats will still be there when we get back." Still he was a little concerned, realizing that it was getting late and Meredith would be expecting him back soon. Somehow the time had slipped away, and he had ridden out further in the field than he anticipated.<p>

He was not about to push Midnight, and risk injury so he resigned himself to putting up with the wintery discomfort. Meredith would be concerned, but there was nothing to be done about it at this point. He would have to make it up to her later, he told himself. As he had said to John, she would not be happy with him if he injured himself. He could picture her now, tapping her foot and checking the clock, waiting for him to put the angel on the treetop. With a resigned sigh, he pulled the collar of his greatcoat up to his ears, and guided Midnight carefully. He could see the lights of the stables in the distance, so it would not be much longer.

* * *

><p>"John...are you prepared to send one of the grooms out to make sure his lordship is on his way safely?" Meredith asked, as Dominic ushered her into the well lit, warm stable. Lanterns were lit in all corners, and a large pot-bellied stove gave off comforting warmth in the centre of the building. Several of the younger grooms scrambled to their feet at her appearance, before finding something to occupy themselves with. Mistral whickered softly, recognizing Meredith's voice, and peering over the stable door.<p>

"I am going myself, Lady Meredith," John assured her, already buckling a saddle onto one of the horses, a sturdy young gelding. "The weather turned before we expected, else we would have sent someone sooner." He swung into the saddle, and took the lantern that Dominic handed over. "Now, you rest assured, we'll be back afore too long."

"I hope you are right," Meredith frowned, peering out into the darkness. "However, I will wait here." John tipped his head, and rode off, while she paced next to the stove, warming her feet thankfully. Perhaps she was being silly, but she wouldn't feel at ease until she saw Derek riding back himself.

"My lady, do you need a chair?" Dominic inquired, as Meredith paced over to greet Mistral.

"No. I will be fine here, you may return to the manor. His Grace will be here soon and he will escort me back inside." She stroked the filly's neck gently, thinking of all the times she and Derek had ridden out together. However, not in the dark and not in this kind of weather.

"Very good, my lady." Dominic bowed briefly.

* * *

><p>Derek could see a light bobbing somewhere ahead of him, and he realized someone was out looking for him. It was snowing harder now, but he was approaching the clearing and he let Midnight move ahead a fraction quicker. With any luck, he would be at Gracewood soon. Midnight shook his head, clearing snow out of his eyes, clearly not as willing as Derek to take his time. He broke into the clearing, and sensing the stable and his oats, broke into a gallop, taking Derek off guard. With a muttered curse, Derek felt the reins slide from his cold-stiffened fingers and for the first time in many years, he was dumped unceremoniously to the snowy ground while Midnight raced away. Pain lanced his leg and he gritted his teeth, willing himself to wait for someone to find him. Despite the situation, he managed a wry smile...Meredith would have something to say about this for sure...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say...I was bored...? I'll just duck while you throw things at me! ;o)<br>**


	23. Doing Penance

**Ah, I was evil leaving you there on that cliff, wasn't I? **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and let's see what happened with Derek out there in the snow, and Meredith's reaction...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-three<br>Doing Penance  
><strong>

John urged the gelding forward, and after a few minutes, he was startled to see Midnight charging out of the darkness like a streak of black smoke, and past him towards the stables.

Riderless.

A fact that registered somewhat belatedly, and he kicked the gelding into a canter, suddenly concerned for the well being of Lord Shepherd. To be sure, he hadn't been that worried before, despite her ladyship's fretting; after all, the duke was a good rider. He followed the tracks in the snow and lifted the lantern high to try and see where His Grace might be. There was a dark shadow on the snow close to the far edge of the clearing, and he quickened the gelding's pace to reach it. "Lord Shepherd!" he called out.

Derek waved one hand, thankful to see John riding up. "Here..."

Snow swirled around them insistently, as John leaped down to the ground, letting the gelding trail behind him. "What happened?"

"Midnight threw me," Derek grimaced, letting John help him up. "Not my best moment."

Wisely, John kept his silence, merely helping Derek hobble towards the horse. There was a sharp pain in his left knee, but Derek managed to swing up in the saddle with John's help. Slowly, they made their way towards the stable, John holding the bridle and lighting the way with the lantern.

At the stable, Meredith looked up in surprise when one of the younger grooms started towards the far doors, shouting as Midnight appeared on his own, shaking snow off of his coat. Her heart thudded in fear, when she realized that Derek was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" she muttered, dashing forward and peering outside. She clutched her cape around her shoulders, and took a few steps out in the snow. Her delicate shoes were instantly soaked, and she shivered with uncertainty and cold.

"My lady, you should be inside," Dominic said, reappearing by her side.

"Did I not tell you to go back to the manor?" she sighed, but taking the arm he offered and letting him walk her into the stable's perimeter.

"Yes ma'am, you did. However, Miss Rose directed me back..." he replied with a sheepish grin. "If I may say so...I believe I saw a light coming this way...I am sure it is John with His Grace."

Meredith looked in the direction he indicated, and she could make out a bobbing light coming towards them. "I think you are correct." Her fears eased somewhat, as the figures materialized out of the snow, and she could see Derek upright on the horse as John led the gelding towards the stable. As they approached the circle of light at the doorway, she could see the expression of pain combined with resignation on Derek's face. Before Dominic could stop her, she was dashing outside again and taking Derek's hand.

"What happened? Are you all right? Are you injured?" The questions tumbled out of her, just as John and Dominic worked together to lift Derek out of the saddle and onto the ground.

"I fear my pride is wounded, but only my leg is actually injured," Derek admitted, standing somewhat unsteadily. John led the horse away, checking to make sure that Midnight was being taken care of.

"We will send for Dr. Wilding," she assured him. Everything else she was thinking of could wait until they were alone. For the moment, Dominic supported him, and they made their way towards the manor.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were settled in their bedchamber, the fireplace stoked and a glass of brandy at his hand that Derek was alone with Meredith. The doctor had come as quickly as he could given the weather, and after examining Derek's leg, he had determined that there was a strain in the calf muscle. Nothing appeared to be broken, but the injury would require bed rest for a few days, with ice and compresses to bring down the swelling. Dr. Wilding also left some sleeping powders in case Derek had trouble with pain, and departed with some of the cook's fresh bread and strawberry preserves, and promises of seeing everyone at the Christmas fete.<p>

After that, Derek's valet has bustled in and taken care to make sure he was settled, and warm, while Meredith had spent some time with the children. The setting of the angel on the tree and the other traditional moments would have to wait for the next day. A light dinner had been sent up, and waited in front of the fireplace.

"Will you be all right for the night?" she inquired, brushing her hair slowly, catching his eyes in the mirror of the dressing table. She had been quiet up until then, and Derek realized this was more ominous than if she had been railing at him.

"Fine..." he replied, but his calf throbbed, and he winced slightly as he adjusted his position on the bed. The brandy helped somewhat to alleviate the discomfort, and he laid back against the pillows thankfully. "How angry are you with me?"

"Mmm...I was quite upset when I saw Midnight running to the stable without you...the sight was shocking..." she said, turning to look at him. She rested her hand on the burgeoning swell of her abdomen.

"I am sorry, my love. I did not anticipate the weather taking that turn for the worse, and Midnight took me by surprise. It will never happen again." He pushed the bedding aside, and held his hand out to her. "Come now and give me some comfort..." he urged, with that look in his eyes that usually seduced her. He was naked under the feather comforter, and her response was both immediate and hotly arousing.

Still, she sat back, contemplating the brush in her hands, resisting that temptation of his body. "Derek..I was afraid of what I would find, when John sent word you had not returned. All I could think of was the time that Marcus fell off his horse and hit his head before our wedding. Not to mention what happened to Kate's first husband..." Kate had been left a widow after her husband had fallen from his horse while hunting, killing him instantly. It was all too common and terrifying.

Derek closed his eyes "But I wasn't, and I'm here now...is that not the main thing?"

Meredith pushed to her feet and made her way to the bed, standing with her hands on her hips. "Derek Galen Michael Shepherd! You have _no _idea how worried I was when I heard you were out there alone in the dark! I should be very angry with you – after all your concern about my delicate condition, and with the guests arriving soon, and the party...what if you fell and hit your head on a rock, or broke your fool neck! You could have died out there! Then what would I do?" She took a deep breath, feeling the tears threatening to spill that she had been holding back until now.

"Sweetheart, come here..." he urged, taking her hand and pulling her down to the bed. He smoothed away the dampness along her cheek gently. "I am so sorry about making you worry, especially in your condition. It was foolish of me to ride alone with the threat of snow. Will you forgive me?"

"Derek...of course, but you need to be careful. Your family needs you...I need you..." she reminded him softly. "I love you so much, I can't imagine life without you..."

"Meredith, you don't have to be without me..." He took her hands and kissed her fingers. "I love you and it was completely thoughtless of me. I will need to make this up to you..." he sighed. His lips founds hers, and the kiss was slow and sensual, despite the pain that throbbed in his leg. When he let her go, she settled in against his chest, while he held her tightly.

"I suppose you should do some sort of penance, however, in your present condition, it would be beneficial if you rest..." she murmured. "I should just tuck you in and let you sleep."

"Meredith, it is only my leg that is injured," he reminded her. "All the other parts are working quite well..." He gathered her closer, and kissed her again, and she surrendered for a few moments, grateful for his heat and strength. But before he could make a move to seduce her into something more than a kiss, she eased away.

"You need to eat something, and then sleep..." she murmured, as he gave her a puzzled look. "Let me bring you a plate, and then you should rest." She moved off the bed, before he could capture her again, and he fell back with an exasperated groan.

"Very well...so there will be no making love tonight then...?"

Meredith shook her head and managed to look innocent. "Only sleeping..."

* * *

><p>"So what have you done to yourself?" Kate inquired as she greeted Derek and Meredith on their arrival two days later. The snows had been cleared away from the drive, and carriages had been able to make their way carefully towards the Manor. Now there were four carriages with horses, and footmen milling about, helping the occupants down, and sorting out suitcases. Derek and Meredith had waited at the top of the stairway, wrapped in warm coats, with Derek leaning on a carved oak cane to take some pressure off his leg.<p>

"Ah, Kate, good to see you as well," Derek grinned, accepting the hug from his sister. Alex was marshalling the children, while Eleanor and Lord John were being helped over the slippery stones by Dominic and Charles. "It is a rather embarrassing tale, we can discuss that later."

Meredith hugged Kate next, giving her a little smile. "He is still in trouble over it."

"I cannot wait to hear all about that and your stay at court as well," Kate said, as the rest of the group joined them. Alex was followed by their oldest girl, Marianna (from his first wife who had died in childbirth), then Beatrice with the twins Patrick and Galen, and the youngest child Thomas, clinging to the boys' hands.

"My goodness, you all look so much bigger!" Meredith knelt down to try and hug all of them at the same time. Just as Eleanor and John joined them, and more hugs were given all around before they decided to move inside where it was warm.

The pandemonium continued there, as Rose had the children and dogs waiting somewhat impatiently, and the cousins all greeted each other noisily. While Winston and one of the other footmen worked to gather outerwear, the noise level rose as everyone tried to talk at the same time.

"We need to gather in the Great Room!" Derek finally called out over the din. "We have the tree there and there will be refreshments." He took his mother's arm, and led the way with John at her other side.

Eleanor patted his arm gently. "You will explain your injury, of course, won't you dear?"

"Nothing serious, Mother. Just a strain." He grimaced slightly, as they moved quickly over the tiled floor.

"Bad enough to warrant a cane, Derek," she noted dryly.

Derek could hear Meredith chatting with Kate behind him, and feminine laughter punctuated their conversation. He exchanged a glance with both Alex and John, but neither of them were able to help him at the moment. "Very well, once we are settled I will tell you all the sad tale of what happened, and I hope you can sympathize. And then we will not speak of it again..."

"At least until Sloan arrives," Alex laughed.

"Oh, and Lisbeth and Lucien," Meredith added, reminding him of his youngest sister and her husband.

Once they were ushered into the Great Room, and the rest of the group was occupied in admiring the tree and the myriad of festive decorations, Derek pulled Meredith aside. "My love, is this part of my punishment?" he asked softly, his hand warm on her cheek.

"What are you talking about?"

"Making me share the tale of my injury?"

Meredith smoothed the snowy white cravat at his throat, and gave him a little mischievous smile. "My lord, you did say you deserved some penance for making me worry."

"I do believe you have punished me enough..." He raised one eyebrow suggestively. "It has been two days now, and no intimate relief, my love...this is not like you..."

"Hush, now, not when the family is here," she murmured, giving his cheek a little caress. "We have to entertain them..."

"Meredith..." he muttered, but she was already gliding away, her silk skirts rustling, leaving him with just the scent of her lavender essence. With a resigned mutter under his breath, he joined the rest of the family. Obviously he was going to have to come up with something to make things right with Meredith, all while entertaining the family and hosting a grand Christmas party. Nothing like a challenge, he grinned to himself, as Alex handed him a glass of whiskey.

"Happy Christmas, Derek," Alex toasted him with his own glass. "It's good to see you. You look happy, despite the injury and all..."

Derek leaned on his cane, and sipped his drink. "I am happy, Alex..." His gaze travelled around the room, over the children, his mother and his father-in-law, and settled on Kate and Meredith together. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world."


	24. Turning Tables

**I'm glad you appreciated Meredith's choice of penance for Derek, and it may be awhile yet before he has redeemed himself...or perhaps he has something else in mind...! **

**Oh, and I realized that I had forgotten one of Kate's children in that last update - daughter Beatrice, which I mentioned in the epilogue to Dark Passions. My bad - she is mentioned in this chapter!  
><strong>

**I do apologize for the delay between chapters - I would love to post more frequently, but 3D life has a way of interfering, and before I realize it a week has gone by! I hope you can hang in there despite the delays.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four<br>Turning Tables  
><strong>

By the time dinner was nearing completion, Derek had told the sad tale of his accident, much to the amusement of both Kate and Eleanor. Despite the fact it could have been more serious, but had turned out not to be, the situation was merely cause for laughter. Even Alex and Meredith's father were able to tease him, and Derek did his best to accept all of it with gracious good humor.

"Yes, I realize that the last time I was thrown from a horse was when I was likely wearing short pants..." he admitted wryly.

"Probably Michael's age," Eleanor agreed, her blue eyes twinkling. "And it was likely a pony..."

Derek met Meredith's eyes, where she was sitting far down the table from him, separated by the various family members. Dishes and glassware and candles still adorned the table, along with a massive centerpiece of pine boughs and holly branches, wound with red and green ribbons. Dessert was still being brought in, confections of peppermint flavored sherbet and plates of flaky shortbread cookies. It was too far away in his opinion, but he could clearly see her eyes shining, and her skin glowing in the candlelight. She had dressed for dinner in a green velvet gown, with a rope of pearls at her throat, and her hair up in a soft array of curls. She looked happy and alluring, and he felt a surge of desire for her.

She lifted her wine goblet and tipped it in his direction, acknowledging his intense gaze. Listening to the conversation flowing around her, she felt her own body respond to him. He was dressed impeccably as always, while forgoing the jacket, he looked every inch the country gentleman in his white linen shirt, patterned silk waistcoat and black trousers. His blue eyes seemed to smoulder in the candlelight, as he looked at her over the rim of his goblet. A small smile played along his mouth, and it sent warmth pooling in her core.

The last two days, she had managed to evade his attempts at seducing her into making love, determined to punish him just a little bit for his foolish actions. With emphasis on letting him rest, or pleading nausea from the pregnancy, it had been difficult to do but now she wondered if it was worthwhile. Still, perhaps the torment would be arousing in its own way, she mused, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Meredith!"

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked at Kate, seated at her right side. "Oh, I am sorry, Kate..."

"Distracted by my brother, no doubt," Kate observed with a smile. "I am glad to see that nothing has changed in that regard. And you are expecting again..."

"Oh my goodness, yes, on both observations, Kate," Meredith admitted, blushing a little. "Though I wanted this baby, so it was more my doing..."

"You look wonderful, and I am so happy for you! It's a shame that things did not work out as well as you hoped at court, but still I'm sure the experience was exciting." Meredith had shared some of the problems regarding Rhys, Rowena and Cordelia during dinner. Eleanor had been aware of some it, of course, but it was all exciting gossip for Kate.

"I heard from Cordelia, she seems happy. I do hope it all turns out well for her."

"You did your best, Meredith. I would have done the same in your shoes," Kate told her.

"You sound like Izzie."

"She is just as practical as I am."

"You will be seeing her again, she and Marcus should be arriving within a day or so. I am surprised you did not see them on the road."

"With that snow we were more concerned about just getting here."

"One of the problems with travel at this time of year," Meredith agreed.

"So you said that Derek is still in trouble over his incident?"

"For now, yes, though perhaps not much longer." Meredith took a spoonful of dessert, enjoying the tart taste of mint. "Still, it was very frightening for a time. I had visions of him being lost in the snow, hitting his head on a rock under the drifts..."

Kate nodded, her eyes saddened for a moment as she thought of her first husband, William. "It can happen, and Derek should know better. But accidents happen, and then life goes on..." Her glance flicked over to Alex, smiling at him happily. "I have to thank you in some ways for my life moving on. Alex has made me so happy."

"I'm glad it all worked out for you. And you have such a wonderful family, with Marianna, the twins, Beatrice, and now Thomas."

"It's a full life," Kate agreed. "I just miss seeing you and the rest of the family. So I'm glad that Mother and Lisbeth will be here for awhile too."

"It will be a busy time."

"You have a full life as well...and Michael is getting so big! Quite a handsome boy, very much like the portraits I've seen of Derek at that age."

"He had a bout of sickness when we came home from London; we were concerned it might be scarlet fever for a time. But now he's recovered and back to his usual antics."

"Goodness..."

"Oh, and be on guard for Henry, the ferret..." Meredith smiled.

"Ferret?"

"Yes, the girls rescued him from the clutches of one of the barn cats. We wanted to send him back to the barn, but somehow Hannah pleaded with Derek to keep the creature inside. The girls have their father wrapped around their little fingers."

"Oh, I can believe that...Alex is helpless to resist when both Marianna and Beatrice want something," Kate smiled. She glanced fondly at her husband, who smiled back at her.

"Indeed, men and their daughters..." Meredith agreed.

The footmen came around then to clear the dessert plates, and the men stood in preparation to take their leave for brandy and cigars. Derek came around to give Meredith a kiss on the cheek, while Alex and John spoke with Kate and Eleanor for a moment. "Vixen, you look so lovely tonight," he murmured, his hand resting at her waist. "Can we hope for mutual resolution to my penance?"

Heat flashed through her, and she leaned into him briefly. "You are not quite recovered yet, my lord..." she replied softly, indicating the cane still in his hand. "Rest is the best thing for you."

His eyes flashed wickedly. "What's best for me has nothing to do with resting..." he warned her. "However, I will abide by your wishes...for now..." He kissed her fingertips, and then left to join the other men in the library.

* * *

><p>Within the next two days, the rest of their guests arrived, filling the Manor to the brim. Marcus, Izzie and their children arrived, bringing boisterous exuberance to the household with their three children and then Lisbeth, Lucian and their four children arrived. There was not much time to think of much else other than keeping everyone occupied, and entertained. The Christmas fete was drawing closer, and once again Meredith found herself consumed with the myriad of details that needed to be taken care of. With the help of the rest of the women, though, it wasn't nearly as bad as helping with the ball at court.<p>

Eleanor was especially helpful, having planned many more balls and parties in her lifetime. She took over supervising the kitchen once again, while Kate and Lisbeth oversaw last minute cleaning crews. Meredith and Izzie looked after anything else, including the entertainment and the games for the children.

"It will be a wonderful time," Izzie smiled, as Meredith relaxed with her for a moment. "Everything will be perfect."

"Considering how many of the local gentry will be attending, I do want this to be perfect!"

"How is Derek faring with his leg?"

"Mmmm, better every day. Enough to be able to go outside with the bigger children and their sledding today," Meredith smiled.

"Good, Marcus and Lucian are joining them, I believe," Lisbeth observed, settling into the chair next to Meredith. "Fresh air will do them all good!"

"So long as Derek does not injure himself again, it will be a good afternoon for them."

"Are you still making him redeem himself for the worry he caused you?" Izzie inquired, resting her feet on the ottoman thankfully. She was feeling well, but every now and then the baby seemed to be more active, kicking her unexpectedly. Marcus had been rather concerned about travelling, but there was no way she was missing this Christmas party.

"For now, and we have both been so busy..."

"I cannot imagine he is happy with that situation," Lisbeth commented. "Knowing how much he loves you and how he is with you, after all."

"I will relent soon enough!" Meredith laughed.

"Just do not tell him in advance, Meredith. Keep him guessing!" Izzie laughed. Then she felt a little twinge and she gasped, clutching her teacup tightly for a moment.

"Izzie, what is it?" Meredith asked, alarmed at how pale her friend had turned suddenly. "Is it the baby?" She was instantly beside her, and Lisbeth on the other.

"Just a little twinge..." Izzie sighed. "I just need to lay down, I believe."

"All right, here, we'll help you. Should we send for Marcus?"

"Oh no, he will just be convinced we should have stayed home! After I get my feet up I will be fine. This little one has been much more active than the others," Izzie admitted as they made their way up the curving staircase.

"Well, you will be resting now until the party, my dear," Meredith said firmly. "I have more help than I need at any rate." Even though Izzie was experienced with helping women in childbirth, Meredith still did not want to take any chances.

* * *

><p>Outside, Derek kept his feet planted firmly on the ground, while Marcus and Lucien spent time with the children on the sleds. There was a large group of older ones who helped with the younger ones, and they all managed to get down the hills with shrieks of glee and tumbles in the snow. Lord John assisted with some of the activities, but for the most part he kept back, content to watch.<p>

"So, I understand that I am to be a grandfather once more," he commented to Derek during a lull in the activity. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. Meredith is feeling well, and the baby will likely be born in early summer."

"So everything is well between you then?"

"Of course, why would it be otherwise?" Derek glanced at his father-in-law in concern.

John shrugged lightly. "I hear things. I believe my daughter was not pleased about your recent injury, even though it rather amusing to us."

Derek smiled a little. "Oh we are having a bit of a stand off in that regard, sir, but rest assured that we are quite happy."

"Good. After being at court, and seeing all of what goes on there, I do get concerned." The elderly gentleman clapped Derek on the shoulder. "I am glad to know that you have been good to my daughter. So many others take their marriage vows lightly in today's society..."

"Trust me, sir, there is nothing I would ever do anything to hurt Meredith. She means everything to me."

"Except that you managed to injure yourself," John observed, raising one eyebrow. "I know how women think, Derek. Even if you do not believe it was a major injury, in her mind it was the worst thing that could happen. Especially in her delicate condition."

Derek nodded. "I understand, and I know I will need to make a grand gesture to redeem myself."

"Indeed, Derek. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to return to the manor. These old bones do not fare well out in the cold for long."

"Yes, of course. And the young ones do not feel the cold at all, I'm sure!" Derek laughed, watching the sleds careening down the hills.

"Good luck with my daughter," John said, in parting.

Derek nodded, thinking that he needed to plan something good...and soon...

* * *

><p>After the sledding party, everyone trooped back to the manor where they were met with warm blankets and promises of hot cocoa and biscuits in front of the fireplace in the Great Room. Derek excused himself, and made his way upstairs to change out of the clothes that had become damp from a snowball fight between the older boys. As he stalked across the floor, he rubbed his hand over his hair, realizing he had gotten more chilled and disheveled than he realized. For a few minutes, he stood in front of the fireplace, grateful for the warmth. He heard the door open behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Meredith there, holding her skirts as she walked towards him.<p>

"I did not realize you were back already..." she said, eying his damp attire. "I was just sitting with Izzie, she was feeling a little tired."

"Is she all right?"

"She says she is, and she does know best."

"Marcus should be with her soon, it's a madhouse of children in the Great Room," he grinned, reaching out to take her hand. "We could hide in here for awhile, and you can massage my leg..."

"Rogue..."

But she let him pull her against him. He slid his hands along her arms, and then up over her breasts, cupping them over the material of her gown. Her nipples puckered instantly, and a quiver shot through her at the caress. Leaning closer, he kissed her temple, and moving lower, to touch his tongue to the delicate shell of her ear. "I am sure you wish to help me warm up, don't you sweetheart...?" His breath fanned her sensitive earlobe, and another quiver arced through her nerves until she could barely breathe herself. His fingers toyed with the laces at the front of her gown, tantalizing her with his erotic insistence. After the last few days, this was almost exquisite torture, and not only for her. Derek felt hard and suddenly hot in ways that had nothing to do with the fire raging behind them.

"Are you ready to forgive me, vixen?" he whispered, his voice silky and persuasive. His brilliant blue eyes met hers, his damp hair falling over his forehead, as he held her tightly against him. There was raw desire for her in his gaze, and she could feel the hard ridge of his erection against her. For a moment, she was close to surrendering, needing that sensation of him pulsing inside of her. She cupped her hand around him, teasing him just as much, until he groaned softly.

"Do you believe you have repented enough, my lord?" she asked softly.

Derek closed his eyes briefly, willing himself to control the urge to pick her up and ravish her right then and there. This wasn't the grand gesture to redeem himself; not this way, he reminded himself. Taking a shuddering breath, he touched her cheek gently. "Perhaps we need to wait. Even though I want nothing more than to lose myself in your sweet body, and take us both into mindless pleasure..." he murmured, kissing her lips. "...and I am quite sure you are so warm and wet right now, and the anticipation of the moment is almost too much to bear now..." His mouth tracked lower, along her throat, hot kisses that made her willing to abandon everything else and give in right then and there. "Do you still want me to behave until you are certain I have paid my penance in full...?"

Chills and heat chased one another through her body, all the way to her core, to her legs and her toes. She suddenly did not want him to behave; she wanted to know he couldn't help himself and to lose control with his desire for her. "Derek..." Her voice was low as she reached for him again. "Whatever you have in mind right now would please me very much..."

"Ah, but would that be the _best_ thing for me?" he teased, with a naughty lift of his eyebrow. "Not to mention we have guests waiting for us to join them. I believe we should wait just awhile longer to resolve this..."

"Are you quite serious?" she asked incredulously. Her whole body thrummed with the need for him, not sure if she could wait any longer.

"My little love, I vow that I will pay my penance in full, and take my time to satisfy you utterly and completely...kiss every inch of your soft skin...bury my cock into your delicious heat...make love to you until you cannot move a muscle in that sweet body of yours..." he whispered, while maneuvering her around to face the door. He gave her one last, lingering kiss along the side of her neck before swatting her derriere gently to propel her forward. "But not until later..."

Meredith's breath hissed in sharply, and she walked forward on unsteady legs, glancing at him over her shoulder as she reached the doorway. He was leaning one elbow on the mantel, his smile a dangerous invitation for her to return. "Later then..." As she made her way along the corridor, pulling her composure back together, she was well aware that he had turned the tables on her...but somehow it only made her laugh. Ever the rogue her husband...and her body hummed with pleasant anticipation...


	25. Redemption

**Thanks for the reivews as always! This chapter is just hot and steamy, that's all I going to say! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<br>Redemption  
><strong>

By the end of the evening, Meredith was not sure how much more anticipation she could bear. She managed to circulate among everyone, and make conversation, and ensure that there was enough food and drink available. The evening meal was not formal this time, just platters set out for everyone to help themselves and to spend time visiting in small groups.

Every time she caught Derek's gaze on her, her body felt warm and her pulse raced, and she was sure she lost the thread of conversations several times. Her thoughts were focused on the words he had spoken before; the erotic images were woven into her mind just as he had planned.

"Are you feeling all right?" Izzie asked, after Meredith settled next to her with a little sigh. "You seem rather distracted tonight."

"I blame my charming husband for that," Meredith admitted. "He has managed to turn the situation around…"

Izzie glanced across the room, seeing Derek and Marcus in conversation together. "They both look rather charming, if somewhat conspiratorial. What do you mean Derek has turned the situation around?"

"His penance for that riding incident…"

"Ah, I understand," Izzie smiled, lifting her eyebrows. "And you cannot resist the temptation…"

"Sadly no, and he is quite well aware of that." Meredith nibbled on a piece of fruit cake.

"Is that a bad thing, though? You did say you were ready to relent, as I recall. And if Derek is anything like Marcus, he will be more than willing to make you a happy woman."

"It is just the anticipation. He tells me just what he has in mind…before dinner, knowing how it will affect me. I swear, I do not recall any of the conversations I had tonight, or whether I ate anything. Nor could I leave early with him – it is torture, pure and simple."

"You could plead tiredness and escape. Everyone can entertain themselves well enough," Izzie pointed out.

Meredith laughed softly. "Oh, yes, I am sure everyone will understand we need to leave so that my husband can ravish me! I just cannot do that…"

"Oh really? Meredith, please...you and Derek have this almost legendary passion. I am quite sure that all of us here realize we have waited for you on occasion or how you both..."

"Izzie!" Meredith protested, her cheeks flushed, but laughing just the same.

Across from them, Derek heard the soft laughter, and he watched as she and Izzie continued to talk. "Are you forgiven yet?" Marcus inquired. "Or do you have a plan to redeem yourself?"

"I am working on both."

"At least you gave up the cane."

"It was a ploy for sympathy," Derek grinned. "Still I do not recommend falling off the horse in the snow, in the dark…alone..."

"And you accused me of poor horsemanship!" Marcus retorted.

"I should have realized that would come back to haunt me." Derek finished his drink, letting his eyes drift around the Great Hall. The older children were still there, weaving in and out of the groups of adults, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and visiting together. The candles glimmered in the large pine tree, and the air was scented with the fresh pine boughs adorning the hearth and the tables. Without fail, his eyes were drawn back to Meredith. "I do need to come up with something grand, however."

"Actions speak louder than words, Derek. Whatever you do, she will appreciate. She loves you, and the thought of losing you must have been very difficult. I'm sure you would feel the same if the situation had been reversed."

"Rather the way I feel about her going through childbirth again. But yes, I understand what you mean. When did you get so eloquent?"

"I owe it all to Isobel." Marcus shrugged, his eyes on his own wife.

"Well, between you and Lord John, I have been given a great deal of advice." He locked eyes with Meredith again, and his whole body tightened in desire. Her cheeks flushed, and he knew exactly where her thoughts were focused. "If you do not mind, perhaps I will try to instigate the first part of my plan..."

Marcus lifted his cut crystal glass in acknowledgment. "Go forth and enjoy, I believe I will escort Isobel to our quarters as well. She does need to rest, after all."

"Oh, damn I forgot...Meredith did mention that Izzie was not feeling well earlier. Is she all right?"

"Just tired, and too close to the time of childbirth for my comfort. Lord knows that I would prefer to be home, but this is a close second."

"Dr. Wilding in the village is just a short ride away if you need help."

The two men moved forward together, cutting through the laughing children, and focused on their wives. "I hope we do not require that, but good to know, just in case." Marcus kissed Izzie on the cheek, drawing her to her feet, just as Derek did the same with Meredith. "We should retire; the children are ready to go to bed as well."

Indeed, nannies were appearing at the doorway, ready to marshal their charges to bed so their parents could visit awhile longer. Rose and Meggie led the way, pulling Michael and the twins away from the tree, while the others followed suit. Everyone called out good night wishes, and the hall quieted considerably after that.

"We need to rest as well, my love," Derek whispered, helping Meredith to stand beside him. "And to fulfill the promises I made to you earlier."

"You mean to leave our guests to their own devices?" she asked, but ready to leave with him just the same.

"They will never realize we are gone. Trust me." His voice was dark and persuasive, and her knees went weak at the sound of it. After the earlier encounter, and the evening of distraction, she was willing to go with him to the ends of the earth if that was what he wanted. The children would all be abed soon, and the rest of the guests could find their own way to their rest. Her hand found its way into his, and she nodded silently.

"Oh, I trust you always, darling..." she murmured. "And I trust you are just as hard and ready to ravish me as you were before...that was your promise was it not?"

"It was my promise..." He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Let me handle this now." They made their way towards the doorway, and he nodded amiably at anyone that looked towards them. As if he just escorting her to get some air, and yet Meredith was quite sure it was evident to anyone that it was not just an innocent walk he had in mind.

"Well that is the last we will see of them this evening," Kate remarked to Alex, who nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps we should retire as well, Kate," he suggested, raising one eyebrow.

"It is not that late..." she started to say, before seeing the look in his eyes. "However...that might be a good idea..."

* * *

><p>Their bedchamber was ready for their arrival – the large fireplace was well stoked and flames were leaping, casting a welcome warmth. Candles were lit along the mantel and various surfaces, and the bed was turned down, with a multitude of pillows plumped invitingly at the headboard. There was even a small table with some desserts, along the fireside, with wine and brandy in decanters.<p>

Meredith turned to look over her shoulder at Derek. "You were anticipating this...?"

"Was I too presumptuous? After all, I did make promises to you..." He was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. His lips trailed along her temple, as she relaxed back against him. "Now, I wanted to have the setting somewhat reminiscent of our first time together – the night you came to my bed, and stole my heart forever." Her head tipped, and he kissed the side of her neck. He felt the little quiver that ran through her, her little indrawn breath of anticipation. "Was I wrong to make you wait for this tonight?" he asked, reaching for the pins in her hair.

"I realized that you had taken the upper hand in this, and somehow I was the one not in control," she sighed, loving the feel of his hands pulling at her hair until it fell over her shoulders.

"So can you wait just a little longer?" He moved beside her, and took her hand to lead her towards the table. "I realize you likely did not eat much this evening, perhaps a small bite of something now...?"

Her eyes gleamed with desire as she looked at him in the firelight. "Something sweet, or perhaps more spicy...?" she murmured, thinking of their long ago conversation. Of eating sweet cherry pie, and offering him a bite, tantalizing him with the swipe of her tongue along her lips.

Derek grinned appreciatively, well aware of how his body responded now as much as then. "Here, sit down, my love." He helped her to the chair, and she sank into it gracefully, arranging her skirts around her. Derek took the seat across from her, and surveyed her over the rim of his wineglass, while she took a small bite of the cherry pie. "You still have that aura of sweet vulnerability mixed with the naughty vixen that I fell in love with that evening. I did not realize at the time how much my life was missing, and how much joy and fullness you would bring to me. I wanted a night of passion, to be sure, but you have given me passion and tenderness and a family that I am so thankful for every day." He paused, grasping her hand across the table, lazily stroking her fingers with his. His voice was low and emotional, and she found herself blinking away sudden tears. "More than anything, I want to apologize for making you worry about me, and to become frightened that I might have been fatally injured that night. I realize that it may not have seemed that disastrous to me at the time, more of a nuisance, but to you it was far worse. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally, and yet I did."

Meredith squeezed his fingers. "I know it was not your intention, Derek. I love you more than ever – this life with you has been more than I ever expected when I accepted your invitation to dine with you that night. All I can ask is that you think carefully next time you feel you need to ride alone. Your family needs you too much to take risks...I want to be sitting here with you when we are old and grey, with our grandchildren playing in the Great Hall and enjoying our company."

A smile lifted Derek's lips. "And will you still be tempting me with sweets, my love?"

"Sweets may be all I can offer at that time," she smiled in return.

"I am sure we will work something out to our mutual satisfaction, no matter our age," he assured her. "I love you with all my heart, Meredith. Forever."

"And I will love you forever, Derek..." She stood up then, and moved around to stand beside him. "Now, you made some other promises to me that need to be kept...something about kissing my body everywhere...and making love to me until I cannot move a muscle...?"

Derek took her hand and pulled her down into his lap. "I always keep my promises, vixen..." He met her lips then, the velvety taste of wine on his tongue as he crushed her mouth under his. His hands tangled in her hair, as the kiss deepened, until he backed away, breathing heavily.

Reaching to take the fork from the table, Meredith offered a piece of pie to him, placing it in his mouth, letting him savor the taste slowly. Their eyes never left each other, as she fed him another small bite, and then carefully wiped away a smear of cherry from his bottom lip. He captured her finger and licked it slowly, his tongue winding around in a sensual caress. Her body quivered at the simple touch.

His hands strayed along the bodice of her gown, and he managed to undo some of the buttons at the back, easing the silk away from her shoulders. It slipped down, exposing the swell of her breasts above the lace trimmed corset. Due to her pregnancy, she was not laced tightly, just enough to hold her breasts up. The corset was fine lavender satin, trimmed with delicate deep purple ribbons and lace; a tantalizing confection that he admired for a moment.

He dipped one finger into the cherry juices, and trailed a sweet path over her skin, letting his head drop to slip his tongue over her to lick the juice away. Sudden pleasure rocked Meredith to her core, and she tightened her grip on his arms.

"You're not finished eating…" she pointed out, reaching for a piece of chocolate cake with her fingers this time, putting it against his lips. This time he sucked her fingers in with it, his tongue snaking around the tips, licking the crumbs from them. Her fingers slid down his jaw, trailing down his throat, and over the fine linen of his shirt. Slowly, she unbuttoned the first button, then another, toying with the hair on his chest, scraping a nail over his nipple. "My lord…what would you like next?" she breathed, leaning in to kiss him. "More wine? The ginger cookies…?"

Derek sucked his breath in. "You are such a tease, vixen…you are all that I want right now, making you feel good, until your body spasms around me in complete and utter pleasure." Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly stood up and swept her up in his arms. "I have this urge to take you right here on the table, but I fear it's not strong enough to withstand the onslaught..."

"Is it going to be that forceful?" Meredith laughed, as he set her down next to the bed. He turned her to face the bed, while he swiftly undid the rest of the buttons, so that the silk gown was discarded within moments.

"The first time," Derek vowed, running his hands along her hips, and up the corset. "This stays on for now, though..." He bent his head and kissed her breasts, lifting the warm mounds out of the corset, and flicking his tongue over the nipples one by one. Her knees buckled and she tumbled backwards, onto the mound of pillows. Derek pushed her knees up, and held her there for a moment, admiring the sight of her already so wet, so deliciously pink and moist.

Then he buried his face against her drenched folds, his tongue driving into her, stroking her clit until she gasped in happiness. Her pussy contracted, as waves of blessed relief coursed through her. Derek continued to suck at her, tongue doing wicked things to her clit until she was unable to do little more than buck and twist against him, wordless sounds of gratification spilling from her. She let her arms lift over her head and she stretched luxuriously, her breasts arching up. He added his fingers to the torment, alternating the pressure until she was lost in the sensations.

"You look so beautiful like this, giving yourself up to the pleasure…" he murmured, glancing up to see the flush across her skin, and the hard nipples indicating her satisfaction. Another shudder went through her, before he released her hips, letting her legs fall apart further. "I love to watch you like this, you know that, don't you, my vixen?" he muttered, stroking the damp skin of her thighs, feeling her tremble, and sigh in happiness. Her hips rocked upwards, seeking more of his touch, but he backed away with a devilish grin.

"Derek..." she entreated, her eyes half open, her voice a breathless whisper. "Make love to me...you promised..."

He devoured her with his eyes, the creamy skin glistening with perspiration, her breasts so plump and perfect above the corset. "Touch yourself for me first..." he muttered, his hands going for the fastening on the trousers, kicking his boots off at the same time. "While I undress..."

Her hand strayed lower, brushing her belly and lower, over the soft curls of her sex. Moisture slicked her fingers and she moaned, stroking her folds slowly. Her other hand cupped her breast, over the aching nipple, and another involuntary whimper escaped her at the feeling. As he stripped, his cock springing free, she rolled her hips, more daring now, knowing he was aroused even further as she toyed with herself. She rose to her knees, locking her eyes on his, and rubbed her breasts against him, his cock prodding her belly.

"Come for me..." he urged, letting her move harder against him, even if his cock was demanding to be inside of her. "Please, Meredith...just like this...now..." Her breath came faster, as she rubbed and slid back and forth, until her body convulsed in the sudden climax. He caught her against him, lifting her upwards over his cock. In one fast movement, he pushed her backwards and drove into her completely. She wrapped around him, still in the throes of her climax, welcoming him deeply into her. Her head went back, as he gripped her harder, thrusting into her with abandon. "So hot, so wet..." he murmured, sliding in and out as she met every thrust equally hard.

"This is all I could…oh…think…about…all evening..." she panted, her body bouncing from the intensity. "Like this…god…YES!" They lost themselves completely in the moment, as he buried himself in her slick, tight heat. The pillows scattered and the bed creaked, as they gave in to what they both needed at this point.

"Was it worth it?" Derek demanded, feeling his own body tensing, his climax ready to let go. Without waiting for her answer, he pulled her up to meet his mouth again, needing to kiss her tempting lips, as he started to come. It was almost more intense than any other time, and all he could focus on was the softness of her body, the heat of her sheath around him, and her lips beneath his. He kissed her mouth, her throat, and across her cheek, as they rocked faster. He could feel her tense around him, and she cried out in bliss.

"Yes…" she murmured, sighing as his tongue found hers again, drowning in the heat and the passion that flowed between them. Rocking a little more slowly, unwilling to let go of each other, as the last of the aftershocks fired in her core, squeezing him one last time. His hands slid lower, cupping her against him as he rolled them over. They shared kiss after kiss, slow and easy, until he lifted his head and gave her a sinful smile.

"Have I redeemed myself?"

Meredith paused, considering. "Hmmm...it is a promising start to redemption, my lord..." she teased, her fingers drifting over the muscles in his arms and then down his torso. "But I believe I need more proof..."

Derek lifted her upwards quickly and she giggled in surprise. "Then you shall have more proof, my darling girl. I believe I need to see you with some of that cherry pie decorating you, and then I plan to lick every inch of your body to remove it...is that too decadent?"

"Hardly...we started with chocolate very early in our relationship as you may recall...and then there was the raspberries and cream, I believe..."

"Food and sensual play go well together," he agreed languidly. "However, if it seems wrong for an old married couple such as we are to indulge in that..."

"Never wrong...and we are hardly old," she sighed happily. She tapped his chest playfully. "Now do not keep me waiting...indulge me my lord..."


	26. Preparation

**I thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter. This one is kind of steamy to begin with, and sets the stage for the big Christmas party. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<br>Preparations  
><strong>

"Meredith, will you be ready soon?" Derek called out, adjusting the cuffs on his pristine white shirt one more time despite the attentions of his valet trailing behind him. The fitted black jacket and dark green patterned waistcoat were pressed to perfection, and complemented Derek's dark looks. It was late in the afternoon on the day of the Christmas fete, and he was well aware it could take some time yet before she would be finished dressing.

He crossed through the dressing room adjoining hers, finding Rose fussing with Meredith's hair. His lovely wife was still wearing her dressing gown, and James was sitting on her lap. Michael and the twins were together close by, playing with an assortment of dolls and toy soldiers marshalled in some sort of game Derek wasn't about to fathom. When they saw him, they immediately abandoned their games and pulled at his hands to urge him into their play time.

"Derek...as you can see, it may be awhile yet," Meredith greeted him, lifting her face for his kiss. James reached out for Derek as well, always happy to be with his father.

"Papa..."

With a grin, Derek lifted James up, making the little boy giggle happily. "Listen to you, Jamie! Very good...!"

"Careful, he may have sticky hands," Meredith warned him, indicating the candy on the dressing table. "You look far too handsome to get mussed up before the party."

Derek deposited James with his siblings, and sat on the bed to supervise them all. "And you look far too unprepared yet, my lady."

"Soon enough. The children just wanted to spend time here before the guests begin to arrive. It has distracted me somewhat." She smiled indulgently at her family, while Rose continued to work on putting the final touches on the complicated twists and curls of hair, decorated with the amethyst and diamond studded combs. There was a lavender silk gown spread out on the chaise, trimmed with froths of dark purple lace, from what Derek could see. It made him think of her purple corset, and he shifted subtly on the bed, remembering how delectable she looked wearing just that and her stockings. After their first, intense round of lovemaking that night, he had kept to his promise of dabbing the cherry juice over her breasts and taking his time to lick away every last bit, right down to the spot between her legs that had been mingled with her own feminine moisture. It had been a long time before either of them got any sleep that night.

He met her eyes then, and a slight pink rose in her cheeks as she realized where his thoughts were headed. "Rose...that looks lovely," Meredith murmured, turning her head back and forth to admire the final result. "Can you please take the children to the nursery for now? I wish to speak with His Grace for a moment."

"Of course, m'lady..." Rose dipped a quick curtsey, hiding her smile, before collecting the children.

Once the door clicked shut, Meredith turned to face Derek, and lifted one eyebrow at him. "I will be much longer getting ready if you keep sitting there looking at me like that," she warned him.

"I cannot help it if you look so delectable there, and all I can think of is ravishing you all over again," he told her, crossing the room to stand behind her. "Especially after our indulgences the other night, and the memory of your breasts under my tongue, so sweet with cherry juices."

"Mmm...it was quite decadent. You liked the way I returned the favor for you, as I recall..." After he had licked and caressed her body to the point of madness, she had smeared the cherries over his abdomen, and lower, mixing the chocolate icing with it to make a lovely feast along his cock. It ended up being more of a mess than she anticipated, but he had appreciated her efforts at licking him clean, shaking from the effort of holding back his climax until she took him inside of her again.

His whole body tightened at that thought, and he gripped her shoulders tightly. "Sweetheart, you can arouse me with the slightest effort..." he muttered, and she could feel the hard evidence of his statement pressing against her back. Sudden heat knifed through her, and she could feel the dampness along her inner thighs.

"So have your way with me now, my lord...before Rose returns to finish dressing me..." she said softly, pulling the tie to her gown open slowly. "Just right here, at the table...hard and fast...my love, I know you want to..." The erotic allure of the moment made him catch his breath.

"Yes...you know me well," he admitted, as she stood up, letting the robe slide down to the floor. She was nude, her skin still gleaming with lotion from after her bath, just begging for his hands. "Right here, then..." he agreed, undoing the front of his trousers, and freeing his cock that was suddenly throbbing with need. Meredith took him in her fingers for a moment, and he shuddered.

"Oh you are ready, aren't you, my lord?"

"Turn around, vixen..."

Her legs shaky, she turned to face the mirror, resting her hands on the table. Derek moved closer, spreading her feet wider, running his hands up her legs, towards the damp folds of her sex. She trembled, so aroused she could hardly breathe.

"And you are dripping wet..." he murmured in her ear. "Dripping down your leg in anticipation...so do not move...just hold still for me..." He played with her damp folds, and then stroked the bud of her clit so suddenly she gasped. "And do not let yourself climax until I'm inside of you, all right? You can do that, can't you, my love?"

Meredith nodded, caught up in the way he made her feel, of the scent of their arousal in the air, and the decadent sound of his voice in her ear. His fingers moved in and out of her, teasing her, and she moaned softly. His other hand stroked the swell of her belly, and then higher, tweaking her nipples hard. His lips moved over her neck, while he continued to twist his fingers inside of her. Pure desire took over, and his hips rocked against her, overcome with the need to take her hard and fast. She sensed the shift in his mood, an she wiggled against him, so close to the edge of her climax herself. "Please, Derek...now..."

She bent over, offering herself, opening herself for him, as he put the swollen, aching tip of his cock between her legs, finding the right angle to sink into her. Meredith moaned, low and throaty, as he filled her completely. Derek braced on hand on her hip, the other still at her shoulder, as he pushed in deeper, buried as far as he could go. She felt wet and silky hot, and he paused, savoring the moment before he pulled back.

Then he drove into her again, lifting her up onto her toes, losing himself in the slick grip of her sheath. Meredith moaned, meeting his thrusts as best she could.

"You feel so good...," he managed to say, his teeth clenched. "And very _very _wet…" Her wetness seemed to be everywhere, sliding down the inside of her thighs, as he took her harder than ever. She moaned, and moved with him, their rhythm picking up, as he thrust into her. Stars seemed to float in front of her eyes, as she felt her climax tingling, so close…

"Are you ready to let go?" he demanded, feeling her squeezing him, her body shaking.

"Yes, yes..."

Then Derek bent over her, finding the back of her neck with his mouth, kissing her again, as he penetrated deeper. That was all it took to make her clench, coming in shuddering waves around him, as the delight mingled with the blessed relief of her climax. He held her tightly, as the force of his orgasm shot through him at last, his body bucking against her violently. Both of them swayed and groaned from the intensity, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Meredith's body still tingled from the sudden encounter, and they both laughed softly with pleasure. "Oh my…" she sighed happily. "You did not even muss my hair this time, I admire your resistance."

"While I do love to have your hair in my hands while I make love to you, I did not wish to make Rose fix it," he admitted, kissing the back of her neck as he slowly released her.

"Mmm, bad enough she will be aware of what we did," Meredith agreed, pulling her robe on again, as Derek went in search of a damp towel to remove any evidence of their passion from their skin. He straightened his clothing, and ran a hand through his own hair, before returning to her.

"I would look after this myself, but that would only lead to further indulgences," he grinned, handing over the towel.

"Indeed you rogue…" Meredith smiled at him, and he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Meredith."

"I love you, Derek. Now go and find something else to occupy your time, so that I may finish dressing," she teased him, giving him a gentle push towards the door.

He gave her a quick bow. "Of course, my lady. I will be waiting for you in the Great Room. I look forward to the rest of the evening, after this pleasurable beginning..." Giving her one last kiss on her fingertips, he turned and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Meredith swept down the main staircase, doing a last minute survey of the front hall and the decorations. Candles were flickering, candelabra were glittering, and she could hear soft music in the background as the musicians prepared for the evening. There was a hum of conversation emanating from the Great Room, and she paused for a moment before entering herself. It was all perfect, just as it should be, and it would be a grand time.<p>

Winston appeared silently beside her, and put his hand out to open the door. "Good evening, my lady," he greeted her. "I believe all is in readiness."

"I believe you are correct," she started to say, when the quiet was broken by the sound of small scampering feet. "Oh dear, what now…?"

They turned to look, as Hannah, Ella and Michael came running down the stairs, in pursuit of Henry who was leading them in a chase. There was an object in his mouth, as he darted quickly across the polished tile flooring. "Catch him!" Hannah called out.

"He took Grandmama's spectacles!" Michael added. "She cannot see anything without them!"

All three children pelted past them, through the entrance way and then skidded around the corner into the smaller family parlor. Meredith exchanged a helpless look with Winston, her lips twitching. "At least the guests have not yet arrived," she murmured, gathering her skirts to follow the children. She found the three of them on their hands and knees, looking under settees and behind potted plants.

"Have you found him?"

"Noo…." Ella sighed loudly. "He must have escaped!"

"I will arrange a search party," Winston said gravely.

"Thank you." Meredith patted his arm. "I do hope we find him soon. Lady Eleanor will be quite upset if she has to miss the receiving line. I know she was looking forward to seeing some of the village folk again."

"I will endeavor to succeed promptly, my lady."

As Winston turned to summon the young footmen for the search, Meredith shook her head at the situation. "All right, you three keep looking as well, and get your cousins to help if need be. Your grandmother will be very upset if we cannot find her glasses."

"Yes, Mother!" All three of them looked suitably concerned, and she held her arms out to them.

"Give me a hug, then, and do your best," she urged. "But do try to keep Henry out of sight for the evening once you find him. I would prefer not to have him pop up during dinner or make off with someone's pocket watch during the festivities."

"He is very tricky," Michael noted, frowning with very serious intent.

"Indeed. Perhaps in the spring we should consider setting him free…"

"Mother, no…!" Hannah protested. "Papa said…"

"Hush, we can talk about this afterwards, Hannah. Just find him for now, all right?"

"All right."

Meredith smiled to herself as they trooped out. It was never boring at Gracewood Manor, she mused, making her way to the Great Room once more. This time, Derek was waiting for her at the doorway, and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Henry is on the loose again, Derek. With your mother's spectacles," she said sweetly, as he kissed her cheek.

"I wondered why she and Lord John were not down here already," Derek said. "I should go and speak with her, sooth any ruffled feathers."

"I believe that would be wise. Winston and the footmen will be searching, along with the children, so hopefully they will recover them soon."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>By the time the clocks were striking seven o'clock, the missing ferret and his booty had been found, and Derek and Meredith were waiting along with Eleanor and John, for the first guests to make their way into the foyer. Several carriages were pulling into the yard, and it was a matter of moments before the receiving line would begin.<p>

"I am so sorry about Henry," Meredith apologized again, touching Eleanor's arm.

"It could have been worse, Meredith. I believe I was more taken aback when the little creature appeared on my dressing table and filched the glasses to do anything, and by that time my maid was in hysterics! She is deathly afraid of mice, poor girl, and this was almost too much for her."

"I can understand completely." Meredith made a mental note to have Rose take the maid some extra sweets to make up for the scare as well.

"But all is well, and I am looking forward to speaking with some of the people I have not seen in a long time. This was such a grand idea," Eleanor smiled. The older woman was wearing a dark green gown, with touches of white lace at the cuffs and at the modest neckline, and her hair was up with studded emerald combs. A necklace of emeralds and diamonds circled her throat, and gems sparkled at her ears. She looked every inch the Dowager Duchess, and Lord John beside her was just as sharply attired in black evening clothes. They made a striking couple, and Meredith wondered again if they would ever marry, or just continue as they were now.

"You both look wonderful," Meredith smiled.

"And you look very radiant," John noted. The lavender gown was cut to disguise most of the slight roundness of the pregnancy, while the décolletage was just low enough to tantalize with the display of creamy skin. "You are glowing with good health, my dear."

Meredith exchanged a quick glance with Derek, thinking of their encounter earlier that likely had more to do with her glowing skin. His arm at her waist tightened a little, and she smiled happily at her father. "I feel wonderful and ready to start the evening…" At that moment, the doors opened and the guests began to make their way forward. "Let the festivities begin…"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I would love to see more reviews on this story..push the little button below here and leave yours! Thanks muchly! ;o)<strong>


	27. A Grand Gesture

**First of all...a big THANK YOU for the reviews after the last chapter! I realize you all out there are busy with 3D life, as am I, but it was very reaffirming to read your reviews and that you are still enjoying the tale of Lord Derek and Lady Meredith. To be honest, I was wondering it was time to end the fic, and I need to rethink that idea if there is still so much interest.**

**For now, on to the Christmas gathering...enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<br>A Grand Gesture  
><strong>

There was a steady stream of guests to greet, with many of the village gentry anxious to speak with His Grace, Lord Shepherd, his lovely wife and the Dowager Duchess Eleanor. That they were also able to meet Her Grace's father was an added bonus. Many of the elder folk remembered Eleanor, and her gracious manner and generosity from the past. The guests ranged in age from the elderly to the young, with everyone excited about the evening.

One of the last guests to greet them was Dr. Wilding, with a young woman on his arm. "Good evening, may I present my fiancée, Sarah Blake," he greeted them, with a bow.

"Good evening, and welcome to both of you," Derek said.

"How is your leg, Your Grace? You seem to be recovered."

"Much better, thank you."

"Good, good..." His eyes met Meredith's, before he bowed over her hand. "And you look wonderful, my lady."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilding. I feel wonderful. No need for your services this evening, I hope. You can relax and enjoy the evening."

It had taken some time to work through the line, and the manor was now humming with conversation and laughter. "Derek, I believe this is the last..." Meredith said, as Winston finally closed the foyer doors.

"Indeed." He held his arm out to her, and she slipped her hand through the crook. "Now, let's join them and you should likely rest for awhile."

"Yes, I would like to sit for awhile," she smiled.

They entered the Great Room, where many of the guests were gathered. The musicians were playing softly in the small ballroom, in preparation for Derek and Meredith to lead the first waltz. There was time enough to take a few moments to catch their breath.

"Let me get you a cup of cider," he told her, as she settled onto a chaise in front of the large fir tree. "Mother, can I fetch you anything as well?"

"A glass of wine would be lovely, dear," Eleanor said, smiling at her son as well as Lord John. Kate, Lisbeth and Izzie all joined them, happily discussing the wonderful turnout. Making room on the chaise for Izzie, Meredith checked her friend's face for any sign of discomfort.

"You are feeling all right?" she asked.

"Just fine. And do not worry, Marcus does that quite enough for everyone," Izzie sighed. In her gown of bronze watered silk, she looked lovely and beaming despite the advanced pregnancy. "We will not be dancing much this evening, I'm afraid."

"You aren't expecting to give birth at any point soon, are you?" Eleanor inquired.

"Oh, no. I am sure the babe is due to arrive after the new year."

"You are quite welcome to extend your stay if you need to," Meredith offered. "No need to travel at this time of year in your condition."

"It might be wise," Eleanor smiled, just as Derek and John returned with refreshments, followed by Marcus, Alex and Lucien with glasses for their own spouses.

"What would be wise?" Derek asked.

"For the Sloans to stay until the baby is born," Eleanor replied.

"You aren't having the child yet, are you?"

"Not yet, Derek..." Izzie assured him.

"Not until after Christmas sometime," Marcus added, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Our home is yours as long as you need, Izzie," Derek assured both her and Marcus.

"Thank you, Shep," Marcus nodded. "I would prefer not to be on the road somewhere if the time came unexpectedly."

"Settled then," Meredith said happily. The musicians were beginning to play a little more loudly, indicating the time was near to commence the first waltz. The buzz of conversation was flowing as everyone mingled and admired the sumptuous decorations. Servants began to circulate with trays of drinks, and a group of older children had been gathered together by one of the footmen dressed in a jester's outfit. Meredith had arranged for Meggie and Rose, along with the younger footmen, to keep the children occupied with games and a visit from Father Christmas before the evening was done. And by the end of the night, all of the servants would be able to join in the revelry if they so desired.

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Derek asked, bowing over Meredith's hand. "Are you recovered enough?"

"I feel wonderful," she smiled, as he drew her up to her feet. "Lead the way, my lord." As she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm once more, he covered her fingers with his, and gave her that charming smile that never failed to make her feel like there was no one else in the world besides the two of them. The smile that still made her thank the circumstances that brought them together.

Behind them, Eleanor and John followed, with her daughters following on the arms of their husbands. Quiet rippled through the guests, as they made their way towards the cleared space in the ballroom. Derek nodded towards the musicians, and as they began to play, he took Meredith into his arms. The elegant music filled the room, and everyone watched as he began to move her gracefully across the floor, so that Meredith's gown flowed and swirled with every turn. Well matched and tuned to one anothers movements after the years together, more than one person admired the effortless way they danced together.

"So beautiful, are they not?" Sarah Blake sighed happily, tapping her foot in time with the music. "This is so wonderful, to be here. They seem so gracious."

Dr. Wilding nodded. "Very generous and warm-hearted people."

Beside them, the elderly couple that ran the local inn were nodding in time to the music as well. "Brings back wonderful memories of parties held by the old Duke. Good to see the tradition revived."

"Is it scandalous of how obviously His Grace is in love with his wife?" another one whispered.

"I think it is quite lovely. He adores the ground she walks on, you can see the way he holds her..."

By then, the waltz segued into a more sprightly song, and more couples took the cue to join them on the dance floor. Soon the country squires and their wives were mingled with the baker and the innkeeper and even the pastor and his wife as they all enjoyed the music together. And by the time the country dance began, everyone was happily doing the intricate steps, meeting and exchanging partners in the formations.

Meredith found herself partnered with Alex briefly, and then Lucien, before her father claimed her at the last chorus. She could see Derek and Lisbeth laughing together, their dark heads bent together, so alike. Alex squired Eleanor gallantly, while Kate and Lucien moved together fluidly as well.

"It is a wonderful success, my dear," John smiled at her. "You have done a good thing with this party."

"I am glad it has turned out well, and you could all be here."

"With the Christmas season, I love seeing the children and their enjoyment of it. I always feel badly I missed out on so much with you. But your mother was very determined that I stay away." As the music ended the last round, John escorted her towards a chair close to Izzie's. "I need to sit for awhile, my dear."

"I believe I can rest for a moment as well." Meredith patted his arm as they sat side by side. "No need to relive the past and what could have been, Father. You are part of my life now, and you spoil the grandchildren quite enough to make up for what I may have missed."

"You and Derek have created a wonderful family here. You should both be proud of your accomplishments."

"We are."

At that point, there was a slight commotion at the front of the ballroom, and they looked up to see Derek standing at the dais. Meredith was surprised to see him there; she knew he was going to speak this evening, but not so soon. It wasn't time for the late supper, and she exchanged a look with Izzie who smiled a little mysteriously.

"I beg your indulgence for a few minutes," Derek spoke up, and the conversation slowly quieted as everyone turned towards him. "I thank you for the pleasure of your company here at Gracewood, and I would like to take this opportunity to share something with you." His eyes found Meredith's, and he held his hand out to her, beckoning her to join him.

"Go on," Izzie urged.

"What in the world...?" Meredith laughed softly, before gathering her skirts to make her way through the guests. She took his hand, and smiled at him as he drew her closer to him. "What are you are doing?" she whispered.

"Wait and see..." he replied, winking at her before facing the guests again. "As some of you may be aware, I recently had a small riding accident. While not as serious as it could have been, it still caused some uncertainty and fears for Lady Meredith. Fears that I have done my best to allay, but this evening gave me the opportunity to tell her that marrying her has given me the greatest joy. Perhaps most men would not be willing to speak so openly of loving their wives, but I want all of you to know how I feel. She is the light of my life, a loving wife and devoted mother to our children..."

He paused for a moment, and nodded towards someone waiting off to the side. Meredith looked over to see Rose pushing Michael forward, his hands full with a bouquet of white roses. Hannah and Ella followed, with smaller bouquets, their beaming expressions making Meredith's eyes sting with sudden tears. James was too small to walk yet, and Rose carried him in, her smile just as wide as the twins'. A small ripple of happy sighs went through the assembled guests at the sight.

"Oh my goodness...where on earth did you get all these wonderful flowers?" Meredith knelt down as the children joined her, handing over the bouquets. She kissed them all, and then took James from Rose's arms. "And what do you have?"

In his chubby fist, he clutched a small velvet box that Derek extricated for her. "Thank you Jamie."

"The gardener has been tending some indoor roses very carefully, and was quite honored to have them as part of this evening," Derek explained, kissing her cheek. "And this is the other part of my grand gesture..." He opened the box, where a ring nestled in the satin folds. An amethyst and diamond ring, similar in setting to her engagement ring, but with two smaller hearts twined together. He dropped to one knee.

"Meredith, this may not be our wedding anniversary, but please do me the honor of renewing our vows here and now, in front of the assembled guests..." he said quietly, his expressive eyes fixed on hers. "Now and forever, I will always be here for you."

"Oh, I...how did you plan...?" For a moment, she was nearly speechless, her tears spilling over. "You are the most wonderful man..." she managed to say, as he stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger where it fit neatly with her other rings. Applause began to break out, as he pulled her closer, and kissed her gently.

"I had a little assistance," he admitted. "My mother and Kate, specifically...but the pastor agreed, and we have our original wedding attendants here, so it seemed like a good idea. Have I completely taken you by surprise?"

"Very much so."

The musicians began to play again, very quietly, a familiar wedding theme. The pastor made his way towards them, along with Marcus and Izzie, and then Alex and Kate. They all took their places, and the children stood between Derek and Meredith, James still in Meredith's arms.

Once the whispers and comments in the crowd died down again, Pastor Charles smiled happily. "We are gathered here, to renew the wedding vows of Derek Michael Galen Shepherd and Meredith Ella Genevieve Shepherd. In front of their witnesses, and family, and all of you, they wish to strengthen their commitment to each other. When you first joined hands and hearts on your wedding day, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things, and life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings as well as some tribulations. You have come through all of this as you promised each other then, and you can reflect on this as you reaffirm the vows now. Repeat after me..."

Meredith took a moment to hand James to Kate, and then took Derek's hands. Her legs were somewhat trembly but she felt the strength of his grip and she smiled happily at him as they repeated the vows that bound them together now as on the day of their wedding.

"Now, Derek and Meredith, the rings you exchanged on your wedding day are outward symbols of your commitment to each other. The never-ending circle of your rings symbolizes your never-ending love for each other."

With their hands entwined, they touched the rings, silently confirming that love between them. At the moment, she wasn't sure if she could form any words, but her eyes spoke to Derek just as surely.

"Meredith, my little love, I am not always the most eloquent, so if I may quote a bit of poetry to express my feelings for you..." he said quietly, still gripping her hands. _"The world, for me, and all the world can hold is circled in your arms,__for me there lies within the lights and shadows of your eyes the only beauty that is never old."_

Gathering her scattered wits, Meredith could only say, "You are mine, my love, and I am yours, as meant to be from the beginning of time. All that we have, our love and our life is blessed and priceless, for eternity."

Pastor Charles touched their joined hands. "Now, once again, I pronounce you husband and wife. May you be as joyful and blessed for the rest of your lives together. Lord Shepherd, you may kiss your bride."

"You are my life," Derek whispered to her. "I love you."

Meredith was lost all over again in his warm blue eyes, seeing all the love and the passion there. "I love you Derek, always." She lifted up to meet his kiss, with all the love and desire and trust that she felt for him. A soft whimper escaped her as the kiss deepened and her mouth welcomed his. Resisting the urge to lift her off her feet and sweep her away to their bed, Derek slowly eased his lips from hers.

A small hand tugged at his trousers and he looked down at Michael. "May we kiss Mama too?" he asked, with Hannah and Ella smiling happily behind him.

"Of course you may..." Derek laughed, and Meredith joined in, hugging the children and exchanging kisses, while the rest of the guests clapped their hands in a joyous chorus. It was more than anyone had anticipated for the evening, but they were all pleased to have been included in the reaffirmation of the love between their Duke and his Duchess.

"Was that too much of a surprise?" Derek asked, once they were able to speak quietly for a moment.

"I admit, you had me completely surprised, but in a good way," she smiled, touching the new ring that sparkled on her finger. "But how did you know to have this ring? Were you planning this since we were in London?"

"Not exactly. It was meant as a gift for Christmas, but as I thought about doing this, the ring seemed to have been destined for this purpose." He kissed her fingers gently.

"It is perfect, along with the roses...you do know just how to make a woman happy, my love."

Derek's smile at her words was sinful. "And I plan on making my woman very happy in the most sensual sense of the word...when we celebrate our re-wedding night later..."

* * *

><p><em>*Derek's quote by James Weldon Johnson (a poet from after the time of this fic, but I came across it during my search for wedding vow renewals, and thought it was a beautiful quote to use!).<em>


	28. White Roses in the Dark

**Thank you for the lovely reviews on Derek's grand gesture! **

**My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, but I've been fighting a cold, and being hopped up on decongestants does not make for coherent writing! I will be going forward with the story for awhile yet - and I have some suggestions from a couple of you that will help to keep me going as well! As far as this chapter...I hope you enjoy the rest of their re-wedding night! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<br>White Roses in the Dark  
><strong>

After the unexpected re-wedding ceremony that left the guests buzzing with excitement, the musicians raised their instruments again and began to play another waltz. Couples began to drift towards the dance floor again, and this time Marcus escorted Izzie onto the edge of the floor as well.

"Shall we take a turn around the floor?" he asked her, mindful of her condition. "In celebration of the wedding vow renewal?"

"I do believe I can manage a few moments," she smiled, placing her hand into his, while he rested the other on her lower back. "That was a lovely ceremony."

"Perhaps we should do the same, my love," he smiled, carefully moving them through the dancing couples, nodding towards Derek and Meredith who were dancing across the floor more quickly.

"Talk to me about that after I have this baby..."

Marcus chuckled softly. "Of course, Isobel. Whatever makes you happy." He leaned a little closer, so his lips brushed her temple. "And you look radiant tonight, did I mention that before?"

"I believe you did, even if I feel far from radiant."

"Isobel, you look more lovely to me when you are carrying a child than any other time," he said softly, holding her a little more closely than before. "In fact, I believe we should just retire for the evening now and you can allow me to show you how lovely I think you are."

"Oh Marcus..." she laughed softly. "As tempting as that is, I'm rather hungry right now...can we have dinner first?"

"Turned down for food; I'm crushed..." Marcus gave a mock sigh, as the music ended. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"I promise to make it up to you later..." She tapped his chest lightly. "You know I have my ways..."

"That you have, my dear..."

They met up with Derek and Meredith at the edge of the dance floor. "Did you know what Derek was planning?" Meredith asked Izzie, giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"I may have been informed about some of it..."

"Well, he certainly managed to take me by surprise."

"Grand gesture, Shep..." Marcus smiled. "You make the rest of us look bad."

"That was not my intention..."

"He was working on getting back in my good graces," Meredith laughed. "Even if he was already well on his way!"

At that point, Winston appeared at Derek's side. "Pardon, my lord, but dinner is ready. Shall we serve now?"

"Yes, of course. I believe everyone is ready."

"Very good." Winston bowed and turned to give the signal to the footmen to open the doors to the dining room. Derek and Meredith led their family, followed by Marcus and Izzie, and the rest of the guests took their cue to join them. There were several gasps of appreciation at the sight of the long tables set with glittering candles, crystal and china. Footmen waited to assist with seating, and then to serve the meal.

Meredith smiled to herself, thinking of the first time she had seen the dining room, feeling it was almost overwhelming, and now she was the lady of the manor, overseeing the table. Time had changed so many things in her life. Derek helped her to sit, and everyone quickly followed suit.

Once the first course of soup was served, and wine glasses were filled, Meredith relaxed a little, happy that things seemed to be doing well. She was seated with Derek, and Eleanor on one side and John on the other. Kate, Lisbeth, and Izzie with their spouses were also at the main table, along with Dr. Wilding and his fiancée, and several of the country squires.

Conversation flowed through the early course, then the main course of roast beef, turkey and ham, with side dishes of potatoes, roasted vegetables and delicate sauces to enhance the flavors.

"You have done well," Eleanor murmured, nodding at the happy people that lined the tables.

"I couldn't have done it all without your help, as well as Kate's and Lisbeth's," Meredith smiled.

"Still, it is your night. It was good of you and Derek to do this again. It should become the social event of the season here, with invitations in demand as far away as London."

"Do you really believe so?"

"Of course. Derek made a very good impression at court with the bloodlines he introduced into the King's stables – it will prove to bring good fortune on the house of Gracewood. Mark my words, Meredith."

Meredith knew Eleanor was well tuned to the gossip of the _ton_, so she was sure that it wasn't just familial pride behind the words. "He has become very passionate about the subject, that is certain."

"His father would be very proud, as am I." Eleanor paused, taking a sip of wine. "And you have become the wife he needed, much more so than that twit Addison could have ever hoped to be. You held yourself well at court..."

"Even though it did not end well," Meredith sighed.

"The Queen knows you did your best, my dear, but life at court can be ruthless sometimes. It was unfortunate that young Cordelia was seduced, but men such as Lord Rhys can be very persuasive. And now you are home, where you are happiest, with the babe on the way...so much better!" The conversation shifted to the children, and the plans for spring and the meal passed by quickly.

* * *

><p>After the dinner and the entertainment provided by a troupe of magicians that dazzled young and old, and Father Christmas had made an appearance handing out brightly wrapped packages of candy to the children, the evening was declared a rousing success by one and all.<p>

It was well after midnight, as the last waltz was played, and Derek slowly guided Meredith around the floor. Marcus and Izzie had retired earlier, soon followed by Eleanor and John, and some of the others had drifted towards the doors, all of them thanking Derek and Meredith profusely before departing.

"It was a wonderful party, my love..." he commented, holding her closely. "You have outdone yourself. It will be the talk of the town for months to come."

"Everyone did seem to be enjoying themselves."

"And it's almost time for us to enjoy our re-wedding night," he murmured in her ear, before dipping her over his arm. "Much as our first wedding night, I thought we would never be alone."

"We are not quite alone yet, my lord." Her eyes flicked around the dance floor, where a few couples still moved to the music. Alex and Kate, Lucien and Lisbeth, as well as Dr. Wilding and Sarah and some of the younger couples reluctant to leave. "The sign of a good celebration, I suppose, that we do not wish it to end."

"True, however...I am getting anxious to have you all to myself." As they navigated another turn, he brought her closer to him, and she was intimately aware of his need.

"As Duke of Gracewood, you are entitled to end the evening at your discretion," she teased him. "Thank your guests and take your leave."

"A valid idea...however..."

"Derek, no...we are not sneaking away," Meredith said firmly, sensing the direction he was taking in his thoughts. "It's one thing to do so when just family is here, but our guests should not be left on their own."

"Of course not, love...what was I thinking?" Derek grumbled, but he knew she was right. The music was coming to a close then at any rate, and he took the opportunity to lead Meredith towards the dais. The musicians put their instruments down, as Derek strode purposefully forward, and the last assembled guests looked towards him expectantly.

"Thank you for the excellent entertainment tonight, gentlemen," Derek started, nodding at the musicians. "It has been a wonderful evening, and I am thankful for your company here and I hope that you all enjoyed the celebrations at this, our first annual holiday ball. On behalf of everyone in my family, I wish you all a blessed and happy Christmas!"

Applause and a few tipsy cheers greeted his words, and Winston and some of the footmen appeared to guide the remaining guests to the foyer. It didn't take long after that to usher everyone out to their waiting carriages, and Derek and Meredith waved good-bye to them as they rumbled down the driveway under a light dusting of snow.

They turned to walk back inside, his arm around her waist. Their own relatives had gone up to their own chambers, leaving the manor blissfully quiet for the moment. "Alone at last..." Derek murmured, taking the opportunity to kiss her cheek. "Shall I carry you up the stairs and over the threshold?"

Meredith giggled softly. "That won't be necessary, Derek. I can walk..."

"Still, it is a tradition, and one shouldn't ignore tradition, especially at Christmas." Without giving her a chance to respond, he swept her up in his arms in a flurry of silk skirts and soft giggles, to take her away up the curving staircase.

Behind them, Winston smiled to himself, and set about extinguishing the last remaining candles. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a little movement and he saw Henry scamper along the tiled floor, carrying something shiny in his mouth. For a second, he hesitated, about to chase the little creature, but he shook his head. "I will find out what you have done in the morning, scoundrel..." he murmured, continuing on his last walk around the manor before heading to his own bed.

* * *

><p>Derek shouldered his way into their bedchamber, easing the oak door out of the way. "Welcome to the rest of the night, sweetheart..." he said quietly. "You know how much I adore you...I would happily marry you several times over to prove how much..." He set her down gently, keeping her against him.<p>

"I know, darling, I feel the same way." She touched her fingers to his lips. "Now no more words, just make love to me..."

"That I can do, my lady..." he told her, with a seductive smile. He took her hand to lead her to the bed, which Rose had prepared earlier, the covers pulled aside, revealing the crisp sheets, and plump feather pillows. A single white rose was laid across the pillows, plucked from the bouquets that now adorned both side tables of the large poster bed. A small fire danced in the grate, and only a few candles flickered in hurricane lamps, casting soft shadows.

The only sound was the snapping of the logs in the grate as they stopped at the side of the bed. He picked up the rose, and brushed the delicate petals over her half open lips, then along her cheek before dropping to tickle her throat. Anointing her pulse point with the flower, watching her body react to the touch, as her breathing quickened. His free hand hooked in the bodice of her gown, pulling it away from her so that the rose could dip between her breasts. Her nipples reacted to hard nubs, aching to be touched with the soft petals.

Derek lifted the rose from her skin to tap the petals against his lips as he silently paced behind around her. She closed her eyes, anticipating his next move, and shivered when he began to undo the buttons on her gown. As the silken material slid away from her, she felt the rose petals against her shoulders before he unlaced the corset, letting it fall to the floor as well. The rose caressed the curve of her spine, as he explored her body as if for the first time - the sweeping plane of her back, the graceful indentation of her waist, the flare of her hips. As if she were a captive bride being examined by the sultan on their wedding night.

Still silently, he stepped in front of her then, swirling the rose petals between her breasts, and over the slight swell of her belly. For a moment, his hand cupped the evidence of their combined passion, and his smile was tender and yet arousing at the same time. With the backs of his fingers, he brushed the crisp curls between her legs, feeling her shudder. He drew back, as she lifted her hands to pull the glittering combs from her hair, and the complicated mass of curls began to tumble free over her shoulders as she shook her head back. He grasped the filmy veil of her chemise and helped her pull that over her head, leaving only the stockings and garters.

Gently he helped her onto the bed, letting her lounge gracefully against the soft pillows. With a playful smile, he began to pull petals from the rose, letting them drift down over her. A petal caressed her chin, then slipped from his fingers, spiraling to the sheets. Another petal then brushed against her earlobe, so softly she didn't feel it at first. Then across her shoulders, and her throat, and the valley between her breasts.

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips then, gripping her neck and pulling her close. Her breath matched her desire, and rushed inside her, pulling him with her. She moved her head in a slow circle to increase the pressure of his touch, before he pulled back and dropped more crushed petals over her, tugging them from the stems. There were dozens of the tiny petals everywhere, over her skin and onto the sheets like delicate confetti in the dark.

She closed her eyes again, and the anticipation was almost unbearable as she waited for the next touch. Then his fingers moved along her skin, provocative and strong, alternating with petals. Soft and rough, fingernails and petal flesh. The heat of his touch warmed her even further, and she arched to meet him, soft little cries escaping her lips. A rosebud brushed against her thighs, and up against her damp folds, making her moan at the sensation of the velvety soft petals touching her so intimately. He moved it up and down, caressing her with it until she was mindless with want. The rich scent filled the air, mixing with the scent of her arousal, intoxicating and sensual.

Then he set his hands on her body again, touching between her thighs, stroking her, parting her folds to slide his fingers deep into her, giving her what she desired. Stroking into her heat, he looked at her and her eyes met his. He was still dressed in his evening clothes, while she was naked but for the stockings, her legs spread, his hand between them, pleasuring her slowly. With every slow thrust of his fingers, the slow scorching burn of passion grew more potent, more intense and she moaned in pure bliss.

He eased his fingers back, sliding from the slickness, only smiling at her little protest of stalled pleasure. He touched her eyelids, and she closed them, all of her senses whirling as he moved away from her briefly. She could hear the sound of his clothes rustling and boots hitting the floor, the snap and hiss of the logs in the fireplace. Then she gasped as the soft weight of more flower petals landed across her breasts and her belly, falling everywhere. His mouth touched her eyelids then, and she opened them to see him over her, silhouetted against the firelight, totally naked, fully aroused. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him down to her as the silky petals crushed between them, releasing further scent into the air.

Meredith pressed against him, surrendering to his touch and his kiss without any conscious thought besides the desire bubbling in her core, and the need to have him inside of her. Urgently, she kissed him, meeting his tongue stroke for stoke, unable to get enough and whimpering as he broke away. Before she could pull him back, he moved between her legs, spreading her wider and putting his mouth against her there. The contact of his tongue on aching clit was just as velvety as the rose, but more erotically charged and insistent, setting off small tremors of pleasure instantly. Her hips lifted as he delved and licked. Slowly. Thoroughly. It overwhelmed her senses until she was shaking and mindless from need, thrashing and pleading for release. The last stroke of his tongue sent her reeling, shattering into a climax so intense she could barely stand it.

Derek released her slowly, easing her back onto the bedding again, where she stretched and could have purred in contentment. For a moment, he waited, enjoying the sight of her like that..his wife, his lover, so open and ready for him. Moving over her, he held himself still, prolonging the anticipation until he dropped onto her, further crushing the rose petals that still clung to her. The pure masculine strength of him settled only briefly, before he rolled onto his back, pulling her astride him.

She gathered up some of the scattered rose petals, rubbing them over his throbbing cock, and around the blunt head. A few pearly drops formed, trailing downwards, and she swirled the soft petals around it until he nearly growled in frustration. His body clenched, as her tongue followed the petals, licking the drops away.

"Enough..." he finally muttered, breaking the silence. "I want you..."

Meredith moved over him, watching his expression as she lowered herself onto him, enveloping him into her inch by inch. As their bodies joined perfectly, their combined breath exhaled in satisfaction, while their sensual rhythm began to take over. Every thrust was met, every flex of his hips drove him deeper and every squeeze of her sheath took them closer to the edge. She arched her back as his fingers played along her clit, adding to the sensation as her climax built to the point of no return once more. Derek was caught up in the torrent of his own release, as she fell forward, meeting his lips as he lost himself into her. Her hair was tousled around his face, and her hands found his, holding him captive against the bed.

"Happy re-wedding night, husband," she whispered, kissing him, darting her tongue between his lips. "I love you so much...this was a wonderful way to celebrate..."

Derek smiled, freeing one hand to tangle in her hair the way he always did. "I love you, wife...more and more with every passing day. We are meant to be together always..."

"Always..." she agreed sleepily, too content to say anything else. As the candles flickered down to puddles of wax, they fell asleep entwined, the white rose petals still clinging to their damp skin everywhere.


	29. A New Day

**Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter - I always anticipate reading your thoughts on the new updates! Moving along to the morning after, we have some more erotic moments between our fave couple (in case you didn't get enough in the last chapter), some goings on with the help...and the start of a not-so-unexpected event...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<br>A New Day  
><strong>

In the early hours of the next morning, the occupants of Gracewood began to stir in the different areas of the manor. Snow was still falling lightly outside, while candles were wicking into life from one room to another.

Rose and Meggie were together, standing in the kitchen, watching the fat snowflakes swirl against the windows. The kitchen had been cleaned and cleared from the previous night's dinner, ready for another day. Cook had started the loaves of bread and buns earlier, and the enticing aroma of it was already in the air.

"Such a lovely party it was," Meggie commented. "And so romantic, with His Grace's plan to renew the marriage vows...in front of one and all…"

"His lordship is very loving. Her Grace is a lucky woman," Rose agreed, folding some linens as they talked.

"Makes a girl wish for a husband, just to be loved like that," Meggie sighed, remembering the night at the palace where Lord Derek had swept Lady Meredith up in his arms to carry her away to their bedchamber. Just as romantic as one of the fairy tales, where Prince Charming rode off with his Princess to live happily ever after.

"Oh, not all men are so loving, now my girl," Rose laughed. "I believe that His Grace is one a of kind."

"Well, you have a husband and children. Does he not make you happy?"

"Indeed. No grand gestures, but he is solid and he loves me." Rose's husband was one of the many men that tended to the acres of farm land on the Duke's property. They had a simple home together, but Rose was happy with her lot. "One day you will meet someone too, Meggie. Do not fret. My mother always told me there is someone for all of us...you just have to be patient."

Meggie plumped the pile of towels in the basket. "I have been patient...I fear I will be an old maid. I'm already twenty, and no prospect for a husband...!"

Rose chuckled. "One day, it will happen. Now, we need to get these linens upstairs afore the family wakes up."

* * *

><p>In their big bed, Derek stretched languidly, and opened his eyes. He could tell it was still dark in the room, despite the heavy curtains closed around the bed. The sheets were still dotted with the remnants of rose petals after their night of passion, and Meredith was curled against him, her legs still tangled with his, and her hair in disarray on the pillows. He half-turned, pulling the feather comforter around them snugly. She shifted, and slipped her arm around his waist before opening her eyes to find him looking at her.<p>

"Ah, you're awake..." he murmured, stroking her cheek.

"Mmm...not really..." she mumbled, burying her cheek into the pillows. For the moment, she was too content to snuggle with him, still feeling the delicious ache of the previous night's lovemaking. There were still rose petals on the sheets, and sticking to their skin, and she was aware that Rose would be shaking her head over the sight when she came to tidy up.

Derek took her left hand, and kissed her fingers, admiring the rings sparkling there in the shadows. "We do not have to get up yet, my love. No rush, after all. I am quite sure no one else will be eager to be stirring so early. Even the children will be sleeping in after the excitement last night."

"I believe you are correct."

His hand slid over the curve of her hip, pulling her closer to him in the process. "However...we are somewhat awake...and you are so warm and pliant in my arms...we should take advantage of our time together as always." His voice was low and compelling, seductive in her ear as he leaned over her. One lazy finger slid between her legs, and she twitched, her breathing ragged as he explored her slowly. A slow hot throb started to build in her core, and she moaned softly. His other hand was at her breast, teasing and rolling the nipple into a hard aching peak.

For a long time, they lay entwined that way, his hands just playing lazily with her, his breath warm on her skin. No words were necessary. She let herself float along in the erotic cocoon of his embrace.

He slid his hand down along her body, smoothing her skin and caressing her gently. More little gasps of pleasure escaped her lips, and he smiled, loving that he was able to make her feel this way. He feathered more kisses along her neck, first his breath tickling her, and then his tongue, down along her arm. He could feel her body trembling against him then, and he continued to touch her in unexpected places. First her thighs, then her belly and a pinch of her nipple, before a feather stroke to her clit.

She felt his cock pressing against her, and she reached to touch him in return, and she gently stroked him with one hand, her other placed on his thigh. She could feel his muscles tighten and quiver beneath her hands. With a little smile of surrender, he fell backward, letting her take over. Her hair fell across his chest as she placed tiny kisses on his skin, so that he groaned softly in response. Giving him a small smile, she then leaned over his cock, her warm breath tickling him. She held him with one hand, while her tongue slowly circled him at the tip. Her hand squeezed him and stroked up and down, while her tongue continued to caress him. His hips started to thrust up against her mouth, and she could him throbbing harder under her touch. Raising her eyes to catch his gaze on her, his gaze smouldering as she kept up the pressure with her hand.

"Ah, vixen, your mouth is heaven..." Derek muttered. His body tensed, under the delicate onslaught of her tongue and teeth, taking him to the edge of losing control. "Just wait..." He pulled her upwards, so they lay facing each other again, her leg pulled up around his hip, settling in between, just the tip of his cock pressing against her. As she opened wider, he slid easily into her, and they lay joined that way, feathering kisses on each other. She didn't want to move, he felt so perfect inside of her, filling her completely.

Slowly and leisurely, she rolled her hips towards him as he began to thrust into her. He kissed her, and his tongue found hers, as they began to pulse together in delicious rhythm. There was no hurry, or feverish lust; this was just being there in the moment, enjoying each other - his lips on hers, their hands touching everywhere.

Meredith began to moan, the slow thrusting finally igniting the spark of her climax, and it started to take over her body. It washed over her in waves, and she contracted around him, crying out as she came. He continued to kiss her as she rocked and spasmed, taking him along with her finally, in sweet release.

"Perfect...my love...the perfect start to the day..." he sighed, cradling her close.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in their chambers, Izzie woke to a nagging pain in her lower back, and she bit her lip at the sensation. She rubbed her hand over her back, hoping it was just a part of the usual symptoms of carrying a child. Still, she had gone through this enough times already to know the that it wasn't just the normal feeling; after the last few days, it could only mean that the baby might be arriving sooner than expected.<p>

"Marcus..." she whispered, and he stirred beside her, somewhat slowly. After retiring from the festivities, they had spent some time with the children, before coming to bed themselves. Despite her increasing size, Izzie was indeed talented with her hands and her mouth, and they had shared some passionate intimacies that had left them both sated. While she had fallen alseep quickly, he had sat by the fire, savoring a brandy and reading for awhile before joining her in bed.

She shook his shoulder again. "Marcus...wake up...can you call for Esme? I need some tea." Her long time maid always had the special tea that Izzie enjoyed, making sure to bring a container of it along wherever they travelled.

"Mmhmph..." Marcus sat up and scrubbed one hand over his jaw. He looked at his pretty wife, still wrapped in the blankets, a slight look of pain in her eyes. The look made him snap into wakefulness quickly. "Are you all right? Is it the baby?"

"Just call for the maid, please Marcus..." she murmured. "Tea, I need tea..."

"All right, just stay there." He moved quickly out of bed, and grabbed the clothes he had abandoned the night before. Stubbing his toe against the edge of the bed, unfamiliar in the dark with the room, he swore silently as he crossed the floor. It seemed too early for the baby, yet he wasn't entirely sure about that. It always seemed to take him unaware, the sudden rush of the childbirth, and then left him dazed in the aftermath.

* * *

><p>Winston stalked purposefully through the quiet early morning corridors, checking to see that the footmen were in place, and that all evidence of the previous night's revelry had been cleared away. Several of the maids were already busy, carrying stacks of towels, ewers of hot water or gowns for pressing. Another busy day at Gracewood Manor was unfolding, and he made his way to the kitchen where cook handed him a cup of coffee. Before he could take a sip, however, he caught sight of Henry peeking around the corner of the doorway to the back portico. "Ah, there you are, you rascal..." he murmured, setting the cup aside. So far no one else spotted the ferret, and he intended to catch Henry before that happened. Moving silently, he crossed the room, in pursuit as the little creature made a dash for freedom. "Where are you off to now? And what you have hidden..."<p>

This time, Henry led him through the back hallways towards the laundry area, where the air was steamy and fragrant with soap and starch. He darted under the stands of washtubs, and Winston picked up a pillowcase along the way for the capture. There was a jumble of dirty tablecloths waiting to be washed in the corner, and this was where Henry had made a new lair. "Caught you..." Winston muttered, holding up the pillowcase and then scooping up the ferret in one smooth move. "Do hold still..." he admonished, before inspecting the pile for ill gotten booty. There he found another pair of spectacles, some of the children's jacks, a jeweled hair clip, several ribbons, and a silver butter knife. "You've been busy..." he observed, collecting it all. "Back to the nursery with you...and hopefully you stay put." An optimistic idea, but one could always hope, he mused.

En route to the nursery he encountered Esme, Lady Isobel's maid. She dashed quickly along the hallway, skidding to a stop when she spotted him. "Oh, thank heavens...Winston!"

"Yes, Esme, what is it?"

"It's the baby…Lady Isobel is afraid that she's having the baby! And it's too soon…oh, my goodness…is there a midwife available…?" Her usual composure was rattled, unsure of who to call on since they weren't at home in familiar territory.

"I will send Dominic to fetch Dr. Wilding," Winston told her calmly. "Go on and return to her ladyship. I shall send for Rose as well; she will be able to help you until the doctor arrives."

Esme bobbed her head, before gathering her skirts to make a quick exit. "Thank you, I will tell her…"

For a second, Winston considered the wriggling captive in the pillowcase. "You have just earned a reprieve, scoundrel…" he murmured, setting Henry free. "No time to worry about you at the moment. Shoo!" Then he changed his direction, in search of Dominic and Rose. This day had just taken an unexpected turn, and he hoped all would turn out well in the end for the Lady Isobel.

By mid-morning, everyone at Gracewood was aware of what was happening. Kate, Lisbeth and Eleanor had taken over the nursery, organizing games to keep all of the children occupied. The men had sequestered themselves with Marcus in the library, doing their best to keep him calm. Dr. Wilding had arrived as soon as possible, to find Rose had efficiently prepared the room for childbirth, and Meredith sitting with Izzie, holding her hand.

"So, my lady," he greeted her warmly, "you seem to be in good hands already. How are you doing?"

"It's sooner than I expected. Will the baby be all right?" There was no doubt in her mind this was the day she was giving birth, whether or not the time was right. She only hoped that there was nothing wrong. She gripped Meredith's hand so tightly, holding her breath as a contraction took hold, that Meredith winced in sympathy.

"In my experience, the baby may be smaller than normal, but you appear to be far enough along that he, or she, will be healthy. Have you been feeling all right up until now?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Good..." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

"See, Izzie...everything will be all right," Meredith soothed her friend. Still, she felt a little apprehensive, despite Dr. Wilding's assurance. She had been through this herself enough times, but somehow it was rather a different situation being on the other side of the bed. However, for Izzie, she would summon her inner calm and help her through this - it was the least she could do.


	30. A New Life

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter - now for the continuation from where we left off...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<br>A New Life**

"It's too soon for her to be having the baby…it's a bad omen," Marcus commented, pacing in front of the fireplace in the library. He was raking his hands through his hair, and his usually well-groomed appearance was not so tidy. From the moment Izzie had woken him, feeling some pains, it had progressed quickly to the point that they were at now.

Derek was seated in one of the wing chairs, watching Marcus pace. Alex and Lucien had stayed with them for awhile, but soon decided they could leave to attend to other matters. Both of them had spent their share of time waiting on the birth of children, and knew it would be awhile before anything would happen. There wasn't much point in all of them sitting inside, after all; the older boys could likely use some time outdoors sledding.

"Pacing is not going to help," Derek pointed out.

Marcus scowled. "I seem to recall you being rather out of control when Meredith was having your first child. You can't tell me that you don't feel the same way still. Hell, you didn't even wish for her to become pregnant again…"

"Ah, yes, but now I make sure to be there for the birth. At least I know how she is at all times."

"That is very unconventional, is it not?"

Derek shrugged elegantly, crossing one ankle over his other knee. "Perhaps, but I don't care. If Meredith needs me, I won't be shut out."

Marcus dropped into the other chair, rubbing his temples. "Maybe I should do that..."

"You have every right to be there. Dr. Wilding would likely not object. He is very forward thinking, from what I have seen of him."

"No, maybe not..." Marcus sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that either...but on the other hand...if something goes wrong..."

"Meredith is with her, she will be sure to communicate how things are going," Derek assured him, getting up to ring for Winston. "Now, I believe we could both use something to drink."

"Yes, I believe you are right." Marcus dropped his head into hands. "What if something happens to the baby...if it's born too soon...?"

"In my experience with women and childbirth...they are stronger than we ever imagine, and babies are very resilient. There must be a valid reason for the birth to happen now, and it will all work out." Derek turned as Winston entered the room silently, bearing a tray with a crystal decanter of whiskey, and two tumblers. He hadn't needed a request from Derek; his experience in this sort of situation had prepared him.

"Thank you, Winston." Derek nodded at him. "Will you send word to Lady Meredith to join us if she is able to?"

"Indeed, my lord."

"Excellent."

Derek poured them both a strong shot of whiskey, and handed the glass over to his old friend. "Here. Drink up."

Marcus took the glass thankfully, and swallowed the strong drink without pausing. "I swear, this is the last time she goes through this."

"Do we really have any say in the matter?" Derek grinned, sipping his own drink. "If our wives want a baby, they have a way of getting around our objections. Trust me on this."

"Oh I am well aware of that. Still...if it involves heartache if something goes wrong..."

"Do not cross that bridge yet." Derek refilled the empty glass in Marcus' hand. "Now, relax."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Meredith patted a cool cloth over Izzie's forehead, wishing there was something else she could do. Dr. Wilding seemed to think everything was going along well, all things considered. Somehow it all seemed different, not being the one giving birth; all of her memories seemed to focus only on the end result. She had forgotten about the long hours of waiting, and the never-ending suffering as the contractions came and went.<p>

Izzie sucked in another breath, squeezing Meredith's hand as a contraction took hold of her again. "Good, you're doing good," Meredith murmured.

"That's it, Lady Isobel," Dr. Wilding said, "it should not be much longer. This little one is very anxious to join you."

"Oh, my goodness I hope so..." Izzie panted. "I'm so thirsty...Meredith, is there any water?"

Looking around the room, Meredith realized the water jug was empty, and Rose had left for more towels. "I'll get some, all right?"

"Yes, all right...I will be here..." Izzie smiled weakly.

Meredith gathered her skirts, and picked up the water jug. She could have called for Esme, or one of the other maids, but she needed to stretch her legs for a moment. Once she stepped out in the corridor, she saw Winston approaching from the other direction.

"My lady, let me take that." He took the jug from her hands. "His Grace sent word they are in the library, if you are able to spare a moment."

"Oh, of course." She smoothed her hair back. "Just send someone with a fresh pitcher of water up for Lady Isobel."

"Very good, my lady." He paused briefly. "I should tell you that Henry was filching items again last night. I retrieved them all, should anyone be looking for them."

"Thank you, Winston. He is quite the thief, isn't he?" Meredith had to smile. "I'll tell the girls to keep a closer watch on him."

"If I may say so, my lady, Henry is a consummate escape artist as well as a thief," Winston told her gravely. With a hint of a smile, he bowed to her and then departed with the empty water jug.

* * *

><p>Derek heard Meredith's light steps and he turned as she entered the library. He put aside the book he had been leafing through, while Marcus alternated between pacing and drinking. "Ah, there you are, love," he greeted her, standing up to take her hands. "How are things going with Izzie?"<p>

"Good, she's doing well."

"Will it be much longer?" Marcus asked hopefully. "What has Dr. Wilding said?"

Meredith patted his arm. "He is quite confident that the babe is well on the way to arrival, so it should not be a long labour."

"Thank god for that."

"Yes, you would be quite foxed if you had to wait all day," Derek grinned, looking at the now half-empty decanter on the sideboard.

Marcus closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair. "Maybe I'll just rest for a moment."

"Good idea. I will speak with Meredith alone for a few moments," Derek told him. He put his arm around her waist, and walked with her to the corridor. Closing the library door behind him, they strolled quietly for a few paces.

"And how are you doing, my dear?" he asked. "Do you need to have some food or some tea?"

"I'm fine, Derek. My appetite is just not so good these days, it seems." Her own pregnancy nausea had been manageable, but watching Izzie go through labour was unsettling her. As they neared a secluded alcove, Derek pulled her against him, cradling her in his arms. She rested her cheek against his chest, and closed her eyes. "I feel so helpless, and I am so worried about the baby..."

"Hush, sweetheart...you have gone through this yourself, you know it will be all right," Derek soothed her, rubbing her back gently. "Izzie needs you to be strong. Have faith in yourself, and your ability to help her through this."

"You're right," Meredith sighed deeply. "It must be my own condition that is making me this way; too emotional..." She lifted her face to him, and he brushed a kiss over her lips.

"And I love you the way you are, and I know that underneath the delicate emotional facade, you are stronger than any other woman I know." He claimed her lips again, a little more passionately, as she molded herself against him tightly. Desire for her hummed in his veins, fueled by the remembrance of their previous night's passion. Her tongue danced with his, as she returned the kiss, taking comfort and strength from him. For a few moments, they stayed there, until he lifted his lips away from her slowly. "Feeling better?" he asked gently, cupping her cheek.

"Much. You are the best medicine," she smiled. "Now, I should get back to Izzie."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, now go...we will be awaiting the happy news of the birth..."

* * *

><p>Meredith returned to find Dr. Wilding and Rose having a rather heated argument about the temperature of the room. There was a large fire going, and the curtains were closed as well, keeping the room in shadows, while candles flickered as the only light. It did feel rather stifling, but it was the usual custom to avoid chills, as Meredith recalled.<p>

"It is far too warm in here," Dr. Wilding was saying, "the room needs more fresh air, and light. It feels like a dungeon in here."

Rose folded her arms over her chest. "You may be a fine physician, but that makes no sense…we have always kept the room this way during births. The mother needs to be kept warm."

"At least open the curtains, Miss Rose." He glanced towards Meredith for her opinion in the matter. "Lady Meredith, it may be customary to keep the room dark and hot, but the new thinking is to make things more bright and airy…perhaps not going so far as to open a window at this time of year…but no good comes of making poor Lady Isobel sweat so profusely…"

Longing for some relief from the heat herself, Meredith nodded in agreement. "Of course, that makes sense to me. Rose, please open the curtains and let the fire burn down some before adding wood."

Rose opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it. "Very well." It wasn't her place to argue, even if she thought the good doctor was wrong. Also, if Lady Meredith was willing to go along with it, perhaps it was not that unreasonable. Her Grace was practical in that regard, she mused, as she marched open to pull the heavy draperies apart, letting the winter sunlight brighten the room.

From the bed, Izzie called out, pulling Meredith's attention back to her. "Just open the curtains…please…" Her hair was in a tangle, and her skin was damp with perspiration. "And please…tell me this baby is coming out soon…" She doubled over, her fingers clutching the sheets, as the pains swamped her again. "It must…it must be close…"

"If I may…" Dr. Wilding bent to examine her, mindful of the modesty of his patient. He was aware that not all women were able to deal with a male doctor for childbirth, relying on midwives for the most part. Izzie could only nod, holding onto Meredith's hand again. "Good, all right then…I can see the head now…just bear down…"

For the next while, the time passed in a blur, as Izzie concentrated on the delivery, while Meredith helped her as best she could. Holding her upright as it seemed to help, and wiping the sweat from her face, until finally Dr. Wilding looked up with a jubilant smile holding the slippery baby in his hands.

"Congratulations, Lady Isobel…you have a girl!"

"Oh…thank god…" Izzie sighed, falling against Meredith, tears of joy and relief on her face. "Is she…is she all right?"

"Just give me one moment…" He busied himself cutting the cord, before examining the baby carefully. "She looks perfect, in every way. She is tiny, but that was expected…" He handed her over to Rose to clean and wrap in a fresh towel.

"She's not crying…" Izzie said. "Why isn't she crying?"

"Ah, my lady…" Rose smiled, handing over the infant, "sometimes they are quiet…" But then the baby wailed loudly, and Izzie held her against her chest tightly, until the wail died away to a soft whimper.

"All is well," Meredith smiled. "She is precious, Izzie. Look how exquisite she is…"

"Yes, she is…" Izzie's eyes were shining, as she touched the tiny head, the little scrunched up face, and the small hand that escaped from the swaddling.

"She will need extra care at first," Dr. Wilding observed, "but I can assure you, she will be just as healthy as your other children."

"Thank you…"

"I'll get Marcus," Meredith said, patting Izzie's shoulder. "He will be so relieved!"

"Poor man," Izzie laughed softly, but she slumped against the pillows, suddenly very tired. Her eyes swept shut, and she seemed to fall asleep, still cradling the baby against her.

"Is she all right?" Meredith asked worriedly, getting up and shaking her skirts out.

"The labour took a lot out of her," Dr. Wilding commented, as Rose took over the task of looking after Izzie, sponging away the effects of the birth. Esme had arrived as well, with fresh sheets, and they worked on changing the bedding as Meredith spoke with Dr. Wilding. "You know yourself, rest is the best thing right now, for both of them. I will leave some herbal powders, if she needs some pain relief later, and do not hesitate to send for me if there seems to be something wrong." He washed his hands again, and rolled his shirt sleeves down again.

"Thank you again." They moved into the corridor, where the air was blessedly cooler. "Please, stay for something to eat, if you like."

"I should go." He adjusted his jacket, and straightened his cuffs. "I trust you are still feeling well, Lady Meredith?"

"Oh yes…no problems."

"Good. Again, send for me if you need help, otherwise I will return in a day or so to make sure everything is progressing as it should."

"I appreciate that. Now, I must tell Marcus he has a new daughter…they have two sons and a daughter already, so now it evens out."

"Very good. Take care of yourself, my lady. I will see myself out." He gave her a quick bow, and they parted company.

Meredith hummed happily to herself, as she hurried away to the library – in a few months from now, she would be the one giving birth again, and despite the pain it would bring, she was looking forward to that moment of first holding the infant. As she passed the nursery, she took a moment to check on her own children. Most of them were busy with games, but James was there with Meggie. "Meggie, how is he?" she asked, picking him up, and kissing his chubby cheek.

"He is happy as usual, my lady, more so now that you are here."

"I will take him to see Derek. Lady Isobel just delivered a healthy baby girl!"

"Oh thank heavens…we were all worried, my lady."

"All is well, and a life begins…" Meredith smiled, as James giggled in her arms. "Let's go find Papa…and Uncle Marcus…"

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, after Izzie had rested, and the baby had settled in and managed to take some milk, Marcus carefully settled beside Izzie on the bed. Their other children had been in to see her, and been assured all was well with their mother before Kate ushered them back to the nursery.<p>

"You can hold her, you know," Izzie smiled.

"She just seems so much smaller than I remember the others," he admitted, as he carefully accepted the blanket wrapped bundle from her.

"I guess she wanted to be here for Christmas."

"She is the best Christmas gift you could give me, sweetheart." He touched her tiny hand gently. "What shall we name her?"

"Hmm...something festive? Holly...? Or Caroline, for carols?"

Marcus thought for a moment. "Why not Angelina, because she is our Christmas angel?"

Izzie leaned against him, and he slid one arm around her, while keeping the baby close. "Yes...Angelina Meredith...what do you think?"

"I think...it's just perfect..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note - thanks to Too Attached for your suggestions on this scenario!<br>**


	31. I Hunger for You

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. This one brings an erotic scenario with sinful Lord Derek, since we all enjoy him that way!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<br>I Hunger for You  
><strong>

Christmas had come and gone, with a flurry of dinners, and celebrations and gifts wrapped in shiny papers that had been opened and appreciated. The children were all spoiled, with gifts of plush animals, and toy soldiers for the boys, and tea sets and dolls for the girls. After the festivities were over, the weather cleared enough for the family to depart for London. There was no question of Marcus and Izzie leaving, due to the early childbirth, and now the need to keep the baby warm and protected.

It was now the last day of the year, and Meredith was seated by the fire, while Izzie nursed the baby. The little one was thriving, despite her small size at birth, and they planned for a christening once Izzie would be able to attend without tiring herself.

"I should be able to get up," Izzie sighed, as Angelina nestled against her chest. "Just for a little while."

"No, Iz, you know what Dr. Wilding told you...you must rest for at least two weeks, before attempting anything. And even then, you mustn't over exert yourself."

"Lord, Meredith...I was up and about sooner the last time, I swear I was..." Izzie protested.

"So, enjoy the chance to do nothing. How often do we get to do that?" Meredith smiled, looking up from the embroidery she had been working on.

"But its New Year's...I want to be part of the celebrations..."

"Marcus will be here with you, and the fireworks you can see from the windows, I promise." It was going to be something new, setting off some fireworks as the clocks chimed midnight. Meredith just hoped that no one got injured in the process. She wasn't sure who was more excited about the prospect, Derek or the children.

"Oh, very well..." Izzie rocked the baby gently against her. "So, is Derek still out with Midnight, breaking in the new saddle?"

"He is, and Marcus is riding Storm...so they are both enjoying the fresh air." Meredith had given Derek a new saddle for Christmas, made specifically for racing. He had been completely overwhelmed with the gift, as she had hoped. It had taken the help of her father to procure the right one, from the best equestrian shop in London, but the look on his face had been worth it. She had also given him a new fitted riding jacket, and he had gifted her with a delicate nightgown that was positively decadent. It was definitely one that only he would be seeing her in, as of course he had in mind when he purchased it, she was quite sure.

"Do you believe they are safe to ride together?" Izzie smiled. "After all, bad things have been known to happen ..."

"The grooms will be riding along with them, so if there are any incidents we will be informed immediately." Meredith knew he wasn't taking any chances, after the last time. But the weather was improved, and she wasn't worried.

"I hope you are right." Izzie held Angelina away from her breast, as the baby finished nursing. "You are so precious, little one...and thank goodness you are all right."

"Indeed, Dr. Wilding was pleased at her progress." Meredith smiled at the baby, who was now sleepy and content.

"Here, you can hold her."

Meredith put aside the embroidery hoop, and picked up the little bundle of dainty baby. She was already captivating everyone that saw her, and she was the apple of her father's eye. Her wide grey eyes, and downy blond hair combined to give her an ethereal look, and she was almost too perfect. "She will be a heart breaker," Meredith observed. "Not to say that your other daughter Eliza isn't pretty either, but there is something special about this one."

"Guard your sons!" Izzie laughed.

"Oh yes, Jamie might be smitten once they get older," Meredith agreed. "But it might be nice to have our families joined."

"Don't start match-making already."

"I know, life has a way of happening in ways you don't expect. After all, you and I certainly didn't expect to be where we are today."

"Goodness no..." Izzie agreed, stifling a small yawn.

"You need a nap, and so does this little one." Meredith stood, and placed Angelina in the cradle they had brought into the room for her. It would be awhile before they needed it, and it was fitted with the same delicate pink coverlet they had used for one of the twins. The baby settled in, against a soft woolly lamb, and for a second she blinked at Meredith, before her eyelids swept shut. "Such a sweet little girl you are. I almost forgot how little girls can be, it's been awhile since the twins were your size."

She rocked the cradle a little longer, humming quietly, while Izzie dozed as well. Then Rose tapped on the door, before peeking inside. "Lady Meredith...excuse me..."

"Yes, Rose?"

"His Grace and Lord Sloan are returning from the stables, Dominic just sent word all is well..."

Meredith stood up and walked across the floor quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping mother and baby. She closed the door behind her gently. "Ah good, no incidents in the woods today then."

"It would seem not."

"Is everything under control in the kitchen?"

"Yes, absolutely. I believe Cook is outdoing herself tonight."

"Excellent."

"The children are looking forward to the fireworks. They all went willingly to bed for a nap so they will be able to stay awake tonight," Rose smiled.

"Even Michael?"

"Oh yes, and the Sloan boys as well."

"That is good to hear."

They reached the back portico, and Meredith pulled her long woolen cape from the hook. "I believe I will go out and see how the new saddle looks on Midnight. The weather is much warmer today for me to venture outside."

Rose handed over the short boots, and helped Meredith slip them on. "Do you wish for Dominic to escort you?"

For a second, Meredith hesitated, before she nodded. While she felt quite capable of walking the short distance, she knew Derek wouldn't be happy if she were to take a tumble on a patch of ice. Especially after she had been upset with him for riding alone.

* * *

><p>Outside, Derek and Marcus reined in their mounts as they approached the stables, cantering over the cobblestones. Both men were wearing their greatcoats open over riding breeches and open shirts, as the day had turned even warmer than usual. They were laughing together, as they dismounted, where John was waiting for them.<p>

Derek noticed the look of pain on his long-time groom's weathered face, and he stopped beside him. "Is something amiss?" he asked, pulling off the riding gloves, as Midnight stamped the ground beside him.

"Tis nothing, my lord," John replied, reaching for the reins.

"I've seen that look before, you are having a bout with your bad knees again, aren't you?" John was getting up in years, and he had stiffening in his knees that caused him pain from time to time, as old age took its toll.

"Oh, I will be all right."

"You should have one of the younger grooms take care of this. You do not need to do this yourself."

"Now, my lord, Midnight can be most particular, as you know."

"True enough. But once you have him settled, be sure and rest yourself." Derek was not the type of man to insist the servants work themselves ragged, and they were all devoted to him for that. He waved towards the younger groom waiting nearby to help John as well.

At that moment, he spotted Meredith making her way through the stable, escorted by Dominic. He smiled happily at her, as she joined the men standing together. "What brings you out here today?"

"I wanted to see the saddle on Midnight. Was it suitable?" She admired the sleek saddle on the big black horse – it did appear to suit the haughty animal.

"It is just right – much better than the regular saddle. I was able to beat Marcus by a good margin."

"I was closer than you think, Shep. Storm is a good race horse – maybe you could sell him to me?" Marcus stroked the long line of the horse's neck approvingly. "I wouldn't mind the opportunity to try racing him as well."

"I hadn't considered selling him, but maybe we could reach a deal," Derek grinned.

Marcus handed the reins over to the younger groom beside John. "Good. Let me know what you want for him. I am going inside to see my family and freshen up for dinner." He bowed towards Meredith, and then sauntered towards the manor, hands in the pockets of his coat.

"You could just give him the horse, Derek," Meredith observed. "After all, you did not have to pay for him yourself."

"Oh, I likely will," Derek agreed, as the grooms disappeared inside to unsaddle the horses.

She noticed John limping as he walked, and she hurried after him. "John…I will send Rose out with that poultice for your knees. That helps, does it not?"

"Aye, my lady, thank you," he said. If the servants were devoted to Derek, they all adored Lady Meredith. She never failed to treat them well, looking out for their well-being, and making sure their families were taken care of.

"Good." She patted his arm, before returning to where Derek waited for her, leaning against the stable doorframe. His cheeks were still ruddy from the ride and the cool air, his black curls wind tousled, and he looked just as sleek and dangerous as his steed. Her pulse quickened at the sight, and the little familiar tingle began in her core. Seeing him dressed for riding always aroused her, no matter how many times she saw him that way.

"He is likely in more pain that he is letting on," she murmured, as Derek took her hand.

"You are right, I believe it may be time to hire another groom. Someone that has some race background, to assist at first, and we can slowly back John away from the menial labor. He will never retire completely, the horses are his life…"

"I agree." She tucked her hand under his arm, as they strolled together slowly. They reached the small office he had created in the far corner of the stables. The sounds of the grooms, and horses faded away, as they stepped inside and he closed the door behind them. For a moment, he stood quietly, his eyes on her. Sweet heat began to throb in her core, as she looked back at him.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" she asked, moving towards the desk, trailing her fingers over the oak surface that was littered with papers and notebooks. The room was sparsely furnished, with none of the luxurious details of the main house; just a desk and chair, with some portraits of horses on the plain walls.

"Not as much as when you ride me..." he replied, his tone amused, winking at her as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"My lord, are you trying to use your masculine charm to convince me to make love to you out here?" she smiled, leaning back against the edge of the desk.

Derek crossed the short distance, and took her hands, kissing her fingertips. "Sweetheart, you know me too well...I have this hunger for you right now that I really would love to satisfy."

Meredith grasped the lapel of his coat, and pulled him closer, so that her mouth met his. Her tongue danced with his for just a moment, before she backed away playfully. That was all it took, and he caught her against him then, his mouth on hers, and his hands pushing the cloak away from her shoulders. She could feel the insistent hard ridge of his cock through her skirts, and she whimpered softly.

"I hunger for you as well...now..." she begged breathlessly, as he lifted his head, his eyes smoky with passion. Her own gaze dropped, over the open shirt, and the riding breeches that clung to his taut thighs. There was no mistaking the state of his arousal, and her mouth watered for him suddenly. Faint light filtered through the thin curtain at the window, casting beguiling shadows over his face.

"Well, then let's not waste time talking about it," he urged, shrugging out of the long leather coat. His shirt followed quickly, and she reached her hand out, caressing the bands of muscle along his chest. Scraping a nail over his nipple, eliciting a hoarse groan of desire from him. Before she could do anything else, he grasped her hips and lifted her onto the desk. Her nipples went hard, and her body thrummed with the illicit desire of doing this out here.

He regarded her for a moment, his eyes dancing wickedly, and his mouth curved into that sensual smile that she loved. He ran his hands up under her skirts, finding her already damp and already bare for him. "Ah, vixen...you anticipated this, didn't you? Soft naked skin beneath silk...you know what I like..." he commented softy, leaning closer, his breath fanning her cheek.

"I do know what you like..." she smiled, spreading her legs slightly wider, as his fingers inched higher, seeking the warm wetness he knew was there. His thumb grazed the bud of her clit, and she bit her lip to keep from making too much noise.

"As much as I know what _you_ like, my naughty vixen," he laughed softly. Heat raced through her veins as he moved his hands to cup her breasts over the silk of her gown. Her nipples hardened even more, as she arched up against him. "And we both enjoy this, all of your sweetness spread open for me, so wet, so lush..." he told her, easing her gown up her hips. The gossamer thin stockings she wore clung to her legs, the garters of blue silk looking tempting against her creamy thighs. The scent of her arousal hit him, sending a wave of hot erotic need through him.

"Just take me now then, taste me my lord..." she urged, spreading her legs for him. Fingers moved closer to her damp folds, and then his mouth grazed her thigh, as he leaned over her. "Are you going to make me suffer?" Her voice was seductive, and her body did ache for him, as she waited for him to continue.

"Never, my love, I would never leave you suffering..." he breathed, putting his mouth to her suddenly. The touch of his tongue made her gasp, her eyes going wide, even though she had been needing him to do so...wanting him to do so. He spread her already wet folds wider, before delving deeper, his tongue moving into her, so that she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, caught up in the way he made her feel. "Is that what you wanted when you came out to see me?" he asked, his voice husky. Without waiting for her answer, his tongue assaulted her again, stroking her clit, driving deeper and wetter. Meredith's hips bucked, and the pleasure spiked and consumed her as he kept going, the wet strokes making her shake.

"Yes, oh yes..." she moaned, her body quivering from the climax that shot through her then, leaving her breathless. Then his fingers moved into her as well, tormenting her, taking her to the edge of sanity.

"Open your gown..." he told her, his body tight from wanting her. Her fingers shook as she pulled the laces open, baring her breasts for him. Cool air made her nipples pucker even more, as the silk slid away from her. "Now touch yourself, while I do this..." His tongue flicked over her sensitive clit briefly. "Do it for me, my love, or I will stop..." His eyes gleamed in sinful desire, watching her fingers move along her breasts. Her breathing deepened, as her thumbs caressed her nipples, earning another wet stroke from him. Each touch elicited another stroke of his tongue, and she rolled her nipples harder as he delved deeper into her at the same time. She abandoned her breasts, clutching at the desk, as the climax surged in her once again.

He let her go slowly. "You look ravishing, after being ravished, my love..." he whispered. "I want to take you right now." He stood back, and undid the buttons on his breeches, letting his cock spring out. Thick and swollen, hard and aching, it throbbed in his fist, pearly drops leaking from the tip. She reached for him, fingers dancing over the hot length of him.

"How do you want to take me?" she asked him, stroking him from base to tip. Sweat beaded his forehead, as he fought to keep from coming just from the soft feel of her hands on him. Despite the cool air in the room, his body was so hot he believed steam could have risen from it.

"Hold on, love..." he muttered, lifting her off the desk to bend her over it instead. He spread her legs wider, and his cock rose, between her legs. She was dripping wet, welcoming him into her, as he maneuvered upwards. "There..yes..." he exhaled, their moans of satisfaction matching as he filled her so deep and perfect. Each thrust was slow and strong and hot inside of her. He kissed the back of her neck, exposed by the upsweep of her hair. Pleasure flowed with each stroke, each kiss, and all they could focus on was the building delight, the sweet sensation of their bodies joined in perfect harmony. She clutched at the desktop again, sending papers flying, as they moved faster. The scent of sex, the feel of his body against her, his mouth on her all combined into an intense aphrodisiac, and her climax shattered her all over again. Wave after wave of pure, blinding ecstasy took them both. His own control snapped, feeling her come again around him, and he shot deep and hot into her, caught up in the fierce pleasure.

For a few moments, they didn't move, absorbing the bliss of the aftermath, breathing fast and hard. Derek eased himself out of her, dropping a soft kiss along her neck again, his hands cupping her breasts so that she whimpered in delight. It was a few more moments before he helped her to stand, and turned her to face him.

"I believe we both got what we wanted, my little love," he murmured against her temple.

"Oh yes, we certainly did," she sighed happily. "But now we need to hurry, or we might be late for dinner."

"We can be fashionably late in our own home..." He kissed her again, reveling in the decadent feel of her half clad body against him, standing in the rough surrounding of the office. Still, it wouldn't do for them to stay out here too much longer. They both had responsibilities in the manor.

Sharing kisses, they helped each other dress again, fastening buttons and laces, pulling on her cloak, and then his long coat. The stables were quieter then, as they made their way through it, the horses settled in for the evening. He kept her hand in his until they were inside the manor, and at the foot of the main staircase. There he paused, and he cupped her face, unable to resist, and he kissed her again, urgent and demanding, reliving the heated passion they had just shared. "I love you..." he said quietly, sweeping her up into his arms to carry her.

"I love you, Derek..." she whispered back.

Then he lifted his gaze, and realized that Winston had appeared a few feet away, hands clasped in front of him, his usual implacable expression in place. As if he didn't just happen upon his employer and wife sharing a kiss. Derek nodded at him and began to ascend a few steps. Then he turned back, raising one eyebrow.

"Winston, why is it that you are never surprised at anything we do?"

"I have worked for your family for a long time now, my lord. Nothing surprises me." He inclined his head. "Ferrets included, of course..." he added, as Henry scampered across his path.

A little smile quirked Derek's lips. "Very good, then, Winston. Carry on..."


	32. You Want Proof?

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**This chapter jumps ahead a wee bit, closer to Meredith's due date. Not a whole lot going on, except of course, for a passionate interlude - after all, that's the main focus of this story, isn't it? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<br>You Want Proof?  
><strong>

_Three months later..._

It was a warm day, and spring was definitely making its presence known, Meredith mused as she sat outside in the garden. The gardeners were already hard at work, under her supervision, tidying the rose bowers and flower beds, and clipping hedges. Already the crocuses and daffodils were exploding with color, and honeysuckle was scenting the air. After the coldest winter she could remember, the warmth and color were a welcome sight.

She could see the children, followed by Shadow and some of the other dogs, running towards the edge of lawn. There was some game in progress, and even Jamie was doing his best to keep up. He stumbled and fell, but Hannah noticed, and quickly helped him to his feet and pulled him along with her. Meredith smiled to see the sisterly act; they always looked out for one another so well.

"See little one...you will have plenty of company," she murmured, resting her hand on her belly. By her calculations, the baby would be born in three months or so, unless she had the same surprise early birth that Izzie had.

She missed seeing little Angelina since their friends had returned to London. They all enjoyed the New Year's fireworks display, which had gone off without a hitch, and then they held the christening a week later. Angelina had lived up to her name, and been a perfect angel during the ceremony, where Derek and Meredith had stood up as godparents. Meredith had lent Izzie a christening gown for the baby, which one of the twins had worn, after Izzie had fretted about not being prepared.

"_I feel like I'm depending on your generosity..." Izzie sighed, as they went through the baby clothes that Rose had brought out of storage. "But truly...this was not what I expected, having my baby without any clothes ready for her..."_

"_Hush, don't you say that," Meredith replied. "I'm happy to help you out and you are not intruding, I won't have you talk like that. We've known each other far too long." She held up the frilly gown for the christening, along with some dainty booties. "Here, this was Hannah's, I believe. I want you to use this. We can't have your little girl christened just wearing a blanket!"_

"_Thank you, Meredith. You've been so generous, I'm sure you didn't expect our visit to last so long!"_

_Meredith laughed. "True, but it's been good to have you here."_

It wasn't long after that the weather had warmed up enough to travel, and Marcus had been anxious to return home. Dr. Wilding had given both mother and baby a glowing report of good health, declaring them ready for travel. His family would be beside themselves waiting to see the new baby. Meredith had been sorry to see them leave, but she knew they had to. On their last day, Derek had given Storm to Marcus as a gift, something Marcus had not been expecting. He had happily ridden the big gray stallion alongside the carriage as they began their journey home.

So it was back to normal for the most part at the manor; well, at least until the baby arrived. For now, Meredith lifted her face to the sun, listening to the sounds of activity in the garden, and the light laughter of the children playing. Derek was at the stables, of course, checking on some of the mares that were close to giving birth. She wondered briefly about the royal stables, and what was happening with those mares. So far, nothing had been send from the King in regards to that, and she hoped that Derek wouldn't need to be there.

"Mama!" Michael shouted out for her as he came running towards her, with a handful of flowers in his fist. "I brought you some flowers!"

"Oh, yes, I can see that..." she murmured, eying the daffodils, their stalks ripped from the dirt, their roots dangling. "Very lovely." She accepted them carefully, mindful not to let any dirt fall onto her gown, but she smiled at him happily. "Thank you, Michael."

"I know you like them!"

"I do, we just need to get them in some water." She pulled him in for a quick hug. "Go on and play, I'll go in and find a vase for them."

"Do you need me to walk with you?" He was aware of her condition, that she was having another baby, and he did his best to help her when he could. "Since Papa isn't here, I should go with you!"

"Very well," Meredith smiled, as he took her hand to help her stand. "You are becoming a very good young man."

He beamed up at her, as they made their way along the flagstone path towards the manor. "I know! And I want to be a jockey when I get bigger!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm going to marry Eliza Sloan!"

Meredith had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "I had no idea you were going to marry Eliza. She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Michael thought for a moment. "Or I might not...jockeys might not get married, I don't know about that!"

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about that, my son." Meredith dropped down to his level, and hugged him again. "All right, thank you for escorting me inside. Go find your sisters and brother. It's far too nice to be inside today."

"All right..." He gave her cheek a kiss before dashing away again.

"Mmm...no need to tell him twice," Derek observed, and she turned to see him leaning against the door. He had been out helping in the stables; they still were looking for a younger groom to work with John but no one suitable had been found yet. Looking dusty and disheveled, he still exuded an elegance that was inherent to him.

"He brought me flowers," Meredith said, holding up the bedraggled bouquet. "I fear he was more exuberant than careful. I am just thankful the roses aren't in bloom yet!"

"Already exhibiting the Shepherd charm."

"Oh yes, and he tells me that he wants to marry Eliza Sloan...or be a jockey, he's not sure if the two are compatible." She laughed softly, as Derek moved closer to take her arm.

"Thinking of marrying already?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I told Izzie that Jamie might be smitten with Angelina once they get older."

"A double Shepherd-Sloan pairing...no plans for the girls yet?" he inquired, as they made their way into the kitchen. One of the young maids hurried over to take the bunch of daffodils from Meredith, to clip the stems and put them into a vase.

"They haven't expressed any interest in that, as far as I know," Meredith assured him. They left the kitchen, and strolled up the stairs towards their bedchamber. "I know that you will be a bear when it comes to finding suitable husbands for them."

"Quite, but I also firmly believe they can find someone suitable on their own, if need be. Enforced marriages do not always work out." He raised one eyebrow at her, as they entered their room, and he pulled off his jacket. "Just imagine how life would have turned out for me should my parents have arranged marriage for me. Circumstances would not have been in my favor to meet you, sweetheart..."

"Oh, that is true...however, you very nearly married the wrong woman anyway..." she reminded him sweetly. She sat down on the chaise, in front of the window, where the sunlight bathed her in golden warmth.

Derek muttered something about wifely impertinence, his words lost as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What was that?" she asked, as he tossed it aside and strode over to splash some water in the basin to wash some dust away. She admired the play of muscles along his back, as he bent over the basin, soap in hand, before he looked over her shoulder at her.

"I just said...thank goodness I found you, love..." he replied, winking at her. Water droplets clung to his dark hair, and gleamed on his chest. He picked up a small towel, and wiped it over his face, walking towards her as he continued to run the towel over his damp skin.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure that's _quite_ what you said..." she murmured, as he reached where she was seated. He placed his hands on either side of her, pinning her in place with his arms. His skin still looked faintly damp, and the scent of his sandalwood soap mingled with the trace of horses from his riding breeches and boots.

"Are you doubting me?" His voice was a husky caress, and his eyes twinkled with sensual playfulness. "Your beloved husband and father of your children..."

Meredith lifted her finger to trace along his cheek, dark with the stubble that always grew in so quickly. She met his gaze, feeling warmth infuse her that had nothing to do with the shaft of sunlight she was sitting in. "I suppose I shouldn't doubt you...when you put it that way...but maybe some proof is required..." Amusement and arousal shone in her own eyes, as she was poised for his next move. Her fingers trailed a little lower, towards the waistband of the breeches, making his breath hiss.

"Indeed? Oh my lady, if proof is what you want...proof is what you shall receive..." he laughed, sweeping her up into his arms without warning. She giggled breathlessly, in surprise and happiness, as he carried her towards the bed. Before he lowered her, he claimed her lips in a slow, masterful kiss that gave no doubt of his intentions. Her lips parted, and he surged inside, using his tongue to flick against hers in an erotic dance that inflamed both of their passions.

As he gently let her down onto her feet, her fingers caressed his chest, and his cock strained against the confines of his breeches. He wanted her delicate touch on him, along with her mouth; he would never get enough of her, no matter how often they made love. "Meredith…" he murmured against her lips, "you need to remove this gown…"

"Oh…yes…" Of course, otherwise it would be hopelessly wrinkled, or worse, ripped in his impatience to have her naked. Thankfully, there were no constricting undergarments to deal with, as usual this far along in her pregnancy, she preferred the ease of the gown without them. Within moments, she had stepped out of it, along with the chemise and petticoats, leaving her luscious skin uncovered for him.

"And you…?" she murmured, raising one eyebrow towards his still half-clothed body. "You are not going to prove things to me unless you are naked, my lord…" She settled herself against the myriad of pillows, waiting for him, feeling the heat of his gaze on her. Even in her current condition, she was sensually confident, knowing how much he loved seeing her this way. Her senses were alive, tingling with anticipation, perhaps even more so than usual. And watching him discard the boots and breeches, to stand in the patch of sunlight, perfectly at ease in his own nudity made her ache even more for him.

When he reached her, she was already damp, and he slid his fingers into the glorious wet warmth between her legs. His fingers circled and slid through her lush, wet folds towards the tight, swollen bud at the centre of her desire. He increased the tempo, two fingers deeply into her, feeling her tighten around him as her pleasure spiked. Then he slowed, deliberately pulling back so that she made a hungry little cry of dissatisfaction. Before she could say anything, he kissed her again, his tongue invading, just as he plundered deeply with his fingers once more. Matching the movements, in and out, faster and slower, until she was lost in the sensation.

As she caught her breath, he gently eased onto his back and helped her to sit astride him, his cock prodding up between her thighs. "Perfection…now I can touch you, and watch you while I make you climax…" His strong hands stroked her belly, adoring the roundness of her pregnancy, and the lushness it added to her body. "Now…come for me again, my little love…before I can't wait any longer and take you…"

Meredith could only nod, leaning backwards, while he stroked her again. Delight went through her in hot waves, as he caressed and teased her. She was nearly sobbing in pleasure, as each touch took her closer to the edge. Her body clenched, and shook, before she cried out for more. Then his hands were pulling her forward, so they were sitting face to face, her legs around his hips. He lifted her upwards, and kissed her, as she sank down onto him, enclosing him in the hot silk of her body. For a moment, they held that position, exchanging a deep, possessive kiss that went right to their bones. He surged upward, his hips rocking, until she was stretched full, moaning in pleasure. His hands cupped her, her hands were at his back, nails scoring his skin as he thrust into her again and again. Her breasts were crushed against the muscles of his chest, her nipples hard and aching.

The room seemed to spin around them, as she took him in as deeply as she could. Derek felt her tense, her pussy clenching around him, and she felt so impossibly good, so wet, clutching at him. "So hot, so tight…damnit love…" he growled, as she began to climax, taking him with her. Wave after wave of pure, blinding ecstasy took them both. His cock raged forward and she took it, loving it, coming again around it. He fell against her, and his body shook beyond his control. His release shot into her, and he tensed, caught up in the fierce pleasure. They continued to rock back and forth, more slowly, as the last tremors went through them.

As she rested against his chest, he stroked her back gently. "Have I given you the proof you were looking for?" he chuckled, and she smiled, feeling sated and sleepy.

"I believe you have the answer, Derek…" she sighed. "I love how you use actions instead of words, however…"

His laughter rumbled under her cheek, before he kissed the top of her head. "Anytime, my darling…anytime…"

* * *

><p>Awhile later, after a short nap, they were having tea in the library when Winston appeared at the doorway. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but there is someone here to see you…"<p>

Derek frowned, setting the tea cup aside. They weren't expecting guests, unless Dr. Wilding had decided to stop in to check on Meredith. "Who is it?"

"A young lady, my lord, with a baby. She is asking for Lady Meredith, actually."

"What?" Meredith was puzzled as well, thinking perhaps one of the village girls needed help.

"Yes. A Miss Cordelia, she said…"

"But the only Cordelia I know…" she murmured, looking at Derek.

"…is married to Lord Rhys…"

"Oh dear..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear...what does this mean? :-o<strong>


	33. Cordelia's Tale

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**In response to Chantel and your interest in seeing the children more often...I will try to include them when I can, even though the main focus is always MerDer. Now on to Cordelia's arrival, and what's happened with her since we saw her last...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<br>Cordelia's Tale  
><strong>

"Oh dear..."

"Indeed..." Derek stood and offered Meredith his arm, as they considered the news of the unexpected arrival. "Winston, I expect Miss Cordelia will be staying the night, at the very least. Make sure there is a room ready for her, with a cradle, apparently."

Winston nodded. "Very good, sir."

"This can't be good," Meredith murmured as they made their way towards the front foyer. It was close to dinner, and the household was relatively quiet. They found Cordelia waiting for them, a baby in her arms, with no maid to assist her. Meredith hurried over, and put her hand on Cordelia's arm.

"Oh, Lady Meredith, I am so sorry to disturb you, but I had nowhere else to go." Her eyes were damp with unshed tears, and her bottom lip trembled. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes. Her usually lustrous hair was looking dull and unkempt, and her cloak was splotched with mud.

"I don't understand, what happened to Rhys?"

"He's disappeared...I just didn't know what to do... and I couldn't go home...we were in London..." Cordelia's words didn't make sense, but Meredith just pulled the younger woman into her arms, baby and all. They could straighten out the details later.

"Hush, now...you must be exhausted. The best thing for you now is to rest and to have that little child taken care of." Meredith smiled gently. "Boy or girl?" She touched the blanket wrapped bundle, looking at the small face.

"A girl, Rebecca Margaret."

"Oh, how adorable she is..." She took Cordelia's arm, and guided her towards the stairs. "I will have one of the maids prepare a bath for both of you, and bring some dinner up on a tray. Once you have rested, we can talk. Whatever is wrong, we will deal with it later."

Cordelia nodded, leaning against Meredith. "Thank you, I appreciate this so much."

Derek had been quiet, observing without interrupting, as he leant against the wall. He would let Meredith deal with the immediate crisis, and they could discuss it later. For now, he conferred with Winston.

"Did she come by carriage?"

"Yes, my lord. There is only a small trunk with her belongings that we brought inside, and I have taken the liberty to send the driver to the stables. I trust John will be able to find the man a place to sleep."

"Excellent. It appears we will have a guest for awhile. Again." Derek ran a hand through his hair, wondering exactly what Rhys Huntington had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

><p>"What did she tell you?" Derek asked, once they were seated at dinner.<p>

"Not much. Poor girl was so tired, she was barely able to bathe before falling asleep, according to Rose. The baby is doing well, just rather hungry and tired. We have arranged for one of the younger maids to help Cordelia."

"So we will need to wait until morning then to discover what happened." Derek took a sip of his wine, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm afraid so. Do you have any ideas?"

"Any number of scenarios come to mind; perhaps Rhys wasn't as reformed as she led us to believe. If they were in London, he might have gotten involved with gambling again. There are far too many temptations for someone who can't resist the lure of the gaming halls, or the horse races. We already know he enjoyed the race tracks."

"Yes, that is true. He may have done well for a time, but then fallen into his old ways. But she seems frightened, Derek," Meredith said, toying with the heavy silver fork in her hand. "Something has scared her..."

"Let's hope it isn't Rhys himself frightening her," Derek commented coolly. "That would be unacceptable."

"Oh, I hadn't considered that. I suppose not all women are as fortunate as I am." She thought of the time Derek had taken care of the man who had tried to blackmail her, based on scandalous paintings he'd done of her. She shuddered to think what her life would have been like, had she kept on with Jack St. Vincent.

Derek reached over and covered her hand with his. "We are both fortunate, I believe we had this discussion already today," he smiled warmly.

The comment made her smile in return, a pleasant ache of remembrance in her limbs. "You're right, we did. Very convincingly, too, I might add."

"Oh, so you don't need another demonstration?" His voice was warm with sensual innuendo, while his fingers stroked hers.

"Perhaps..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Meredith settled at the table in the dining room, spreading the skirts of the pale green muslin gown around her, before she contemplated her plate of eggs and toast. The sideboard was well stocked with food, and pots of tea and coffee were on the table. Derek helped himself to the same thing, adding ham and bacon to his own plate, and joined her. As usual, he was dressed in simple black trousers, white linen shirt open at his throat, and black waistcoat.<p>

"Any word on our guest?" he inquired, pouring coffee for himself, while one of the footmen hovered nearby Meredith with the teapot.

"Mmm…Rose talked with me this morning as she did my hair. Anne, the maid I assigned to Cordelia, saw bruises on Cordelia's wrists last night. That does not sound good, Derek."

"What about the baby?"

"No sign of harm, thankfully."

"Thank god for that. Well, she can stay here as long as she needs."

Meredith touched his arm. "I knew you would say that. You have a good heart, Derek."

He picked up her hand and kissed her fingertips. "And you have a gentle heart, my love…"

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and then Cordelia appeared at the doorway. "Oh! Pardon me…" She looked flustered at seeing them together, seated closely, Meredith's fingers still clasped in Derek's. "I did not mean to disturb you." Taking a few steps backwards, she was ready to leave them alone, before Meredith held out her hand. Derek stood, giving her a welcoming look as well.

"Oh no, you are not disturbing us," Meredith smiled. "Please, sit...are you hungry?"

Cordelia sank into a chair that the footman had pulled out for her, before Derek took his own chair again. In the bright sunlight of morning, she still looked a little worse for wear, but the smudges under her eyes had disappeared somewhat. "I believe just some tea for now; I haven't had much appetite lately."

"You must keep up your strength for the baby," Meredith chided her. "She is very tiny and she depends on you, my dear."

"You are right, of course, my lady. I am not accustomed to having someone depend on me." She warmed her hands on the tea cup for a moment, keeping her head down. "I will try to eat for her sake."

Meredith beckoned the footman, and quietly instructed him to fill a small plate with some eggs and some toast, and to fetch a glass of milk from the kitchen. For a few moments, they were all quiet.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Meredith asked finally, once the plate was in front of Cordelia. "Or would you like to wait?"

"I owe you both an explanation," Cordelia sighed, doing her best to eat some of the eggs. "Here I have appeared on your doorstep, completely unannounced; with a baby in my arms...you must think I am completely mad."

"Just upset...what happened in London?" Meredith exchanged a glance with Derek, and he nodded for her to keep going. Cordelia would likely feel better talking with Meredith.

"We were there to visit some of Rhys' friends. I would have rather stayed at Whitely Manor, but he said it would be a chance for me to buy some new gowns, and some things for the baby." Cordelia paused. "And I thought it would be all right then, as well, even though Rebecca is very young for travelling. Rhys had been very attentive all winter, and I thought he had abandoned his rakish ways. He even seemed thrilled about the baby.

"Once we were in London, however, he started to leave me alone in our hotel suite. At first it was only an hour or two, after dinner. He said he had met up with friends at his club, and merely lost track of time, having a drink or two. I could smell the whiskey on him, and cigars, so I took his word. But the absences became longer and longer, and he would stumble in long after I went to bed, waking the baby up. He was drunk, and he smelt of more than just cigars…" Cordelia said quietly. "I believe he was seeing another woman, or perhaps more than one woman."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cordelia," Meredith murmured.

"Not only that, I believe he was gambling. I was to visit with the seamstress, but he told me to hold off, that he needed some cash for an investment he was thinking of. I suspect that he merely needed the money to place bets, or some such thing.

"This continued for some time, and I was growing more frantic, and feeling isolated there without anyone to talk to. Then one night, he didn't return at all, nor the next, and all I could imagine was that he was in some other woman's bed, past the point of wanting to return to me. By then, the manager at the hotel was demanding some form of payment, and there was nothing I could give him. I gathered Rebecca and a few things, and with the help of my driver, escaped London in the middle of the night. He is loyal to me, he used to work for my family, and he was angry at Rhys' behavior towards me. Thank god for him, or I would have been in dire straits indeed.

"Thankfully, he had some idea of where you live, and we were able to ask along the way for directions. You are very well-spoken of, Your Grace," she said, looking towards Derek. "It was not difficult to find the way here."

"So you do not know where Rhys is, or what happened for sure?" he asked gently.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, and I couldn't face his family again, or even my own, after everything else that happened. So I came here, but I truly do not wish to be a burden. I just did not know who else to turn to…" Her voice broke, and tears slid down her cheeks. "Why would he do this? I know he didn't love me, but still, I thought…I thought I was a good wife for him…."

Meredith stood up, and moved to put her arm around the younger woman. "Hush…perhaps he did not leave you for another woman, Cordelia. Perhaps there is another explanation for his disappearance."

Cordelia only cried harder, too emotional to speak.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Meredith had to ask, knowing about the bruises.

Cordelia shook her head silently, but Meredith wasn't entirely sure that was the truth. However at this point, she wasn't about to press for more information. "All right then, I believe you should rest for awhile again," Meredith soothed her, and with Derek's help, they guided her towards the foot of the stairway. The footman had scurried ahead, and summoned the maid to assist, and Anne met them there. "Here, Anne, help her to bed. I will check on her later."

Anne bobbed a quick curtsey, and led the sobbing Cordelia to her bed chamber, leaving Meredith and Derek alone. Meredith turned to him with an expression that was partly sad and partly angry. "That man is a cad for doing this to her," she murmured. "Promise me you would never take a mistress, Derek."

"Meredith, you know I would never do such a thing…" he assured her, slightly bewildered at her vehemence.

"Just say it, Derek."

"I would never take a mistress, Meredith." He pulled her against him, hugging her tightly.

"Thank goodness, or I would have to castrate you," she half- laughed, her cheek against his chest.

"That is a very good deterrent on its own," he agreed, tipping her chin up with his fingers so he could see her. "However, the fact that I adore you, and could never live without you, and a host of other reasons far outweigh any need for that. You know that, my love." He kissed her gently. "I agree, Rhys has behaved terribly, but there may be more to his disappearance than just some courtesan's bed. From the sounds of it, he could have fallen into debt further, and someone decided to make him pay, and not just fiscally."

"Are you taking his side?"

"No, I'm not, Meredith, just looking at other possibilities, just as you pointed out. And I believe I should go to London, and see what I can discover, to put to rest Cordelia's fears."

"Oh, are you sure that is a good idea? Perhaps we could send Marcus a letter, ask him to help?"

"I will be home long before you have the baby, my love. Nothing would keep me away during that time. This will be a short trip, one that I will combine with checking on the mares at the royal stables, and I will be home within a fortnight, I promise."

"I could go with you…"

"No, not in your condition, and I can travel more quickly alone." He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "You know I am right. You can look after Cordelia, and I will be home before you know it."

"The time never passes quickly when you are away," she sighed. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

"How soon will you be leaving, then?"

"As soon as I can arrange it, and make sure that everything will be all right in my absence."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Derek's plans had been finalized, and his valet had packed the trunk for a short stay in London. John was prepared to look after the mares ready to foal, assuring Derek he was still capable of handling the stables. Cordelia had kept to her rooms for the day, unable to find the ability to do anything but rock baby Rebecca, and then fall asleep again.<p>

They spent some time with the children after dinner, reading to them in the library. Michael had been rather melancholy about his father's impending journey, wishing that he could go along to perhaps watch some horse races.

"Another time, son," Derek assured him. "You need to stay home and look out for your mother and sisters and brother. I can count on you, can't I?"

"Yes, Papa." Michael nodded solemnly.

"Good, and when I come home, we will go for a good long ride, just the two of us," Derek grinned, ruffling Michael's hair. The girls were settled beside Meredith, and James was on her lap. "And we will have a picnic when we're together again, the whole family, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, Papa," Hannah smiled. "Even Henry will be looking forward to that!"

"Perhaps by then he will be ready to be set free," Meredith commented with a smile.

"But he likes it here!" Ella protested.

"He likes what he can hoard," Derek laughed. "Are you all ready for bed now?"

Hiding yawns, and rubbing sleepy eyes, they all tried to deny it, knowing that he would be gone in the morning before they woke up. Meredith felt a little pang of sadness as well, but she knew it was only a short time he would be gone. And they still had the rest of the night together...


	34. I Will Carry You in my Heart

**All right, I suppose Cordelia's tale isn't all that interesting to some of you, seeing the lack of views and comments on the last chapter. However, I promise you it isn't going to turn into the Cordelia/Rhys story...MerDer will always be the main couple! I just have these ideas in my head, and I need to work out the rest of the arc for them. So bear with me, and hopefully you might enjoy some of it anyway! Or at least tolerate it, until we're back to regularly scheduled MerDer passion.  
>(And there's some of that in this chapter too!)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<br>I Will Carry You in my Heart  
><strong>

The children were tucked into bed at last, and Meredith went to check in on Cordelia before re-joining Derek. "Are you doing all right?" she asked, finding the younger woman sitting up, rocking the baby by the fireplace.

"All right, I suppose," Cordelia replied, smiling a little. "I appreciate that His Grace is willing to look for Rhys; I did not expect that."

Meredith stepped into the room. "He is that sort of gentleman that doesn't like to see anyone in distress. Especially women and children."

"Then I am grateful. I will owe you both so much," Cordelia sighed. "And you are expecting your own baby, and here I am, adding to your burden."

"You aren't a burden." Meredith touched the cradle, where Rebecca was sleeping peacefully. "And we have plenty of baby clothes that you can have for her until we get this sorted out. It helps that we had twin girls, plenty of pretty things to go around." She squeezed Cordelia's shoulder. "Is everything here to your liking? Do you need anything else?"

"My goodness, yes. Everything is perfect, my lady." Her gaze swept around the spacious suite, noting the mullioned windows hung with soft rose damask curtains shut against the night, the tapers lit on the mantel casting reassuring light, and the canopied bed covered with rose colored bedding. Soft rugs covered the floors, and the oak boards beneath them gleamed in the firelight. "Whitely Manor is rather in need of upkeep, and refurbishment, I'm afraid. This is so cozy."

"I'm glad you are comfortable."

"More than comfortable. Now I'm sure you want to spend time with your husband before he leaves tomorrow, you do not need to sit with me."

"All right, then. We will have plenty of time to talk once he has gone to London. Sleep well, my dear."

"You as well, my lady."

* * *

><p>In their bedchamber, Meredith found Derek waiting for her by the fireplace, a glass of brandy in his hand. She took a moment to appreciate the luxurious surrounding that she sometimes took for granted after the last few years. Just as in Cordelia's suite, the fireplace glowed warmly, and candles flickered along the mantel place. The vase with Michael's daffodils was on the low table in front of the windows, adding a cheery note of spring to the room.<p>

"Everything all right?" Derek asked, watching her look around the room.

"Oh, yes...I'm just appreciating how good our life is," she smiled, crossing the room. "It would seem that Rhys' family home is in need of upkeep, according to Cordelia."

Derek took her hand and pulled her into his lap. "So, he does need some money for the manor. He may have felt it necessary to gamble to regain some lost fortunes; never a good idea, if I may say so." He took her hand, and twined his fingers with hers. "However, I do not wish to discuss the financial problems of Huntington...or what women he might be chasing..."

"No, we shouldn't waste this time together," she agreed.

He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "And what do you suggest instead?"

"Just make love to me, Derek, that's all I need."

"That I can do, my love." He let go of her hand, and moved on to the fastenings of her gown, opening the bodice and pushing it down her shoulders, before helping her to feet. The silk gown slithered to the floor, followed quickly by the rest of her undergarments, leaving the full splendor of her creamy skin exposed for him. His fingers trailed along her hips, followed the swell of her belly, then grazed her breasts.

She reached for the pearls at her throat, but he covered her hands. "Leave them," he told her, "but take your hair down…slowly…"

Meredith nodded, reaching up to pull one pin from the arrangement Rose had done her hair in. One tendril came free, cascading down her shoulder to graze the creamy fullness of one breast. "Keep going…" Derek murmured, admiring the tantalizing vision.

"Yes, my lord…" Meredith freed another pin, and another, letting the mass of hair loose, just begging for his hands to tangle in it. The tendrils curved along her breasts, over her nipples, already hard and waiting for his mouth, his teeth, his fingers…

His body tightened, as she stepped closer to him. "Your turn, my rogue…" She twined her fingers in his cravat and pulled it from his neck, and then moved to the buttons on his shirt. One by one, until the fine linen was opened, and she pushed it off his shoulders. As she reached for the opening of his trousers, her breasts rubbed against his bare chest, sending desire arcing through him. She gazed up at him sweetly, releasing his hard length into her hand.

"You are excited…" she murmured, her voice innocence and arousal combined.

"You have me this way all the time," he growled and pulled her against him. He took her mouth gently, his tongue finding hers almost languidly, as though he weren't about ready to climax in her hand. Her own mouth responded more hungrily, while she stroked him harder, making him want to forget everything else but driving into her. He could come in mere seconds, lost in the heat of her body, but he made himself slow down. His hands caressed the lush curves of her body, cupping the roundness of her derriere.

"Derek…" She let her head fall back, and he kissed the curve of her throat, gradually making his way to the hollow just beneath her ear. His tongue teased her, and she shuddered, grasping his hips. His hands moved upwards, cupping her breasts, and she moaned softly. She tried to arch backwards, and his mouth tracked lower, touching his tongue to her hard nipple. "Oh, you're driving me mad," she whispered. "Just take me…"

"We have all night, my love…" he reminded her wickedly, before rolling the nipple with his tongue, and then sucking it lightly into his mouth. As his mouth toyed with her nipple, one hand dipped between her legs. Liquid pleasure surged in her, and she spread her legs, letting him find the spot that made her shake.

Before she was aware of moving, he eased her onto the bed, and his mouth and his hands were everywhere. Her eyes closed as he kissed her tender breasts, circling the aching tips with his tongue, concentrating the sensation there until she cried out in bliss. Moving lower, spreading her legs wider, he kissed her there, tasting her, loving the way she moved with him. Her breath came fast and hard, as she surrendered to the climax that took over, her hands clutching at the soft bedding on either side of her.

"I want you…Derek…I want you inside of me…" she pleaded, as he lifted his head. He gave her that lazy, seductive smile that added fuel to her desire.

"Right now?" he teased her, slipping one finger into her wetness instead.

"Yes, now…" she panted, beckoning him towards her.

For a few more moments, he ignored her pleas, toying with her as she twisted and lifted her hips without conscious thought. "But you are enjoying this, aren't you my love…?" he asked, his voice smooth and sinful, before he kissed her belly again. Her core clenched around his fingers, and she could only moan in pleasure.

Just as she thought she could take no more, his fingers slipped away from her, and he rolled onto his back. "So you can have your way with me now, my lady…" he murmured, and she lifted up on one elbow beside him. She leaned over him, her hair falling around them, slanting her mouth over his. As always, he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, kissing with deliberate, erotic need. One of her hands wrapped around his erection, and he nearly came undone. He wanted to plunge into her just as much as she wanted him inside of her.

This time she toyed with him, stroking the hot velvet length of him, while he kissed her harder. His hips bucked, as her fingers retreated and then stroked, taking him to the brink of climax. "Now…" she whispered, moving over him slowly, bringing him against her damp folds.

"Yes, now…" he urged, as she guided him into her, feeling her tremble. "I want to be part of you like this, always…" His eyes were gleaming with love, bright as bits of blue sky, as he met her gaze. He was deeply engulfed in her, and they held still for a moment, absorbing the sensation, savoring the connection. Her inner core twitched involuntarily, and he groaned. "Now you are driving_ me_ mad, Meredith…"

She leaned over him, her breasts against him, and her mouth meeting his again. Her body moved with his, in a slow dance of give and take as he supported her over him.

"I want to see you…" he muttered at last, and she lifted her head. "Come for me, I want to see you, feel you climax…" Her eyes closed as the pleasure took over, and her wet heat pulsed around him as if she couldn't get enough. She shuddered, and whimpered, squeezing him tighter until he drove up into her harder. His own climax whipped through him then, intense and sharp, as they rocked together.

Meredith fell against him again, this time kissing hungrily, devouring him in the aftermath of the rapture. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly, both of them too sated to do anything else.

"I will miss you so…" she sighed at last, when they lay spooned together, his hand at her belly, his face against her hair.

"I will miss you as well, but I will be home as soon as I can. Never fear, I will carry you in my heart always."

The sting of tears made Meredith blink, and she took his hand and brought it to her lips. "You always have a way with words, my rogue…" she half-laughed.

"And you love me for it," he teased, knowing it would make her smile.

"Arrogant lord…" she sighed, her eyes closing, "…and I do love you…"

"Good night, Meredith. I love you..." His breath feathered her cheek as she drifted into sleep, safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>After Derek arrived In London, he stopped at their townhouse first to drop off his bags, and freshen up after the long journey. It was late in the afternoon, just in time for heading to the club for a drink and to gather some information. He sent one of the footmen over to the Sloan residence with a note for Marcus, asking him to join him if possible.<p>

Once he was ensconced in the plush surroundings of The Wyndham Club, a glass of whiskey in the heavy crystal tumbler at his elbow and the evening paper in his lap, he looked around to see who else was in attendance. He nodded at several acquaintances, as he waited for Marcus to arrive. Some of them might know about Rhys' whereabouts, he would need to ask some discreet questions later, after dinner was over.

He spotted Marcus strolling towards him then, and lifted his hand in greeting.

"Derek, I wasn't expecting you here," Marcus grinned, dropping into the chair opposite him. "What brings you to the city? I expected you to keep to Gracewood until after Meredith gives birth."

Derek frowned, setting aside the newspaper. "Unfortunately, we have an unexpected guest." He relayed the information about Cordelia and her fears about Rhys, while Marcus listened closely, his eyes thoughtful.

"Interesting. I can say, as a reformed degenerate myself, there are several places he could be. We can make a circuit of them, and make inquiries. Since I married Isobel, I haven't been tempted, but he could have fallen in with old friends or evil companions."

"Including those of the female persuasion?"

"Especially those," Marcus agreed. "Isobel would hang me if I ever considered falling into my old ways, but I have no desire to."

"Our wives think the same. Meredith threatened me with castration if I should ever consider a mistress," Derek grinned. "I also have no desire for anyone but her, so the point is moot. However, Huntington might not be as happily married. Another thing is that he needs money, so gambling might be a bigger priority."

"We could try the Jockey Club; he might be there, trying to get some tips on the horses."

"Good idea."

Marcus waved the head waiter over to order a drink, and they discussed the menu choices as well. It would likely prove to be a late night, looking for Rhys, and dinner was definitely needed. For a while, they put aside the speculation about Rhys, discussing their own families and the upcoming season at the race track.

* * *

><p>Meredith looked pensively out the windows in the library, wondering how Derek was doing in London. She had been keeping busy in the time since he left, playing with the children, and sitting with Cordelia, trying to bring the young woman out of her emotional shell. But her thoughts always lingered on Derek, thinking of the last kiss they shared in the misty morning air before he had to pull away to enter the carriage for the journey. It was silly, she mused, but she felt just as bereft as the first time he'd had to leave for London without her.<p>

There was the sound of footsteps behind her, and a rustle of skirts, and she turned to see Cordelia approaching. "Hello, Cordelia, how are you doing?"

"Fine, my lady, just restless."

"I would suggest a walk, but it looks a little like rain," Meredith said, glancing out the windows again.

"Oh, you should not get a chill," Cordelia agreed. "Perhaps I just need a book, something to occupy my mind."

"By all means, help yourself. Would you like some tea?" Dinner had been over for awhile, and the children were all tucked in, as was Rebecca. "We could sit and discuss books, if you like."

Cordelia wandered along the shelves, trailing her fingertips over the leather bound volumes. "That sounds lovely, my lady."

"Please, just call me Meredith. We don't need to be so formal here at home," Meredith smiled, as she called for one of the maids to bring tea. She settled into the wing chair, watching Cordelia pace the length of the bookshelves. "Would you like to send a letter to your family to let them know where you are?"

"Not just yet. Is it wrong to hide for a little while?" Cordelia asked, abandoning her search for books, and taking the chair across from Meredith. She tucked her feet up under her skirts, and folded her hands on her lap. She looked better than she had when she arrived, thanks to the efforts of her maid. Meredith was reminded again of just how young Cordelia was.

"Not so wrong, sometimes it helps to distance yourself from things to get a perspective. I certainly escaped from a situation myself once."

"Did it help?"

"Oh yes, it certainly did." Meredith smiled at the memory of taking the governess job here and the events that followed. "It helps if you wish to talk about it, as well, you know. I certainly won't judge you."

Cordelia clasped her hands together, looking at Meredith. The always serene Duchess of Gracewood appeared to have led a perfect life, with the gorgeous Duke that loved her so openly, and the adorable children and the ease that she had with the Queen at court – it was difficult to believe that she would be able to empathize. Of course, Meredith had been so helpful and sympathetic at court, which was why coming here had seemed like the best option.

"You have had similar experiences?"

"Not exactly, but I was involved with someone before I met Derek. Someone who took advantage of my innocence."

"I thought I could live with Rhys, and be happy. I tried to make him happy, and I thought it was going well. When I wrote to you, I may have exaggerated the circumstances just a little, but at Whitely Manor, he was a different man – relaxed, hard-working, intent on restoring the family fortune. Still, after awhile, when he drank too much, he would get restless. Restless and irritable. I learned to avoid him if I could, letting him work out his moods alone."

The maid arrived with the tea tray then, and Meredith asked her to leave it on the table. She would handle the pouring, and let Cordelia keep talking. "Here, tea always helps," she murmured, handing it over.

"Thank you." For a second, Cordelia didn't speak again, inhaling the fragrant tea. "I had hoped once the baby was born, he would calm down again. He was thrilled with her, but he still had black moods. Shortly before we left for London, we had a terrible quarrel; I don't even remember what it was about. We were in the dining room, alone, his mother had gone to bed and Rowena was who knows where. When I tried to leave the room, he grabbed my wrists and wouldn't let go. I kept twisting away, and he just pushed me back against the door frame." Her voice trembled, and she paused again, taking a sip of tea.

Meredith had a bad feeling of where this was headed, but she kept quiet, letting Cordelia compose herself again.

"I was so frightened, when he let go of my wrists and I was ready to scream for help. But he kissed me, pulling my skirts up…and I thought he was going to force me right there…groping at me like a common trollop..." She took a shuddering breath. "But he stopped, letting me go so suddenly my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. He knelt down in front of me, and begged me to forgive him, and promised he would never hurt me again…"

"What did you say?"

"What could I say, my lady...Meredith…? He is my husband, the father of our child, after all…"

"I understand. Did you tell Rowena, or his mother?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. I put it behind me, and then he suggested the trip to London, and well…I told you the rest…"

"Do you love him? Would you go home with him if he wanted you to?"

"I don't know. It was not a marriage of love, you are aware of that. Not what you have," Cordelia said wistfully. "I think he wanted to have what you and His Grace have, but he doesn't know how to go about it, and honestly, neither do I. However, we _are_ married, for better or worse…"

"There are ways to sever that," Meredith pointed out. "Not easily, however…divorce is frowned upon."

"What if he can't be found?"

Meredith sighed. "We will have to wait and see what Derek can discover, I suppose. I'm so sorry for what you've gone through; if I had any idea it would be so bad, I would have tried harder to convince Her Majesty to just let you return home. Helping you now is the least I can do."

"You have done so much already. Thank you for listening." Cordelia set aside the teacup and stood, shaking out her skirts. "Now I should get back to Rebecca, and get some rest. Shall I walk with you up the stairs?"

"Yes, I believe I need some sleep as well." Meredith smiled, taking Cordelia's hand to stand up. "Don't worry, Cordelia. Everything will work out, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Derek and Marcus circled the relatively sparse surroundings of the Jockey Club. They had not found anyone at their own club that remembered seeing Rhys in the past week, and they weren't doing much better here. Finally, just as they were about to leave, they found someone that recalled something.<p>

"Huntington? He was here, but not for long." The man, with sandy hair and green eyes, was seated at a table, playing cards with a few other patrons. "This isn't his usual haunt; he prefers to gamble at the Kensington Tavern. A little too refined here for his taste, I suppose, so that isn't saying much."

"Do you remember who he was talking to?" Derek asked.

"Why, what's he done? Does he owe you money?"

Derek held out his hand. "Derek Shepherd, Duke of Gracewood. And no, he does not owe me money. He's missing. His young wife is rather distraught."

"Thomas Hunter." The other man stood and shook Derek's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I've heard much about your stables, and the success you had in breeding your stallions with the royal mares."

Derek nodded. "Thank you. About Rhys?"

"Huntington seemed rather anxious to find out information about the upcoming races at Newmarket. I think he wanted to place a large wager or two, from what I could understand."

"I see." Derek exchanged a glance with Marcus. "Did you speak with him?"

"No, sir. I am but a mere groom, without connection to the racetrack. And currently looking for work, if you know of anyone needing my services, Your Grace."

"You have references, I take it?"

"Indeed. My last employer died unexpectedly, and his widow sold the horses and no longer required my services. The Marques of Essex, you may know of him?"

"Yes, it was a hunting accident, I believe, that took his life," Marcus spoke up. "I heard that his widow left the country."

"Italy, sir."

"Well, as it is I need a groom, but this isn't the time for that discussion," Derek said. "I will be in London for awhile yet, can I find you here again?"

"Absolutely, my lord. I will give you a list of references the next time we meet, as well." Thomas bowed shortly, trying to contain his excitement over the prospect of working for Derek.

"Excellent. We're off to Kensington Tavern then."

"A word, Your Grace. It can be a dangerous place – watch your back."

"I intend to."


	35. A Tavern and a Storm

**Thanks again for the reviews on the last chapter - I appreciate them all so much. I hope you can still hang in to see where this goes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<br>A Tavern and a Storm  
><strong>

"Let me lead the way," Marcus said as they stepped out of the carriage outside the Kensington Tavern. "I have spent time in places like this before. In fact, I may have even been here, they all look the same." The drab building had seen better days, with a cracked sign that hung crookedly in front.

Derek eyed the dingy establishment. "Interesting. Let's get this over with, then."

"Wait…" Marcus undid his cravat and tossed it back inside the coach, then undoing the top buttons of his shirt. "You don't want to look like you've taken a wrong turn into a den of iniquity. As Hunter pointed out, it's a little rough at the edges here."

"I suppose you are the authority," Derek grinned, following Marcus' example.

"That's better, but no one is going to mistake you for anything but nobility, Shep."

"I am not entirely helpless, Sloan," Derek reminded him. "I've seen my share of taverns, as well. But lead the way..."

Marcus pushed the door open, and they stepped inside. The place was crowded, set with several gaming tables of various persuasions. There was a haze of cigar smoke in the air, and it was loud with the sound of raised voices and the rattle of dice. They threaded their way towards the hazard table, stopping to observe the bets placed, while keeping an eye on the surrounding group of men.

A serving girl sashayed up to them, balancing a tray in her hand. Her low cut gown displayed her ample bosom, and her hair was pulled up into a haphazard arrangement. Rouge dotted her cheeks, and her lips were painted bright red.

"Well 'allo there, gents." Her eyes swept over them, assessing their expensive clothing. "Something to drink, m'lords?" She gave them a smile that indicated she would be willing to serve more than just alcohol, if they were interested.

"Just a whiskey," Marcus told her, "and one for my friend."

Derek waited until she was gone before speaking. "I don't see Rhys anywhere, do you?"

"No. I'll place a few wagers, and loosen up a few tongues with a free drink or two. If anyone's seen him lately, they might be more willing to talk if I lose some money to them." Marcus rolled up his shirtsleeves, and stepped closer to the table, while Derek was content to stand back, arms folded over his chest.

When the waitress returned with two watery looking tumblers of whiskey, Derek held out the payment for her. She took it with a wink, and deposited it in the bodice of her dress. "You need anythin' else, m'lord, you just wave at me," she beamed. "M'name's Sally." She leaned a little closer, and he caught a whiff of cheap perfume and smoke that clung to her. "By the way, guv, you look like yer slummin', if I say so meself…"

Derek glanced towards Marcus, who was throwing dice and losing badly, from the sounds of it. "We're looking for a friend, said he might be here."

"Oh…is he a toff like you then?"

"I suppose you could say that, but he might not look it."

"We gets all kinds in here, m'lord. They like to pop round the bar, away from the wife, have a bit o' fun." She winked at him again. "You need a bit o' fun, m'lord?" Her hip swung out, bumping him.

"No, thank you, Sally. My wife is all I need." Derek raised the glass, and took a swallow, resisting the urge to grimace at the cheap whiskey, watered down as it was.

"Ah, an' she must a lucky woman," Sally sighed. Someone else called out for her, and she turned to leave. "Good luck finding your friend, m'lord."

There was a loud cheer from the table, and Derek looked back to see Marcus shaking his head, as the game ended. He hoped that the lure of the gambling tables wouldn't pull Marcus back as well. Izzie wouldn't be happy with him.

The dealer at the table took the pile of notes Marcus tossed at him, and the rest of the patrons eagerly crowded around. "Drinks for everyone here!" Marcus called out, and Sally was there, taking orders. "And if you can tell me if you know Rhys Huntington, I'll buy another round."

Several men spoke up, offering tales that seemed too outlandish to believe. "Old Rhys..he liked to play the tables, he did..."

"Has he been here lately?"

"Naw...not in a few days or so...lost a pile he did. Right pissed about it too..."

"I see. Did he owe money to anyone in particular?"

The man shrugged. "Just the table here, I reckon..."

Only one man had kept quiet, keeping his distance from the raucous group, head down, obscured by the hood of his cloak. Now he tried to make his way unobserved, but Derek set aside his glass, and followed, towards the door. He caught Marcus' eye, and jerked his head towards the door, keeping pace with the man disappearing outside.

He increased his pace, and Derek hurried to make sure he could catch him. Outside, the misty rain enveloped them, and the other man hurried away over the cobblestones, his black coat flapping behind him. Derek could hear Marcus behind him, bootheels on the stones, as they made their way through the dark streets. The other man disappeared around a corner, and Derek paused, waiting for Marcus.

"Go around the other side..." he muttered.

Marcus nodded, moving quietly through a side alley, as Derek edged towards the corner. He took a deep breath, and then stepped around the corner, fists clenched in anticipation. The street was empty, and he exhaled in frustration. He moved forward cautiously, keeping his steps quiet. Before he was too far, he heard a scuffling sound and then Marcus' voice. Moving quickly, he ducked into the alley where the sounds came from.

Marcus had the other man backed against the wall, his hand at his throat. "Why did you run?" he demanded. Equally matched in size, they struggled together as Derek joined them. Realization dawned, and he quickly pushed the hood away from the man's head.

"Huntington! What the hell are you doing hiding?"

Rhys shook his head angrily, pushing Marcus' hands away from him. "Why does one normally hide, Shepherd? I have a good reason, which I don't necessarily wish to share with you. What the hell are YOU doing looking for me?"

"In case you've forgotten, you have a wife that you left alone with a baby, without any means of looking after herself," Derek said, his voice cold.

"Cordelia sent you?" Rhys frowned. "Is she all right?" He swayed a little, and then leaned back against the dirty brick wall behind him. From what they could see in the darkened alley, Rhys' clothing was rather disheveled and smelling of cheap whiskey, and he had a bruise around his eye socket.

"You're drunk."

"An excellent observation, my man," Rhys laughed. "Never accuse you of being a fool…"

Marcus exchanged a glance with Derek. "Maybe we should just leave him in his misery here."

"I am tempted….however…" Derek broke off, hearing the sound of footsteps hurrying along behind them. "Damn…we have company."

"This is why I am hiding!" Rhys muttered, attempting to run away, but Marcus grabbed his coat. "Let me go! It's me they're after, not you."

By this time, two men were gaining ground, and Derek realized they had no choice but to run, or risk being trapped in the alleyway. "The carriage…it's close by!"

They scrambled towards the street, keeping a firm grasp on Rhys' arm to keep him from getting away. Derek could hear shouting behind him, and he risked taking a look over his shoulder in time to see one of the men raise a pistol. "Get down!" He shoved Marcus down, and followed with Rhys, landing in the soggy rubbish that clogged the alley. The pistol shot whistled over them, and then another.

"Now what?" Marcus muttered.

Before Derek could speak, he heard the sound of the horse and carriage out on the cobblestones. "Run!" They hauled Rhys up and made a break for the street, where the Shepherd coach was waiting. Standing beside it, was Thomas Hunter, a pistol in his own hands. He brandished it towards the two men, while the driver was braced for immediate action, holding the dancing horses in place.

"What the devil?" Derek frowned, but had no time to process this turn of events. Thomas wrenched the door open for them, and they all tumbled inside. Another shot was fired, and Thomas fired back before swinging into the carriage as well, and Derek felt the coach take off as fast as the driver could urge the horses. As they lurched along the road, Derek blew out a relieved breath at their escape, and he raised one eyebrow towards Thomas.

"Thought you might need a bit o' help, Your Grace," Thomas grinned. "Tagged after you in case things went bad."

"Well, in that case, I think you have just earned yourself a job at Gracewood. Thank you, Hunter." He reached over to shake Thomas' hand.

"You're most welcome, and thank you, sir!"

Derek looked at Rhys then, slumped in the corner of the coach. "Now, tell me…what exactly have you gotten yourself into, Rhys…"

* * *

><p>Meredith woke with a start, hearing the sound of thunder rumbling outside. For a moment, she was disoriented, putting her hand out for Derek. Then she remembered that he was away in London, and she sighed softly. She lay back against the pillows, closing her eyes, willing away the tense feeling that had invaded her sleep. After Cordelia had confided in her, and revealed the more violent nature of Rhys, Meredith had been more concerned about what was happening. As the rain beat down harder, she gave up trying to sleep, unable to find a comfortable position with the growing bulk of the baby pressing on her.<p>

She sat up, and decided to check on the children; sometimes the thunder bothered them as well. Slipping on the velvet dressing gown, she took the lamp from the bedside table and ventured out into the corridor. Intermittent lightening flashed, and an especially loud crack of thunder made her gasp. "Silly, it's just a storm…" she told herself.

At the children's quarters, she silently made her way towards where they were sleeping. Meggie stirred from her bed, blinking at Meredith. "My lady…is everything all right?"

"Just fine, Meggie. I just couldn't sleep."

"I understand, ma'am…" Meggie yawned.

"Go back to sleep. I just want to see the children for a moment."

As if he had heard, Michael sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Mama…it's noisy…"

"I know, but it's just thunder. Did it wake you?" She sat on the edge of his bed, and smoothed the hair away from his eyes.

He nodded. "I wish Papa was here…"

"He will be home soon," she soothed him. Then she heard the sound of little feet, and Hannah and Ella scampered across the floor to join them. "You're awake too…"

"The storm scared me…" Ella murmured, hiding her face against Meredith's side. "Can we sleep with you?"

"Please?" Hannah added. She had Henry clutched in her arms, and even the little ferret looked worried, as more thunder rolled overhead.

"Why not?" Meredith smiled. "Let me fetch Jamie, and we can all go together."

It seemed like the best solution, and soon they were all trailing behind her, as she carried James towards her bed. Hannah carried Henry, Ella had her favorite doll, and Michael had his stuffed bear. Along the way, they encountered Winston, who looked not quite as formal as usual in hastily thrown on trousers under a long nightshirt.

"My lady…?" he inquired, glancing at the procession.

"We're off to my bed. Is everything all right?"

"There was a crash outside, but I believe it is nothing serious."

"Oh, no…'

"I believe a branch came off one of the trees, nothing to worry about."

"Good. If you could send up some warm milk, perhaps…?"

"Consider it done." He bowed, and Meredith had to stifle a nervous giggle at seeing him try to maintain the usual decorum, while not looking the part.

"All right, on to bed then…" Once in her chamber, they scrambled onto the feather bedding, and she sat between them. "Much better like this, isn't it? Rather like a picnic…" Another burst of lightening lit the room, accompanied by thunder, and they all jumped. Henry burrowed under Hannah's arm, peeking out carefully.

"It's all right, you're safe in here. Thunder is just nature, being noisy. It can be very beautiful to watch, when you're indoors. But you never want to be caught outside."

"Papa likes the storms," Michael said. "He said so!"

Meredith smiled. "Well, he has his reasons…"

There was a soft tap at the door, and Meredith looked up, expecting to see one of the footmen with the milk, but instead Cordelia peeked around the door hesitantly. "Oh, my lady...I mean, Meredith...I thought you might be awake as well..."

"Yes, come in...we're having a little pillow party," Meredith smiled. "Join us..."

Cordelia padded across the floor, carrying Rebecca in her arms. She perched on the edge of the bed. "The storm is very strong. I hope it will be over soon."

"I believe so. They tend to blow over quickly here, just raging for awhile and then all is calm."

There was another knock at the door, and this time it was Winston himself with a tray of glasses and a jug of warmed milk. If he was surprised at the sight of everyone gathered on the bed, he gave no indication as usual. "Your milk, my lady...should I bring more?"

"This should be fine. I believe you can retire again, Winston. Thank you so much."

He bowed briefly. "Very well. Good night."

Once they all drank some of the milk, Meredith could see the children's eye drooping again. "Cordelia, do you know any stories you could tell?" She knew from their time at court that Cordelia had a gift for storytelling

"Oh, well, of course..."

"I'll hold Rebecca, if you like."

Everyone settled in together in the big bed, while the thunder decreased and the rain fell lighter. "All right, let's see..." Cordelia smiled, "...once upon a time...there was a King and Queen who tried for so long to have a baby, and after many years, they were blessed with a little girl. They were so happy, they had a fine christening for her, and invited the seven fairies in the kingdom to be her godmothers. It was a wonderful ceremony, and all of the townspeople celebrated..."

"What was her name?" Hannah asked, looking up at Cordelia.

"Her name was Aurora, and she was the prettiest little baby, and the fairies all blessed her with good fortune and all sorts of wonderful things..."

"What kind of things?" Michael asked.

"Oh, that she would be able to sing like an angel, dance gracefully, and play music to perfection..."

"Would she be able to ride ponies?"

Cordelia laughed. "Oh, of course, that was also a gift...but there was one old fairy that appeared at the end of the ceremony, who was unhappy that she had not been invited..."

"Why not?"

"She had been hiding in a tower for many years, and everyone forgot about her. She was sad and bitter, and did not like seeing anyone so happy. When it came her turn to speak, she placed a curse on the baby. That one day Aurora would prick her finger on a spindle and fall into a deep sleep that would last one hundred years..."

Both Hannah and Ella's eyes went round at this. The boys were starting to doze, lulled by the warmth of the bed, and their mother's arms around them. Rebecca was sleeping as well, and Meredith even found herself getting drowsy listening to the story of Sleeping Beauty. Rather an apt story, she mused.

"Can you tell us more?" Ella yawned. "Will Aurora be all right?"

"Well...for a long time she was. The King forbade anyone in the kingdom to own a spinning wheel, and all was well. But after the Princess's sixteenth birthday, she came upon an old woman spinning in a tower. The old woman was not aware of the curse, and invited Aurora to come and help her. That is the moment the old fairy's curse came true...Aurora pierced her finger, and fell into a deep sleep...a sound, dreamless sleep..."

There was silence in the room then, only the soft patter of rain against the windows. Cordelia looked around, and found everyone else was fast asleep as well. With a little sigh, she curled up, feeling more content than she had in days. She knew it was only for a short time, but she was grateful for Lady Meredith and the welcome she found here.


	36. All's Well

**Thank you to Stacie, JJP & stillovesgreys for the reviews to the last chapter. I'm moving things along in this chapter, wrapping things up...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<br>All's Well  
><strong>

"Now tell me...what exactly have you gotten yourself into, Rhys?" Derek repeated the question he had asked in the carriage. Rhys had refused to answer any questions until they were alone, even though Derek assured him Marcus would spread any gossip, and Thomas was now working for Derek and not likely to jeopardize that.

So here they were, much later, after dropping Marcus at his own home, and leaving Thomas at his lodging until they could arrange the details of his employment. Derek felt exhausted, after the journey and the events of the evening, but he wanted to clear up the details around this as quickly as possible and return home. He poured them each a drink and stood by the fire in the small drawing room. Rhys had been given some spare clothing that had belonged to one of the footmen that no longer worked there. It was not the right fit, but it was better than the smelly and dirty clothing he had been wearing.

"I thought I could leave it all behind, live the life of a country squire and be content. I mean, there I was, suddenly married, with a young wife and a babe on the way...what more could I want?" Rhys scrubbed one hand over his face, avoiding the question yet again. "I admit, likely not the best candidate for marriage, but I tried to do my best. God help me, but I failed at that rather miserably..." He closed his eyes, thinking of the anger and the frustration he had taken out on Cordelia. "We came to London, and I thought I could make up some of the losses, but it got away from me. I lost even more, between the gaming tables and the horse races. As a last resort, I got involved with someone that was running a horse-switching operation at the race track."

"You mentioned that when we were at court," Derek remembered.

"It's difficult to explain in a short time frame, suffice to say that it's highly illegal, and I decided I wanted out of it. The man who runs the operation did not take that news well; I wanted to keep Cordelia out of it, and decided the course of action was to just disappear. She is far better off without me."

"You could have confided in her. She thought you had taken a mistress, and run off."

Rhys shrugged. "Run off, yes…mistress, no. Cordelia may not believe it, but I have not been with anyone else since our marriage."

Derek raised one eyebrow. "Then you have an odd way of showing that. Leaving her alone, without support."

"Don't you see? If Guy Pearce knows I have a wife and a child, he would go after them. Better to let him think I am alone and dissolute."

"Well, obviously you haven't hidden as well as you would like. Those two men shooting at us tonight found you."

"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid. Kensington Tavern is my usual haunt, I'm afraid. Difficult to stay away."

"Well, if you want to clear up this mess, you need to change those habits. How much do you owe this man?"

Rhys tossed back the rest of his drink, before naming a sum that made Derek blink. "And if you were to pay back this sum, would you take Cordelia and your child, and return home to Whitely?"

"On my honor, such as it is, I would do my best."

"You told me at court that you owed me a favor, after letting Rowena go once I discovered she attempted to drug Midnight," Derek reminded him.

"Oh no, you can't possibly…" Rhys protested, realizing where Derek was heading with this comment.

"I can, and I will. Instead of paying Pearce, you will owe me the money I loan you. Then take your family and live your life quietly in the country."

"What? How can you do that for me?"

"Trust me Rhys, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for your wife and child. They deserve something better." Derek stood up and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Rhys stood as well, and squared his shoulders before shaking Derek's hand. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Good. I will have my bookkeeper draw up the necessary paperwork tomorrow and have the funds drawn for you. Once you have paid the debt to Pearce, and I have finished some other business here in London, we will return to Gracewood where Cordelia is waiting with my family. You are welcome to stay with us for awhile, if you need to."

"I still do not quite understand why you are doing this…" Rhys sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "After everything else…"

"I suppose I am a man who likes happy endings," Derek grinned. "But if you renege on our agreement, or if I find out that you have done anything else to hurt your wife…"

Rhys placed his hand on his chest, over his heart. "I swear, Shepherd…you will not regret your generosity."

"Excellent." Derek glanced at the clock on the mantel. "It's late. Get some sleep. I know I need some."

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, sooner than Derek had anticipated, they were rolling into the drive at Gracewood Manor. While he had finished his own business around the city, and checked on the mares at the royal palace, Rhys had kept a low profile. After paying his debt to Pearce, he had stayed inside Derek's townhouse, keeping to himself and resting.<p>

Thomas, flush with happiness at his new posting, rode alongside the carriage on one of the new stallions Derek had purchased. He could hardly believe his good fortune, and had happily bid good-bye to the crowded city for the green pastures of the country.

Derek had sent a short note home with a special messenger, warning Meredith that he was bringing Rhys along. Not sure of how Cordelia would receive him, he hoped that Meredith would be able to help with the reconciliation. Now he looked out the window of the carriage, appreciating the serene and welcoming site of Gracewood Manor. The air was warm and scented with the apple blossoms on the trees, another glorious spring day at home.

The carriage pulled up along the sweeping stairway at the front of the manor, and before they were out of the coach, Derek could see Meredith and the children already coming out to greet them. Winston, Rose and Meggie were all there as well, along with Shadow and a couple of the other pups. Only Cordelia seemed to be missing, but perhaps the baby had been fussing, Derek mused.

He unlatched the carriage door eagerly, and bounded outside, before the driver or Thomas could lend a hand. While Rhys took his time, Derek quickly strode up the stone stairs, and gathered Meredith into his embrace. "Welcome home, Derek..." she whispered, before he kissed her, lifting her off her toes in his exuberance.

After he relinquished her mouth reluctantly, he whispered in her ear. "Is Cordelia all right?"

She shook her head briefly. "She's a little unsure about this. Are you quite sure about this?"

He nodded, before turning to wave Rhys up the stairs. "I certainly hope sol, love." Before he could say anything else, Michael and the girls flung themselves around his legs. He picked up both girls, and kissed their cheeks. "And I missed you all too..." He smiled down at Michael. "I have presents."

"We missed you too, Papa...there was a big storm, and Mama let us sleep in your bed...and Cordelia told us a story...!" Michael tried to tell Derek everything in one breath.

"Well, that sounds exciting. You were brave, though, weren't you?"

"Yes, Papa."

They all moved inside, where he let the girls down to the floor, and then hugged all of them, including Jamie who toddled over, his chubby fists waving happily. "This is the best homecoming I could ask for," he smiled.

Rhys had stood back, letting the family greetings play out. He felt uncomfortable, seeing the obvious affection between them all, and would have edged away, except he spotted Cordelia then. She was hesitating as well, at an open doorway, holding their baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Quickly he crossed the tiled floor, to take her hand and raise it to his lips. "My lady, may we speak in private?" His intense green eyes burned into hers, and she could only nod silently. Meredith had warned her that Rhys would be arriving with Derek, but even now she wasn't sure what to say. In the time before this moment, she had thought of several conversations, and now she was unable to formulate any words. Her body betrayed her, responding to the masculine strength he exuded. He looked vigorous and more at ease with himself than before, more like the Rhys she had been enamored of at court.

He took her by the elbow, and steered her towards an empty parlor, closing the door behind him, so that the voices of the family were muted. He realized that he had to handle this just right. "I was wrong to leave you alone. You are my wife, and I should have behaved better towards you. I have no excuse," he said quietly, as she paced along the windows that looked towards the immaculate green lawns. "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I will understand if you do not, but I will do whatever it takes to win your love."

Cordelia looked at him, surprised at his words. "My love? You want my love?"

"I do. This is my chance for redemption, thanks to Shepherd." He moved closer to her, and touched her cheek. The baby stirred in her arms, and Rhys smiled gently at both of them.

"I was so frightened, Rhys. You were gone, and I had no idea what to do...I thought you left me for another woman..."

"God, no. I need to explain what happened, but it will take some time." He dropped to his knees, looking up at her expectantly. "Can we begin again? Will you be my wife because you want to, Cordelia?"

Cordelia sighed softly. "Are you really prepared for that, Rhys? We were forced into that situation before; perhaps the best thing would be to leave it be. You could live in London, while I stay in the country...many couples do that."

"I'm willing to court you for as long as it takes, Cordelia. Nothing is more important to me now."

"Oh, get up off your knees..." she sighed. "For the sake of our daughter, I believe we should at least attempt to put things right. And perhaps, in time..."

Rhys stood and rested his hand on Rebecca's tiny head. "In time..." he agreed, leaning in to kiss Cordelia's forehead. "After everything I have put you through...I'm grateful for whatever you give me."

* * *

><p>"All's well that ends well," Derek said with a smile, as he cradled Meredith against him in bed later that night. "Rhys and Cordelia will work things out, we have a new groom, and the baby will arrive in due time with my expert help..." He stroked her belly gently, before placing a kiss there.<p>

"You haven't told me what all happened in London," she reminded him. "Do I want to know how you found Rhys?"

"It was a little out of control for awhile," he allowed, not wishing to keep any secrets from her. "However, we were able to escape, and Thomas arrived in time to help us. I promise you, I did everything in my power to keep safe."

"Well, I am glad you helped him, I just hope he is worthy of your confidence."

"I believe it will be a good investment. He will repay me, in time."

"Cordelia confided in me regarding their problems, and I do hope they will be able to work this out. At least for the sake of the baby."

"We have done what we could, Meredith. The rest is up to them," he told her, moving to slide his hands around her again. "Now, shall we return to enjoying my homecoming celebrations...?"

Meredith glanced at the bedside table, where a sparkling crystal ornament caught the candlelight. Derek had found the exquisitely carved unicorn in a shop filled with curios and other objets d'art. He knew she would love it and she did. She stroked the delicate carving before turning back to her husband. "Oh, yes...we need to celebrate again. I missed you so much...even when all of the children were sleeping with me, and Cordelia ...the bed was still empty because you weren't here."

"But I am here now, and you are naked in my arms...just the way I want you..." he smiled devilishly.

"I wish I didn't feel so cumbersome these days," Meredith sighed.

"You look lovely, and I always desire you," he murmured, finding her lips and covering them with his while he languidly traced her curves with his fingers. Her body hummed with instant need, waiting for the next touch, the next kiss, the next soft word of passion. As always, he commanded her senses, filled her thoughts, and took slow, unhurried possession of her body.

After all the years together, it was familiar, and yet not. They were both different in subtle ways – it wasn't the same as their first flush of passion, when they had found each other in ways they hadn't expected. Older and wiser now, they were well aware of the sweetness of what they had together, of what could be lost in the blink of an eye.

Meredith gave herself up to the touch of his hands, as the slow build of heat wrapped around them in the cocoon of their bed. Her breasts, already sensitive, ached as he cupped them, running his tongue over the nipples. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him closer, while he sucked harder, tongue and lips in a sensuous torture. Pure, sweet pleasure spread through her, and she whimpered softly, as he continued to drive her mad with his mouth.

He returned to kiss her lips then, and she responded, overwhelmed by the need for him. His tongue delved against hers, mimicking the way he would he take her body soon. Heat surged through them both, as he sensed the quickening beat of her heart, and the scent of her arousal that inflamed his own.

Moving slowly, he helped her ease onto her side, facing away from him. He moved in behind her, fitting his body against her, and sliding his fingers between her legs. The soft sound of pleasure she exhaled made him smile, before he kissed her shoulder. He found the slick folds, and parted them, toying with her as she begged for more. Derek cradled her against him, parting her legs wider, so that she could feel the demanding head of his erection replacing his fingers. His breathing was as ragged as hers then, as he found his way into her, slowly and deliberately, taking his time until he was completely engulfed.

Meredith whimpered, clenching around him, before he withdrew and then surged forward again, swamping her senses with delight. He whispered in her ear…sweet, erotic words that added to her pleasure, while he continued to move in and out, mindful of her condition. She clutched at his thigh, feeling the muscles flex as he moved, taking them both into that spiral of glorious sensation. Her head fell back, and somehow their tangled bodies shifted and he was able to catch her mouth, needing that urgent connection as much as the other.

Losing track of everything but the feel of him inside of her, and the smooth strokes of his hands on her hot skin, Meredith nearly wept as the climax swept through her. "Derek…oh yes…don't stop…" she begged.

"Never…" he promised. "I will never stop loving you, Meredith…"

* * *

><p><em>Two months later….<em>

The sweet sound of the newborn baby's cry was music to Meredith's ears, after the long hours of giving birth. As he promised, Derek was at her side during the labor, encouraging her, letting her grip his hands as tightly as she needed, and wiping her sweat damp skin with cool cloths. Now she looked up at him, as Rose handed over the baby, bathed and wrapped in a delicate blanket.

"We have a beautiful daughter," she smiled, feeling exhausted but jubilant that everything was all right, and their baby was healthy.

Derek leaned in, and kissed her forehead. "Yes, we do. She will be just as beautiful as her mother."

Together they stroked the delicate little hands, as the baby settled against Meredith's breast. "She's hungry, that's a good sign," Dr. Wilding noted, cleaning up after the birth. "Congratulations to both of you, and the rest of your family."

"Thank you, again," Derek said, getting to his feet to shake the other man's hand. "I have a generous settlement to give you. You have done so much for our family. I understand that you and your betrothed will be married soon. Let us help you in whatever way we can."

"I appreciate that, Your Grace, but we do not need to trouble you…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Very well, then," Dr. Wilding smiled. "I will accept."

"Good. We'll talk soon."

Dr. Wilding bowed shortly. "All right, and I will be off now. I know my way out."

"Just speak with Winston before you leave. He knows what to give you."

After the door closed again, Rose bustled around the bed, flicking the sheets back into place. "Such a sweet child, my lady. Of course, all the children are sweet, but you know there is just something so special about the newborns…"

"I know," Meredith couldn't help but smile happily, even as she felt another yawn take over.

"What will her name be?"

Derek came to sit beside Meredith again, and they exchanged a glance, before looking at Rose. "Well, we did discuss this in length these last few weeks," Meredith started to say.

"Yes, in _great_ length…" Derek added, chuckling.

"…and we decided that if it were a girl…"

"…we would name her…"

"…Sophia Rose…" Meredith finished, holding her hand out for her long time maid and friend. "What do you think?"

Rose blinked away a sudden tear that came to her eye. "My lady, that is a lovely name…"

**THE END**

**(Regretfully…but there will be an epilogue!)**

****So, I had plans...and like Finn's plans in S3...they have gone awry. Quite obviously, I was wrong about the Rhys/Cordelia side story, and interest has declined dramatically these last few chapters. Not so good for my self-esteem, but I know we are all busy...I don't know your lives, but time slips away and reading fanfic isn't always a priority. The show itself isn't helping...I mean, we get 30 seconds of MerDer, if we're lucky! Spring is in the air and that adds to the problem, lots of things to do outside! But maybe this story has just reached it's expiration date too...I mean, how much sex can you read about before it gets boring, right?  
><strong>**

****As noted, I will post an epilogue soon, and consider my options for future stories. Thanks as always to everyone that has been kind enough to comment and add me to your fave/alert lists.  
><strong>**


	37. Epilogue

**Here we are folks...the epilogue you've been waiting for (hopefully)! I appreciate all of the reviews to the last chapter, and I realize that it may have come as somewhat of a surprise that it was the end. It's just difficult to keep on with a story when you see the traffic decline steadily with each chapter, and best to go out on a high note IMO.  
><strong>

**So here we have some family moments, some sexy steam and a race to the finish. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Meredith sat at the dressing table and drew the brush through her hair slowly. Even though Rose had already been in to tend to her, and helped with the preparations for bed, Meredith still liked to spend some time on it herself. It gave her time to reflect on what happened during the day, and what she had in mind for the next one. She had enough to occupy her thoughts, especially since they were in the midst of packing up the family for a journey to London.

There was a knock at the door, and she turned to see Michael peeking around the corner. "Mother...am I disturbing you?"

"Never," she assured him, holding her hand out to her eldest son. Just turned sixteen, he was already as tall as Derek, though he still had the boyish look about him, and his blue eyes were always full of mischief. He dashed across the floor to join her, his hair in disarray, with smudges of dirt on his face. At this age, he was all gangly arms and legs, full of youthful exuberance, and Meredith smiled at him tenderly.

"Good!" He kissed her cheek, and dropped down into the chaise close to his mother's dressing table. Still wearing riding clothes, as usual, he draped himself over the arm of the chaise, giving her a happy grin.

"Shouldn't you be in bed soon? We'll have a big day tomorrow."

"Soon, I promise. I'm just too excited to sleep! We're going to Ascot, Mother...how can you be that calm?"

"You are excited enough for both of us, I think."

"But just imagine if we win! Father will be over the moon..." Michael was beaming as he pictured the events that could take place.

"Yes, I'm not sure who will be more thrilled of the pair of you."

Derek had spent a great deal of time over the years breeding the fastest of his horses, finding the right combination of stamina and speed. He had several that showed great promise, and the stables had grown in status as they won many of the races they entered at Newmarket. This was the first time Derek had felt confident enough to enter a steed in the Royal Ascot races, and it was going to be the highlight of their trip to London.

"I wish I could be the jockey..." Michael sighed, casting a disconsolate look over his body, which was decidedly too tall for a jockey. All of his young life he had dreamed of riding a horse in a big race like this one, but the last growth spurt had made that rather unlikely.

"I know, but you will be right there in the stables, working with Thomas and your father," she reminded him. "It is not quite the same, but..."

"Father promised that I can ride on the track during the exercise runs, alongside of Christopher on Moonlight..." he finished, smiling more broadly at that prospect. The filly entered in the race was Moonlight Sonata of Gracewood Stables, ridden by Christopher Inversham, a talented jockey that had been working for them for a few years now. Moonlight was a direct descendant of Midnight, and the sleek grey filly was dainty and yet extremely fast in the long stretch. She loved to run, and Derek was confident of their chances to win the race.

"Oh good. Derek said he was going to talk to you about that."

Michael nodded, stifling a yawn. "Jamie can come too, if he wants..." he suggested, generous as usual with his younger brother.

"He might not." James was not as consumed with horses as Michael; he preferred to read and spend his time in the library. He could be just as athletic when he chose to, and could hold his own to ride and hunt with Derek and Michael, but it wasn't his first choice of activity. On the other hand, Hannah had become quite interested in riding as she grew up, and could give Michael a good race. Of the twins, she was much more a hoyden, even borrowing Michael's old riding breeches to wear until Meredith made sure to have some tailored for her. The other two girls, Ella and Sophia were both interested in poetry and music, learning the piano at an early age. They loved to accompany each other in impromptu concerts, taking turns singing.

"Oh, I think he will – the excitement will get to him just as much once we get there."

At that point, Derek joined them, casting a look at the clock on the mantel. "Michael, it's getting late."

Michael bounced up from the chaise, and nodded. "I'm going now, Father. Just wanted to say good-night."

"We have a lot of accomplish tomorrow. The tack and other gear will need to be cleaned and packed, and Thomas expects you to assist him."

"I will be there first thing!" Michael leaned in to kiss Meredith's cheek again, and she squeezed his hand. "Good night, Mother!"

"Sleep well."

"Good night, Father." He nodded towards Derek before striding quickly towards the door.

Once the door closed, Derek stripped off his jacket, and snuffed out most of the candles, leaving only the last few that were nearly out anyway. The evening was mild enough that the fire had been left to burn down to glowing embers, so the room was nearly dark. He came to stand behind Meredith, placing his hands on her shoulders, easing the gown away. He pressed his mouth to her skin, inhaling the sweet lavender scent that always clung to her.

"He is so excited about Ascot," Meredith smiled, as Derek leaned in to kiss her temple.

"Precisely why I need him to help Thomas tomorrow; keep him focused and busy. It's good for him to work hard." Derek kissed the line of her cheekbone, as she leant back against him. Desire rippled through her, as always with him, the mere touch of his hands made her feel aroused. "Now, can I persuade you to focus on our pleasure for the moment...?"

"I'm willing to go along with whatever you have in mind, my love," she replied, as he helped her stand up beside him.

"Good…" Derek took her hand and pulled her closer, meeting her mouth for a long hard kiss that sent her senses reeling with its intensity. Her eyes darted to the large bulge under his trousers, and smiled to see he was already hard for her. Indeed, his shirt was open and she could see his nipples, the flat plane of his abdomen, to where the hair disappeared into his trousers. "So, tell me, what can I persuade you to do?"

"You have that way of talking me into most anything..." she smiled, as he led her towards the bed. The coverlet had been turned down, and the pillows were plumped up invitingly. Meredith dropped the robe under his smouldering gaze, and eased onto the bed as he considered what he had in mind for her.

From the bedside table, he picked up a small vial of scented oil that was designed to add to their pleasure. He held it up, smiling at her suggestively, and she positioned herself so that he could reach her; the knowledge that she was on display making her tremble a little. Wetness already seeped out of her, and her nipples were hard. She pinched herself, rolling the nipple under her fingers, moaning softly. Derek tipped the vial of oil over her damp folds, inhaling the scent of cinnamon it exuded. Her legs fell open, showing him just how wet she was, combined with the sweet oil; it was a heady elixir of temptation for him.

He slid his fingers into her, and she gasped at the sudden feel of it. "Harder…?" Derek's soft voice penetrated her fog of desire, and with a little moan, she nodded as he delved his now slick fingers deeper into her. Both of them caught their breath for a moment – Meredith at the stroke of his fingers inside her heated body, and Derek at the mesmerizing sight of his fingers moving in and out of her slick folds. Her hips bucked, and her head went back, as she moved to meet him.

"Oh god…that feels so good…" she moaned, not even caring that Derek was watching, so caught in the pleasure flooding her body. Waves of heat rolled through her, cascading without relenting, as she spread her legs wider, trying to take more inside of her.

Her soft feminine cries and the scent of her arousal combined to impel him want to take her right then and there, but he made himself rein in the need that was flowing through him. As her orgasm began to take her away, he stroked her faster, his thumb at her clit until she lost the ability to think clearly.

While she was in the throes of her climax, he moved back, and kicked away the trousers, and cast the shirt aside. "Such a beautiful lady you are, always my love…" He stroked her calf, holding her captive for a moment. Meredith's eyes caught his, then sliding lower, admiring the play of candlelight over his muscled chest and his cock that was jutting out proudly from his groin, as he stood beside the bed.

Meredith gave him a saucy smile, as he moved slowly onto the bed to join her. With a quick movement, he sprawled out on the bedding, his skin tanned and toned against the white sheets. He knew just how to tease and torment her, how to arouse and caress with the slightest touch, and she loved every moment with him. She took the initiative for the moment, raising up on her knees, and her hips began to sway, as she hummed softly, imagining being alone on the dance floor with him. She raised her arms over her head, feeling flushed and aroused. Her breasts rose invitingly, just as she knew they would, and she watched him through half-lidded eyes.

"My love...you never cease to amaze me..." he murmured, watching her undulate before him, a faint sheen of perspiration on her skin. Her lips were parted, and he knew just how she was feeling at the moment. "Don't stop, love…" He gripped his cock in his fist, feeling the tingle of imminent climax already close to the edge, as she rocked her hips wantonly. Groaning softly, as the beads of moisture began to leak of out of him, coating his fingers. His hips lifted, and his breathing quickened, as he lost himself in thoughts of her mouth sucking, her tongue lapping him.

"_Christ, yes…"_ he moaned, increasing his rhythm. Watching her breasts bounce as she danced, he could just picture her taking him all in, his fingers at her throat feeling her swallow him.

For a second, Meredith paused, quivering in desire, admiring the way he looked as well, all male and sensual. Her eyes focused on Derek's hands, on the rough way he pulled at himself, his cock pulsing in his grasp. It was sinfully arousing to watch him, so close to the edge of exploding right there. "Meredith, love…keeping dancing for me…" he warned her, his voice dark and dangerous. She was all creamy skin and soft curves in the firelight, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold off, however.

Meredith tossed her hair coquettishly. "Yes, my sinful lord..." But she dropped lower, adding her own hand to cover his where he gripped his erection. Her tongue darted out, quick as a kitten's, to swipe along the tip. With a groan, he nearly lost it, as she crawled over him and their mouths crashed together, his tongue invading, both of them breathing heavily.

Without warning, he thrust upwards into her, Again and again, he pressed against her, making her moan. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she begged him for more. The earthy, rich perfume of her juices assailed his senses as she rocked in her climax, lost to the pure decadent delight of it. Just when she thought he was done with her, he took her to another level of pleasure, until she was limp and sated, stars fluttering behind her closed eyelids.

"Ohhh…I can't take any more, m'lord…" she whimpered, as he rolled them over. Her legs wrapped around him, and he shuddered, driving deeply into her.

"You can…" he assured her, taking her to another height of climax so strong she screamed. She threw her arms out and succumbed to every decadent, delicious feeling that coursed through her. Nothing could feel as sweet as this – as good as Derek's talented fingers and cock sending her into blissful raptures. As she cried out in satisfaction, he succumbed to his own release that left him just as drained.

Spent and weak, she fell back against the soft pillows, and he moved to kiss her. "You are so wicked…" she murmured, enjoying the weight of him on top of her.

"Together we are both wicked in our own way," he agreed lazily, "may that never change..."

* * *

><p>"Time passes so quickly," Izzie sighed, twirling her delicate parasol over her shoulder as she and Meredith strolled along the promenade in Hyde Park. It was a sunny day, and they were among the many society women out enjoying the day and observing who else was on the stroll. To see and to be seen was the motto of the <em>ton<em>, and they were doing their best to uphold that.

"I know. Michael is growing up so fast, and he is so thrilled to be involved with the race preparations. He takes it quite seriously; Derek is very proud of him. I mean, we both are, but it's quite a bond between the two of them."

"It's quite an achievement to race at Ascot. Marcus is not that serious about racing, but he does enjoy the whole process." Izzie nodded towards some of the other ladies passing by, and Meredith smiled politely.

"How are the children?" she asked, once they were past the last cluster of women.

"Oh, doing well. The boys are busy with studies, and the horses, of course. Eliza and Angelina have taken an interest in painting watercolors, thanks to their new tutor. I have many of their efforts decorating my solarium!" Izzie laughed.

"I can't wait to see them again. We will need to get together at Ascot. We have a private viewing box, since we have a horse entered, plus my father donated a generous sum of money to them."

"Will he and Lady Eleanor be attending?"

"Sadly no. Unfortunately, he is not feeling well, and Eleanor has decided not to attend if he cannot. She needs the use of a cane this last year, so I believe she is content to keep close to home herself." Meredith was concerned about the elderly pair; despite their assurances of good health, they were in their declining years. "I wish they could see the race, it would make them so happy if Moonlight were to win."

Izzie patted Meredith's arm. "I'm sorry to hear they aren't doing well. They have always seemed so spry."

"Indeed. We will make sure to spend as much time as we can with them while we're here." Meredith tried not to think of the day when their parents would be gone.

They continued to catch up on the gossip and the fashions that were in season, until it was close to tea time. Strolling to the end of the promenade, where their carriages were waiting for them, the two women exchanged hugs and kisses, they parted with promises to see each other at the racetrack. It promised to be an exciting event.

* * *

><p>It was another glorious June afternoon, as the crowds gathered at Ascot. A slight breeze rippled the flags and pennants, and ruffled the skirts of the women's dresses. Meredith strolled along with Derek, her gloved hand on his arm, both of them dressed in their finest attire. She had visited her usual seamstress, who had advised her on the mode of dress expected at Ascot. It was lavish, and extravagant, and Meredith was feeling rather delighted with the gown she was wearing.<p>

"This is so wonderful," she observed, touching the confection of her hat to make sure it was still firmly in place. It was the most amazing hat she had ever worn, large and trimmed with swathes of tulle and delicate sprigs of white roses that tumbled over the brim. The color was soft mauve, and matched the lighter mauve trim on the silk gown she wore. The bodice was edged with dark purple lace, and the sleeves were wide and came to her elbows. Long white gloves covered the rest of her arms.

Derek smiled down at her, tipping the tall top hat towards her before covering her hand with his. "You look wonderful, my love."

"And you are a very handsome rogue..." Meredith smiled back. There were more strands of silver in his hair, and a few more crinkles fanned out from his eyes, but he was just as handsome as ever in her opinion.

Behind them, the girls and Jamie were all wide-eyed as they took in the sights and sounds around them. Meggie was chaperoning them, keeping them in line. Michael was still in the stables with Thomas, lending a hand to make sure everything was in order for the jockey. As an owner of a horse in the race, Derek was keeping away from the stable, as much as it was difficult for him to do so. "We will meet up with Marcus and his family at the private box," he murmured, his eyes sweeping around the crowd around them. Everyone was dressed to the nines, each woman's hat more outrageous than the others; in comparison, Meredith's was quite sedate.

"Are you nervous about this?" Meredith asked. "I mean, Moonlight is a wonderful racer, so she should do well..."

"You're right, and Christopher is an excellent jockey," Derek finished. "It is just a little difficult to be removed from the preparations."

"Thomas knows what he's doing."

Derek had been with Thomas for the days leading up to the race, and knew that his head groom was well prepared. Michael was just as enthused, and just as prepared, Derek had to admit with a smile. His eldest son was involved with most every aspect of the race horses, and proved his worth more than once.

By that time, they had passed by several other acquaintances, nodding and smiling, exchanging pleasantries as they made their way to the box. Once there, they met Marcus and Izzie, with their children, all of them smiling happily. Marcus was looking distinguished in dark gray morning suit and top hat and Izzie was radiant in lemon yellow and a large hat trimmed with ribbons and feathers. Their children were just as well turned out, and they greeted the Shepherd clan noisily. Over the years, they had spent much time together, and they all knew each other well.

"This is quite the spectacular sight, isn't it?" Meredith beamed, hugging Izzie. "You look so lovely in that gown!"

"You as well. Are you nervous?"

"Trying not to worry about it. I believe Derek will be worrying enough for both of us." Meredith glanced at the children, greeting each other, and smiled to see Jamie being especially solicitous of Angelina, making sure to give her his arm as they entered the luxurious viewing box. Angelina was a lovely girl, with blond ringlets and a sunny disposition, and she seemed especially fond of Jamie.

The private box was well outfitted with comfortable, padded seats and an excellent view of the race track. There were liveried footmen waiting to serve them from the covered chafing dishes and bottles of wine and whiskey.

"How long before the race begins?" Marcus inquired, accepting a glass of whiskey and making sure that Izzie received a glass of wine.

"Not long. The final call will be shortly." Derek took a glass of wine for Meredith as well, before taking his own whiskey. "Soon we will know the fate of our stable."

"Will the royal family be attending?"

"Of course. They have a mount entered as well, one descended from the original foals I helped to breed," Derek said, sipping his drink. "It's rather like competing against myself."

"The same bloodlines, with Midnight as sire," Marcus noted, recalling the time Derek had spent at court to help build up the royal stable.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You always did enjoy a challenge."

"Yes, that is true," Derek grinned.

There was a loud trumpeting sound then, as the King and Queen ascended to their royal viewing box, signalling the beginning of the pre-race ceremonies. Several minstrels moved forward, playing a rousing march and leading the way for the horses that emerged from the paddock. There were a dozen horses scheduled to race, and they pranced along the edge of the track, acknowledging the applause from the crowd.

"There's Moonlight," Meredith pointed out, indicating the dappled grey filly that danced alongside the other larger horses. She was dainty, yet strong, as Meredith knew from watching her train at home.

"She looks wonderful!" Izzie exclaimed. "I have to admit, we placed a bet on her to win the race!"

"Then you have an extra interest in her." Meredith watched the children as she chatted with Izzie. "Speaking of interest, Jamie seems quite smitten with Angelina." Her youngest son was nearly fourteen, and a year older than Angelina, and he was helping her to choose some of the delicate cakes for her plate. Eliza was busy talking with the twins and Sophia, while Izzie's older boys were excitedly watching the horses parade by.

"You did say that it could happen!" Izzie laughed.

"Please, let's not rush them. I fear that Derek will be crushed the first time one of the children marries. It makes me feel rather melancholy myself," Meredith confessed, sipping her wine.

"Then we won't discuss it," Izzie said firmly. "Marriage is a long time away, and the race is now."

"You're right." The two of them strolled to join their husbands, as the race horses began to take their places at the starting point. Derek slipped his arm around Meredith's waist, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's almost time."

"Yes, we will be able to breathe normally shortly." They gazed over the race track, and he spotted Michael and Thomas at the rail, watching intently. He smiled at the sight. "We have done all that we could, it's up to Christopher and Moonlight now."

"And if she doesn't win, it's an honor just to be here," Meredith reminded him.

"You're right, of course, but it would be a big achievement to win." Derek tensed, raising a pair of field glasses to his eyes to better see the horse. He could tell that Moonlight was fidgeting, and she shook her head as the jockeys all waited for the flag to drop to signal the start of the race. She was always anxious to run, but he was hoping she didn't mis-step in her need to be out in front. A broken leg was always a big concern with horses in this situation. He could see Christopher holding her back, leaning over her ears to murmur something to calm her down. The jockey was well trained, and knew not to use the whip under any circumstances; Derek made sure of that.

Finally, everyone was in place, and the official lifted an arm to signal they should be ready to go. Meredith held her breath, as Derek's arm tightened around her waist. Around them, everyone else was quiet, until the flag descended and the horses all jumped forward eagerly. The crowd cheered to urge them on, and it was a blur of action as the horses jostled for position on the track.

"Where is she?" Derek muttered, losing track of Moonlight for a moment.

"There!" Marcus spotted her amidst the surging horses, moving forward at a rapid pace. "She's doing well!"

Derek's hands clenched as if he was holding the reins himself, mentally willing Moonlight forward. "All right...that's good...just let her go..." The filly was sandwiched between two other horses at the moment, when there was break in the pack and Christopher took the opportunity to move to the outside. "Good...she can run, just let her run..." The horse in the lead was from the royal stable, a large black stallion that was also a descendant of Midnight, his long legs eating up the track, clods of dirt kicking up under his hooves.

Meredith rose up on her toes, cheering along with Izzie, and all of the children. Jamie bounced up and down, waving his arms, and she could see Thomas and Michael doing the same at the rail. Her heart was pounding, and she felt Derek's anxiety just as much as her own, his arm clamped around her waist.

Moonlight was closing the gap to the lead horses, her feet flying as she stretched out to her full potential. Christopher was bent as low as he could go over her mane, his eyes on the finish line that loomed ahead. "C'mon girl...win this for His Grace..." He could feel her muscles bunch as she overtook the last horse, and they streaked over the chalk finish line. He was dimly aware of the roar of the crowd, and he grinned happily, pulling back on the reins and clapping Moonlight on the neck.

"She won!" Derek cried out elatedly, hugging Meredith and lifted her off her feet after Moonlight crossed the line mere inches ahead of the other horse. "We won!" He spun her around, while the children all whooped in delight, and Marcus waved his hat in celebration.

"It's a great day for Gracewood Stables..." Meredith laughed, before Derek kissed her, and let her down to her feet slowly.

Marcus clapped him on the shoulder, breaking them apart. "I believe you need to claim your prize, Shep..." he grinned. "Kissing later..."

"Right...Meredith, come with me, and the children too...you are all part of this." Derek took a deep calming breath, taking Meredith's arm to lead the way down to the winner's circle. "We will all celebrate later, Marcus..."

"We'll be here," Marcus assured him. "The champagne will be waiting for you!"

They made their way along the grass, joined by Michael and Thomas, to meet with the head of the Ascot Race Club. The jovial man was holding a large silver cup, ready to shake Derek's hand. Christopher walked Moonlight into the circle, where a wreath of roses was placed over her neck. The filly nodded, as if accepting the prize and adulation as her due.

"Congratulations, Lord Shepherd. On behalf of His Majesty, and all of the board at Ascot, please accept the trophy for your first place in today's race. Well done, Your Grace!"

"Thank you, it's a great day for all of us." Derek took the silver cup and lifted it to the sky, while the crowd cheered and whistled. "Gracewood Stables will continue to prosper and future generations will carry on the tradition of racing and winning!"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations again Derek," Marcus toasted Derek with a glass of icy cold champagne as they gathered together at the Shepherd home. After leaving Moonlight happily ensconced at the stable with extra oats, and Christopher had accepted their gratitude and a hefty bonus for his part of the win, an impromptu gathering had been planned. On the way home, they stopped to pick up Eleanor and John, knowing the elderly couple would not want to miss the celebrations.<p>

"It is a grand day for the Shepherd family," Eleanor beamed. "Your father would be so proud." She sipped her own glass delicately.

"Indeed...he could ask for nothing better, if he were here," John added, leaning heavily on his cane. A sudden sadness wrenched Meredith, seeing just how frail he seemed, and she hugged him, blinking tears away. "No tears, this is a happy day, my dear," he chided, sensing her thoughts. "I'm far too stubborn to leave you yet."

"Good..." She lifted her own glass, and shared a smile with him, before Derek joined them. "You are right, this is a happy day."

"This family has a lot to be grateful for," Derek said, "most of all the love we have, and your daughter has always been a strong woman and a wonderful wife and mother. We wouldn't be here without her." He kissed her temple, before he lifted his own glass again, and faced the assembled group. "Thank you for the best wishes, everyone. I am extremely thrilled, of course, and we hope for continued success. But most of all, I hope our family will continue to live happily and prosper for many years to come."

"To Gracewood!" Michael grinned, lifting a glass of cider.

"To happiness!" Izzie smiled, looking at her own children.

"To long life!" Meredith added, smiling at her John and Eleanor.

"And good friends!" Marcus laughed. "May we always share good times and good health."

"I agree," Derek finished. "For now and always..."

Glasses were raised, crystal rang in a musical tribute and they all drank to the moment and the future, whatever that would bring...


End file.
